


Avalon

by COTZO



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 100,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COTZO/pseuds/COTZO
Summary: If not for them, the darkness would have engulfed us all





	1. Origins

From days long passed there was the creator, no one knows how he came to be, only that he existed.  
Almighty was he, all knowing some say but regardless all he had and was there was something always lacking. He was without a purpose. To find that purpose he created the world, one that you will soon get to know. This world in its infancy was shallow, empty, void of any existence, so it was given by the creator the warmth of the stars. Soon after that something started to change. Life began to flow onto this world and soon it became a beautiful paradise among the stars. It started its cycle and the world began to thrive.  
Its beauty while dazzling with the lights warmth soon attracted the attention of an unknown dark presence. This manifested itself as an unruly energy, it basked in the darkness, thriving in destruction, constantly shaping everything it could come into contact with. This presence disgusted by the world sought to remake it in its image, an image of total chaos and thus it spawned its first beings. The beings known as Gargantuans, vast, towering monstrosities capable of changing the very shape of the world through their sheer presence. The changes were unending, most of the times what one Gargantuan shaped another would come in its place and undo everything, constantly bombarding the world into a never ending cycle of destruction and reshaping.  
To stop this maddening process the creator formed from the lights energy in his image 13 beings, and named them Archangels. They will become the instrument of his will, the force to counter the destructive monsters set lose upon the world. He made them strong, tall at approximately 3 meters in height, superhuman like beings recognized by their trademark 6 wings, 3 on each side of the back, radiating with light energy. Although each had an individual personality they all had the same goal, to put an end to chaos and restore order to the world.  
And so a war ensued for millennia both sides unflinching, Gargantuans and their archangel counterparts, their battles echoed across the stars. Though the Gargantuans were individually targeted by the archangels, for each fall, the monster would rise up anew and continue on its rampage. Battles become much harder to be fought, until a stalemate was reached.  
That seemed to never end until a particular battle, where the balance was tipped in the favor of the Gargantuans. After many repeated tries a Gargantuan managed to reshape his massive body with iron, this marked the beginning of a new cycle, a change started to unfold. Gargantuans could only assimilate chaos energy yet one started assimilating from the world, this new form proved they were adapting to this new world, who knows what they were capable of if left unchallenged. This took a turn for the worst as no attacks could land on this monster, every time the archangels circled around the great body trying to find some weak point they were dropped from the sky by massive chains that sprung from every direction. The message was clear the Gargantuan was here to stay and remove any threat in its vicinity. This particular Gargantuan would soon be given a name by the angels: Maledictus Catena- The Calamity.  
Suffering their first defeat the archangels were forced to regroup on a nearby mountain. Trying to formulate a plan they heard that the Gargantuans steps started to echo closer to their position. When hope started to fade, one of the 13, Adranus, a light skinned with long red hair and emerald eyes started maniacally laughing.  
Archangel - ” Adranus, get ahold of yourself!”(imposing)

Archangel2- “We still have time to come up with something.”(calm)

Archangel3- “Time?! Hehe… we have time… yeah that’s right… We have time right?!” (panicking)

Archangel4- “I doubt those footsteps have anything to do with this predicament”(ironic)

Archangel5- “Any of you fools have a REAL plan???” (angry)

Adranus(fire)- “Hahahahaha. What is there to plan? Just let me at him, I’ll topple that gigantic body of his and grind his body to ashes“(insane) 

Dana Cotzo- “Suuuuure, all of us couldn’t land a blow, and you, by yourself, are going to topple that massive body? Someone should knock some sense into him please….” (sarcasm)

Adranus(fire)- “And who’s going to do that, YOU? /Stares at Dana 

Dana Cotzo- “….”

Adranus(fire)- “Thought so” /Tries to fly away

Christian Demos- /Holds Adranus from his back clothes

Adranus(fire)- “LET GO OF ME YOU WORM!!!!!” 

/Christian Demos pulled him face to face and gazed into his eyes.  
Christian Demos- “Now tell me Adranus(insane look), are we doing this or not?”

Adranus(fire)- “What do you mean?!??!” /Confused

Christian Demos- “Well…” /Pauses for a second while the look in his eyes changes  
Christian Demos- “Topple him of course(Smiling), you said you wanted to do it, well here’s your chance.” /Looks behind Adranus while pointing in the horizon

/A dark shadowy figure approaches from over the horizon

Maledictus Catena- /Roars

Adranus- /Sweat starting to go down his cheek

Archangel6- “Stop it both of you!!!” /Places hands on both of them

Christian Demos- /Lets go of Adranus and sighs

Adranus- /Falls on the ground

Archangel8- “We’re out of time.” (stating calmly)

Archangel7(Lucius)- “At least we can get to topple that massive body”/Starts to giggle 

Archangel9 (woman)- “Well it’s been nice knowing you” /sigh 

Maledictus Catena- /Shakes the ground as he comes closer to the group

Archangel10- “Wait a second… yes, YES, that’s it!!!” /places his hand to cover his eyes while slightly laughing

Dana Cotzo- “What? What is it???” /Grabs Archangel10 by the shoulders

Archangel10- “We need to use the same trick as them! Assimilate the world’s natural energy!”

Archangel- “And how do you think we could accomplish that, genius?” (ironic)

Archangel10- “Well not exactly the same way. We assimilate those” /Points to the sky and ground

Archangel3- “You buffoon !!!!!! The SKY?!??!?! The Ground?!?!?!?! We’re screwed!!!! Screwed I tell you!!!!” (panicking)

Archangel10- “What should I expect from that gloomy mind” /sigh

Archangel10- “Not the sky and ground! ITS ELEMENTS!” /shouts angrily

Archangel10- “Dear creator please hold me down before I start spanking this idiot brother of mine…” /Drops on his knees and prays

Maledictus Catena- /Moving closer to the group shaking the ground as he walks

Archangel10- /Hears the sound coming closer and closer/ “Thank you…” /Sigh

Adranus- /Pauses for a second and touches the ground under him feeling the fire element present inside the mountain

Archangel5- “GET UP ALREADY!” /Grabs Adranus by the hand

Archangel5- “….”

Adranus- /Suddenly feels the element coursing through him  
Adranus- “Yes, YES, it has chosen me!!! AHAHAHAHHAHA” /Focuses on Fire and absorbs fire element from the base of the mountain.

Maledictus Catena- /Reaches the group and tries to land the killing blow with his massive arms

Archangels- /Spread

Adranus- “Alright ugly” /Raises Magma from the base of the mountain to the top in an enormous eruption

Maledictus Catena- /Summons chains to stop the Archangels from fleeing

Adranus- “EAT THIS!” /Magma is thrown upon the chains/arms/body of the Gargantuan  
Adranus- “Time to grind that body to dust!!” /laughs maniacally

Maledictus Catena- /Roars while the body mostly crumbles

Adranus- “What the…. ?!?!” /Gets hit in the torso with a sweeping chain and flung through the mountain

Maledictus Catena- /Starts to rebuild his body from the materials scattered after the volcanic eruption

Archangel – “Oh no….” /Stares at the Gargantuan regeneration

Archangel10- “Fools, stop being star struck AND GET TO IT!!! Adranus showed us how!!! Focus on the Elements!!!” /desperately shouts

Dana Cotzo- /desperately tries to focus on something but all she sees is land, plants and rivers. They all move. She closes her eyes. They all exist and she feels a connection with them. She feels drawn towards them and they resonate back to her. She opens her eyes and Nature listens to her thoughts.  
Dana Cotzo- “We’re not fighting this war alone” 

Maledictus Catena- /summons chains and cages Dana Cotzo

Dana Cotzo- “Oh no you don’t” /Smiles  
Dana Cotzo- /Summons thorns to burst the cage and binds Maledictus Catena  
Dana Cotzo – “I did it! I did it!”/ shouts happly

Maledictus Catena- /Inhales and expands his chest and arms as he slowly rebuilds his body strength

Archangel9(Sound)- /Focuses and all she can sense is Dana’s shouting, Christian’s hard breathing, Adranus’ heart beatting and A3 legs shaking. She then closes her eyes and hears Maledictus growing stronger, Dana’s vines clenching harder and the earth crumbling under his feet.  
Archangel9(Sound)- “The bigger they are…” /Smirks  
Archangel9(Sound)- /Sends a shockwave towards the Gargantuan and tips its central balance

Maledictus Catena- /Loses the balance and is tightly squeezed by the thorns

Archangel10(Ice)- /Takes all the knowledge he accumulated throughout the battle and calmly analyzes the situation. His life force runs cold, hardens before making a decision and lets it flow naturally.  
Archangel10(Ice)- /giggles “Now let’s see how this affects you.” /Summons hail and freezes the ground stopping the regeneration

Maledictus Catena- /The lower body slightly freezes while it tries to struggle out of the thorn bind

Adranus- /slowly gets up after being thrown by the impact

Maledictus Catena- /Suddenly stops

Archangels all- /Confused by the new behavior

Maledictus Catena- /Hardens its whole body into a carapace made of iron and chaos energy breaking the binds in the process

Dana Cotzo- “It’s loose!!!” 

Archangel2(Wind)- /As the iron hardens she closes her eyes and tries to think but all she can do is hear, feel and be surrounded by the wind. It all comes naturally after she stops struggling. 

Archangel2(Wind)- “Maybe just maybe” /Fires a strong gust of wind towards the Gargantuan but to no effect  
Archangel2(Wind)- “Damn it! It’s still regenerating” /Grinds her teeth

Archangel5(Diamond)- /He resonates with the ground, feeling a pulse coming back to him. One of earth’s mysteries responds to his calling.  
Archangel5(Diamond)- “Time for Retribution monster” /Hardens whole body in Diamond and Skydives the carapace breaking a visible part of it  
Archangel5(Diamond) –“Gahhh” /is hurt by the impact and collapses

Archangel3 – “No, No, No, NO, NOOOOOO! Why didn’t it fully break!!!!” /panicking

Archangel4- “Hmmmm, that shell is imbued with chaos…” /analyzing the situation

Archangel7- /Whistles “At least he made a dent in it” /Joking

Archangel6- /Rushes and picks up Archangel5 taking him away from the Gargantuan’s body

Maledictus Catena- /Fully regenerates, exits the brooken carapace and continues to go on a rampage 

Archangels - /Starting to feel the pressure

Christian Demos- /His blood pressure rises, energy starts flowing to him and he has no idea what it is until he hears the rumbling of a storm in the distance  
Christian Demos- “I’ll buy you some time!” /Surges Lightning through the body heightening speed while circling around the Gargantuan

Archangel4(Water)- /He knew from where the smell came, he knew from where he attracted it, he just knew. The storm would bring the water he craved.  
Archangel4(Water)- “I’ll help.” /Rushes after Christian Demos

Maledictus Catena- /uses chains to funnel Christian Demos and Archangel4(Water) in front of it

Archangel4(Water)- “Hmmm, now that I think about it, it’s cute when you see it up close.” /Started forming clouds above the gargantuan body

Christian Demos- “Hmph.” /Raises Hand towards the clouds that started to form around the gargantuan’s body

Archangel(Light)- /he stubbornly refuses to focus on something in particular, instead he gives something that all of his brothers need and without him they could not survive  
Archangel(Light)- “This should be enough” /heals Archangel5 using the light element

Archangel6- “Good, now we can focus on the big guy.” /Focuses on the Gargantuan battle

Archangel5(Diamond)- /Wakes up slowly “Wh.. What happened?”

Archangel9(Sound)- “Really now? Head butting the carapace? A master plan…” /Rolls eyes

Archangel5(Diamond)- “SHUT IT!” /Angry glares thrown

Archangel8(Unbound Magic)- “…..” Focuses on all elements is chosen by none

Archangel3(Dust)- “Wh….What…WHAT are you doing you fool???!!!” /panicking and pointing towards  
Archangel8(Unbound Magic)  
Archangel8(Unbound Magic)- “…..” /Looks towards Archangel3(Dust)

Archangel3(Dust)- “Were you daydreaming when we were talking about the elements?!?!? DO YOU WANT TO KILL IT WITH YOUR STUPIDITY?@!??@?!@?@?!”

Archangel8(Unbound Magic)- “You do it then…” 

Archangel3(Dust)- “….alright, see how it’s done!” /Arrogantly  
Archangel3(Dust)- Tries to focus on Wind Element but gets hit on the head with a rock thrown by Arcangel9(Sound)  
Archangel3(Dust)- /Falls to the ground and inhales the dust left from the fall. 

Archangel9(Sound)- “Bulls eye, ahahahahahah” /looks at Archangel8

Dana Cotzo- “Nice shot ^^, he was getting on my nerves <.<”

Archangel8(Unbound Magic)- /Smiles looking back at Archangel9

Archangel7(Moon)- “That’s one way to get his head straight” /Giggles

/Everybody present amuses themselves

Archangel3(Dust)- /Unconscious 

Archangel7(Moon)- “Time to see what the elements have in store for me^^”  
Arcangel7(Moon)- /He thinks about how he is like a light that shines in the dark, how he wants to help others but not be present near them, how the waves of the sea sing to him and how he loves their gentle swinging

Archangel3(Dust)- “WHY YOU LITTLE…!!” /Stares at Archangel9 while rubbing his head

/Manifests a cloud of dust around him.

Archangel6(Earth)- /The ground starts to shake. He places his hands on the earth to stop it’s trembling and calm it’s anger. Ponders on the situation and tries to find a relief while looking towards A3 ( dust ).  
Archangel6(Earth)- “No wonder you got chosen by Dust, that’s all there is in that head of yours.” 

Archangel3(Dust)- “HUHHHHHHhhhhh?!” /annoyed

Maledictus Catena- /Charges a chaos energy beam from its mouth

Christian Demos- /Stares down Maledictus Catena  
Christian Demos- “Let’s see who’s quicker(Insane look in his eyes)” /pauses for a second before summoning a massive lightning beam on top of the Gargantuan body

Maledictus Catena- /Gets hit by the lightning beam and loses control of the chaos energy

Christian Demos- “NOW!!! Hit it from every angle!” /Shouts

Archangels form a circle around the Gargantuan body hitting it with imbued elemental energy from all directions 

Maledictus Catena- /Struggles but still the massive body is slowly regenerating

Christian Demos- /Seizing the moment he flung himself like a spear through the Gargantuans massive body tearing out the core piece of its body

The archangels converge on Christian Demos’ position as the massive Gargantuan body explodes into fragments

Christian Demos- “It….It’s still alive….” /Stares at the core of chaos energy pulsing  
Christian Demos- /Drops the core of chaos energy to the ground in shock

Archangel10(Ice)- “Interesting… It appears it’s slowly reforming”

The core starts pulsing and slowly absorbing the discharged chaos energy from the explosion

Archangel(Light)- “WE MUST DESTROY IT!”

/Archangels unleash all manner of attacks in an attempt to destroy the core but to no avail

Archangel3(Dust)- /Falls to the ground and clinches his head “It’s indestructible…”

Archangel4(Water)- “If we can’t destroy it, we could try to seal it.” /Analyzing the situation

Archangel8(Unbound Magic)- “….”

Archangel2(Wind) – “Where could we seal it? It absorbs and assimilates its environment….” /Shakes her head in disbelief

Dana Cotzo- “Why not contain it with our elemental energy?” /Analyzing the situation

Archangel10(Ice)- “It could or could not work, if we contain it then problem is solved, the downside is that it could absorb all that power and come back even stronger.”

Archangel5(Diamond)- “AND THAT’S A RISK I’M NOT WILLING TO TAKE” / Angry statement

/Archangels start arguing about the solution to the problem some in favor of containment others in favor of sealing it

In their bickering the pulsing core started to reveal the chaos energy that the Archangels were producing through their squabble. It grew and grew until the whole area was engulfed in chaos.  
The archangels were too late... The core had begun to remake the Gargantuan body.

Archangel7(Moon)- “Oh no…” / Watching in shock

Archangel2(Wind)- “IT’S GROWING!!!!”

Archangel3(Dust)- “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” /Stares at the mass of chaos gathering around

Maledictus Catena- /Started laughing while absorbing chaos energy

Christian Demos- /Grabs the pulsing core from its new forming body and stares into the center of it  
Christian Demos- “….”

/Chaos energy comes to engulf the core  
Christian Demos- /Discharges Lightning to keep the chaos at bay

Maledictus Catena- /whispers in Christian Demos head “You will all be one with chaos sooner or later, your end is coming, I AM COMING AND I CANNOT BE STOPPED!” 

Christian Demos- “It-t speaks.” /Confused by this new revelation

Dana Cotzo- “CHRIS… WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT SPEAKS?!” /trying to keep the energies at bay

Christian Demos- “This is where your wrong monster.” /Smirks

Maledictus Catena- “…?!” /Confused

/Archangels shout at Christian Demos to let go of the core as chaos energy engulfs both him and the core

In the Void of Chaos, Realm of the Gargantuan, Christian Demos and Maledictus Catena spirit stare each other down

Maledictus Catena- “You have the nerve to enter my realm, this is the end of your existence” /Laughing

Christian Demos- “…”

Maledictus Catena- “I should thank you, your body will make a nice vessel for my new form. One that does not grow in size from chaos but one that channels and absorbs unlimited amount of energy”

Christian Demos- /Smirks

Maledictus Catena- “Ahahahha, you’ve gone and lost your mind? It matters not, you will no longer exist”

Christian Demos- “This is the 2nd time you’re wrong monster.”

Maledictus Catena- /Closes the distance until it is face to face with Christian Demos  
Maledictus Catena- “Before I devour you, indulge me with answering this simple question. HOW AM I WRONG?”

Christian Demos- “You think I came here to give up my body?” /Smiling  
Christian Demos- “I will become a vessel that is true but there are 2 sides for this trade.”

Maledictus Catena- “And what is that?” /The Gargantuan pauses

Christian Demos- “I am also a tomb.”

Maledictus Catena- “AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, now I’ve heard everything.” /Face changes from laughter to serious  
Maledictus Catena- “This is goodbye” /The Gargantuan tries to deal the killing blow

Christian Demos- “I am Christian Demos, one of 13 Archangels made by the creator in his image. You are going to learn that name.” /Chaos energy surrounding them begins to convert into light

Maledictus Catena- “HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?!?!!?” /Blinded by the light

Christian Demos- “It is simple monster, you can change and assimilate everything around you and I can channel and absorb any amount of energy.”  
Christian Demos- “Did you think you were the only one capable of harnessing power from another?”  
Christian Demos- “I can use you just as well. And I can also hurt you.” /Raises his hand and discharges lightning on the Gargantuan spirit form

Maledictus Catena- /Starts to tremble, it feels itself vulnerable

Christian Demos- “Now it’s your turn to indulge me with some questions. How does it feel to be cornered?”

Maledictus Catena- “…” /Confused by his own weakened state

Christian Demos- “How does it feel, to be the one whose existence is about to be erased?”

Maledictus Catena- /Its spirit form grows smaller and smaller while it loses its composure

Christian Demos- “Now I see you for what you truly are. A small, insignificant being trying to bluff its way into existence. If this is the result, it will come down to whom has the biggest will. And to me it seems obvious who the Victor will be.” 

Maledictus Catena- “W-wa-wait… If you finish me you will also die. You will not be able to control the chaos energy…. You need me!!!” /panicking and trying to smile

Christian Demos- “I’m prepared for this sacrifice. You should prepare for the end.” /Raises an arm to the sky and stares Maledictus Catena preparing to launch the killing blow

Maledictus Catena- “I can h-h-help you bring down the others. I’m n-n-not the only problem.”

Christian Demos- “That is true… Still your words do not sway me.” /Pauses for a moment until resuming his initial intent

Maledictus Catena- “What about the others? Are you that selfish? Is it for the glory? IT IS FOR THE GLORY ISN’T IT?!?”

Christian Demos- “…” /thinks about the others

Maledictus Catena- “DID YOU KNOW THAT NOTHING WILL REMAIN, NOT YOUR MEMORY OR YOUR NAME, YOUR ENTIRE EXISTANCE WILL FADE ONCE THIS PLACE IS DESTROYED?! ONCE I AM DESTROYED?!”

Christian Demos- “…”/stops before landing the killing blow

Maledictus Catena- “You didn’t think about that one did you?” /The gargantuan calms itself

Christian Demos- “Be silent…” /keeps a cool head

Maledictus Catena- “Then why not make you an offer you can’t refuse?” /Diabolically smiles  
Maledictus Catena- “Why won’t you let me help you get rid of the other Gargantuans in return I humbly ask to consume those nasty chaos energies they will leave behind? We both profit from this” /Grins

Christian Demos- “So be it. I will kill the Gargantuans and you will get to consume the chaos. I will agree to these terms… But under certain conditions”

Maledictus Catena- “There’s always a catch. I’m listening.” /taking a seated position

Christian Demos- “Smart aren’t you? To think we thought you mindless. You will do only what I tell you to do. You will not challenge for this body until the task is done. After that we will fight each other for supremacy and the winner gets it all!”

Maledictus Catena- “Hmmmmm” / Pondering “Yes..yes…YES. IT’S A DEAL. MERGE THE BOTH OF OUR ENERGIES TO COMPLETE THE PROCES. HURRY, HURRRY!” /Laughing and talking to himself

Christian Demos- /Merges the light and chaos energy and completes the sinergy

Maledictus Catena- /To himself “THE FOOL!!! HAHAHAHAHAH, I SHALL BECOME MORE POWERFULL AND IF I GET THE OCCASION I WILL DEVOUR HIM EARLIER THAN PLANNED!!! GENIOUS!!!”

Christian Demos- /whisper to Maledictus Catena in his mind “You do know that I can hear you. And no, you will not.”

Maledictus Catena- “What makes you so sure I won’t?!?” /Starts to giggle

Christian Demos- “From the moment we merged the energies your intentions and thoughts have become known to me. And so are mine to you.”  
Christian Demos- “The moment you cross the line i shall begin to punish you. And believe me it will be a lot worse that what you experienced thus far.”

Christian Demos- /Shrugs off the gaze thrown by Maledictus Catena

Maledictus Catena- /Gulps

Christian Demos- “Now it is time to get out of here. You on the other hand are staying”

Maledictus Catena- “WHAT?!” / Annoyed

Christian Demos- “You heard me. You are staying until I decide otherwise. Now behave.” /Creates a portal  
Christian Demos- /Tries to leave the realm through the portal but he gets teleported right where he was standing  
Christian Demos- “W-what’s happening?!” /Confused

Maledictus Catena- /Grins and bursts into laughter

End of Chapter 1


	2. A new beginning

Christian Demos- “What is the meaning of this insolence?” / Glares towards Maledictus Catena

Maledictus Catena- “What are you referring to? The fact that you are still here? The fact that you ordered me to stay here?” / Giggles   
Maledictus Catena- “Or the fact that you, in your arrogance refused to ask the simplest of questions?” Maledictus Catena- “You are so easily read. Like an open book might I add.” /Giggles 

Christian Demos- “With both of us here, no one will profit from our agreement…”  
Christian Demos- “While leaving appears improbable, it seems we’re going to have to figure something out or learn just how bad it can be with both of us stuck here” /Turns around to face Maledictus Catena

Maledictus Catena- “Fear not I have figured something out already, we will never be apart” /Grins

Christian Demos- “Enough of your games, I grew tired of them since the moment I met you”

Maledictus Catena- “Really now? And here I thought you would get accustomed to me”

Christian Demos- “You are trying my patience. And it’s growing thin.” /Heading towards Maledictus Catena

Maledictus Catena- “Hold your pants up. It’s not like this is the end” /Slightly smiling “The reason why we can’t leave the realm is because time itself is changing.”  
Maledictus Catena- “Time flows naturally, the moment we entered this realm, time stopped for us. All we can do is wait for someone to invite us back to the world. Simple, no?”

/Shook by this new information Christian Demos puts his hand against the Gargantuan spirits throught”

Maledictus Catena- /Barely speaking “You know it to be true!”

Christian Demos- /Lets go of the Gargantuan

Maledictus Catena- “Time inevitably moves on with or without us. The only thing left to do is get back on track when we get the chance” /Smiles

Christian Demos- “Mark my words. The moment I get out of here…” /Angry stares

Maledictus Catena- “You would do what? Kill me?! Please… We had this conversation before.” /Calmly states the situation

Christian Demos- /Goes into a corner and assumes a seated position while watching the Gargantuan Spirit   
Christian Demos- /Contemplates on a plan for the long waiting game  
Christian Demos- /Comes up with the answer of entering a stasis in an attempt to interact as little as possible with the Gargantuan. For who knows when it starts getting more bright ideas

Maledictus Catena- “Good, just like that, we’ve become good friends.” /Diabolically speaking  
Maledictus Catena- “Demos?! HEY?! Do you hear me?! Hey?! …. “ /Looks upon the Archangels body  
Maledictus Catena- /Gazes into the Archangels eye but to no avail, it couldn’t find any source of life  
Maledictus Catena- /Grabs Christian Demos by his shoulders and starts shaking him repeatedly  
Maledictus Catena- “Is this some kind of sick joke?! I will devour you FOOL !!! I WILL!”  
Maledictus Catena- /tries to devour Christian Demos but realizes it is met with an unknown resistance  
Maledictus Catena- “No….no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” /Desperately grabs onto its own head  
Maledictus Catena- “COWARDDDDD!” /Angry shouts  
Maledictus Catena- “…” /tries to regain its composure  
Maledictus Catena- “…” /Looks towards the Archangels body  
Maledictus Catena- “Hey Demos... You still here aren’t you? Waiting aren’t you?! I can’t tell anymore… Still there’s one thing I know… “ /Its vision soon starts to blur  
Maledictus Catena- “This-s is n-not … t-the… end.” / It goes to a separate corner and hardens its form entering a similar stasis

/As time passes for the two the Gargantuan forms in its own mind different images and scenarios while trying to understand Christian Demos actions, constantly joking and asking questions to these images of a being that stood still like a stone and gave no answers.”  
Still the Gargantuan persisted, hour by hour, day by day, year by year, at some point he started to answer his own questions. Anything just for him to ignore the silence, it couldn’t bear it. While it was constantly making noise, the image of Christian Demos stood patiently waiting for something to happen.   
Maledictus Catena- “What are you waiting for? Are you waiting for me to do something? Are you going to do something? ANSWER ME!”/ his own words started echoing.  
In an attempt to escape the deafening sound of nothingness, it covered its own ears. The room soon started to spin yet no movement was spotted for a period that not even the Gargantuan could tell. In its mind it started to think that the archangel could have very well been dead and he is waiting for nothing.  
Still it will cling to hope that this was all in its mind, it would do anything just to remain in existence. It would not move, it could not move, its mind starting to fade. As it waited, a fateful day arrived in the form of an unfamiliar noise.

Maledictus Catena- “W-what is that?” /Focusing on the noise  
Maledictus Catena- “Where is it coming from?” /Its voice kept echoing and distorted the noise  
Maledictus Catena- “Am I doing this?” /Confused as to the whereabouts of the noise

Suddenly the portal surged with power. A voice was heard from the other side. The Gargantuan regained its consciousness and hurried towards the dormant Archangel.

Maledictus Catena- “Demos you fool!!! Wake up, wake up I say!!!” /Shakes the Archangel by his shoulders but to no avail, the body would not move.  
Maledictus Catena- “That something has come! We’re free, do you hear me you fool!? We’re free!!!” /Happily shouts

Christian Demos- “…”

Maledictus Catena- “WAKE UP! WAKE UP ALREADY!”

Christian Demos- /In his own mind he sees a figure that constantly calls to him  
Christian Demos- /Curiously he starts heading towards the figure

Maledictus Catena- “DEMOS YOU FOOL WAKE UP! WE’RE FREE! YOU HEAR ME?! FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” /Shouts in the Archangels ear

Christian Demos- /Reaches for the shadowy figure but it kept its distance. The figure started to take the shape of a familiar presence

Dana Cotzo- /From beyond the portal “Someone please hear me… Please…”

Christian Demos- /The figure resembled Dana Cotzo, her words could not be heard but her agitated state said it all. Something felt wrong  
Christian Demos- /Blood rushes throughout his body as he wakes up from his stasis, his vision blurred  
Christian Demos- / As his vision slowly started to be regained he sees Maledictus Catena holding him by the shoulders while behind it the portal pulsed with power  
Christian Demos- /Pushes Maledictus Catena aside “MOVE!” / Rushes full speed through the portal without a second thought

Maledictus Catena- “GOOD TO SEE YOU AS WELL!!!” /Annoyed after being thrown back to a corner  
Maledictus Catena- /Sees Christian Demos rushing towards the portal  
Maledictus Catena- “Oh no, you will NOT leave me behind NOT this time!” /Rushes towards the portal but hits an invisible wall behind the portal  
Maledictus Catena- /Hits the wall with full force “AAAAAAAAArrrrgggghhhhhh” /Enraged  
Maledictus Catena- “AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET! I SHOULD HAVE LEFT HIM HERE!!!”  
Maledictus Catena- “…” /Sighs  
Maledictus Catena- /Looks towards the portal and assumes a laid back position with arms behind its head  
Maledictus Catena- “Now let’s see if this works..” /Closes its eyes in an attempt to see through the gaze of Christian Demos

As Christian Demos rushes through the portal the thoughts of Maledictus Catena echoed from a distance.  
Maledictus Catena- “You know where to find me…”

On the other side of the portal in an abandoned room Dana Cotzo is desperately clinging onto a statue that resembles Christian Demos. At the base of the statue barely visible words are engraved “Here lies Christian Demos – The Deceiver”. The room was in a poor condition, the doors leading into the room were bared shut in an attempt to keep something out, the light was at bare minimum with few torches placed by her. She does not recognize the figure of the statue, she only knows that she was lead to this place by her sword’s resonating sound.

Dana Cotzo- ““Please… Please hear me” /Places her forehead on the engraving while gripping the scabbard of the sword

A pounding began on the door as something was trying to breach the room.  
Dana Cotzo- /Turns desperately around to see if the door will hold

Unknown Figure- “I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE LITTLE MISS!” /Laughing maniacally  
Unknown Figure- “YOU CAN’T ESCAPE YOUR FATE!” /Breaks a small portion of the door just enough to have his eye seen through it

Dana Cotzo- /Starts to tremble as she notices the eye watching from the small portion of the door

Unknown Figure- “GIVE YOURSELF UP AND MAYBE JUST MAYBE I WILL MAKE IT PAINLESS” /Grins  
Dana Cotzo- /turns around and closes her eyes as images started flowing through her mind

She sees most of her life after her memory loss, the kingdom she lived in, her home in the city, the people she met.

Dana Cotzo- “So this is the end. Just like that time…” /slowly tears run down her cheek

Dana Cotzo- “Life sure is cruel…” / Flashback a year ago

She remembers an encounter with a chimera in a nearby forest. The beast took her by surprise wounding her. She thought to herself “why didn’t she just take the normal route of the road it would have been much safer instead of going through the forest”. Her life flashed before her eyes as she was about to be torn to pieces by the chimera. Just as she’d given up hope a hooded man appeared as if he had heard her prayer. He stood defiant to face the beast while she was laying on the ground. The chimera tried to pounce on its new victim but it was beheaded in the process by the hooded man.

Hooded man- “Are you alright miss? Lucky for you I was in the area”/He smiles

Dana Cotzo- “…” /Smiles while tears of relief go down her cheeks

Hooded man- “ The forest is a dangerous place... if one is not careful then one might end up as anothers next meal” /Puts his hand on her shoulder to reassure her

Dana Cotzo- “Thank you sir. I shall be more careful next time I venture into the forest” /Grateful

Hooded man- “Let me take a look at that wound” /Places his hands above the wounded area  
Hooded man- “Hmm, this should do the trick.” /Heals the wound through unknown means

Dana Cotzo- /Looks in awe as the hooded man’s hand started to glow with a warming light  
Dana Cotzo- “Are you one of the magicians sir?” 

Hooded man- /Smiles “I must be on my way. I have lingered here for too long” /Starts to walk away from the scene

Dana Cotzo- /Slowly gets up 

Hooded man- “One more thing before I go.” /Turns around towards Dana Cotzo  
Hooded man- “You should take this sword. /Holds out the sword   
Hooded man- “You might as well have something to fend of the nasty creatures that may lurk nearby” 

Dana Cotzo- /Goes towards the hooded man and takes the sword “What about you sir?” /Looks at the sword  
Dana Cotzo- “Don’t you need it?...” /Tries to look for the hooded man but it appears as he had vanished into thin air

Back in the room the doors suddenly burst open through the sheer force of the impact. The figure partially entered the frame of the broken door as he places his hands on both sides. His body soon started to become clear. He was half human and half animal with hooves instead of feet. His nails were more like claws. His hands were muscular. His lips could not hide the 4 sharp fangs, the larger ones being the 2 on the lower jaw. His face expression resembled that of a starving animal, drooling all over the floor. His upper body covered in an armor from the raw hides of all manner of beasts.

Besbum- “Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide little miss!”

Dana Cotzo- “…” /Looks in shock as the being slowly start’s approaching her  
Dana Cotzo- “W-why are you doing this?!”

Besbum- “I’m claiming my just reward as the protector of this region little one.” /Laughs

Dana Cotzo- “Protector?!”

Besbum- “The villagers are protected from the wildlife in return they give me sacrifices to sate my hunger.”

Dana remembers asking around a neighboring village about a place that she could use to gather medicinal herbs. She was pointed in the southern forest region. During her gathering she felt a figure stalking her throughout the forest. She took out her sword that began to shake wildly indicating an impending danger. She ran desperately gripping the handle of the blade while searching for a place to hide. The figure pursued her relentlessly forcing her to move quickly. She stumbled and fall into a ravine that led to an old cave entrance carved deep into the earth reaching the end of the cave she stumbled upon the abandoned room.

Dana Cotzo- “The villagers? But i-I’ve done nothing w-wrong… I just wanted some medicinal plants…”

Besbum- “It matters little to me, whomever they send to this place is MY SACRIFICE!” /Quickly moves towards Dana Cotzo

Dana Cotzo- “STAY BACK!” /Slashes with the sword towards Besbum to try to keep him at bay

Besbum- “ENOUGH OF THIS!” /Slaps Dana Cotzo causing her to fall and accidently hit the statue of Christian Demos with the sword creating a crack

Power surges from the statue as the crack intensifies. In place of the statue now lies the body of a man his skin light, with long brown hair, his eyes the color of hazel, wearing a fully encased armor of dark bronze color. The man slowly rises from his initial position trying to regain control of his body. His expression is as if he was just waking up from a long sleep.

Besbum- “…” /Suddenly stops

Dana Cotzo- /Looks above her at the man who just moments ago was nothing more than a statue

She is in shock as the man looks at his hands and slowly moves his fingers

Christian Demos- /Reaches towards his back and notices that his wings are missing, he immediately realizes that this body doesn’t have the same form as the previous one he had

Besbum- /To himself “What is happening? Where did he come from? Was he here all along? Then why didn’t I know about him?! “ /Besbum contemplates

Christian Demos- /Looks around to get his bearings, he finds himself in a room. He looks before him at a creature that is looking at him as if it has lots of questions.  
Christian Demos- /Shrugs off the being as if he didn’t exist 

Besbum- /To himself “Is he ignoring ME?! Does he even know he is in my domain? BAH! These questions don’t matter he will be my DESERT!” /Annoyed

Christian Demos- /Comes down from the statue pedestal and finds a woman that resembles Dana Cotzo. He becomes confused, his mind filled with questions. Why isn’t she radiating light? Where are her wings? What happened while he was gone? How long was he gone? What is going on with his form? How can so many things change?

Dana Cotzo- “Please…Please h-help…”

Christian Demos- /His expression changes, all his questions disappear from his mind. He turns around and faces Besbum

Besbum- “YOU ARE INTERUPTING MY MEAL! HOW DARE YOU COME BETWEEN A GOD AND HIS MEAL!” /Points towards Christian Demos

Christian Demos- /His eyes change color to bright orange. He makes eye contact with Besbum   
Christian Demos- “Be silent.” /Chains are summoned around Besbum binding the creature and gagging him

Besbum- /Is in shock as the chains drop to the floor causing him to hit his forehead into a bowing position

Christian Demos- /Kneels in front of Dana and places his hands on her cheeks

Dana Cotzo- “W-wait, what are you d..oing” /she stops for a second as Christian Demos places his forehead on hers

Blurry images started to unfold in her mind. She pushes him away while breathing heavily”  
Christian Demos- “So many missing… I need to know the truth Dana!” /He looks her in the eyes

Dana Cotzo- “WHAT TRUTH?!” /She grabs herself by the back of her head

Christian Demos- “You don’t remember…”

Dana Cotzo- “Remember what… WHAT?!” /She looks at him confused waiting for an answer

Christian Demos- “How much time could have passed…” /He ponders while thinking out loud

Besbum- /Makes muffled sounds annoyed by his predicament and starts shacking wildly in an attempt to escape his binds

Christian Demos- “Hmmm…And what are you supposed to be?.” /Looks at Besbum

Besbum- /Makes eye contact and start to realize that he can’t break free

Christian Demos- “Well?” /Releases the chains covering Besbum mouth while slowly raising him into a standing position

Besbum- “HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO A GOD! I AM THE ONLY GOD IN THIS REGION! ME! GREAT BESBUM! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE! YOU HEAR ME, ALIVE!”

Christian Demos- /Is blasted with saliva all over the face “I can hear you perfectly disgusting creature...Keep talking.” /He goes and searches for a piece of cloth from some nearby curtains

Besbum- “HOW DARE YOU DIRESPECT A GOD YOU INSOLENT LITTLE WORM! WALKING AWAY FROM ME WAS YOUR LAST MISTAKE! YOU HEAR ME! YOUR LAST!”

Christian Demos- /wipes his face then flips Besbum around until he faces him ”What is this thing you refer to as God? Is it your name? Is it a title? Is it a new race? A class maybe?...”

Besbum- “WHY YOU LITTLEE!!! I AM THE SUPREME BEING HERE! ME! ALL BOW TO ME! I AM THE BEGINNING AND THE END…”

Christian Demos- /Grabs Besbum by his face covering his mouth with his palm “ I’ve heard enough out of you! There is only one supreme being. You are not even close to call yourself one.”  
Christian Demos- “Since you‘ve intrigued me I’m going to show you something that could be called a supreme being to those such as you…” /Opens a portal to the realm of Maledictus Catena

Dana Cotzo- /Watches in shock as the events unfold

A dark gaze looks from beyond the portal as Besbum watches in horror. Through the portal maddening whispers could be heard from beyond *Besbummm… Ohhh Besbummm… Won’t you play with ME BESBUMMM… BECAUSE I’LL BE PLAYING WITH YOU for a very… long… time…!*

Besbum- /Shakes his head rapidly in disbelief as this couldn’t possibly be happening to him

Chains claim Besbums body as they pull him through the portal. His expression turns from horror to one of begging as he looks at Dana Cotzo for forgiveness as he is slowly being pulled into the void. In the background like a child claiming new toys, the laughter of Maledictus Catena could be heard as the portal closes.

Dana Cotzo- /Recovers from shock of the events she just witnessed

Suspicious of the man’s true motives maintains a considerable distance while searching for her sword

Christian Demos- /Feels the sword resonating near the pedestal

Dana Cotzo- /Picks up the sword and points it towards the Christian Demos “Who are you really?” 

Christian Demos- “What do you mean WHO am I ?! You know ME, Dana!” /Annoyed

Dana Cotzo- “NO! I DON’T KNOW YOU! THAT’S WHY I’M ASKING!” /Pointing the sword towards Christian Demos

Christian Demos- “Enough of these games Dana! Where are the others?!”

Dana Cotzo- “H-how do you know my name?! W-what others?!” /breathes heavily

Christian Demos- /Starts walking towards Dana Cotzo

Dana Cotzo- “STAY BACK!”

Christian Demos- /Stops for a second “That sword! Where did you get that sword Dana! WHO GAVE YOU THAT SWORD DANA?!” /Continues going towards Dana

She swings her sword and slashes Christian Demos cheek making a visible wound. Blood started dripping from his face. He puts his hand on his cheek and sees his blood for the first time for what seemed to be ages. She makes a run for the exit holding the sword never looking back.

Maledictus Catena- /Speak directly in the mind of Christian Demos “Where is she? WHERE IS SHEEEE?! THAT WRETCH WOUNDED US! SHE MUST BE PUNISHED!!!”

Christian Demos- /Confused by the situation “How are you speaking to me Catena?! What do you mean she wounded us? Did you get wounded as well?!”

Maledictus Catena- “DEMOS YOU FOOL! FIND HER! FIND HER AND DESTROY THAT SWORD! IT MUST NOT BE ALLOWED TO EXIST!”

Christian Demos- “Our minds are linked…” /As he concentrates on the words of Maledictus Catena

Maledictus Catena- “FIIIIND HER!! NOWWWW!”

Christian Demos- “You should really watch your mouth Gargantuan… I was going after her regardless of what you had to say.”

Dana Cotzo- /Rushes through the cave exit and runs through the forest still clinging to the sword  
Dana Cotzo- /To herself “W-what is going on?! What is he?! How does he know my name?! Where did he came from?! I don’t understand… WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!”

Before long she starts recognizing the area and reaches the village where she asked for directions. Confused and almost out of breath she looks behind her but there was no pursuer. No sign of the man born from a statue. For a brief moment she catches her breath.

Villager- “SHE’S ESCAPED THE GREAT BEING BESBUM!!! SHE WILL DOOM US ALL!!”

Before she could do anything a mob formed by the members of the village pinning her to the ground.  
Dana Cotzo- “W-WAIT, W-WAIT…. *Muffled sound*” /Her mouth was covered with a piece of cloth and a rope

Villager2- “Taker her to the pyre, hurry, HURRY!”

The villagers placed Dana on a wooden pyre bounding her with rope in an attempt to sacrifice her in the name of God Besbum. In their desperation the sword was dropped on the ground. A shadow appeared near the sword picking it up.

Maledictus Catena- “We got what we came here for! Now let’s find a way to DESTROY IT!”

Christian Demos- /Stares at the sword “Stop giving me orders Catena. I’m not your servant.” /Places the sword around his waist

Dana Cotzo- “…!!!!!!” /Desperation  
Dana desperately tried to warn the villagers but they refused to listen. They lighted the wooden pyre with torches and started praying. As the fires keep building Dana could feel the heat from the flames starting to reach parts of her body burning her skin. The pain was unbearable and she soon fainted. The sky darkened, clouds started rotating in a circular motion, the center was dark and soon rain started to pour down onto the pyre quenching the flames. The villagers froze with fear. Neither of them have ever seen such a miracle at work, a gigantic whole in the sky, right above their region where rain poured like being thrown from a large bucket.

Maledictus Catena- “WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOL!? WHAT PART OF KEEPING A LOW PROFILE DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND?!”

Christian Demos- “This is the lowest of profiles...”

Maledictus Catena- “We know nothing of this world Demos… In our absence much has changed, new creatures even, who knows when the powerful ones appear to challenge us.”

Christian Demos- “Let them come. It matters not. With any luck one of them might have answers to all our questions.”

Maledictus Catena- “You’ve been warned…”

Christian Demos moves towards the pyre, his aura once radiating the lights warmth now emitted dread, his expression unchanging. The villagers cowered in fear but are unable to move from where they stood, some began to beg, others began to cry. As he reaches the pyre he notices something odd about Dana’s burned body. Her body began to absorb energy from the southern forest and her healing capabilities were beyond his expectations. Minor wounds would heal fast that was true, but the damage done to her body by the fire was both internal and external. In minutes her body was fully healed.

Dana Cotzo- “W-what happened?” /slowly opens her eyes

Looks towards the villagers only to find them in a scared state and a dreadful aura radiating.

Dana Cotzo- /Tries to find her sword but sees it on the man’s waist

Christian Demos- “…” /Raises his hand and lighting surges started forming near the whole in the sky

Villagers- “P-p-please, HAVE MERCY!”

Christian Demos- “…”

Dana Cotzo- “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”

Christian Demos- “Isn’t it obvious I’m restoring order to this madness…”

Dana Cotzo- “HOW?!”

Christian Demos- “By exterminating those that would cause it. These things tried to sacrifice you in a fiery blaze. I’m about the give them the same treatment”

Dana Cotzo- “THAT DOES NOTHING TO SOLVE THE PROBLEM?! ARE YOU JUST GOING TO EXTERMINATE EVERYTHING IN YOUR PATH AS A MEANS TO SOLVE PROBLEMS?! THINK, DAMN IT, THINK! YOU HAVE A MIND! USE THAT MIND TO FIND A SOLUTION!”

Christian Demos- “This is my solution.” /prepares to erase the village off the face of the world

Dana Cotzo- “STOP IT!”

Christian Demos- “How are you going to solve this problem? They tried to take your life maybe you could try to take theirs. It’s only fair.”

Dana Cotzo- “Why must I take a life? I haven’t lost mine…”

Christian Demos- “Not yet, but someday they will come again and again. Better to weed them out before that happens.”

Dana Cotzo- “Taking lives brings a cycle of hatred, sorrow and in the end death. That is not how you solve problems in this world.”

Christian Demos- “You still haven’t answered my question.”

Dana Cotzo- “What they did to me, they will have to live with that decision all their lives. I want no more part in this madness.”

Christian Demos- “They tried to kill you Dana. Kill them! If you still refuse I will end your existence as well as theirs.”

Dana Cotzo- “I am prepared to live with my decision. Are you prepared to live with the fact that you killed me as well?”

Christian Demos- “…”  
His intentions change and with that his aura vanished, the clouds started to disperse revealing a shining light from the heavens.

Christian Demos- “I will make you a proposition.”

Dana Cotzo- “And if I refuse?”

Christian Demos- “Then I will be prepared to live by my decision Dana… You have a mind, use that mind to think long and hard about it” /Smiles

Dana Cotzo- “I’m listening…”

Christian Demos- “You will show me this new world, teaching me the customs and ways of its inhabitance…” /He pauses for a moment

Dana Cotzo- “Aaaand?”

Christian Demos- “And you will demonstrate those problem solving techniques along the way”

Dana Cotzo- “Anything else you might add?”

Christian Demos- “If anything comes to mind I shall let you know.”

Dana Cotzo- “Deal. But I have many questions….”

Christian Demos- “They will have to be answered some other time. Right now I’m looking to move on from this place, before I start getting second thoughts.”

The villagers were relieved to find the storm settled and apologized for their actions up to this point. Some even begged Dana to stay a while longer. She forgave them for their selfish acts of preservation but so were the times. She bid the villagers farewell and after resupplying they quickly found themselves traveling together on a road towards a nearby city that Dana called home. While on the road a question kept popping in Dana’s head.

Dana Cotzo- “You never told me your name…”

Christian Demos- “I’ve been called Christian Demos…”

Dana Cotzo- “Christian Demos… Tooo long… I think I will use just Chris… using your whole name feels awkward...”

Christian Demos- “…”

Dana Cotzo- “Does it bother you???”

Christian Demos- “…”

Dana Cotzo- “Hellooo, I’m asking you a question!!” /Annoyed

Christian Demos- “….” /Looks at Dana

Dana Cotzo- “…” /Looks back

Christian Demos- “Call me whatever you wish.”

Dana Cotzo- “Maybe I will ^^” 

Christian Demos- “Hmph” /Continues to go along the road

Dana Cotzo- /Covers her mouth in an attempt to hide the laughter

Christian Demos- /Sigh

Dana Cotzo- “…”

Dana Cotzo- “By the way… Besbum… The one they call God of the region”

Christian Demos- “What about him…”

Dana Cotzo- “Where did you send him?”

Christian Demos- “I sent him on the trip of a lifetime. I know he will be fascinated by a new experience.”

Dana Cotzo- “…” /Confused

Christian Demos- “I’m sure the one greeting him is thrilled to have the company and is enjoying every moment of it. That makes it even more memorable wouldn’t you agree?” 

Dana Cotzo- “I-I’m not so sure…”

Christian Demos- “Trust me he will fit right in…” /Stares into the distance  
Christian Demos- “…” /Starts hearing Catena’s words in his head ensuing a conversation

Maledictus Catena- / After looking at Dana Cotzo through the eyes of Christian Demos  
Maledictus Catena- “Hmmmm interesting. Her body was rapidly healing compared to the creature you sent me”

Christian Demos- “Hmph… How are you and your new friend getting along?”

Maledictus Catena- “Ohohohoooo… Fun times, fun times. Here’s a sample of him enjoying every moment of it…” 

Voices from Catena’s realm began to echo in the mind of Demos.

Besbum- “AAAAAHHH. THIS TORTURE IS NOTHING MONSTER! YOU HEAR ME! NOTHING!”

Maledictus Catena- “Torture? Is that what this is called… HMMMMM…” /Diabolically grinning

Besbum- “W-What are you doing…” /Feels the presence of Catena on the back of his neck

Maledictus Catena- /Starts to whistle “Ohh the things I am going to do to you… This will be amusing.” /Evil grin

Besbum- “WAIT, WAIT! NOOOOOOO, NOT THERE!!! PLEASE STOOOOOP!!!” /Catena laughs throughout the process while continuously experimenting with Besbum’s body

Besbum- /Heavy breathing “…”

Maledictus Catena- “Hey, HEY! WAKE UP SUNSHINE!” /Slaps Besbum while holding his face

Maledictus Catena- “I’m only just beginning to perfect this “Torture” you’ve become so fond of…” /Besbum faints

Maledictus Catena- “BAHHHH…. Ruining my good mood… Hmm… I wonder if I use that method… yes … YES THAT MIGHT ACTUALLY WORK…” /The echoes stop

Christian Demos- “Play nice with him will you… We might figure something out from the so called supreme body of his”

Maledictus Catena- “No need to tell me that…” /Giggles

Christian Demos- “How long until we reach this place you call home”

Dana Cotzo- “Not far. We should be able to see it from here” /reaches the top of a hill

They both reached the capital city of Welan Kingdom, a kingdom located near the north western part of the known world. The city could be seen as awe inspiring from a distance. From the very top of its mighty gates the kings castle could be seen, its marble walls reflected the light like a shining beacon, the gardens were rich with all manner of plants both beautiful for the ladies and medicinal for the sick. The city seemed to be thriving. What kind of life are they living inside the safety of their massive walls? What kind of goods could be found in their marketplaces? How do their warriors look? All these questions would be answered in due time.

Dana Cotzo- “Well? How does it look? Do you like it?”

Christian Demos- “…” /Closes his eyes feeling a presence inside the city

Dana Cotzo- “What’s wrong?! Why do you have that look on your face?”

Christian Demos- /Points towards the roads leading towards the capital “See for yourself.”

Dana looks towards the city and sees a never ending line of people all gathering towards the gates. Most of them bearing everything they have in wooden carts, some pulled by cattle, others pulled by horses. These people seem miserable, desperate and agitated as if something forced them to come to the capital. Dana is speechless, she looks back at Christian Demos..

Dana Cotzo- “Chris… W-what is this happening?!” /Worried

Christian Demos- “And so it begins…” /His expression changes as he marches towards the massive gates.

End of Chapter 2


	3. The Queen

Near one of the city gates a tall, one eyed, imposing man in his mid 40’s stands behind an encirclement made of guard soldiers, vigilant in their defense of the gate.  
Garbriel Bastion- “Let none pass, the Lord Reagent’s words are absolute!”  
Soldiers- “YES CAPTAIN!” /Holding the never ending tide of people  
Dana Cotzo- “Let us pass!” /Trying to get through the crowd of people  
Christian Demos- “Does this happen natural? It feels like it…”  
Dana Cotzo- /Pushing through the crowd “This has never happened… So many people… What in the world is happening!?”  
Gabriel Bastion- “Hold the line men! Do not let them near the gate! Our orders are explicit! NONE SHALL ENTER!”  
Dana Cotzo- /Reaches the soldiers encirclement “CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN BASTION!” /Waves her hand towards the Captain  
Gabriel Bastion- /Notices a hand in the crowd “Dana… LET HER THROUGH!”  
Dana Cotzo- /Squeezes through the gap made by the soldiers “MHH…” /falls on her knees after passing the encirclement  
Sergeant- “YOU THERE! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!” /Points towards Christian Demos from behind the encirclement  
Christian Demos- /Refuses to stop and passes through the soldiers without moving their position  
Sergeant- /Draws his sword and points it to Christian Demos “I TOLD YOU TO STOP!! YOU WILL BE PUT DOWN !!”  
Christian Demos- /Stares at the Sergeant eyes making him tremble “And who is going to put me down? You little man?...” /Glaring at the Sergeant  
Sergeant- /Gulps  
Christian Demos- /Goes towards the Sergeant in an attempt to eliminate him “You barked more than you can bite...” /Puts his hand on his sword scabbard  
Gabriel Bastion- /Moves quickly and grabs Christian Demos wrist before he could draw his sword “ENOUGH!”  
In that moment Captain Gabriel Bastion felt a sudden chill running down his spine.  
Christian Demos- /Keeps his hand on the scabbard “Well now… I guess you’ll have to do” /Changes his focus on the Captain  
Sergeant- /Falls on the ground after the focus has shifted  
Shocked by the event, Captain Gabriel Bastion soon saw the result of his actions. He saw his whole body being split in half in one clean cut. With death knocking on his door all he could do is watch.  
Dana Cotzo- “CHRIS! DON’T!” /Looks towards Christian Demos as his focus shifts towards her  
Christian Demos – “…” /He lets go of his scabbard  
Dana Cotzo- /sighs in relief “The Captain is a friend… He is not our enemy…”  
Christian Demos- /Looks towards the hand that still clenches his wrist “Tell your friend to keep his hands to himself before I remove them.” /Looks at Dana Cotzo  
Gabriel Bastion- /Breathes heavily while he tries to recover from deaths vision  
Gabriel Bastion- /Recovering from the shock he immediately lets go of the wrist while going a few steps backwards “W-what are you?!”  
Christian Demos- “…”  
Christian Demos- “The least of your worries” /He looks towards the southern horizon  
Hearing those words the soldiers and people stopped their struggle and stood silent.  
Gabriel Bastion- “…” /Looks in the same direction  
Christian Demos- “Can you feel it Captain… The days end is almost upon you…” /Looks towards the dawning sun  
An uneasy feeling started to envelop the capital outskirts. The people faces started to turn pale, the soldiers turned their heads towards their captain awaiting orders as the feeling started to creep closer.  
Dana Cotzo- “What do you mean Chris…?!”  
Christian Demos- “…”  
Christian Demos- “They are coming…”  
Gabriel Bastion- “They? WHO ARE THEY?!”  
Christian Demos- “Your city’s end…”  
Dana Cotzo- “ENOUGH WITH THE RIDDLES CHRIS, PLEASE!!! WHO’S COMING?!”  
All sound disappeared around Christian Demos. Only gestures could still be seen as a dark voice whispered in his head.  
Maledictus Catena *There isn’t much time left Demos, we must get away from this place…*  
Christian Demos- “…” /Closes his eyes focusing on the horizon  
Christian Demos- /Slowly opens his eyes “A swarm is coming… “  
All present started to feel the pressure with an inevitable panic waiting just around the corner.  
Christian Demos- “Hungry… Relentless… Seeking to consume all existence that crosses their path…”  
Gabriel Bastion- “The swarm… They’re coming… When… When will they arrive?!”  
Christian Demos- “Soon…”  
Gabriel Bastion- “HOW MANY?!”  
Christian Demos- “More than enough.”  
Sweat goes down the Captain’s cheek as he turns towards Dana.  
Gabriel Bastion” DANA! Is your friend here saying the truth?! Is the swarm coming here?!”  
Dana Cotzo- “I d-don’t know…”  
Dana Cotzo- “Chris is rather… Special… If he says they are coming… Then…”  
In the distance a dark cloud could be seen blocking all light as the sun dawns.  
Civilian- “THEY ARE HERE!!!”  
Civilian2- “FLEE FOR YOUR LIVESSS!!!”  
People started to trample over one another in an attempt to get as far away from the capital as possible. The soldiers froze in place as they watched the inevitable cloud coming closer and closer. During the commotion the captain notices movement from atop the walls. Upon closer inspection a banner signal is given to him. The message spells “Die with honor in defense of your home!”. The captain’s hope soon started to crumble.  
Gabriel Bastion- “T-this can’t be possible there is a stronghold in that direction… there is no way we wouldn’t know about this… T-they would have warned us…” /Gripping his head  
Christian Demos- “Dana…” /He looks towards Dana ignoring the Captain  
Dana Cotzo- “Yes Chris…?”  
Christian Demos- “This place… What does it mean to you?”  
Dana Cotzo- “…” /She grips both her arms while looking in some other direction  
Dana Cotzo- “This is all I have left… This place is… I can’t describe it…”  
Christian Demos- “Hmph… What do you fell when you say the word “Home”?”  
Dana Cotzo- “My place to return to… Where I feel safe…”  
Gabriel Bastion- “…”  
Christian Demos- “Can’t we just find a new home…”  
Dana Cotzo- “…”  
The Captain slowly regains his composure.  
Gabriel Bastion- “One who relinquishes his home as soon as danger presents itself… “ /Captain slowly takes a deep breath “WILL NEVER TRULY FIND A PLACE TO BELONG! NO MATTER HOW FAR AND WIDE HE SEARCHES!”  
His soldiers started to break free from their fear like state.  
Gabriel Bastion- “We will not leave this place. We will stand our ground! For our kingdom! For our people! For our families! FOR OUR HOMES!” /He raises his sword in defiance of impending doom  
Gabriel Bastion- “Will you stand with me brothers? Will you face the unbearable horror that lurks on the horizon?  
Soldiers in front of the gate started a loud warcry as they raise their weapons high into the air  
Gabriel Bastion- “Then let them come! They will shatter against our walls! They will fall beneath our blades! And for every one of us who falls we shall make them pay dearly!”  
Soldiers morale start to raise as death was like a distant memory. Their hearts filled with pride and duty, as they rally to their captain.  
Gabriel Bastion- “Form ranks in front of the civilians! Have them sit behind us!”  
Sergeant- “YOU HEARD THE CAPTAIN! FORM RANKS!”  
Soldiers- “SIR, YES SIR!”  
Soldiers formed a human wall between the remaining civilians and the gate, encircling them inside. Although few in numbers, 3 lines were formed as an attempt to have limited mass in order to stop any charges towards their direction. And so they waited…  
Insects shrieked as they reached the outskirts of the capital, a ravaging hunger could be seen on their faces. The cloud started to take shape of thousand individual insects. Their wings soared through the skies in unison the sheer numbers would have sent even the bravest of souls cowering to salvation, yet the soldiers stood firm, their resolve unwavering. They prepared for the worst knowing that even a single wrong step could mean doom for the people and their brothers.  
From the walls the sounds of thundering guns could be heard as an echo of fury. The kingdom had prepared for the assault. Volley after volley they fired, timing between shots in order to reload their weapons. The swarm vanguard soon found itself under heavy fire, still they did not stop, for each individual that fell a hundred more soon took its place.  
And so it began… They overpowered their way through the defenses and descended upon the cities walls and inner courtyard slaughtering all those who crossed their path. The soldiers would bravely try to fight off the winged beasts but in vain, they could not stall the tide long enough to launch a counter attack.  
From bellow the walls on the capital outskirts the soldiers were met in full force by the main bulk of the insect army. The ground started shaking, the skies darkened, they could barely see what was happening. Then the main force arrived, 6 legged spider like insects of man-like size, with a head formed from two 2 vertical jaws pointing in both directions rushed towards their position killing all those who were found trying to flee from the gate’s location. The impact was seconds away.  
Gabriel Bastion- “HOLD!!! HOLD THE LINE!” /Breaching for impact as the swarm ground forces rushed their position  
The soldiers held forming a shield wall, the first line kneeling while the second line put their shields towering over. The tide soon began to slowly push the soldiers back through sheer number.  
Gabriel Bastion- “PUSH! FORCE THEM BACK!”  
Soldiers pushed with all their might gaining a foot’s distance between the first ground line and themselves. As soon as the swarm tried to lunge forward they were met by a wall of spears that pierced their carapace like skin.  
After they were felled the 2nd impact commenced. The soldiers would use the same tactic felling hundreds with each thrust. A stalemate was reached…  
During this time the situation in the city was dire, those caught outside were soon torn to pieces from all directions, the lucky ones would try to hide in the narrow streets… Still this would not stop the onslaught, the insects would just smash open the way, tearing through buildings like a knife through butter. The ones who were smart enough would seek shelter in the capital sewer system, barricading the entrances, only to soon find out that the insects limbs had more uses than they thought possible. They would use the limbs to claw their way through the ground digging until they would break only to switch with another fresh individual that would resume the hard labor.  
In the capital marketplace one of the high priests started praying while firmly holding a sphere made of pure gold rings with decorative inscriptions “All mighty protector of Welan Kingdom GOD UDUM”.  
High Priest- “BACK! BACK YOU MINDLESS CURS! GREAT UDUM SMITE THEM IN HOLY RETRIBUTION! I PRAY TO THEE!”  
High Priest- “ANSWER ME GREAT UDUM! I PRAY TOWARDS YOUR SALVATION!” /Priest starts trembling as the monsters kept killing without remorse all those around him  
Civilian- “YOUR HOLYNESS! GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF! WE NEED TO FIND SHELTER!” /Grabbing the priest by the shoulders and shaking him  
High Priest- “I WILL NOT FORSAKE MY HOLY VOWS! GREAT UDUM WILL SAVE US! I PRAY FOR IT!” /Zealous fervor soon brushed away all reason  
Civilian- /With fearful eyes he tries to get the high priest to leave “WE HAVE BEEN FORSAKEN! PLEASE!!!”  
High Priest- /Shoves the civilian back “HERETIC!... WE SHALL NEVER FORSAKE OUR FAITH! THIS IS JUST ANOTHER ONE OF HIS TRIALS! WE SHALL PERSEVERE! THE GREAT UDUM WILL ANSWER OUR PRAYERS!”  
One of the insects soon starts rushing the High priest ready to tear him to pieces. Before the deathblow the civilian pushes the high priest aside and gets hit instead. With his body pierced between the monsters massive jaws the civilian looks in the eyes of the high priest and with one last breath he says.  
Civilian- ”Y-you s-should h-have p-prayed h-harder…”  
High Priest- /Tears started to flow on both cheeks as the man before him was torn in half in one bite  
Insect- /Shrieks to the fullest of its vocal cords  
High Priest- “GREAT UDUUUM….” /His head is severed by another insect that swept in from behind  
Desperation soon gripped the hearts of all those still alive within the gates… Meanwhile on the gates outskirts Dana looks towards Chris as she desperately tries to get his attention.  
Dana Cotzo- “Chris…” /She grips her chest in pain as bodies started to fall from the capital walls above the gate  
Christian Demos- “I told you Dana, we should have left when we had the chance… They will not stop until they wipe every living thing in this region…”  
Dana Cotzo- “DO SOMETHING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!”  
Christian Demos- “And what do you expect me to do? Intervene? Why…? Their fates are sealed…”  
Dana Cotzo- /Teary eyes “Fate is not set in stone… We chose our own fate…“  
Christian Demos- “…”  
Dana Cotzo- “At least tell me why… Why won’t you even try…”  
In the madness of battle, through all bloodshed and death, a voice started to emerge.  
Insect Queen- “Forward my children! Devour them!”  
Dana Cotzo- /Falls on her knees and clings to her head “Aaaa…”  
Christian Demos- “DANA! What’s happening?” /Tries to put his hand on her head  
Dana Cotzo- “T-THE VOICE!! IT’S IN MY HEAD!!! MAKE IT STOP PLEASEEE!!”  
Insect Queen- “Oh… And what is this?!” /Projects her thoughts towards Dana Cotzo  
Insect Queen- “A mortal that can hear my voice. So rare… I haven’t felt such a pleasant sensation in ages!!! You shall become fine nutrients for me and my family” /The Queen reveals her presence from the middle of the swarm full force  
The swarm attacks intensify in an attempt to break through the encirclement. The guards started to lose ground…  
Sergeant- “CAPTAIN! WE CAN’T KEEP THIS UP MUCH LONGER!”  
Gabriel Bastion- “DON’T GIVE UP! KEEP FIGHTING! WE ARE PROUD SOLDIERS OF THE KINGDOM! WE WILL NEVER YIELD!”  
Insect Queen- “Tear them apart my children! Their strength is almost spent! ”  
The insects manage to break through the soldier’s encirclement and rush towards the civilians enveloping both sides of the soldiers killing them slowly.  
Before the first insect could harm a civilian it was immediately beheaded by Gabriel Bastion in one swift strike. After killing the insect the rest of them stopped dead in their tracks. Their senses were thrown off by the sheer speed and ferocity of the attack. They tried to formulate an attack pattern but as soon as 3 of them started to move they were cut down as quickly as they moved. The captain showed an impressive presence on the battlefield, he was a proud warrior, he would rather lay down his life instead of watching an innocent fall. He quickly takes a stance covering the civilians all by himself. During this time his soldiers are desperately fighting a losing battle.  
Gabriel Bastion- “NOT WHILE I STILL DRAW BREATH!” /He points his sword towards the insects  
Insect Queen- “I grow impatient children… ELIMINATE THIS PEST!”  
Hearing their queens orders the insects start advancing towards the captain ignoring the civilians. The captain readies himself for death.  
Gabriel Bastion- “I’m sorry everyone… I’ll take as many with me as I can… This is the end of the line for me…” /He smiles in face of overwhelming numbers  
The insects strike clawing over the bodies of their kind and reach the captain with all their attacks deflected pushing him back. The captain soon loses his breath as he is knocked back by a fierce insect cleave. While being thrown his vision starts to get blurry.  
Gabriel Bastion- “I never imagined this to be the end… Still I’ve lived a long life… I have no regrets…” /He closes his eyes while smiling  
As his back slowly starts to impact the ground behind him he is caught by Dana Cotzo.  
Dana Cotzo- “Stay with us captain… stay with us… we will get through this…”  
Gabriel Bastion- /Covers his torso wound “I-I d-don’t t-think… i-it i-is g-going t-to b-be t-that e-easy… D-Dana…”  
Dana Cotzo- /puts her hand on his wound “W-we will… please j-just stay with us…”  
Gabriel Bastion- /Closes his eyes while smiling “H-heh..”  
Dana Cotzo- “N-n-no… I will not let you die…” /In her desperation light energy starts flowing into the wound regenerating the captain  
Gabriel Bastion slowly dreams of his deceased family, lost to a war long forgotten… He is at peace… He tries to embrace his wife and infant child… The wife smiles… He goes towards them but she pushes him back…  
Elena Bastion- /Whispers to her husband *It is not your time… Live Gabriel… For our sake as well…” /She smiles as he slowly falls farther and farther  
Gabriel Bastion- “N-no Elena… D-don’t leave…” /He reaches toward them but to no avail  
Gabriel slowly opens his eyes and sees Dana Cotzo holding his head.  
Dana Cotzo- /Smiles with teary eyes “Welcome back Captain…”  
Gabriel Bastion- “Mhm… W-where am i…?” /tries to get up only to see the insects staying still as stone in front of him only a few meters away  
Gabriel Bastion- /He panics “Oh no…” /He quickly tries to get back up  
Dana Cotzo- /Holds him on to his back with his head on her legs “It’s ok captain… He can handle this…” /Reassures the captain with a smile  
Gabriel Bastion- /Confused “ He? … “ /Tries to get a better position to look at his surroundings slowly getting in a seated position  
He looks to the sky, all he can see is a swirling cloud with a dark hole in the center of the thundering maelstrom, the flying insects are nowhere to be found. He looks towards the two lines his men were so desperately fighting. Most are still alive, but on the ground looking towards the insects direction in shock. He then looks towards Dana.  
Gabriel Bastion- “How is this possible? … Why isn’t anybody moving? …” /He tries to look behind Dana  
Dana Cotzo- “…”  
Soon as the captain looks behind Dana he is met with a new horror. A dreadful aura engulfed him almost causing him to lose consciousness. He steels his mind and forces himself to look towards the cause. A massive humanoid was present in the center of the aura, towering a mere 3 meters in height with massive bird like wings, 3 from both sides, brown in color. His body was fully encased in armor except for the helmet. The being’s face though human in resemblance had a unique characteristic, his face emotionless, his eyes pure black, his intentions unclear…  
Gabriel Bastion- “… W-what is that thing…” /Looks behind the being towards an unknown presence shadowing from behind  
He tries to make sense of the new presence but couldn’t comprehend the image. His head started to hurt and quickly change his focus towards the insects that were fixated in place like stone statues.  
In the distance Gabriel could hear sounds like carried by the wind.  
Insect Queen- /Her body trembles “I-impossible…” /Her facial expression changes from confidence to confusion  
Gabriel Bastion- /Tries to find the sounds direction and finds in the middle of the swarm army the position of the Queen  
Gabriel Bastion- /Becomes startled by her presence  
The queen was a towering 10 meters in height spider like being with 8 limbs, a small torso with a massive lower body, having 4 wings rapidly moving to keep her body flying. Her head had 2 horns, with predatory like teeth used to hold her victims in place. Her torso although small in size presented 2 humanoid like hands moving like she was threading the fates of her army in between them.  
Insect Queen- /Looks into the eyes of Christian Demos  
Christian Demos- /Glares towards the Insect Queen as he slowly closes his eye lids focusing more on her persona  
Insect Queen- /Tries to shift focus from the being towards the presence shadowing behind  
Insect Queen- “I-it c-can’t b-be…” /The presence soon began to reveal itself  
As the Insect Queen slowly starts to unravel the hidden presence her body starts to shake rapidly desperately urging her to leave the area as an act of self-preservation. But she couldn’t… Her body would not move… The presence was of massive proportions, without a shadow because it was a shadow in of itself. It’s head without reach, the sheer size enveloped the entire battlefield area, in width it could be seen going through the mountain region in height it was above the very world clouds that covered the sky, it’s will overwhelming.  
Christian Demos- /Looks down upon the Insect Queen “Is this it? Is this all the power you could muster?”  
Insect Queen- /Still in shock trying to grasp the proportions of the shadow  
Christian Demos- “Is this everything you have to offer as a challenge?”  
Insect Queen- /Her jaw drops as she changes her focus towards the smaller being  
Insect Queen- “A F-forgotten o-one… “ /Her facial expression soon turns to shock  
Christian Demos- /Annoyed “Forgotten? By whom?”  
Insect Queen- “N-no… N-o… N-o… NOOOOO!” /She tries to find answers to her situation while holding her head with both arms  
Christian Demos- /Starts walking towards the insect queen “I asked you a question creature… I expect you to answer it…”  
Gabriel Bastion- /Feels a cold chill going down his spine as the being starts moving towards the insect queen  
Dana Cotzo- /Waits to see the outcome with an expressionless face as her focus is on the Insect Queen  
The captain can’t comprehend the scale of the event, he tries to keep his focus on the Insect Queen as the presence keeps getting closer until it reaches him. He tries to catch a glimpse with the corner of his eye but all he could feel was dread as his vision blurred… He then noticed the being showing no interest for him and instead focuses all of its attention on the Insect Queen continuing down its path. The captain notices that while everything else was paralyzed the insects in front started dropping in a twitching position like suffering from a brain seizure from the immense pressure.  
The ground started shaking with each step in front of the being. Adrenaline rushes the captain as he tries to stand on his own two feet.  
Gabriel Bastion- “Come on… Stand god damn it!” /He tries to maintain a standing position  
Once he got a foothold of himself, he looks in front of him towards the back of the being. Behind it all the shacking suddenly stopped… what followed was silence. The captain started to become confused, the ground stood still, unaffected by the change of his movement, yet in front of him the ground still presented the movement of small earthquakes.  
Gabriel Bastion- /Looks towards the back of Christian Demos as he closes distance between himself and the Insect Queen and notices that the dreaded aura was slowly changing to a radiant light.  
Insect Queen- “YOU SHOULD NOT EXIST!...”  
Christian Demos- “Stay right there creature… That is if you truly believe I do not exist… “ /He keeps eye contact with the Insect Queen while walking towards her  
Insect Queen- “YOU DO NOT EXIST!” /She desperately shakes her head in disbelief  
Christian Demos- /Reaches her position and gazes into her eyes “I see… All that trouble to conceal my presence just to get to know my enemy… And for what? … To see you for what you truly are…”  
Insect Queen- “H-how did it come to this… My children slaughtered…”  
The Insect Queen remembers the outcome of her decision to eliminate captain Gabriel Bastion. As soon as the insect cleave attack landed the sky started swirling in a circular motion. Lightning came pouring down from the sky with accurate precision hitting all the flying insects eliminating them in one fell swoop. The Insect Queen didn’t have a chance to react, let alone comprehend what happened. All she saw was a flash of light and suddenly her numbers dwindled. Enraged she ordered her ground forces to attack, but they immediately froze. She was startled that her orders were seemingly ignored for the first time… But later she heard it…  
Maledictus Catena- /Roar  
Slowly the Insect Queen regained her senses after analyzing the situation and comes to a rapid decision.  
Insect Queen- “FLEE!! FLEE MY CHILDREN!!! PRESERVE THE COLONY!!!”  
After realizing her error she desperately orders all insects to run away as fast as they could in an attempt of self-preservation.  
Maledictus Catena- “So this is the enemy ringleader of our new home…” /Stares through the eyes of Christian Demos while linking his thoughts to the Insect Queen  
Insect Queen- “You are too late ancient one!” /She ironically laughs  
Maledictus Catena- “My dear… You misunderstood the situation… It’s time for you to…”  
Maledictus Catena- /Whispers to Insect Queen *W-w-wake u-up…*  
Insect Queen- /Snaps from her own mind illusion “…”  
The insect queen soon encounters the true reality of things… Her swarm was devastated… Not even a single individual survived the Gargantuan onslaught… They perished before they could have a time to react after comprehending her queen’s orders… Their minds were enchained by Maledictus Catena… For the Gargantuan an insects mind was nothing more than an open space to manipulate… An so instead of their dear Insect Queen orders… They received self-preservation orders from Catana himself…  
Maledictus Catena- “AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!”  
The swarm was ordered to travel through massive chains that moved in a chainsaw like motion, slicing everything that came in contact with them… And so the swarm moved through the chains as they were slowly shredded… Of course all their pain was halted for the Insect Queen to regain her consciousness from the illusion.  
Insect Queen- /Feels the remains of her brood’s corpses “AAAAAAAaaaaaaa” /She loses consciousness due to the shock she experienced  
Maledictus Catena- “Poor… poor creature… it would be a shame to let your body nutrients go to waste…” /Diabolically grins  
Maledictus Catena- /Whispers in the mind of Christian Demos  
Maledictus Catena- *D-Demos, if you’d do the honors…”  
Christian Demos opens a portal to Maledictus Catena… The Insect Queens unconscious body gets wrapped in chains while being pulled through the portal… There the voice of Maledictus Catena echoes in the distance…  
Maledictus Catena- “The fun is only just beginning. HAHAHAHHAHAHA”  
Christian Demos- “You reap what you sow creature, no mercy… no respite…” /He looks at the body being pulled into the void  
All those who had lived that day we’re unable to remember the final events as they recovered from their state... As if waking up from a dream they came to their senses… What they saw was a massive pile of body parts of insects… They never knew how it ended… They didn’t care… They were saved… They could only describe the outcome as divine intervention of The Great Protector of Welan Kingdom, GOD UDUM! Victorious cries where heard thought the capital city as the survivors looked towards the sky in gratitude. The day was soon engraved in Welan kingdom history, as the day their GOD intervened in blazing fury eradicating the insect army. Captain Gabriel Bastion couldn’t believe his eyes, still having a shred of doubt… He pondered about what actually happened but his joy of living soon overcame the thoughts, letting his memory be clouded by the seemingly spoken truth of the majority of people.  
High Priests- “ALL PRAISE GOD UDUM! THE PROTECTOR OF WELAND KINGDOM!”  
Capital survivors- “PRAISE BE HIS NAME!”  
In the finale of the encounter there was only one who knew what actually happened…  
Dana Cotzo- “Chris…”  
Christian Demos- /Stands before Dana his physique back to normal “Yes Dana?”  
Dana Cotzo- “Thank you.” ^^  
End of Chapter 3


	4. Home Sweet Home

After dealing with the invading army, Dana & Chris soon found themselves in front of the massive gate, only the military were permitted access. The refuges soon made camp in front of the gate waiting to be released behind safer borders.  
In front of the gate, guards stood resilient keeping out the remaining number of people.  
Dana Cotzo- “We must pass through the inspection in order to reach my home…”  
Christian Demos- “… Lead the way.”  
Gate guard- “HOLD!” – Pointing his weapon towards the two who managed to bypass the crowd of people  
Guard Sergeant- “Oh Dana… LET HER PASS!” /Signaling the other guards to open a small door through the massive gate  
Dana Cotzo- “Sergeant please… I have a visitor… Please let him pass…”  
Guard Sergeant- /Looks towards Christian Demos “Is he now… Very well…”  
Christian Demos- /Doesn’t make eye contact  
Guard Sergeant- /He sizes up the visitor before signaling the other guards “LET THEM THROUGH!”  
Gate Guards- /Knock on the door “OPEN UP! SERGEANT ORDERS!”  
Door opens up from the other side.  
Dana Cotzo- “Thank you. ^^”  
Before both of them could pass, Dana gets hold up by the Gate Sergeant.  
Gate Sergeant- “You better have him behave… I sense a trouble maker…”  
Dana Cotzo- “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he is on his best behavior” /Reassures the Guard Sergeant  
Gate Sergeant- “Good… Off you go!”  
Dana Cotzo- “Yes SIR!” /Walks through the gate open area  
Christian Demos- /Keeps his focus towards the ground as he passes through the gate entry area

Maledictus Catena- /Whispers in Demos head “WHY ARE WE BOWING OUR HEADS TO THESE LOWLIFES!?”  
Christian Demos- /Responds mentally to Catena “You said it yourself… Keep a low profile…”  
Maledictus Catena- “DON’T YOU DARE TURN MY WORDS AROUND! THESE WORTHLESS SACKS OF FILTH MUST BE SLAUGHTERED! HOW DARE THEY TREAT US LIKE CATTLE! HOW DARE THEY!!!!”  
Christian Demos- “Calm down. We got in… That’s all that matters.”  
Maledictus Catena- “NO! IT DOES NOT! WE WILL HAVE OUR RESPECT! I WILL NOT ALLOW WRETCHED LITTLE CRITTERS TO BELITTLE US!  
Maledictus Catena- “SLAY THEM THIS INSTANT!”  
Christian Demos- “And what good will that do Catena? Don’t be a fool…”  
Maledictus Catena- “I’VE HAD ENOUGH WITH THEIR INSOLECE! THEY MUST BE PUNSISHED!”  
Christian Demos- “I’ve heard enough… We do this my way!”  
Maledictus Catena- “DON’T YOU DARE…!”  
Christian Demos- “…” /Shuts off Catena’s words  
In the meanwhile both Dana and Chris are walking towards a central area surrounded by guards and 3 different gates going in 3 directions.  
Dana Cotzo- “Chris… Are you all right?”  
Christian Demos- “It’s nothing… Where do we go from here?”  
Dana Cotzo- / Pointing towards the west gate “Well… My home is this way…”  
Christian Demos- /Scouting around the area “Where will the other routes lead us?”  
Dana Cotzo- “…” /Sigh “The northern gate will lead us to the upper echelon, that’s where the nobles are situated on the 2nd wall ring.   
Dana Cotzo- /Points towards the 3-rd wall ring, high above “That place is for the king and his council members… Their residence is the most highly guarded area in the capital city.”  
Dana Cotzo- /Points towards the final wall ring “The highest point in the capital city is the council meeting area and the throne room. That place is where all the kingdom problems are debated and hopefully solved…”  
Christian Demos- “Hmmm…” /He analyzes the situation  
Christian Demos- “What about the eastern area?”  
Dana Cotzo- “That’s the military area. Where the kingdom soldier recruits train for 1 year before going towards the war regions.”  
Christian Demos- “…” /Analyzing the infrastructure “Let me guess…”  
Dana Cotzo- “…” /Looks towards the ground while her left hand holds her right shoulder  
Christian Demos- “The western side is for those who are not suited to be part of any other category…”  
They both walk towards the western gate only to be greeted by the guards.  
Western Gate outer guard 02- “Hehehe, look who it is!” /Perverted smiles “COTZO!”  
Dana Cotzo- “Hello… Could you please let us pass…”  
Western Gate outer guard 01- “What nerve! … This bitch needs to be thought a lesson. Am I right. Strotos?!”  
Western Gate outer guard 02- “Yes Ubar!... We need to teach these worms a lesson in manners!” /Looks towards the direction of the two  
Dana Cotzo- /Begins to tremble while the two guards move towards them  
Christian Demos- /Passes her and looks in the eyes of both Ubar and Strotos  
Outer Gate Guard Ubar- “WHAT?! YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!?”  
Christian Demos- /Looks into Ubar’s eyes  
Christian Demos- “If you would excuse us…” /Bumps into both of them while arriving in front of the gate  
Outer Gate Guar Ubar- /Confused by the situation  
Outer Gate Guard Strotos- “W-what t-the…”  
The stranger’s eyes change color to bright orange as the doors soon started to make crackling noises.  
Outer Gate Guard Strotos- /Looks towards the gate “W-what’s happening…”  
The gate bursts open as if moved by an unknown force. The sheer impact smashed the steel holding the wooden bars together into the stone walls . Both guards fell because of the impact. The gates were wide open with smoke covering the area…  
Christian Demos- “Dana…”  
Dana Cotzo- /Shocked while looking towards Chris  
Christian Demos- /His eyes could be seen through the smoke “Lead the way…”  
Dana Cotzo- /She nods and goes through the western gate  
Strotos/Ubar- / Look in shock towards the opened gate as the two figures disappear through the smoke cover  
As both figures pass through the gate. Strotos and Ubar are met with an uneasy sound coming from towards the opened gate. Whispers carried by the sound *Next time… We shall walk all over you…*  
Prior to this event, on the other side of the western wall in a nearby tavern Captain Gabriel Bastion and his men were in the middle of celebrating their triumphant victory over the insect swarm.  
Civilians- “TO OUR PROUD HEROES! MAY THEY KEEP OUR KINGDOME SAFE IN TIMES TO COME!”  
Civilians2- “A TOAST TO OUR HEROES!”  
The citizens cheer as the drinks kept coming from the tavern owner.  
Tavern Owner- “I still can’t believe it Gabriel…”  
Tavern Owner- “How you and your men still live to tell the tale. It is… just incredible my friend.”  
Gabriel Bastion- /He smiles while pouring another drink “…” /He stares into space his mind filled with questions.  
Tavern Owner- “Why the long face Gabriel…” /He puts his hand on the Captains shoulder while slowly getting up from his chair near the bar  
Tavern Owner- /He cheerfully smiles “Come on man, this is a celebration! Let’s drink!” /He starts laughing  
Gabriel Bastion- /He smirks “Mr. Atkins…” /Sigh  
Mr. Atkins(Tavern Owner)- “Gabriel?” /He looks towards the captain confused   
Gabriel Bastion- “I don’t know how to tell you this, my friend, you might consider me insane…”  
Mr. Atkins(Tavern Owner)- /His cheerfulness turned into a serious face   
Mr. Atkins- “I’m here…”/He resumes to sit next to the Captain  
Gabriel Bastion- “During our battle outside the capital gates… I saw their Queen…”  
Mr. Atkins- /Puts his hand on the Captains forehead “Are you alright Gabriel… You must be having a fever or something…”  
Gabriel Bastion- /Brushes the hand away “I’m serious Atkins… I saw her…”  
Mr. Atkins- /His eyes start to look rapidly from one direction to another as his knees start giving in  
Mr. Atkins- “How is this possible… You shouldn’t be alive Gabriel… “  
Gabriel Bastion- /Drinks “Yet here I am” /He turns around to look at the center room where his men were feasting and having the time of their lives  
Mr. Atkins- /Still can’t believe what he heard  
Gabriel Bastion- “And the beauty of it…” /Laughs ironically  
Mr. Atkins- “…”  
Gabriel Bastion- /Points towards his men “They’re here as well… More than any would have expected.”  
Mr. Atkins- /Gets up quickly from his chair, agitated  
Mr. Atkins- “She’s the reaper incarnate… There isn’t a single soul in the capital capable of even coming close to her let alone defeat her in combat. How Gabriel… Just how… How is it not DIVINE INTERVENTION?!”  
Gabriel Bastion- /Looks at his friend  
Zealous Citizen- “IT IS ONE OF HIS MIRACLES! PRAYSED BE GOD UDUM!”  
The tavern cheer the name of the protector of Welan Kingdom.  
Gabriel Bastion- /Raises a toast to turn any suspicious looks of heresy from towards him  
Gabriel Bastion- “Atkins… Please don’t make a scene we’re both going to regret”  
Mr. Atkins- “… I’m sorry Gabriel…”  
Gabriel Bastion- “If our Great God was there, I doubt he had anything to do with our victory…”  
Mr. Atkins- “All right Gabriel… What did you see…”  
Gabriel Bastion- “What I saw was a monstrosity that could speak in our heads, when the queen ordered the swarm acted… Yet at some point during the battle we were supposed to be massacred…”  
Men of Gabriel Bastion soon started to get closer to their captain hearing the story, they could not remember what actually happened.  
Gabriel Bastion- /Looks around the room as he continues to tell the story  
Gabriel Bastion- “I do not remember how I fell, as I was about to give in to fates hand, I woke up to find that the swarm stopped…” /He slowly laughs  
The room fell silent.  
Gabriel Bastion- “The Queen… was shocked… The look on her face, it was as she’d seen a ghost…”  
Gabriel Bastion- “I tried to get back into the fray when an uneasy presence passed by me.   
Gabriel Bastion- /Holds his head with his hand while trying to remember  
Mr. Atkins- “Gabriel it’s ok…” /He tries to comfort his friend  
Gabriel Bastion- “His presence was unlike anything I had ever experienced in this life… He was headed straight towards the Queen.”  
Mr. Atkins- “And then…?”  
Gabriel Bastion- “From behind the being, I saw light, my body soon started to react…”  
Gabriel Bastion- /Looks towards his men as he soon gets up from the chair, he remembered the final events but couldn’t shake the foundations of Welan Kingdome faith.  
Gabriel Bastion- “I thought to myself our prayers have been answered. Righteous fury was upon the monster, the living embodiment of God Udum had manifested itself to save our Kingdome! The swarm marched without control into a maelstrom of steel, light and godly slaughter.”  
The people soon started to cheer as the crowd was in an uproar. He continued to toast as if nothing else had happened. But Atkins was not impressed by the charade. Something was off, he knew that Gabriel was never religious to begin with, this couldn’t be all there was to it.  
Mr. Atkins- “Tell me Gabriel. What happened to the being and the Queen.”  
Gabriel Bastion- “They both vanished in the light.”  
Mr. Atkins- “Aha…”  
Gabriel Bastion- “An interesting twist to these events… Dana was outside the gates.”  
Mr. Atkins- “Dana?! Is she well?”  
Gabriel Bastion- “She is. She believed that we were all in good hands until the end. I guess she was right” /He smiles  
Mr. Atkins- “What do you mean Gabriel?!”  
Gabriel Bastion- “She’s got a friend with her.”  
Mr. Atkins- “A friend?”  
Outside, the gates burst open causing confusion and panic.  
Gabriel Bastion- “What the…” /He grabs his weapon from nearby  
Mr. Atkins- “It’s coming from the gate…”/He gets up and goes immediately towards the gate holding an improvised weapon  
Gabriel Bastion- “TO ME MEN! WEAPONS AT THE READY!”/They rush towards the gate  
All citizens rush towards the gate ready to defend their home.  
Sergeant- “DEFEND THE GATE!” /He instructs his men to form a defensive perimeter around the gate.  
From the smoke left by the impact two figures were emerging.  
Gabriel Bastion- “HALT!” /Towards the two figures  
Dana Cotzo- “IT’S ME CAPTAIN, WE’RE UNARMED!...” /She holds both hands up  
Mr. Atkins- “DANA!” /He rushes past the soldiers towards Dana and hugs her  
Dana Cotzo- “Uncle! It’s good to see you…” /She hugs him tightly  
Gabriel Bastion- “AT EASE PEOPLE!” /He rushes towards Dana confused  
Gabriel Bastion- /Reaches Dana and Atkins “What on earth happened…” /He looks towards the gate  
Christian Demos- “It appears the winds are strong in this region.”   
Gabriel Bastion- “You…” /He looks at Demos  
Mr. Atkins- /Remembers what Gabriel told him “Dana… Who’s your friend?…”  
Dana Cotzo- “It’s a long story uncle.” /She laughs  
Mr. Atkins- /Takes a good look at Demos “Yes… I’d like to hear about it sometime…” /He dismisses all confusion and fakes a laughter   
Mr. Atkins- “I’m sure both of you are tired… Let’s get you some rest…” /He pushes both of them towards the tavern  
Gabriel Bastion- “ A moment Atkins…” /He puts his hand on Atkins shoulder  
Mr. Atkins- “Please Gabriel…”  
Gabriel Bastion- /Signals his men to disperse the crowd of people  
Gabriel Bastion- /Goes towards Christian Demos  
Christian Demos- “Captain.”  
Gabriel Bastion- /Salutes him “Welcome to Welan Kingdom Western District! We are honored to have you among us.”  
Christian Demos- /Has a confused look “…” /Salutes the Captain in a similar fashion  
Christian Demos- “If you’d excuse me, I have to get some rest.”  
Gabriel Bastion- “Of course… When you have the time Sir, I’d appreciate it if we could get a chance to talk…”  
Christian Demos- “I’ll try not to disappoint.” /He smiles  
Captain Gabriel Bastion exhales as the three leave towards the tavern.  
Sergeant- “Captain, what are we going to do about the gate? What should we report…”  
Gabriel Bastion- “Tell them it was due to maintenance, the wind… And so on… Yes…”  
Sergeant- “But Captain… what wind?”  
Gabriel Bastion- “GET TO IT!”   
Sergeant- “YES SIR!”  
From outside the gate two new figures rush towards the interior with their weapons drawn.  
Gabriel Bastion- “Now what…”  
Guards Strotos and Ubar “CAPTAIN! WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!”  
Gabriel Bastion- /Face palms “What are you two idiots doing…”  
Guard Strotos- “Captain it was madness I tell you, we’re minding our duty and here comes Dana with this big guy and the gates burst open and…”  
Guard Ubar- “We tried to stop him, he matched us blow for blow, Strotos was holding him from behind and…”  
Gabriel Bastion- “ENOUGH!”  
Both guards stopped.  
Gabriel Bastion- “The wind burst open the gates due to maintenance. Am I understood?”  
Guards Strotos and Ubar- “B-but Captain…” /Both sheath their weapons  
Gabriel Bastion- “AM I UNDERSTOOD!?”  
Guards Strotos and Ubar- “PERFECTLY SIR!”  
Gabriel Bastion- “Now go back to the barracks and make your report.”  
Gabriel Bastion- “…”  
Gabriel Bastion- “Oh that’s right… I almost forgot.”  
Guards Strotos and Ubar- /Waiting for the Captain to dismiss them  
Gabriel Bastion- “You clowns are on cleaning duty at the barracks!”  
Guards Strotos and Ubar- “Yes-s C-captain!”  
Gabriel Bastion- “I can’t hear you!”  
Guards Strotos and Ubar- “YES CAPTAIN!”  
Gabriel Bastion- “DISMISSED!”  
At the tavern Christian Demos and Dana Cotzo entered the establishment. Mr. Atkins welcomed them through the door with a gentle expression and a familiar like warmth about him. He was a slim man in his mid-50’s, small in stature, wearing bartender clothes, his hair dark black with a clean haircut and a big moustache.  
Mr. Atkins- “Take a seat here while I get something ready to eat.”  
Both Dana and Chris take their seats at a table while Mr. Atkins goes towards the door and places a “Sorry we’re closed for the day.” sign.  
Mr.Atkins then proceeds towards the kitchen and prepares a fast meal for both of them.  
Dana Cotzo- “So Chris… How do you like our home?”  
Christian Demos- “It will do.”  
Dana Cotzo- “Come on Chris, what kind of reaction is that…” /Feels disappointed  
Christian Demos- “What reactions do you expect me to have… I’m still trying to figure out what am I supposed to do…”  
Dana Cotzo- “That will be answered in time…”  
Christian Demos- “Time… I’d like to meet this time…”  
Dana Cotzo- /Laughs  
Christian Demos- “Did I say something funny?”  
Dana Cotzo- “Yes Chris. Time just exists, it’s not a being or person.”  
Christian Demos- “Hmm…”  
Mr. Atkins- /Puts the food on the table “There you go.” /Sits on a chair at the table “Now then… What on earth happened Dana?”  
Dana Cotzo- “Fine.”  
Dana proceeds to tell her uncle the full story much to his surprise. Mr. Atkins listened to the full details without saying a word. After listening he tries to comprehend to the best of his capabilities until he started to ask Christian Demos a barrage of questions. Hearing Christian Demos answer his questions he comes to a conclusion.  
Mr. Atkins- /Exhales “So let me get this straight. You’re telling me, you don’t know what happened since the beginning of life. You and your kind waged war on towering monstrosities called Gargantuans. You defeated your enemy and got stuck in another realm with him. You communicate with him and have no idea where the rest of your people are. Yet by some unknown reason, you believe Dana is one of your own kind…”  
Christian Demos- “Pretty much… Yes.”  
Mr. Atkins- “Dana…”  
Dana Cotzo- “Yes Uncle?”  
Mr. Atkins- “Could we talk for a second in the kitchen.”  
Dana Cotzo- “Ookay.”  
They both go towards the kitchen.  
Mr. Atkins- “I think your friend got a couple of screws loose… He might be delusional, even dangerous…”  
Dana Cotzo- “…” /She looks at her uncle with disappointment  
Mr. Atkins- “Please tell me you don’t actually believe all this…”  
Dana Cotzo- “You’ll believe after you see it for yourself. For the moment uncle… Do you trust me?”  
Mr. Atkins- “Of course I trust you… You and my daughter were like sisters. I-I trust you.”  
Dana Cotzo- “And I trust Chris with my life. He has saved me on multiple occasions. He is not a bad person.”  
Mr. Atkins- “Ok Dana… But please be careful.”  
Dana Cotzo- “Thank you Uncle!” /Hugs him  
Mr. Atkins- “Heh… I need a drink…”  
They both return to the table and have a seat.  
Mr. Atkins- “Tell me Christian… What plans do you have for the duration of your stay in Welan Kingdom?”  
Christian Demos- /He looks both at Dana and Atkins “I don’t know… It depends what Dana wants.”  
Mr. Atkins- “What do you mean?”  
Christian Demos- “If Dana intends to live here then I shall remain as well.”  
Mr. Atkins- “For how long?”  
Christian Demos- “Until the end of time.”  
Mr. Atkins- /Drinks “…”  
Mr. Atkins- “Well if you intend to live here you must carry your own weight.”  
Christian Demos- “That won’t be a problem. I can carry myself perfectly fine.”  
Dana Cotzo- /Laughs “That’s not what he meant. He said you must help around or pay for your stay with currency.”  
Christian Demos- “Help around or pay with currency. What is this currency?”  
Mr. Atkins- /Takes a pouch of coins and puts it on the table “This is currency- gold, silver, copper. The shinier the better.”  
Christian Demos- “I see. And how can I come across this currency?”  
Mr. Atkins- “You work!” /He sips from his drink  
Christian Demos- “What is considered work?”  
Mr. Atkins- “Bah… I’m going to get some rest.” /He takes his leave and goes to rest upstairs  
Christian Demos- “…”  
Dana Cotzo- /Sigh  
Dana Cotzo explains the meaning of work, the ways to get a honest pay, the rules of the city, the taxes for the king, the war campaigns at the kingdom border, the necessity of guards to keep the order within the kingdom, the difference between classes within the kingdom, the kingdom religion and religious figures within the kingdom, the concept of trade and provisions.  
Christian Demos- “I get the gist of it. I think the rest I’m going to learn on my own.”  
Dana Cotzo- /Phew “Ok Chris. Go get some sleep we will find some work for you tomorrow.”  
Christian Demos- “Dana.”  
Dana Cotzo- “Yes Chris?”  
Christian Demos- “…”  
Dana Cotzo- “What?”  
Christian Demos- “I don’t tire, nor am I hungry…”  
Dana Cotzo- “Please Chris at least try to accommodate to everyday life here… If you do not then people will notice… It could create complications…”  
Christian Demos- “All right… I’ll act the part. But let me think about what I’ve just learned.”  
Dana Cotzo- “Ok Chris, just don’t stay too long…” /She goes to sleep in her room upstairs  
While contemplating for hours the day passed and changed to night. While both Atkins and Dana were asleep there was a banging outside the front door. Upon closer inspection a boy in his teens was being shoved into the door by some strangers.  
Unknown stranger- “PAY UP YOU BRAT!” /Shoves the boy into the door  
Boy- “I d-don’t have a-anything… The Broken Shield guys took it from m-me… PLEASE!” /Struggles while trying to loosen the grip around his neck  
Unknown stranger2- “I TOLD YOU TO BEG FOR MONEY! NOT BEG US FOR YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE!”  
Unknown stranger3- “You’d better do what the man says boy… He’s got quite the temper… NOW PAY UP!”  
Atkins wakes up because of the commotion outside and comes downstairs while holding a candle.  
Mr. Atkins- “What’s with this damn racket!?”  
Christian Demos- /Still seated at the table  
Mr. Atkins- “Christian come with me!”  
Christian Demos- /Gets up and follows Atkins towards the front door  
Outside the sounds of a body getting beaten could be heard while the door continues a banging sound. Mr. Atkins opens the door and causes the Stranger and the Boy to fall inside the establishment. The boy looks all bloody and bruised, his clothes tattered and unwashed, his hair a mess. The stranger while hooded stood right up with an angry expression. The other strangers rush inside as backup.  
Mr. Atkins- “B-Bradley… I’m s-sorry… I d-didn’t know you guys were on business…”  
Goon Bradley- “ATKINS!!!!! MAKING A FOOL OUT OF ME! YOU’D BETTER BE SORRY!”  
Goon Drux- “YEAH TELL HIM BRADLEY!”  
Goon Morr- “Getting in the way of our business! Maybe we should get in the way of yours as well! It’s only FAIR!” /Goons start laughing  
Mr. Atkins- “Please… It was my mistake… Let me get you guys something on the house perhaps…” /Faking a laughter  
Boy- /Tries to get up but is held down by Goon Bradley’s foot  
Dana hearing the commotions goes down the stairs to check on Chris and her uncle.  
Goon Morr- “That’s more like it, you know how to treat your friends Atkins. Go and fetch ‘em!”  
Goon Bradley- “SCREW THAT!” /Grabs Atkins by the collar and raises him in the air with both hands  
Mr. Atkins- “W-wait!!!” /Is about to get punched  
Dana Cotzo- “BRADLEY!”  
Goon Bradley- “Dana…” /He looks towards Dana on the stairway  
Dana Cotzo- “Put him down! NOW!”  
Goon Drux- “Why don’t you come down here and make him” /Laughs  
Goon Morr- “Might as well have some fun while we’re at it.” /Looks towards Dana while he closes the door  
After the door closes, unbeknownst to Morr someone was present behind him. Christian Demos was standing behind the door after it was opened to the inside.  
Dana Cotzo- /Looks behind Morr and points  
Goon Morr- “W-what th..” /He gets grabbed by the mouth and raised from the floor  
Christian Demos- /Looks towards Bradley while holding Morr by the face  
Goon Drux- “LET HIM GO” /Grabs a chair and smashes it on Christian Demos head remaining with only two of the chairs legs as the rest breaks  
Goon Drux- /Falls on his back after realizing the one standing before him didn’t even flinch  
Christian Demos- /looking towards Goon Drux “Hmm... Ouch? I guess that’s what I was supposed to say…” /Looks towards Dana  
Dana Cotzo- /Is not amused  
Christian Demos- /Looks at all three goons “I suggest you put Uncle Atkins down.”  
Goon Bradley- “AND IF WE DON’T?!” /Startled by the events  
Christian Demos- /Smirks and while squinting his eye “If you don’t…” /Starts to squeeze the head of Goon Morr with one hand  
Goon Morr- /Struggles and tries to scream as blood starts to flow from his eyes, ears, and mouth  
Christian Demos- “Hmm… I wonder how long can he last…”   
Goon Bradley- /Lets go of Atkins and rushes to tackle Christian Demos hitting his torso area with a bull like charge  
Atkins falls to the floor.  
Christian Demos- “Strong aren’t you. Too bad you have this thick skull. Let me help you with that.” /He picks up Bradley by the head and starts squeezing him while loosening the grip on Morr.  
Goon Bradley-/ Screams atop of his lungs because of the pain, his head was like in a vice grip. He struggles to break free but soon loses consciousness.  
Christian Demos- “Uncle Atkins, what do you want me to do with them?”  
Atkins looks in shock as both goons are almost lifeless.  
Goon Drux- /Falls on his knees “Please… please w-we’ll leave ok… j-just l-let us go…”  
Christian Demos- “Really now? So you can get your friends? And come back to my home in order to ruin it…”  
Christian Demos- “How does - i’d rather tear the three of you limb from limb and post your carcasses in front of the tavern as a warning- sounds to you. I think it has a better ring to it.”  
Dana Cotzo- “Chris! Let them go… I think they get the picture.”  
Christian Demos- /Looks at Dana “I doubt it…”  
Goon Drux- “We get it, we get it please…”  
Christian Demos- /Sigh as he goes towards the front door “Open the door fool…”  
Goon Drux- “Y-yes… i-immediately” /Opens the front door  
Christian Demos- /Goes outside while dragging both goons by the head  
Dana Cotzo- /Goes to the front door “You should go Drux… I doubt he will be this understanding next time…”  
Christian Demos- /Shoves both goons in a nearby trash recipient made of wood  
Goon Drux gets outside and bows his head to Christian Demos before resuming to get the other two from the trash.  
Going back inside Atkins is still in shock on the tavern floor. The boy didn’t move an inch after being held to the floor by Bradley. While trying to close the door the boy seizes the opportunity and jets through the still cracked door and making a run for it.  
Dana Cotzo- “…”   
Christian Demos- “Should I go after him?”  
Dana Cotzo- “Let’s go.” /She rushes outside with Christian Demos right behind her  
Mr. Atkins- “W-wait DANA!!” /Stands inside the door frame waving towards both of them  
Dana Cotzo “WE’LL BE RIGHT BACK!”  
Mr. Atkins- “You forgot your coat…” 

End of Chapter 4


	5. Western District Slums

In the middle of the night, an injured boy was being pursued. Running for his life with his body badly beaten, he desperately enters the slums. The place is overcrowded with people. Improvised shelters were made from anything they could scavenge from the local trash. Miserable, sick, starving and rejected by all, they bounded together in a secluded area lately described as Western District Slums. The people there didn’t react to the boy’s situation, for them it was just another night. They knew better than to get involved with whatever problems were following in his footsteps. Anyone with half a brain would look out for their own personal interest.   
The boy kept running until he reached a ran down looking shack with missing windows and putrid wood keeping a broken half door with sheets nailed on the other half in an attempt to keep the wind out. Inside the shack was an old looking man still clinging to life lying in his bed, covered with an improvised sheet and a young little girl trying to get his fever down with a piece of cloth soaked in cold water.  
Nicholas- “We’re in trouble! I need to hide!”  
Old man- “N-Nicholas, w-what happened?”  
Mina- “Big brother?” /Teary eyes  
Nicholas- “No time to explain! Hurry!” /The boy opens a wooden hatch in the floor hiding in an improvised storage area.  
Dana Cotzo- /To Christian Demos “I saw the boy enter here.”  
Christian Demos- “Let’s go inside.”  
Both Dana & Chris entered the single room where they meet the old man and a little girl that’s about to cry.  
Old Man- “Whoever you are looking for strangers… Isn’t here…”  
Christian Demos-/ Walks towards the old man “I never said I was looking for someone old one. You’d do well to keep that in mind next time someone barges in your home.”  
Old Man- “…”  
Dana Cotzo- “Please excuse us… We mean no harm… The boy was badly beaten and we wanted to make sure he was alright.”  
Mina- “Leave big brother alone!”  
Christian Demos- “What on earth is this ugly looking thing…” /Looks towards Mina  
Dana Cotzo- /Punches Christian Demos in the shoulder “Apologize to the young lady…”  
Christian Demos- “I will most certainly not.”  
Mina- /Starts crying  
Dana Cotzo- “CHRIS!” /Stares angrily towards him  
Christian Demos- /Puts his hand on her head “You can stop now.”  
Mina- /Crying louder  
Christian Demos- “OK, OK… I’M SORRY!” /He takes his hand away  
Through the cracks in the makeshift wooden floor Nicholas looks at the two strangers interacting with his family.  
Dana Cotzo- /Hugs Mina “There there little one, did the big bad man scare you…? He should learn how to speak to a lady before opening his foul mouth.” /Kisses Mina on the head  
Mina- /Blushes and smiles at Dana  
Christian Demos- /Sighs and looks downwards  
Christian Demos- /Looks through the cracks and sees Nicholas “You might as well get out of there…”  
Nicholas- “…” /Gets out of the improvised storage  
Old man- “What has Nicholas done?”  
Christian Demos- “He got beaten up within our tavern. We just wanted to make sure he is alright.”  
Old man- “…”  
Dana Cotzo- “Let me have a look at those wounds Nicholas. We’re not going to hurt you.” /She shows her hand to Nicholas calling him forward  
Mina- “It’s all right big brother, she’s a nice person.”  
Nicholas goes to Dana Cotzo. As Dana checks on him for any broken bones, she notices cuts in his skin.  
Dana Cotzo- “We need to get you some herbs for these wounds or else they will get infected… With your permission of course.” /She looks towards the old man  
Old man- “Thank you but we have nothing to give in return…”  
Dana Cotzo- “It is alright, it happened within our establishment it is our responsibility.” /She smiles towards the old man  
Old man- “…” /He ponders  
Old man- “Nicholas you can go with her.”  
Nicholas- “But grandpa…”  
Old man- “It’s ok…”  
Christian Demos- /Looks at the old man in his feverish state  
Old man- /Breathes heavily “W-what seems to be the matter young one, you got what you came here for…”  
Christian Demos- /Approaches the old man’s makeshift bed  
Christian Demos- “You’re afflicted…”  
Dana Cotzo- “What do you mean Chris, afflicted… ?”  
Old man- /Breathes heavily as he closes his eyes  
Christian Demos- “How long has he been like this?”  
Nicholas- “For a couple of years now… He keeps getting worse and worse, we tried to have someone look at his condition but the apothecary said it’s a lost cause, as no amount of money can save him…”  
Christian Demos- “Because this affliction is different…”  
Dana Cotzo- “…”  
Christian Demos- “Hmm unbound energy, is being siphoned from him.”  
Dana Cotzo- “Unbound energy? Mage energy?”  
Christian Demos- “Looks like it. Let me have a look.” /He raises the old man on one of his knees as he places his forehead against the old man’s.  
Christian Demos- / Gets transported to an unknown domain   
Christian Demos- /Sees a leach like chaos entity that sucks away the old man’s life force.  
Unknown chaos entity- /Gets startled by the new comer’s appearance  
Maledictus Catena- *Interesting… You can siphon the unbound energy of humans…*  
Christian Demos- “Catena. What do we do with it…”  
Maledictus Catena- “WHAT DO YOU THINK FOOL?! SING IT A SONG SO IT CAN RELAX WHILE FEASTING?!”  
Christian Demos- “…”  
Maledictus Catena- *Send it to me, I shall uncover it’s secrets…*  
Christian Demos- /Opens a portal to Catena much to the suprise of the entity  
Chains soon bind the entity and try to pull it through. The Chaos Leach however refused to let go of the old man’s energy.  
Maledictus Catena- *A feisty one… DEMOS PULL THE OLD MAN AS WELL!”  
Christian Demos- “Out of the question Catena…”  
Maledictus Catena- *ARE YOU KIDDING ME? PULL HIM IN I SAID!”  
Christian Demos- “The old man stays!”  
Maledictus Catena- *GRRRRRR! FINE BUT I WON’T BE DOING THIS ANYTIME SOON! YOU H-hear m-me* His voice soon started to fade as the chains started to rapidly turn burning away through friction parts of the leach that still clinched the energy with its tendrils.  
Chaos entity- /Loud bug like scream as it was wrestled from the energy  
Maledictus Catena- *Shhh-shhh. It’s all right…*  
Chaos entity- /Stopped struggling while in a trance like state  
Maledictus Catena- *That’s right, there, there, everything will be all right* /While passing through the portal a chainsaw like sound could be heard echoing in the distance  
Chaos entity- /Broke from its soothing dream and tried to give one last scream before the portal closed.  
Maledictus Catena- *Y-y-you o-owe me…” /To Christian Demos  
Christian Demos- “No I don’t. You do your thing and I shall do mine.”  
After releasing the old man’s energy Christian Demos soon returned back to the living world. The old man’s fever went down as he slowly started to open his eyes. Life energy started to flow back into him.  
Christian Demos- /Keeping the old man’s head on his knee looks him in the eyes  
Old man- “W-what h-happened?”  
Christian Demos- “Let me make a guess.”  
Christian Demos- “At some point in your existence you dabbled in powers beyond your comprehension.”   
Old man- “…”  
Christian Demos- “It is not my place to say this but if you are going to deal with the unknown be prepared to face the consequences.”  
Old man- “What did you do?”  
Christian Demos- “Let’s just say that if you behave then you should be cured.”  
Mina- /She hugs the old man tightly “GRANDFATHER!”  
Nicholas- /Looks in awe towards his grandfather “Y-y-you’re c-cured?!”  
Old man- “It appears so…” /He looks at his arms and hugs Mina tightly  
Christian Demos- “We have lingered enough… Dana let’s move out.”  
Dana Cotzo- “Since when did you become a drill sergeant?!” /Looks towards Chris annoyed  
Christian Demos- “We need to treat Nicholas before his wounds get infected, let’s go!”  
Nicholas- /Gets grabbed by Christian Demos and put on his shoulder  
Nicholas- “P-put me down this instant!” /He tries to punch Christina Demos  
Dana Cotzo- “CHRIS! What are you doing?!”  
Christian Demos- “We shall talk some other time” / He does not let go of Nicholas until he reaches the tavern  
Dana Cotzo- /Gets in front of Chris but he isn’t stopping even bumps into her to move her out of the way  
Dana Cotzo- “W-what’s gotten into you…?” /She looks at him scared  
Christian Demos- “I really need to rest…”  
Dana Cotzo- “You said you feel no need for rest, now all of a sudden you have to rest?!” /Confused  
Christian Demos- “Believe me Dana, I… r-really n-need to rest…” /He stops for a second placing his palm on his face, his eyes started to glow bright orange  
Dana Cotzo- “O-ok. Let’s go.”  
Reaching the tavern Mr. Atkins waits for them on a chair near the front door. The door opens and Christian Demos stumbles and falls to the ground dropping the boy in the process.  
Dana Cotzo- “CHRIS!?...”  
Mr. Atkins- “Is he alright? What happened? What’s the boy doing here?!”  
Dana Cotzo- “Help me get Chris to a bed. PLEASE UNCLE!”  
Nicholas- “I can help” /He barely gets up from the floor  
Mr. Atkins- “Oh my…” /The three try to get Christian Demos up but he would not move  
Christian Demos- /Breathes slowly “Take care of the boy… I can handle myself…” /He gets back up and tries to find a bed upstairs with Mr. Atkins right behind him trying to get him towards a room  
Mr. Atkins- “Here, you can rest here.” /He opens a small room with a bed, table, chair and a single window  
Christian Demos- /Lays on the bed breathing heavily  
Mr. Atkins- “What happed Christian?”  
Christian Demos- “N-nothing of importance, I might have eaten more than I could chew… I just need some rest…” /His breathing goes back to normal as he closes his eyes entering a sleep like state  
Dana Cotzo- “Uncle is Chris alright?!”  
Mr. Atkins- “I guess he didn’t like my meal… I’ll have to be careful with what I serve him next time…”  
Dana Cotzo- /Sees Chris body calming down and breathing normally “Y-yeah uncle, whatever you say…”  
Nicholas waits for them downstairs. Dana brings medicinal herbs from her expedition treating Nicholas wounds with care.  
Nicholas- “Dana… that is your name?”  
Dana Cotzo- “Yes, why do you ask?”  
Nicholas- “It’s a beautiful name…” /He smiles  
Dana Cotzo- /Blushes as she wraps bandages on the wounds  
Nicholas- “OUCH!”  
Dana Cotzo- “Sorry” /Giggles  
Nicholas- “…”  
Nicholas- “Is he alright?”  
Dana Cotzo- “Who? Chris?”  
Nicholas- “Chris… that was his name…”  
Dana Cotzo- “I don’t know if he is alright… I’ll check on him later…”  
Nicholas- “Do you think he is like that because of curing grandpa?”  
Dana Cotzo- “No… I think it’s something different…”  
Mr. Atkins- “Nicholas is his name?” /Looks at the boy  
Dana Cotzo- “Yes uncle.”  
Nicholas- / Drops on his knees bowing his head “I’m sorry for the trouble I’ve caused you… I’ll leave immediately”  
Dana Cotzo- /Hugs him from behind “After all that trouble you thought you could pull a fast one on us again.”  
Nicholas- “W-what do you mean Dana?”  
Dana Cotzo- “You’ll have to do something for us as well.”  
Nicholas- “I’ll pay you back for everything I promise…”  
Dana Cotzo- “Sure you will, you’ll have to work here… Uncle needs people who can handle the dishes and serve the customers…   
Nicholas- /Looks towards Mr. Atkins   
Dana Cotzo- “He is going to pay you for your services of course.”  
Mr. Atkins- /Sighs “So this is what it was all about?”  
Mr. Atkins- “You bring me a street urchin, you want me to feed it, take care of it, wash it, dress him up, give him work and expect him not to steal from me?”  
Dana Cotzo- “Yup.”  
Mr. Atkins- “This is a human we’re talking about Dana, not a dog…”  
Dana Cotzo- “Of course Nicholas is a human and I expect him to be treated just like one.”  
Mr. Atkins- “And what insurance do I have that he will not just rob or backstab me when I’m not looking?”  
Dana Cotzo- “You have Chris to make sure nothing bad happens. I think he will be the best insurance.”  
Mr. Atkins- “You mean the one whom I just met, has a couple of screw lose, didn’t get to work a single day and is currently recovering upstairs without knowing if he is getting any better…”  
Dana Cotzo- “He will get better!” /Looks at her uncle frowning her eyebrows  
Mr. Atkins- “Did you at least ask the man if he is going to become your insurance?”  
Dana Cotzo- “I’m sure he won’t mind.” /She smiles  
Mr. Atkins- /Sighs “I’m going to regret it aren’t i?  
Nicholas- “No sir, I’ll work my hardest!”  
Dana Cotzo- “You see?” /She grins  
Mr. Atkins- “Send Chris to me when he wakes up, I have to talk to him.” /He goes back upstairs to rest  
Dana Cotzo- “Ok.”  
Mr. Atkins- “And close up the tavern, it’s been a long night.”  
Dana Cotzo- “Will do.”  
Nicholas- “I need to get back home Dana. Thank you for everything.”  
Dana Cotzo- “Don’t forget Nicholas tomorrow at 08:00 you need to be here when we open the tavern.”  
Nicholas- “Yup Dana! See you tomorrow” /He waves to Dana as he goes towards his home in the slums.  
Dana Cotzo- “Time to check up on Chris, I hope he is alright…”  
Christian Demos- /Has nightmares, he sees his former kin being torn to pieces by Gargantuans, he sees Dana being taken far away, he sees himself battling Maledictus Catena and losing his body.  
During this time the whole capital city is experiencing tremors. The tremors intensify as the taverns foundations start to show signs of collapse.  
Dana Cotzo- “CHRIS SNAP OUT OF IT!” /Slaps Christian Demos  
Christian Demos- /Wakes up from his trance like sleep. The tremors stop.  
Christian Demos- /Opens his eyes and looks upon the scared faces of Mr. Atkins and Dana  
Christian Demos- “My head feels heavy…”  
Dana Cotzo- “Y-you were twitching around, you seemed to be in so much pain… Are you alright?”  
Christian Demos- “Pain? Yeah I’m alright… What’s with the look…”  
Mr. Atkins- “Tell me this is a coincidence… Tell me that you’re not the cause of the tremors…”  
Christian Demos- “You tell me uncle… I was asleep.”  
Mr. Atkins- “Y-yeah… a coincidence… it must be…”  
Dana Cotzo- “It’s a coincidence Uncle. Calm down.” /She grabs him by his hands  
Mr. Atkins- “I honestly don’t know…”  
Christian Demos- “You do not need to understand. Whatever happened has passed.”  
Dana Cotzo- “Chris… W-what happened to you… You fell suddenly…”  
Christian Demos- “I had a stomach ache. It seems to have settled down.”/He gets back up  
Dana Cotzo- “You should go get some fresh air…”  
Mr. Atkins- “Chris and while you’re at it, here’s some coins to get dressed and help Dana restock the tavern.”  
Christian Demos- “Ok Uncle.”  
Mr. Atkins- “Good lad.”  
Both Dana and Chris prepare to gather stocks for the tavern. During this time a desperate Nicholas barges through the front door. His body was trembling, his face was about to cry.  
Nicholas- “P-please, M-Mina… SHE’S MISSING!”   
Dana Cotzo- /The color of her face turns pale “W-what do you mean missing? What about your grandfather?!”  
Nicholas- “I-I don’t know… We were sleeping and in the morning she was gone.”  
Nicholas- “I tried looking for her around the slums but when I returned home grandfather was gone as well…”  
Nicholas- “They both vanished in thin air…” /He bursts into tears  
Dana Cotzo- /Turns towards Chris “…”  
Christian Demos- /He closes his eyes and tries to feel the living essence of both Mina and the old man  
Nicholas- /Slowly goes towards Christian Demos and grabs him by his sleeve “P-please Chris…” /Teary eyes  
Christian Demos- “…” /He can’t pinpoint the location  
Christian Demos- /Opens his eyes “Whatever happened to them, they’re location is hidden from me… Maybe you should try Dana…”  
Dana Cotzo- “I-I don’t know how…”  
Christian Demos- “Just think about them and focus… I don’t know how else to explain it…”  
Dana Cotzo- “I shall try…” /She closes her eyes and feels a faint life essence towards the slum area  
Dana Cotzo- “Found them… I think…”  
Christian Demos- “Where?”  
Dana explains to the best of her capabilities the location of the two but is unable to give further details. It’s a start. After hearing the explanation Nicholas doesn’t wait for a plan and rushes towards the described area.  
Nicholas- “WAIT FOR ME MINA, GRANDFATHER… I’M COMING!” /Rushes through the tavern entrance  
Mr. Atkins- /Exits the kitchen area and notices the boy leaving “Where has the boy gone off to?! He was supposed to help me!”  
Dana Cotzo- “We need to go after him Chris!”  
Mr. Atkins- “I told you Dana! I told you he couldn’t be trusted!”  
Dana Cotzo- “Don’t worry uncle, we’ll bring him back!” /She rushes after Nicholas  
Mr. Atkins- /Looks at Chris “If anything happens to them Christian…”  
Mr. Atkins- /Covers his eyes and forehead with his palm “J-just make sure they’re safe…”  
Christian Demos- /Puts his hand on Mr. Atkins shoulder “I will.” /He leaves after the two  
Nicholas rushes towards the slum area when he is stopped abruptly by Captain Gabriel Bastion who was doing his daily patrols throughout the western district with a couple of his men.  
Gabriel Bastion- “Hold a moment boy, what’s with the rush?” /He grabs the boy by both shoulders stopping him  
Dana Cotzo- “NICHOLAS! WAIT UP!” /She rushes towards Nicholas and makes eye contact with the Captain  
Gabriel Bastion- “Oho if it isn’t Dana. What’s happened? Did he steal anything from you?”  
Dana Cotzo- “Nothing of the sorts Captain… His family has gone missing…”  
Nicholas- “LET ME GO! I MUST SAVE THEM!”  
Gabriel Bastion- /His face turns serious “Missing… ?!”  
Dana Cotzo- “Yes… We don’t know what happened… Maybe you could help us…”  
Gabriel Bastion- “Hold a moment… I received numerous reports over the past couple of months regarding disappearances in the slum area… The higher ups wouldn’t let us investigate as the area outside our jurisdiction…”  
Nicholas- “P-please, let me go!” /The boy struggles to get free and succeeds  
Gabriel Bastion- /Looks at the boy running towards the back of the slums “WAIT BOY!… That’s the sewer area… It’s dangerous even for us…”  
Christian Demos- /Catches up to Dana and the Captain  
Gabriel Bastion- “Sir Demos!” /He salutes  
Christian Demos- “Captain.” /He salutes the Captain  
Dana Cotzo- “NICHOLAS!” /She goes passed the Captain following after Nicholas  
Gabriel Bastion- “This was supposed to be a normal patrol… Apparently you could use our help, eh?” /He smiles  
Christian Demos- “No time for pleasantries Captain. Whatever the cause, it’s not something to be taken lightly…” /His expression unchanging  
Gabriel Bastion- “Lead the way, we shall follow!” /He signals his men  
Nicholas reaches a giant sewer pipe leaking with the residues of water and filth from around the city’s western district. The pipe was big enough to cover a house. The residue would leak into a garbage disposal area underground.   
Nicholas- “This must be it.” /He goes through the unlighted sewer pipe  
Dana Cotzo- /Follows right behind Nicholas unrelenting  
At the sewer pipe entrance Gabriel Bastion with his patrol unit alongside Christian Demos stop for a second.  
Gabriel Bastion- “Great Udum… The smell…” /He covers his nose  
Christian Demos- /Feels a shroud of magical energy keeping the stench at bay  
Christian Demos- “What are you hiding… This… This energy…” /He ponders while trying to figure out the situation  
Christian Demos- “FOOLS!” /He rushes through the sewer pipe  
Gabriel Bastion- “AFTER HIM MEN!” /He draws his weapon  
Throughout the pipeline humans and animals bodies could be seen covering the dry paved area towards a network of pipes. While rushing towards the unknown a sense of dread could influence even the bravest of souls. Yet the boy didn’t stop, he rushed towards the end of the pipe not even thinking about what could happen. Near the end of the pipe he found a giant waterfall and a hole that would sent the filth towards the unknown. Magical torches would keep light around a steel ring forming the great hole. On the other side of the ring a battle was taking place. Before the boy could figure anything out a great howl could be heard from the other side.  
Old man- “BACK YOU MONGREL!” /Magical arrows formed from unbound magic bombarding a 5 meter creature that howled in pain while it was advancing towards the feverish human.  
Horned Beast- “GAHH!” /It swipes and deflects incoming blasts while trying to get closer  
Old man- “ABOMINATION! YOU SHALL NOT TAKE ANYMORE LIVES! NOT WHILE I STILL DRAW BREATH!”  
Nicholas rushes towards the combat area coming behind the old man’s position. As he reaches the old man’s location a group of people cowering behind him, barely clinging to life, despaired. Bodies of the deceased cover the area.  
Nicholas- “MINA!” /He grabs the scared little one from behind “DON’T WORRY, I’VE GOT YOU!”  
Dana Cotzo- /Rushes right behind him and takes a glimpse at the creature  
Old Man- /Tries to keep the creature at bay and with the corner of his eye “NICHOLAS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” /He desperately tries to keep his composure  
Horned Beast- /Roars while coming close into melee range  
As the creature comes closer its body soon starts to become recognizable. It looked like it was stitched together from multiple animals. The limbs were that of a rat, its horns were that of a deer, his head had both insect and lion like features, with the lower jaw of an insect and the upper part of the head of a lion. From the back tentacle like limbs could be seen. On the nose a giant rhinoceros horn. It’s torso had multiple rat like limbs a total of eight. It was bipedal with an unusual development of the legs giving it the power to withhold any frontal attack.  
Old man- “RUN YOU FOOLS! I DON’T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN KEEP IT AT BAY!”  
Dana Cotzo- /Remains frozen in shock because of the creature’s appearance  
Horned Beast- /Gets in melee range of the old man and swipes him into the wall  
Old man- /Gasps for air because of the impact. Blood starts to flow from his forehead.  
Nicholas- “GRANDFATHER!” /He rushes between the old man and the creature holding a broken human bone as a weapon while trembling  
Nicholas- “LEAVE HIM ALONE!”/He points the improvised weapon towards the creature  
Dana Cotzo- /Regains part of her senses “NICHOLAS!”  
Horned Beast- /Raises its arm and attempts to cleave the boy in two  
Nicholas- /Closes his eyes while gripping the human bone  
Old man- “…’’ /He can’t move

On the other side of the ring Gabriel Bastion and his men arrive.  
Gabriel Bastion- /Notices the creature on the other side  
Gabriel Bastion- “WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT THING!?”  
Christian Demos- /Jumps over the giant hole doing an inhuman like feat  
Horned Beast- /Cleaves towards the boy using its massive limbs like an axe  
Christian Demos- /Elbows the creature into the outer pipe walls  
Horned beast- /Is thrown into the wall because of the impact creating a huge dust screen  
Nicholas- /Falls on his back because of the shockwave  
Dana Cotzo- “…”  
Horned Beast- /Gets back up while roaring  
Christian Demos- /Looks towards the horned beast’s direction  
After the impact he analyzes the area. He understood that the targeted people were beggars and homeless left by the kingdom in the slums. The bodies small in stature were mostly composed of children. The creature’s technique used an energy that hypnotized its victims to enter its lair without resistance. It was an act of self-preservation; it devoured the smallest of souls. Those that followed were the main dish… This creature could not be made from normal means. It was created. But by whom? It did not matter. It’s broke the archangel morals. Although survival was at hand, the creature did the unthinkable. It tried to lay claim to those whom the archangel clearly considered “special”.  
It angered him. The humans he targeted were not even worth mentioning, yet it tied to consume knowingly that those it targeted had the archangel’s scent. His blood started to boil. His eyes didn’t fully turn bright orange. No. His consciousness almost feral, he released an ill intent. A presence could be felt by all those who witnessed it. His shadow eclipsed the magical torches in the room blackening all.  
Maledictus Catena-* DEMOS! DON’T!*  
Christian Demos- “There are so many things I could overlook… Yet still you dare to look towards my people. MY PEOPLE!” /His killing intent soon starter to rise  
He grabbed onto his scabbard pulling out the blade, raising it over his head. This sword would soon become known as “Irae”. Losing his composure his instincts got the better of him as he immediately threw the sword through the creature’s chest pinning it into the pipe line wall.

Horned Beast- /Roars in pain as it tries to pull the sword out

Christian Demos- /Walk towards the creature “

Christian Demos- “Can you feel it creature? Your end is at hand!”

Horned Beast- /Tries desperately to pull the sword from its torso area

Christian Demos- /Barely clinging to consciousness

Maledictus Catena- *DEMOS! DON’T GIVE IN!*

His anger became unrelenting. How dare this creature cross him? Knowingly even… The idea was too much for him to bear. His fury knocked back those living as he began breathing heavily.

Captain Gabriel Bastion reached Dana and the other survivors forming a shield wall in an attempt to stall the aura coming from the clash.

Gabriel Bastion- “Use the cover behind me!” /He raises his shield protecting the ones behind him

Was he…? For Gabriel Bastion it looked like his world would be turned upside down. The creature started trembling as another sort of monster soon made its presence known. Regardless of the feeling, Gabriel Bastion and his men were cowering behind their shields praying that the conflicts would soon be over…

The creature soon realized the difference in power, it kept pulling and pulling until slowly it pulled the sword from the torso area. But it was too late. As soon as it threw the sword towards the ground it’s instincts started to drive it towards the pipes. It was the only safe haven… It nearly reached it after raising its arm towards the pipes in an attempt to throw itself into them, it felt a slight delay holding through the torso wound. As it looked in horror it could see a hand piercing it.

Christian Demos- /Chains pass through the creature’s torso as it was trying to flee.

Horned Beast- /Grabs the chains that passed through its torso

Christian Demos- /Raises the creature above his head as he looks it in the eyes

Christian Demos- “No mercy, no respite.” /He proceeds to disembowel the creature ripping it in half

Horned Beast- /Slowly crawls using it’s torso limbs before getting stepped on by the Archangel

Christian Demos- “Still clinging to life monster…” /He proceeds to behead the creature by grabbing with one hand through the neck and the other on its antlers

Christian Demos- /Raises the creatures head above his own “Such is the fate of those that break the rules.”

Those present observe in shock as the creatures last signs of life fade. As if everything was over in a dream. The creature’s spirit tries to leave its disemboweled body only to be stopped by the Catena’s hand.

Maledictus Catena- /His shadow stops the spirit from leaving towards the realm of the dead *Oh no… After all the trouble you’ve caused… There is no way I shall leave such a tasty specimen be*

Christian Demos- /Ponders for a second while holding the spirit from going towards its fateful destination

Dana Cotzo- “It has suffered enough Chris! LET IT BE!”

Maledictus Catena- *YOU! ALWAYS RUINING MY GOODMOOD! HOW MUCH LONGER DO YOU THINK I’M GOING TO TOLERATE YOUR MEDDLING?!*

Dana Cotzo- /Sees the spirit of Maledictus Catena and is shocked

Before Dana could realize the situation Christian Demos grabs Catena shadowy image.

Christian Demos- /Holding Catena’s shadow by the trought “You’ve crossed the line Catena!”

Maledictus Catena - *Demos… One day Demos… One god damn day!*

After squeezing his grip around the neck, the shadow of Catena disappears into nothingness.

Dana Cotzo- /Loses focus of Catena’s image and instead looks at Chris standing in its place holding the head of the Horned Beast

The beast spirit passes into the afterlife.

Christian Demos- /His face serious “You’re dabbling in things you can’t even begin to comprehend Dana… There are people here who need your attention… You should get to it.”

Dana Cotzo- “I’m guessing you know more than you are telling me…”

Christian Demos- “Humph.” /Looks towards the old man

The old man slowly gets up and looks towards Christian Demos in awe. He couldn’t begin to comprehend the situation… All that he knows is that an abomination met it’s end at a hands of a more dangerous foe… The beast that battled him on even ground started to look more as a play thing. He pondered… What if I was in its place? Could I still hold my ground given my age? These questions soon got an answer as he notices the result of the clash.

Old man- /looks in shock towards the severed head of the creature “…”

Christian Demos- “You can rest assured for I’m not the enemy.”

Old man- “W-where did you learn to fight like that?”

Christian Demos- “I just followed the natural order of things.”

Gabriel Bastion and his men stood in shock as another foe lies bested before them. The people soon started to go towards the one who defeated their foe. While approaching the man their hearts soon started to feel the warmth of the light. It was as if all the dread disappeared. They cheered the triumph of their savior. The joy on their faces could not be told. It was a glorious day. Their end never came and they reveled in it…

End of Chapter 5


	6. Complications

Before long the people were escorted outside the pipes by Captain Gabriel Bastion and his men. While going towards the exit Nicholas was keeping a close watch for his family, not letting either Mina or his Grandfather from his sights. Looking back, following right behind them was Christian Demos holding the severed head of the creature. A clear sign of disappointment could be witnessed on his face… Noticing the change, Dana slowed her pace until they were side by side.  
Dana Cotzo- “What happened Chris? You look lost…” /She kept thinking of the image she saw during the clash with a concerned look on her face  
Christian Demos- “It’s nothing...” /He doesn’t look her in the eyes, continuing down his path  
Dana Cotzo- “I know it is not the right time to ask…”  
Christian Demos- “Just let it be Dana…” /He looks in her eyes with a serious expression  
Dana Cotzo- “…”  
Gabriel Bastion- “Hang in there people! We’re almost through.” /He reassures the people following him  
Outside of the Pipes a contingency of Welan Kingdom knights were waiting alongside a High Priest and a representative of the Mage Tower. They were probably there because of the magical disturbances the creature caused after it passed away. Gabriel Bastion felt uneasy, he knew he went beyond his jurisdiction and had abandoned his daily routine patrol. Such an action would surely bring the wrath of his superiors.  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- “HALT!” /Pointing towards those that exited the pipes  
Gabriel Bastion- “Captain Fawkes what a pleasant surprise. What brings you to the Western District Slums?” /He smiles while going towards the Knight Captain  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- /Punches Captain Gabriel Bastion in the gut, dropping him on both his knees  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- “ROUND THEM UP AND TAKE THEM FOR INTERROGATION!”  
The knights soon started to gather up the survivors and put them in prison wagons that were waiting on the outskirts of the slum area. Coming in last Chris and Dana alongside Nicholas and his family were almost emerging from the pipes. Nicholas seeing the knights rounding up the survivors quickly pushed his family towards a corner while trying to hide. Dana was too focused on what had happened that she didn’t get a chance to see what was actually going on and walked right pass Nicholas towards the exit. Chris was in no better shape and followed right behind her. Dana saw Captain Gabriel Bastion and his men being tied up and gagged by Welan Kingdom Knights.  
High Priest- “By the order of his Eminence and his Majesty the King you are hereby accused of heresy. You have the right to remain silent and patiently wait for your trial!” /The High Priest continues to read from an official paper like papyrus.  
Mage Tower Representative- /Notices Christian Demos and Dana Cotzo exiting the pipes  
Mage Tower Representative- “It appears we have missed some…” /He pauses after seeing the severed head of the creature  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- “W-what is that thing?!” /He turns around and notices the severed head  
Mage Tower Representative- /Whispers to the Knight Captain *This must not come to the attention of the general public Captain…*  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- *Understood…* /He signals the men to take custody of Dana & Chris  
Christian Demos- /Doesn’t notice the situation while looking towards the ground, lost in thought.  
Dana Cotzo- /Gets apprehended by the Welan Kindom knights “WAIT! THIS MUST BE A MISTAKE!”  
High Priest- “This is no mistake child. Now settle down and follow the knight Captain’s orders. All will become clear after we sort this situation out.”  
Mage Tower Representative- /Goes towards the severed head in an attempt to confiscate it. Before he could touch it Christian Demos eyes recovered from his lost state and made eye contact with the Mage  
Christian Demos- “Hmmm. And what do you want? Are you lost?” /He squints his eyes while looking as if right through the Mage  
Mage Tower Representative- /Gasps for air  
Christian Demos- /Looks around and sees the people being put in wagons, he sees Gabriel Bastion and his men being tied up and gagged. Lastly he sees Dana being hold down by Knights.  
Christian Demos- “Is this some kind of greeting in your kingdom? Because for your sake, I hope that it is…” /He closes his eyes in an attempt to persuade himself that the situation is not what it seemed  
High Priest- “HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OUT OF LINE!?” /Angrily looks towards Christian Demos  
High Priest- “YOU ARE IN DIRECT VIOLATION OF THE KINGDOM’S LAWS! LAY DOWN YOUR ARMS OR FACE JUSTICE!”  
Christian Demos- /Makes eye contact with the High Priest “Justice you say? And what might I ask passes for justice among your pajama wearing kind?”  
High Priest- /His face turns red with anger  
Christian Demos- “You do not look like a warrior. What are you supposed to be?”  
High Priest- “KNAVE! I AM A HIGH PRIEST OF THE GREAT GOD UDUM’S CHURCH! DEFENDER OF WELAN KINDOM!”  
Christian Demos- “Really now… And I guess those pajamas are something that God Udum wears as well? I find it hard to believe someone who is supposed to be the defender of the kingdom goes into battle wearing those garnets…”  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- /Is shocked by the bold display of sarcasm given by the stranger  
Christian Demos- “Maybe your God is so sure of himself he goes into battle practically naked… Dear creator… I shouldn’t have thought about that… Now I feel embarrassed by the sheer thought of his display…” /He covers his eyes in shame  
High Priest- /Filled with anger the High Priest conjures a giant hammer made of light above Christian Demos  
High Priest- “Heretic…Witness the glory of God Udum through… MEEE!” /He releases his magic  
The hammer bashes on top of Christian Demos cracking the ground beneath him and unleashing dust due to the impact. The hammer normally would have disappeared after its job was fulfilled. Still it remained present above the crack, surprisingly.  
Mage Tower Representative- “…” /Looks in shock as the dust clears  
Christian Demos- “A hammer… Out of all the things you could have done… You conjured a Hammer?” /As the dust settles his body remains in one piece. He is holding the hammer with his bare hands.  
High Priest- “I-impossible… No normal person could withstand that level of magic… W-WHO ARE YOU?!”  
Christian Demos- “I’m unimpressed… Is it my turn? Or do you want to take another shot Udum’s pajama priest?”  
High Priest- /Is agitated and confused  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- /Rushes towards Christian Demos immediately closing the distance with his holy sword drawn  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- “I’ve heard enough out of you!” /He swings his sword at Christian Demos’ head in an attempt to behead him.  
After swinging his sword and reaching the neck area, the holy sword breaks in half. The broken part soon found itself stuck… It was about to slash the High Priest in half and kill him instantly. Yet the blade was blocked by Mage Tower Representative unbound magic. He managed to summon an illusion of his own body, blocking the blow and disappearing after blunting the impact. The High Priest paralyzed with fear. His life almost flashed before his eyes. He couldn’t even react…  
High Priest- /Falls on his knees clinging to his head in despair  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- /Sweat dripping down his cheek, he turns around and sees that the broken blade didn’t land a killing blow  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- /Drops the remnants of his blade on the ground as he falls.  
The Welan Kingdom Knights couldn’t move after witnessing the stranger’s actions and froze in place.  
Mage Tower Representative- “Don’t give in! We are the might of Welan Kingdom, God Udum wills it!” /His resolve strengthens  
Christian Demos- /Looks towards the Mage Tower Representative “God Udum this… God Udum that… He’s surely blessed to have such loud and devoted followers… Such a pity… I would have loved to meet him in person…”  
Christian Demos- /Closes the distance before the Mage Tower Representative and draws his sword from his scabbard above the target’s head  
Mage Tower Representative- /Feels a dreaded aura and tries to look up. As soon as he raises his eyes he sees a presence that towered him in height at least by half. He froze.  
Christian Demos- “Let me send you on your way mage. Who knows… I might get lucky and meet God Udum this way” /His expression unchanged  
Before the killing blow could be landed, a desperate old man rushes out of the pipes shouting atop of his lungs.  
Old Man- “STOP IT YOU FOOLS! THERE HAS BEEN ENOUGH DEATH FOR ONE DAY!”  
Christian Demos- “…” /Stops his sword millimeters above the mage’s head  
Old Man- /Pans “Haven’t we all been through enough already?!” /He tries to breathe normally  
Mage Tower Representative- /Looks towards the old man “E-EMILIANUS?!”  
Emilianus Pollo(Old Man)- “Hello Maxim… It has been a while…”  
Maxim Noelle(Mage Tower Representative)- “W-what are you doing here?” /He looks confused  
Emilianus Pollo- “Cleaning up past mistakes…”  
Christian Demos- “Is he a friend of yours?” /Sheathes his blade  
Christian Demos- “Someone needs to tell me these things in advance…” /Sigh  
Christian Demos- /Looks towards Maxim Noelle “It looks like fate was on your side mage. You were about to meet the afterlife earlier than expected…”  
Emilianus Pollo- /Takes a bow “Thank you. Please let me make amends and put an end to this madness.”  
Christian Demos- “Not yet. I have one unfinished task at hand…”  
Emilianus Pollo- “…”  
Christian Demos- “Chain.” /He raises his hand above his head summoning chains that round up all the Knights present along with the Knight Captain and High Priest  
The knights soon found themselves hunted by the chains that materialized from thin air, binding them. Some tried to flee only to be captured and dragged on the ground to their initial position. Panic and confusion spreads. Both the High Priest and Knight Captain, after being tied up, tried to struggle but to no avail. After being bound all of them were gagged by separate chains that wrapped around their mouth squeezing their very words out. Silence soon followed.  
Christian Demos- /Moves his fingers at 3 meters from his position bringing all those captured by the chains much to the despair of those who felt it  
Maxim Noelle looked in horror at the events unfolding. What kind of magic is this? Chains that materialized from nothing? Binding all those in the blink of an eye!?  
Christian Demos- “Aaaa yes… Let us take care of the other contraptions your great god prepared for us.”  
Christian Demos proceeded to open the locks from the prison wagons releasing the captives. After the survivors were released the wagons were torn to pieces by a flurry of blows from unattached chains.  
Christian Demos- “That’s better.”  
Emilianus Pollo- “Please Sir… We can’t possibly thank you enough for what you have done for us…”  
Christian Demos- /Soon turns his attention towards those bounded by the chains  
Christian Demos- /Ignoring Emilianus “Now then where were we…Ah yes… Since it looks like this kingdom’s custom is to bind, gag and force people against their will… I find it appropriate to return the greeting in kind.” /He raises his hand in an attempt to summon a portal towards Catena’s Realm  
Dana Cotzo and Gabriel Bastion both managed to get back up during these events. Dana proceeds to go directly towards Christian Demos trying to stop him from his actions.  
Dana Cotzo- “It’s enough Chris… No good could come from this.” /She lowers his hand with both her arms gently  
Christian Demos- /Sigh “Dana… They should be made an example...”  
Dana Cotzo- “An example of what? They were just following orders, I don’t think it is our place to judge them.”  
Christian Demos- “I find their ways repulsive.”  
Dana Cotzo- “You need to learn the ways of this world Chris, not everything revolves around black and white some things are just gray.”  
Christian Demos- “Why are you taking their side in the matter? Are the others’ lives so meaningless for you?”  
Dana Cotzo- “The knights didn’t have a say in this. They are not allowed to decide for themselves, if they did, it would be viewed as an act of treason.”  
Christian Demos- “Someone has to be punished I will not let this one slide Dana!”  
Gabriel Bastion- “Lord Demos. Eliminating their leaders will only bring us further complications. We must think these things through. I doubt they can have a say in this if they are gagged.”  
Christian Demos- /Sigh “Fine, have it your way.” /He releases the chains  
High Priest- /After being released “MONSTERRR! YOUR ACTIONS WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED!”  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- /Hits the High Priest with a powerful blow knocking him unconscious  
Emilianus Pollo- “Thank you Captain… We can still salvage this situation…”  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- “No problem. He was getting on my nerves.”  
Maxim Noelle- “I don’t know about this one Emilianus… Unless…”  
Emilianus Pollo- /Looks towards Maxim Noelle and afterwards nodding his head towards the suspected idea  
Emilianus Pollo- “Nothing less of a Mage council member could possibly make this happen… I’m counting on you Noelle”  
Maxim Noelle- /Uses his unbound magic illusion to manipulate the memories of most of those present, except for a distinct few who were powerful enough to withstand it. Unbeknownst to all, this excess of magic gave Catena a taste he needed to manifest itself.  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- “This issue is still not resolved. Many of the higher ups felt the change… Unless you have another plan, I doubt they will leave this issue uninvestigated.”  
Christian Demos soon started to lose his composure. The whispers of Catena although faint at first soon began to intensify… All those not affected by the illusion could hear the consuming madness of Catena.  
Maledictus Catena- *I-I have a better idea… How about we just slaughter the lot of you…That should solve all issues.*  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- /Gulps as he hears the whispers of Catena  
Maledictus Catena- *D-Demos do you even understand the situation we are in?! You always put us in these stupid positions. Not only that, but we let these mongrels influence our decisions? AS IF THEY TRULLY HAVE A SAY!”  
Christian Demos- “ARGHHH…” /The pain intensifies while he is clinging to his head  
Dana Cotzo- “Are you alright Chris… CHRIS!” /She puts her hand on him  
Dana Cotzo- /Is knocked back by an unknown force  
Christian Demos- /Screams in pain while he clings to his head in an attempt of relief  
Maledictus Catena- *NO! YOU WILL BE HELD TO ACCOUNT! THIS WEAKNESS OF OURS MUST BE PURGED!” /He continues to torment Christian Demos’ mind  
Christian Demos- “STOP IT CATENA!” /He tries to regain his composure  
Maledictus Catena- *YOU’VE FORGOTTEN OUR ORIGINS! WE ARE NOT SIMPLE TOOLS FOR SOME UNKNOWN KINGDOM TO MAKE US DO AS THEY PLEASE!” /His will undeniable  
Christian Demos- “STOP IT!” / Yells through his teeth  
Maledictus Catena- *WE ARE THE ONES WHO WILL DAWN A NEW FUTURE FOR THESE MISSGUIDED SOULS! WE ARE NOT TO BE DENIED!” /His rage unrelenting  
Maxim Noelle- /Looks in horror at the unbelievable magic emanating from the archangel “W-what is h-happening…?!”  
Gabriel Bastion- “…” /Looks at the archangel body soon starting to change  
Maledictus Catena- *Slaughter them... LEAVE NONE STANDING!”  
Christian Demos- /His body soon starts to undergo changes, the shadow of Catena soon envelops those around  
Christian Demos- “I SHALL NOT!”  
Maledictus Catena- *YOU’VE SHOWN ME YOUR WAYS DEMOS! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU’RE IN CHARGE! IT IS TIME TO MAKE A CHANGE!”  
Christian Demos- “N… No…”  
Maledictus Catena- *OH YES! ALL THIS POWER! KEEPING IT TO OURSELVES IS SUCH A SHAME!*  
Dana Cotzo- /See’s the archangel in pain, his rage almost boiling, his will almost spent.  
Dana Cotzo- “Get back monster…” /She feels the natural energy of all living beings overwhelmed by the destructive nature of the beast  
Dana Cotzo- “You will not have him…”/She forces all her might towards that energy and begins to summon thorns around the mysterious shadow that overwhelms the archangel.  
Maledictus Catena- *WRETCH! HE IS NOT YOURS TO TAKE!*  
Dana Cotzo- “Then try and stop me…” /She raises her hands summoning thorns that could pierce the immaterialized shadow  
Maledictus Catena- *WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS MEDDLING IN OUR WORK?!*  
Dana Cotzo- “I’ve warned you…” /Her eyes turned emerald green  
Maledictus Catena- “No… No… NOOOOOOOOOO!” /Feeling his energy dispersing  
Dana Cotzo- “BEGONE!” /She clenches her fist ripping apart the shadow and releasing the archangel’s body from its grip  
Maledictus Catena disappears and in its place a lost archangel fells flat on his face. Dana could only try to get back up having spent all her energy on the attack… Those that witnessed the event soon grasped the situation… There were powers at work beyond human comprehension… All they could do was see the outcome.  
Christian Demos- /Breathes heavily  
Dana Cotzo- “C-Chris…” /She loses her consciousness  
Gabriel Bastion- /Rushes to Dana Cotzo holding her body  
Gabriel Bastion- “DANA! STAY WITH US!”  
Christian Demos regains most of his senses before realizing that Dana had almost spent the full extent of her power in an attempt to contain his impulses. He feels guilty… Meanwhile from the tunnel, Nicholas and Mina rush towards their grandfathers’ side.  
Mina- “A-are the bad men gone?”  
Nicholas- “… /He looks at his surroundings and sees the people who exited along the soldiers standing stiff as if waiting for something to happen. Their eyes void of life.  
Nicholas- “G-grandfather w-what’s wrong with them?”  
Emilianus Pollo- “The worst of it has passed… They are all fine.” /He reassures both children  
Maxim Noelle with the Knight Captain Ren Fawkes while agitated, continued to keep their distance from Christian Demos. They didn’t know if he would become hostile towards them for a 2nd time. The archangel walked right passed them in the blink of an eye.  
Christian Demos- /Reaches Dana “I-I’m so sorry Dana…”  
Dana Cotzo- /Still unconscious  
Christian Demos- /Puts his hand on her forehead releasing light energy into her body  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- “What have you done Demos!?”  
Dana Cotzo- /Slowly opens her eyes “C-Chris?”  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- /Is shocked that Dana regained her consciousness in such short notice  
Christian Demos- “Still here, thanks to you.” /He faints a smile  
Dana Cotzo- /Gets back on her feet “Are you alright?”  
Christian Demos- “Could have been better.” /Has a worrisome look  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes – “Lord Demos! What is the meaning of this? What on earth are you?!  
Christian Demos- “Concerned for your safety Captain? We all have our secrets, it’s for the best that you stay clear of mine.”  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- “Be that as it may, I shall not allow a secret of this caliber to roam around the city unchecked! Your threat was undeniable, you represent a concern for the safety of Welan Kingdom.”  
Maxim Noelle- “Agreed. He must be kept in check.”  
Emilianus Pollo- “As much as it pains me, I don’t think we have the means to “Keep him in check”…I’ve witnessed his strength firsthand…”  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- “And what do you propose Emilianus?”  
Emilianus Pollo- “I shall keep watch over the Lord. I think he is the best option to keep that thing in check. If things go out of hand again I’m sure miss Dana will contain the issue if it spreads any further. With her consent of course.” /He smiles  
Maxim Noelle- “Emilianus…” /Shakes his head in disbelief  
Dana Cotzo- “There won’t be any more outbursts from him. I will make sure of that.”  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- “With all due respect we still have the matter of a further investigation from the higher ups…”  
Emilianus Pollo- “I have a solution for that as well. We blame the use of magic due to containing the creature. If any further investigation is required we shall report that it was my doing. I’m sure no one will think twice about the involvement.”  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- “Heh… Agreed, but one condition. I will keep an eye out for any possible misbehavior's from our new friend.” /Takes the creature’s severed head  
Christian Demos- “Be my guest Captain. I put my faith in your ever watching eye.”  
Dana Cotzo- “Chris!!”  
Emilianus Pollo- “Hahaha. I guess that settles it.”  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- “Indeed.” /He breathes in relief  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- /Covers the severed head of the creature to conceal its existence from the unwary people.  
After the knights and soldiers regain their bearings having no memory of what happened up to that point they looked towards the guidance of the Knight Captain. The knights and soldiers were soon appointed to their respective duties and escorted the civilians back to the safety of their district. Maxim Noelle soon covered up all tracks of conflict left behind by the aftermath and proceeded to alter the high priests memory as well. Regaining conscious, one memory the high priest still held strong. He remembered being struck down while investigating a disturbance in the Slums. The fact that a Captain of the guard had the nerve to hit a man of the cloth was unheard of and the high priest requested immediate action to be taken. Captain Gabriel Bastion was to be put in a cell awaiting a trial of witch the captain was unsurprisingly cooperative of being incarcerated. The trial was suspended to a later date due to other urgent matters.  
Emilianus Pollo was requested to come before the Council of Mages and explain the magic abundance used in the Slums area. To Maxim Noelle’s surprise the council knew the location and situation of Emilianus but chose not to inform the council member due to his past ties. After much debate on the situation the Council members came to the conclusion that this issue needed to be swept under the rug and withheld any information regarding the incident from the church or other parties interested, much to their discontent on the matter. Emilianus was released from any possible accusations stating that his involvement was necessary by the council as he upheld Welan Kingdom’s best interests in keeping the Kingdom and its people safe, this was the official record. For the unofficial record Emilianus was praised for stopping any potential information leaks involving the mage council in other practices in the name of Welan Kingdom. Emilianus Pollo soon returned home with Nicholas and Mina.

Reaching the tavern Christian Demos and Dana Cotzo were greeted by Mr. Atkins who heard about the commotion in the Slums. After having a long talk with the two, Mr. Atkins realizes that the situation was more dire than what he had previously heard. He informs the two about local news and gossips regarding the situation letting them know that Captain Gabriel Bastion is being imprisoned for his actions and is awaiting trial.  
Dana Cotzo- “You must be joking uncle…”  
Christian Demos- “They did what? Imprisoned the Captain of the guard? Now I’ve heard everything.”  
Mr. Atkins- “I wish I was… Gabriel is an honest man. This is a serious blow to the district and to him.”  
Christian Demos- /Goes towards the door in an attempt of leaving but is stopped by Dana  
Dana Cotzo- “Where do you think you’re going?”  
Christian Demos- “Where else? I’m going to get him out of jail and then I’m going to pay a visit to that High Priest. I can’t wait to see that joker’s face. I’m sure it will be quite the reunion.”  
Dana Cotzo- “You will do no such thing!”  
Christian Demos- /Glares at Dana “…”  
Dana Cotzo- “This will only do the opposite Chris.”  
Mr. Atkins- “Let’s not be rash… Regardless of the situation some actions can be acquitted before court if the right price is paid.”  
Christian Demos- “Oh I will definitely make sure the right price is paid.”  
Mr. Atkins- “Now, now. “/ He gestures towards Christian Demos  
Mr.Atkins- “We need to speak to a Church representative regarding Gabriel’s bailout. I’m sure even a High Priest will forgive such unfortunate events.  
Dana Cotzo- “We can try uncle. But where are we going to get the money?”  
Mr. Atkins- “I’ve stashed some coins over the years, I’m sure it can cover the expenses.”/He smiles  
Christian Demos- /Sigh “Why do I get the feeling this is not going to work…?”

 

The three go towards the Western District’s Church in an attempt to speak regarding Captain Gabriel Bastion’s situation. Inside the Church courtyard an elderly priest welcomes them to God Udum’s humble establishment. Humble… establishment… That’s putting it lightly. The church was extravagant considering the building situated around. Having clearly a wealthier look with expensive materials used in its construction. After an extensive talk with the elderly priest an arrangement was made that the three would meet the High Priest. The three were escorted inside the church were the citizens pray towards God Udum for the good of the Kingdome. To their right they were taken up a spiraling staircase made of marble. Passing the stained glass windows, inside the upper level, portraits of the High Priest could be witnessed on the interior walls. Christian Demos noticed that the man depicted in the portraits was the same as the Pajama wearing High Priest during the creature incident. Upon reaching the back of the upper level two giant doors stood in front of the High Priests’ Office.  
Elderly Priest- “Your holiness, a couple of commoners wish to make an audience.  
High Priest- “Send them in.” /Writes his report regarding the Captains violent nature for the trial  
Mr. Atkins- “Your holiness. If… I may speak.” /He bows his head  
High Priest- “You may.” /Continues writing  
Mr. Atkins- “Most gracious of you. We’ve come before your greatness due to the recent incarceration of our Captain Gabriel Bastion.”  
High Priest- “Yes what about him?”  
Mr. Atkins- “We wish to know the price to resolve this unfortunate matter, your Excellency.”  
High Priest- /Raises from his chair after hitting the table “W-WHAT?!”  
Mr. Atkins- “We meant no disrespect your holiness…”  
High Priest- “INSOLENT WRETCH! HOW DARE YOU PUT A PRICE ON THE FOUL ACT OF HITTING A MAN OF THE CLOTH! UDUM SMITE THE!” /Proceeds to sit back on his cushioned chair  
Mr. Atkins- “The nerve of the man hitting your Excellency, a shameful display, one that deserves the full wrath of Udum!”  
High Priest- “UDUM WILLS IT! HOW DARE HE!” /Gestures with his finger in the air  
Mr. Atkins- “How dare he indeed your grace… The knave!”  
High Priest- “THE WORM! HE SHOULD ROT IN JAIL!” /continues to gesture  
Mr. Atkins- “He should be left there miserable and disgraced for his insolence!”  
Christian Demos- /Whispers to Cotzo *What is uncle doing?*  
Dana Cotzo- *Shh just watch*  
High Priest- “ETERNAL PUNISHMENT!”  
Mr. Atkins- “I’m sure the cell is what he wants…”  
High Priest- “HUGH?!” /High Priests attention shifts  
Mr. Atkins- “Think about it your graciousness. He stays in jail.  
High Priest- “Yes…” /Thinks about the situation  
Mr. Atkins- “His trial suspended.”  
High Priest- “…”  
Mr. Atkins- “He has a free meal and gets to stay guarded from Udums wrath.”  
High Priest- “The nerve… To hide in that cell…”  
Mr. Atkins- “He does this just so he does not face justice. /Comes closer to the High Priest  
High Priest- “No… He can’t escape justice… No…”  
Mr. Atkins- “Yet still he tries. He cowers in his cell in an attempt to hide his coin from your grace.”  
High Priest- “Udum’s precious gift for the loyalty of his followers…”  
Mr. Atkins- “The coin that should rightfully be yours, your excellency, IN THE NAME OF UDUM’S CHURCH!.”

High Priest- “Yes… Yess… I see through these façade…”  
Mr. Atkins- /Maintains a poker face while trying to cover the fact that he is startled  
High Priest- “This way he keeps his gold and hides from Udum’s wrath. All this and a full stomach.” /He hits his worktable with his fist  
Mr. Atkins- /Breathes a sigh of relief “Yes your holiness. You mustn’t allow this travesty to befall the church.”  
High Priest- “He needs to pay up and face Udum’s wrath for the rest of his miserable life!”  
Mr. Atkins- “Fear not your holiness he will pay up! I’ve got this stash of coins liberated from his possession .” /Takes a pouch of coins from his pockets  
High Priest- “His plans FOILED! GIVE IT HERE!”  
Mr. Atkins- “Your holiness...” /Give the coin pouch to the High Priest  
High Priest- /Signals the Elderly Priest  
High Priest- “Tell the Warden that the Merciful GOD UDUM takes pity on the foolhardy and has decided to pardon these foul acts for the last time.” /He opens the bag of coins and starts gazing at the sparkly gold coins in the pouch.  
Elderly Priest- “Yes your grace.”  
Mr. Atkins- “With his plans foiled it is only a matter of time until Great God Udum claims his foul soul!”  
High Priest- /Continues to stare at the gold coins “May he have mercy on his soul in the afterlife!”  
Mr. Atkins- “Udum’s wills it!” /He goes towards the exit of the room  
High Priest- “Pray be thy name!” /Proceeds to count the coins  
After exiting the church area the three then proceed towards the jail near the Western District Barracks.  
Christian Demos- “Interesting turn of events.”  
Dana Cotzo- “Told you.”  
Mr. Atkins- “It took a while but he reached the desired conclusion. It wouldn’t be beneficial for either party to have the Captain of the Guard imprisoned…”  
Christian Demos- “Why is that?”  
Mr. Atkins- “This District has enough problems as it is… The crime in the district is out of control already. Imagine what would happen if the only one keeping the peace is incarcerated.  
Dana Cotzo- “I’d rather not think about that.” /She smiles  
Christian Demos- “Let’s not keep Captain Gabriel waiting.”  
Mr. Atkins- /Smiles “I’m sure he will be delighted to be excused.”  
Meanwhile Captain Gabriel Bastion is released from his holding cell. Upon exiting the jail, he is greeted by the three.  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- “Wow…You’re a sight for sore eyes.”/He smiles  
Mr. Atkins- “I wasn’t about to let a dear friend waste his life in prison. It’s good to have you back old friend.”  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- “I never thought I would get away with hitting a High Priest.”  
Dana Cotzo- “Welcome back Captain!”  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- “How’ve you been holding up Dana? Has the Lord been giving you trouble?”  
Dana Cotzo- “He almost got his way.”  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- “Never a dull moment with this one eh? Hahaha.”  
Dana Cotzo- “Tell me about it.” /She covers her eyes with her hand  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- “And what did he try to do this time?”  
Mr. Atkins- “He wanted to bust you out of prison and go do “Not nice things” to the High Priest in the process. “ /Sigh  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- “Really now? It seems our laws don’t suit his taste. Hahaha.”  
Christian Demos- /Smiles towards the Captain  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- /Puts his hand on Christian Demos’ shoulder “Thank you for everything.”  
Christian Demos- /Puts his own hand on the Captains shoulder “ At least try to give them a hard time before going willingly.”  
Dana Cotzo- “Chris!”  
Christian Demos- “I know. I know… It’s good to have you back Gabriel.”

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Turf Wars

After the incident, things started to calm down. The people went on with their daily routines. Christian Demos soon started to get accustomed to Welan Kingdom life’s style. Most of the time, he had to stand around with an imposing look during the tavern’s working hours. This was needed in order to deter the rowdy customers from getting any funny ideas. There was the occasional wise guy who didn’t get the message, but such things were easily dealt with. The trash can had enough room for more residents. Customers got the message rather quickly much to the delight of Mr. Atkins who couldn’t help but notice his business blooming.  
In the past he had to pay for repairs after “Happy hours” or so he would call them. Things were quiet. Almost too quiet. Or so it would seem…  
Mr. Atkins- “Christian.”  
Christian Demos- “Uncle?”  
Mr. Atkins- “I’m thinking about giving you a raise.” /He smiles  
Christian Demos- “What is this raise? I’m not getting paid for anything…”  
Mr. Atkins- “Oh come now. We all got to pull our weight around here. You’ve got a bed and a roof over your head, even food on the table. That’s got to count for something.”  
Christian Demos- “I barely eat… And when I do, it’s mostly because you ask me.”  
Mr. Atkins- “You need to keep your strength up lad. I don’t want my number one peacekeeper underperform because of an empty stomach.”  
Christian Demos- /Sigh “Whatever makes you happy uncle.”  
Mr. Atkins- “Good lad. Keep up the good work!”  
Christian Demos- “Of course uncle.”  
Nicholas- “No, no…”   
Meanwhile inside the kitchen, plates can be heard being broken startling them both.  
Mr. Atkins- “BOY! WHAT’S GOING ON IN THERE?!” /Goes into the kitchen  
Nicholas- “I-I’m sorry Mr. Atkins…They just fell from the shelves…”  
Mr. Atkins- “They fell from the shelves because you put them sideways!”  
Nicholas- “S-sorry sir…”  
Mr. Atkins- “What am I going to do with you, always clumsy, why can’t you be more thoughtful?”  
Nicholas- “I will do my best next time.”  
Mr. Atkins- “At this rate I will have to buy a full wagon of kitchen wares…Heh…”  
Mr. Atkins- “Go and buy some more from the marketplace. Here take this with you… DON’T YOU DARE SPEND THEM RECKLESSLY?”  
Nicholas- “I won’t sir…”  
Mr. Atkins- “Be wary of those damn merchants! They’re always trying to swindle honest folk of their money…”  
Nicholas- “Yes Mr. Atkins” /goes towards the tavern’s exit  
While the boy goes towards the exit, Mr. Atkins starts cleaning the kitchen of broken dishes. From the doorway his voice can still be heard as sounds of broken ceramic is being gathered.  
Mr. Atkins- “Don’t talk to strangers while you’re out! And don’t take too long!”  
Nicholas- “I won’t sir. I’ll be right back!” /Closes the door behind him  
Mr. Atkins’ head pops out of the kitchen doorway.  
Mr. Atkins- “Christian!”  
Christian Demos- “I’ve done nothing wrong, why are you yelling at me?”  
Mr. Atkins- “Please make sure that the boy gets back here in one piece.”  
Christian Demos- “I’m sure nothing bad will be happening uncle… You’re being overprotective…”  
Mr. Atkins- “There is no such thing! These streets are not what they used to be. Scoundrels are always waiting just around the corner, praying on the unwary… Please do this for me…”  
Christian Demos- “Of course uncle.” /leaves the establishment  
Nicholas reaches the marketplace during the crowded hours. In the square shops of all kind are positioned to fill the needs of the people. Nicholas tries to squeeze between them only to find himself in the middle of the crowd.  
Nicholas- “Geez…Where on earth am I going to find plates for the tavern…”  
Stalking right behind him Christian Demos walks through the crowd of people towering over most of them by a head. Recognized by most as the taverns “Peacekeeper” they make room.  
As Nicholas gets out of the crowd he remembers a general goods store located adjacent to the marketplace, hidden on an alleyway.  
Waiting on the alleyway three figures can be seen waiting right at the entrance. As Nicholas approaches the figures recognize the boy from a previous encounter.  
Goon Bradley- “Well, well, well… If it isn’t our old friend Nick.”  
Nicholas- “Bradley!” /He looks at the three goons  
Goon Drux- “What brings you to these parts? Are you lost? You must be lost...”  
Goon Morr- “He must be lost. Who in his right mind would enter our territory uninvited? At least pay the entrance fee runt…”  
Nicholas- “I’ve got business at the store Morr… I’ve got no time to waste with you…”  
Goon Bradley- “Feisty as ever runt… DID YOU FORGET WHO WE ARE?!” /Grabs Nicholas with one hand and lifts him up above the ground  
Around the market square Welan Kingdom city guards are doing their daily routines. Hearing noises coming from the alleyway they rush towards the scene.  
Guard Ubar- “What’s going on there?”  
Guard Strotos- “HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU RUFFIANS OR FEEL THE WRATH OF WELAN KINGDOM CITY GUARDS!”  
Goon Bradley- “Is that whom I think he is… STROTOS!”  
Guard Strotos- /Sees Bradley “B-B-Bradley, w-we didn’t know you were during working hours.”  
Goon Morr- “Ubar and Strotos, fancy meeting you here. Are you fine gentlemen doing alright, still on the daily patrols?”  
Guard Ubar- “W-we were just p-passing by…”  
Goon Morr- “Passing by in the Bloody Shiv gang’s turf? Are you sure?”  
Goon Drux- “Oh they’re sure alright, they must be sure! LETS GET THEM!”  
Guard Strotos- “W-we meant no disrespect... We were just leaving…”  
Goon Bradley- “OH NO! YOU’RE NOT WEAZELING YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS YOU LITTLE TURDS!” / Drops Nicholas and grabs both Guards dragging them into the alleyway  
Nicholas gets picked up by the other two goons and dragged into as well. The guards were pummeled in force by Goon Bradley as both stood still like wood. Punching bags could be best described for the punishment they received. Looking all bloodied and bruised Goon Bradley proceeds to raise Guard Strotos’ head by the hair.  
Goon Bradley- “You’ve been naughty Strotos… You haven’t paid your respect to the gang at all in the past few days…”  
Goon Morr- “Indeed. Where is our share of respect for keeping the peace… EH UBAR?” /Lifts Guard Ubar’s head by the hair  
Both guards in unison- “W-we’re s-sorry…”  
Goon Drux- “SORRY?! WERE’S OUR CUT OF THE LOOT?!”  
Both guards- “W-we were confined to the barracks… c-cleaning d-duty… w-we c-couldn’t m-make t-the pay…”  
Nicholas- /being held down by Goon Morr “WAIT UNTILL CAPTAIN GABRIEL HEARS ABOUT THIS!”  
Goon Morr- “And what’s that old timer going to do eh? He knows the drill for keeping the other gangs in check!” /Proceeds to slap Nicholas  
Goon Drux- “You’ve done it now runt… You’ve made Morr angry. HAHAHAHHAHA”  
As they continue “interrogating” the captives an ominous presence soon found its way to the goons location.  
Christian Demos- “My oh my… If it isn’t my favorite trash gang. What are you clowns doing on such a remote location hmmm?”  
The goons soon started to feel shivers down their spines as a familiar voice greeted them. While turning around the figure of Christian Demos was unmistakably analyzing the situation.  
Nicholas- “CHRIS!” /His eyes filled with relief  
Guards Strotos and Ubar- “Y-YOU!” /Both point to the Archangel  
Christian Demos- “You’re here as well? What is this a family reunion?” /He covers his eyes with the palm of his hand  
Goons- “W-why a-are y-you here?!”  
Christian Demos- “A little birdy told me, that some people are glutens for punishment . It appears to be right.”  
Goons- /Gulp  
Christian Demos- “You must be masochists… Why would you go around beating our esteemed guards half to death and then proceed to get Nicholas into harm’s way. Knowing that he works at uncle’s establishment.”  
Goons- “…”  
Christian Demos- “Did you think nothing would come to ensure that he is alright?...”  
Goons- “…”  
Christian Demos- “I guess not... You’re going to have to learn it the hard way” /Proceeds to beat the living daylights out of the three goons, to the relief of Nicholas and the guards.  
Goon Bradley- “Y-you’re toast… The b-boss will not l-let this one slide.” /faints  
Goon Drux- “H-he-he-he…” /faints  
Goon Morr- “H-he w-will f-feed y-your carcass t-to the dogs!” /faints  
Christian Demos- “I see you’re still in high spirits. You really are masochists…”  
Both guards become startled after hearing the threat issued by the goons.  
Guard Strotos- “W-we’re screwed…”  
Guard Ubar- “T-this can’t be happening…”  
Christian Demos- “So you fools have a boss. Good. That makes things a lot easier.”  
Nicholas- “Chris… The Bloody Shiv gang boss is no pushover… He is a terrifying man… Ruthless and bloodthirsty… His very existence strikes fear into the hearts of the people…”  
Christian Demos- “Intriguing. Tell me more Nicholas.”  
Nicholas- “He’s a monster is only putting it lightly… Killing and torturing is like a second nature to him. He disembowels his enemies and feeds them to… I get shivers only thinking about what he would do to us…”  
Christian Demos- “Does he now… And where is this boss located exactly?”  
Guard Strotos – “He runs his business near the marketplace… He has his office in the most expensive building located near Mr. Atkins tavern…”  
Christian Demos- “I couldn’t plan this better myself, he’s even closer to home. Delightful.”  
Guard Ubar- “W-wait where are you going?!”  
Christian Demos- “Isn’t it obvious? I’m going to pay a visit to the trashcan’s gang boss.” /He goes towards the Bloody Shiv gang’s headquarters  
Guards- “ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU WON’T LAST A MINUTE AGAINST THAT MADMAN!”  
Christian Demos- /Grins “I hope for his sake he will get to entertain me for at least a minute.”  
As Christian Demos travels towards the Bloody Shiv establishment Dana Cotzo returns from the merchants with new provisions meant for the tavern.  
Dana Cotzo- “You can leave it there. I’ll have Chris and Nicholas pick them up later.” /She notices Chris marching pass the tavern towards a fancy building located a couple of streets to the right side of the district.  
Dana Cotzo- “What in the world?!” /She rushes in front of Chris  
Christian Demos- “Don’t get in my way Dana.”  
Dana Cotzo- “What’s a matter with you?! Where are you going?! You know what the Knight Captain said! NO MORE MISBEHAVIOURS!”  
Christian Demos- “He’s going to have to live with it.”  
Dana Cotzo- “STOP!”  
Christian Demos- /Walks right pass Dana marching towards his destination  
Before a towering fence and an impressive gate, two guards of the Bloody Shiv gang stood watch. Noticing a suspicious person marching towards them the guards try to stop the unknown man.  
Guard1- “HALT!”  
Guard2- “WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE HERE?”  
Christian Demos- “That’s something I’m going to discuss with your boss. NOW MOVE!”  
The guards are thrown through the front gate breaking it open. The residents rush outside in great numbers while armed.  
Bloody Shiv Goon- “What in the world…”  
Bloody Shiv Goon1- “The gate…” /Looks towards the unconscious guards on the remnants of the broken gate  
Bloody Shiv Goon2- /Notices a man marching towards them  
Christian Demos- “And here’s the welcoming party. 10-20-40” /Starts counting the members of the Bloody Shiv gang  
Christian Demos- “What kind of sick joke is this…”  
Bloody Shiv Goon- “Don’t make any sudden moves s-stranger or we will be forced to take action!”  
Christian Demos- /Stares at the goon “Where’s your boss?”  
Bloody Shiv Goon- “That’s none of your business.”  
Christian Demos- “Fine. I’ll seek him out in person. Chain!” /Summons chains that batter the Bloody Shiv gang foot soldiers leaving them unconscious.  
Christian Demos- “Come out, come out.”  
Batuzo (Boss)- /Comes out of his building  
Batuzo- “Who dares to mess with the Bloody Shiv gang, EH?!”  
Christian Demos- “Are you the boss?”  
Batuzo- “You’ve got some nuts son. Coming right into my home, beating my men to a pulp, it seems like I need to teach you some manners.” /Takes out an impressive mace with three spiked balls  
Christian Demos- “A fat slob… Is the boss…Wait…Dear creator what is that smell?”  
Christian Demos- “No…It can’t be…” /He tries to figure out the direction of the stench and focuses on Batuzo  
Batuzo- /His face turned red “H-H-HOW DARE YOU!”  
Christian Demos- “How can you live like this… Don’t answer that… Even a corpse has more decency than your putrid existence.”  
Batuzo- /Charges at Christian Demos while spinning the spiked iron and chain above his head  
Christian Demos- /Kicks the remnants of the gate towards Batuzo throwing him in the courtyard fountain  
Christian Demos- “If you think I’m going to be caught in that stench you’re in for a rude awakening.”  
Batuzo- /Emerges from the fountain angrily  
Christian Demos- “Much better.” /Breathes in the fresh air  
Batuzo- “INSOLENT KNAVE!” /gets out of the fountain and proceeds to rush towards Christian Demos  
Christian Demos- /Shoulder impacts Batuzo, throwing him through the establishment’s front door breaking it in the process  
Christian Demos- “I think we’ve played enough. Time to put an end to your reign.” /He walks towards Batuzo  
Batuzo- /Tries to recover from the buildings floor and sees the archangel walking towards him, his eyes bright orange  
Batuzo- “W-w-wait… I-is it money? Women? I can hook you up with anything! Just say the word and we’ll make it happen!”  
Christian Demos- “…” /Continues to walk towards Batuzo  
Batuzo- “W-we can reach an agreement! You can have the vice-boss title!”  
The wind soon intensified as Batuzo soon became more fearful of the outcome. The chillness soon crept inside his headquarters sending all servants to flee towards remote locations in the house.  
Batuzo- “W-WAIT! YOU CAN HAVE ANYTHING YOU’VE EVER WISHED FOR!”  
Suddenly Batuzo in his desperation starts to hear whispers coming from the entrance. Panic took its toll on Batuzo. Never had he experiences such a situation.  
Maledictus Catena- *B-Batuzo…What kind of name is that…How about…We name you piglet.*  
Batuzo soon starts to feel a cold chill going down his spine. Christian Demos soon reaches Batuzo and looks into his eyes. Batuzo could hear the maddening sounds of Catena’s Realm.  
Batuzo- “W-what in the world?” /Sees the shadowy image of Catena  
Maledictus Catena- *Hey little pig. Meet…your big…Bad…WOLF!*  
Batuzo- “T-this c-can’t b-be h-happening!”  
Maledictus Catena- *Would you build me a house? Or should I build you a pen?*  
Batuzo- “AAAgghh!”  
Maledictus Catena- *A PEN IT IS THEN!*  
Christian Demos- /Proceeds to open a portal to Catena’s Realm. Chains soon pull the Bloody Shiv gang Boss through its frame. Batuzo could only scream until his voice was but a memory as the chains kept pulling him into the void.  
Christian Demos- “Have fun piglet. I’m sure he will have his fun with you, at least until he gets bored.” /Closes the portal to Catena’s Realm  
Outside the remaining Bloody Shiv members were recovering from the ground. Near the gate entrance a girl Is seen approaching. Dana arrives to a broken Bloody Shiv gang headquarters with most of its members being unable to stand up straight. She proceeds to enter the premise only to be grabbed by the ankle by a gang member.  
Bloody Shiv Goon- “G-get out of here miss… There is a monster lurking inside the manor... F-flee while you still can…”  
Dana Cotzo- “Thank you for the warning, but it’s about time for that monster to get back home!” /She frowns her eyebrows while marching through the main door of the building  
Bloody Shiv Goon- /Confused by the girls bravado lets go of her ankle  
As the remaining gang members follow in the girls footsteps they come across the madman who barged into their headquarters leaving no trace of their cruel boss. The gang members could only stare as the girl stops right in front of the towering man, the gang members were taken by surprise for the unthinkable happened.  
Dana Cotzo- “Are you happy now?”  
Christian Demos- “Oh Dana you’ve arrived just in time for…”  
Dana Cotzo- “ANSWER THE QUESTION CHRIS!”  
Christian Demos- /Is startled by the sudden change in her voice  
Christian Demos- “If you mean by…”  
Dana Cotzo- “Chris, it’s a simple question, I’ll say this slowly, “Are you happy now?”  
Christian Demos- “Maybe.”  
Dana Cotzo- “Maybe…Maybe he says… Do you even think these things through?”  
Christian Demos- “What do you mean?”  
During their back and forth chat the gang members look in awe as the girl was verbally driving the madman into a corner.  
Dana Cotzo- “You’ve set yourself up like a spoiled little child. You had to do things your way…Don’t you understand that’s what the Knight Captain wants… He needs an excuse to issue an incarceration order and contain you.”  
Christian Demos- “HAHAHA, now that’s funny. I’d like to see him try.”  
Dana Cotzo- “I’m serious Chris…”  
Christian Demos- “If he does anything…”  
Dana Cotzo- “You will do WHAT!? You’d eliminate him? Just as you did with the gang boss?!”  
Christian Demos- “…”  
Dana Cotzo- “This is the Knight Captain we’re talking about. Welan Kingdom will not stand for it. You will be hunted down…”  
Christian Demos- “…”  
Dana Cotzo- “Let’s…Let’s just get out of here… Before you stir up more trouble.”  
They both try to leave through the front door only to find themselves in the middle of the Bloody Shiv gang members.  
Dana Cotzo- “Alright people, the show’s over, please make some room before you give him any more bright ideas.”  
Christian Demos looks towards the gang members but instead of having them cower in fear they look in admiration for the reign of their ruthless boss had ended.  
Christian Demos- “What are you jokers looking at? Did you not hear the lady? Get out of her way before I personally remove you.”  
Bloody Shiv Gang member- “Just a moment sir, we have no intention of getting in your way… It’s just that the boys and I we’re wondering if you’d do us the honor of picking up in our boss’ footsteps.”  
Christian Demos- “What did you say?”  
Bloody Shiv Gang member- “You see… One of our rules states that whoever defeats the current boss will have to pick up the mantle of new boss…”  
Christian Demos- “Enough with this foolishness, MOVE!”  
The Gang members tighten their ranks forming a ring around both Dana and Chris.  
Bloody Shiv Gang member- “You need to issue us an order sir...”  
Christian Demos- “These fools really have a death wish!”  
Dana Cotzo- “CHRIS! What did we talk about earlier?! No more trouble!”  
Christian Demos- “Don’t worry Dana, I’ll just have to use the word “Please.”  
Christian Demos walks through the ring of gang members who grab onto him, refusing to let go.  
Christian Demos- “GET OF!”  
Bloody Shiv Gang member- “Not until you issue us an order!”  
Christian Demos- “Heh… Fine… Have it your way… My orders to you are as follows… You are to be disbanded!”  
Bloody Shiv Gang members let go of Christian Demos in shock due to the orders of the boss being obsolete. Still they refused to fully disband. As Dana and Chris go towards the tavern. The former gang members follow in their footsteps like a flock of ducks.  
Dana Cotzo- /Notices the gang members following right behind them  
Dana Cotzo- “I think we might have a little problem.”  
Christian Demos- “What now…” /He turns around and sees the new little problem  
Christian Demos- “Dear creator...”  
Former gang members look at the archangel with admiration refusing to leave his side.  
Christian Demos- “I’ve got no time for this nonsense! Get a life you leaches!”  
Both Dana and Chris reach the tavern only to find the whole gang setting up camp right in front of the tavern.  
Mr. Atkins- “I see you’re back. Nicholas came in earlier saying that you might have a little chat with the Bloody Shiv gang boss… I feared for the worst but knowing you I kept a cool head. You do manage to solve these sort of issues in the end.” /He laughs  
Dana and Chris both look towards the tavern floor not saying a word.  
Mr. Atkins- “Why the long faces? Has something happened?”  
Christian Demos- /Slowly opens the tavern front door  
Mr. Atkins- “Is something out there? What could it BEEEEEE!? WHAT IN THE WORLD?!”  
Mr. Atkins sees the former gang members camping outside the tavern. This causes most of the customers to avoid even coming close to the front door as they would start looking at them with a mean look. In their minds they were protecting the boss’ new headquarters.  
Mr. Atkins- “This is outrageous what are they doing!? Hey leave that customer alone, HEY!”  
Former gang member- “Mr. Atkins… Sir, is the boss alright? Is he safe?”  
Mr. Atkins- “Shoo! Shoo! Get out of here!”  
Former gang member- “You need help with that Mr. Atkins? We can help!”  
Mr. Atkins- “No, no, no and NO! OUT, GET OUT OF HERE OR I’LL CALL THE CITY GUARD!”  
Former gang member- “Good idea, we could make them do the job for us! Just say the word and we’ll fetch ‘em!”  
Mr. Atkins- /Sits on top of the front door stairs “Why does God hate me?! What have I done to deserve this…”  
Mr. Atkins- /Thinks about a possible solution  
Mr. Atkins- “It must be his fault… CHRISTIAN!”  
Christian Demos- /Pops his head outside the tavern front door “Yes uncle?”  
Mr. Atkins- “GET THESE TROUBLEMAKERS AWAY FROM HERE! THEY’RE RUINING MY BUSINESS!”  
Christian Demos- “Yes uncle.” /He goes towards the gang members only to find himself surrounded again by them  
Christian Demos- “Would you please leave…”  
Former gang member- “Sure boss, just say the word and we’ll leave, tell us where to await for you. Honestly this place is too small for the lot of us”  
Christian Demos- “That simple? I just tell you and you’ll leave?”  
Former gang member- “Yes boss, just give us your orders.”  
Christian Demos- /Sigh “Go back to the Bloody Shiv Headquarters. I’ll come by later.”  
Former gang member- “ALRIGHT YOU MAGOTS YOU HEARD THE BOSS! MOVE!”  
Mr. Atkins looks in shock as the gang members pack up their things and leave the tavern entrance going back to their initial headquarters, leaving a damn mess in their wake.  
Mr. Atkins- /Hugs Christian Demos “Thank you, thank you, thank you…”  
Christian Demos- “You’re welcome uncle. Now I must excuse myself, I need to see what this is all about…”  
Dana Cotzo- “Hold it right there Chris! You’re not going anywhere without me!”  
Christian Demos- “Feel free to tag along Dana, let’s just get this over with.”  
Both Dana and Chris return to the headquarters only to find the gang members getting carpenters to fix most of the damage.  
Former gang member- “Get this place back in good shape before the boss arrives! DO YOU HEAR ME?”  
Carpenters- “We’re working as fast as we can sir…”  
Former gang member- “NO EXCUSES! GET TO IT!”  
Dana Cotzo- “Um…”  
Former gang member- “Miss Dana! Sorry about the mess, we were just about to fix this place up…”  
Dana Cotzo- “Yeah… I can see that…”  
Former gang member- /Sees Christian Demos “BOSS! WELCOME BACK SIR!”  
Christian Demos- “Do you have to shout? You’re causing me a headache.”  
Former gang member- “Sorry boss… We’re all exited that’s all…”  
Christian Demos- “Well keep it at a minimum.”  
Former gang member- “Please, please follow us to your quarters, we need to get you up to date with the new events that are unfolding in the Western District.”  
Dana and Chris are escorted to the former boss quarters. Before they could enter an unbelievable stench came right through the doorway.  
Christian Demos- “NO! I won’t take another step until this place is cleaned up!”  
Former gang member- “Right on it boss. HEY! GET THE SERVANTS IN THE QUARTERS IMMEDIATELY!” /He signals another gang member  
Dana Cotzo- “Where is that god awful smell coming from?”  
Former gang member- “I’d rather not tell you miss…”  
Christian Demos- “She asked you a question grunt! SPEAK!”  
Former gang member- /Opens the doorway releasing a putrid smell  
Inside the quarters human body parts were littered around the worktable. Tortured devices were spread across the room. Near the entrance a bloody hatchet was embedded in the wood. The gang member immediately closed the door.  
Former gang member- “As you can see… The former boss had a habit of disemboweling… He was truly a sadist.”  
Christian Demos- “Disgusting.”  
Former gang member- “Yes boss, he even slept in these quarters…If anybody had a say in it they would have ended up as the next specimen.”  
Dana Cotzo- “I’m starting to feel sick…”  
After a couple of hours of intense cleaning the quarters were unrecognizable. All that remained were the former boss’ torture devices.  
Christian Demos- “Scrap them.” /Pointing at the torture devices  
Former gang member- “Are you sure boss? They might come in handy…”  
Christian Demos- “They will do no such thing. If we ever need to get our point across then I shall personally see to that. Now get them out of here!”  
Former gang member- /Snaps his fingers and signals the rest of the gang to scrap the torture devices.  
Christian Demos- /Proceeds to sit in the cushioned chair at the worktable  
Christian Demos- “I don’t want Dana sitting during the briefing, bring her a chair.”  
Dana Cotzo- /Sits right beside Chris at the worktable  
Former gang member- “Alright boss, it’s time for the briefing.”  
Christian Demos- “Before that. Your name?”  
Former gang member- “My name?”  
Christian Demos- “Yes, tell me your name.”  
Dimitry Ivanov- “Dimitry Ivanov but the boys call me Handy.”  
Christian Demos- “And why’s that?”  
Dimitry Ivanov- “Because I’m handy to have around boss.”  
Christian Demos- “Noted.”  
Dimitry Ivanov- “Anything else boss?”  
Christian Demos- “Gather the boys and the staff for briefing.”  
Dimitry Ivanov- “Do you think this is wise boss? It’s best for them not to know such matters…”  
Christian Demos- “I have no need to hide information from them, bring them here Handy.”  
Dimitry Ivanov- “As you wish.” /Handy goes and rounds up everyone present   
After cramping all gang members and staff inside the quarters, the room soon became full of people. The door was closed behind the last person. What’s spoken in the room, stays in the room, no exceptions.  
Dimitry Ivanov- “The boss has asked all of us to attend the briefing. So I don’t want to hear any bright ideas coming from you lot! No sneezing, no coughing, no smoking, no drinking, no sleeping…” /Handy gives them a long list of not to do things during the briefing  
Christian Demos- “I think they get the idea Handy, proceed.”  
Goon Drux, Morr and Bradley soon waddled themselves inside the headquarters only to find the place deserted.  
Goon Morr- “Where the hell is everybody?!”  
Goon Bradley- “I hope the boss is in a good mood. I’d hate to become his next plaything.”  
Goon Drux- “Hey guys, I can hear noise coming from his quarters let’s check it out.”  
After reaching the closed door, all three goons tried to listen to the conversation held inside.  
Christian Demos- “A moment Handy. Can some please open the door? It appears some little mice have wondered in our briefing.”  
A member of the staff opens the door only to cause the three goons, who were leaning on the door with their ears, to fall flat inside the quarters. After picking themselves back up, a walkway was made towards the worktable by those present in the room.  
Goon Morr- “E-excuse u-us b-boss, w-we didn’t mean to interrupt…” /He looks towards the worktable and is shocked  
Goon Drux- “S-spare us boss, I’m not good raw, I’ll cause the dogs indigestion…” /He covers his eyes with his hands  
Goon Bradley- “Y-yeah w-what Drux said…”  
Christian Demos- “If it isn’t the famous trashcan squad. So nice of you to join us.”  
Dana Cotzo- “Hello Bradley.”  
The goons soon realize that Dana and Chris were seated at the boss’ worktable.  
Goon Bradley- “Y-Y-YOU!?”  
Goon Drux and Morr- “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE BOSS’ SEAT!? HAVE YOU NO SHAME!?”  
Dana Cotzo- “Morons…”  
Dimitry Ivanov- “YOU WORTHLESS PILE OF HUMAN STAIN! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OUT OF LINE TOWARDS THE BOSS?”  
Goons- “Boss? What Boss?!”  
Dimitry Ivanov- /Snaps his fingers signaling the rest of the gang to grab ‘em and tie them up  
Dimitry Ivanov- /Grabs Bradley by the hair “I should gut you like a fish Bradley! You’d be lucky to even breathe after this insolence.”  
Dimitry Ivanov- /Points “And you Morr, we should splatter that big head of yours over the room, might as well use your head for decoration!”  
Christian Demos- “It’s ok Handy, they’re slow when it comes to thinking.”  
Christian Demos- /Looks at the three tied up goons “I have no intention of causing any more cleanup duty for the staff, they’ve worked hard enough as it is.”  
Dana Cotzo- “Boys you can let them go. They’ve had enough for one day.”  
Dimitry Ivanov- /Cuts the goon’s bindings releasing them  
Dimitry Ivanov- “Now fall back in line and close that damn door so I may finally get this briefing started.”  
Dimitry Ivanov- /Clears his through “Ahem. As you may know, we’re in the middle of a war in the western district. This war has us and other gangs fighting for supremacy over the Western District underworld. Of course each and every one of you know by now that we’re no pushovers. The marketplace, tavern area and gate entrance are our turf. No one and I mean no one thinks about muscling in our territory. The guards are mostly paying us to keep the peace and to make the other gangs behave, yet still we’re entitled to more payment from the local populace and shops of whom consider us the best option in keeping their business functional. As of this day our leadership has changed. New routes have become available. The other gangs involved in this situation are as follows:   
\- The Broken Shield Gang with its leader Mr. Korinthus controls the warehouse area of the district and is swindling money from the merchants that want their goods intact while inside the District.  
\- The Midnight Lilly with its leader Lady Lilliana controls the brothels located around the district marketplace and focuses their business on blackmail, information gathering and assassination. Not much is known about their agenda due to our members being local patrons of their esteemed establishments.  
\- The Lucky Seven with its leader Mr. Morison controls the gambling dens and slums area around the back of the district, they have an iron grip on its populace and prefer the use the local homeless to do their smaller jobs such as begging and stealing from the other turfs. This way they can’t be accused of moving into the turf and blame the homeless for their own actions.  
\- The Enterprise has more than one leader giving those in charge codenames to conceal their identities. They are the only gang that has the backing of merchants and most of the working class. They are the wealthiest out of all gangs. They specialize in pyro techniques, lighting up any new business or rivals, only to buy the rights or extort the owners of their property. They control the prices around the Western District changing them to benefit their needs.  
With all that being said, we need to know boss, what are we going to do regarding this turf war. It’s been going on for a couple of years now. We can’t seem to break the stalemate. We’ve given enough thought but due to our former boss having other agendas we were unable to make any moves.”  
Christian Demos- “That’s a lot to take in Handy, you weren’t kidding when you said it was a briefing. One problem is that each gang needs something that another rival gang has. And from what you’ve been telling us I doubt they are reasonable enough to talk. The use of force seems like a plausible action, but as of right now we need to monitor the situation before taking action.”  
Christian Demos- “We need to focus our efforts on consolidating our position within the turf. That means we need to get the people who are living within our turf on our side. To do that we must first discuss the rules of our gang and establish a new name.”  
Dimitry Ivanov- “Splendid idea, what name do you suggest we take boss?”  
Dana Cotzo- “How about, we call ourselves, the Forgotten Serenity. What do you think?”  
Christian Demos- “Since the people have lost hope I think the time has come to remind them. Forgotten Serenity it is then.”  
END OF CHAPTER 7


	8. The Prelude

In the past weeks the newly established Forgotten Serenity started to make amends for the ruthless past of the Bloody Shiv Gang. They began by assessing the situation prior to their counterparts rule. Calculating the expenses and accumulated wealth over a long period of time, the result was more than noticeable, their actions gathered enough coin from the local businesses to last them for years to come, but at what cost… The owners barely had enough to get them through the day. Extensive protection taxes and a lack of protection left most of those who felt the consequences, un-wanting. These practices were soon overcome by an unusual approach. Forgotten Serenity began by returning most of the wealth back to its rightful owners, much to the discontent of its members. They got to live decently due to the income generated by these actions. Discontent soon manifested itself in the lower ranks. Handy, whom at this point became a respected member and advisor for the newly elected boss, grew wary of his actions.  
Dimitry Ivanov- “Boss… We must speak about this new direction you’ve advised us to partake in… Myself and the boys feel that we’re slowly digging our own grave… This was our major source of income… Not one of us feels the need to return what was rightfully taken in the first place…” /He is abruptly stopped  
Christian Demos- “This is necessary Handy… We are in this situation because of unforeseen events. We can’t possibly function going down this route.”  
Dimitry Ivanov- “Still what are we going to do in order to put food on the table. Not to be disrespectful boss, we need a new way to accumulate coin in order to function…”  
Christian Demos- “I’ve got that covered.” /Throws papers on his worktable having the seal of Welan Kingdom.  
Dimitry Ivanov- /Picks up the papers “These are…” /He pauses for a second “You can’t be serious boss…” /He looks at Christian Demos “Bounty Hunting?! This is as absurd as it gets…”  
Christian Demos- “It’s enough for the moment. The plan is in motion, we will get the revenue this way. We will get on the Kingdom’s good side and get paid in the process. What more could we ask for?”  
Dimitry Ivanov- /Slightly laughs “You don’t seem to understand the situation boss… We lose easy money, we put our lives in danger… We get no respect from either faction… We’re just sitting ducks waiting to be cast aside by the rest…”  
Christian Demos- “Trust me Handy, we’ll need to buckle up for the long ride. This is only just the beginning. We’re building a foundation. We can’t continue any longer to expose ourselves unnecessarily. If the other gangs show any intention of removing us from the game, we’ll have an excuse to make a move. I doubt they will carelessly act without knowing our true intentions.”

Dimitry Ivanov- “We’ve got enough to lose as it is boss, please think this through… The boys will think our leadership is weak… They will switch sides without a second thought!”  
Christian Demos- “I hope they will. Then we can truly begin to reform this gang towards a better future.”  
Dimitry Ivanov- /Is hesitant “Tell me boss… What’s the name of the game you’re playing?”  
Christian Demos- “Weeding out the weak hearted… those who are not fit to be considered part of Forgotten Serenity.” /Staring straight into Handy’s eyes  
Dimitry Ivanov- “As you will. I can only hope we’re doing the right thing…”  
Christian Demos- /Turns around as Handy exits the quarters “Let me know when the preparations are done.”  
Dimitry Ivanov- /Salutes and closes the door “This is madness…”  
Rounding up the remaining wealth accumulated by the Bloody Shiv gang, Handy informs Christian Demos about the task at hand. They proceed the next day to go directly towards the marketplace area, returning most of the coin towards the owners who paid for their protection services, much to their surprise… No other favors were asked of the owners aside from their requested presence in the center of the marketplace for Forgotten Serenity’s representative’s speech. In this case Handy was tasked with “Handling” the outcome.  
Dimitry Ivanov- “Shop owners of Welan Kingdom Western District, as spokesman for newly formed Forgotten Serenity, I hereby publicly declare, for the way you were treated in the past, I apologize and return what was rightfully taken from you. By these actions of good faith we ask humbly that you think of us as a brighter tomorrow. Although we are the former members of the ruthless Bloody Shiv gang, know that our actions were influenced by our former boss, whom all Western District remembers for his questionable practices. Thank you!”  
The gathered crowds of people don’t know what to think, the accumulated rage gathered over a long period soon started to emerge.  
Shop Owner- “IS THIS SUPPOSED TO PAINT YOU IN A MORE PRETIER COLLOR?!”  
Shop Owner2- “YOU THINK THAT WE’RE JUST GOING TO WASH UNDER THE RUG ALL THE PAIN YOU’VE PUT US THROUGH?!”  
Shop Owner3- “I’D LIKE TO SEE WE GET THROUGH ANOTHER DAY WITH YOU LOT! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!”  
Shop Owner4- “YOU’RE ONLY PROSTITUTING YOURSELVES! HAVE YOU LOST THE STRENGHT TO KEEP US SAFE? IS THAT IT?!  
Seeing the deep roots of the former gang’s turf boiling over, Christian Demos takes the initiative in front of Handy.  
Christian Demos- “Enough!”  
The crowd stops in shock as a familiar face steps in front to take center stage.  
Christian Demos- “It is true. You’ve been wronged, your coin was taken from you, you’ve been forced to pay a tax that was meant to protect you from the deeds of others… Yet even so what will you do? What will any of you do?”  
Shop Owners- “We shall make our points know for all!”  
Christian Demos- “Known? What will stop the next gang to seize this place for their own benefits? What will prevent them to do the same? What will stop those that have an insatiable greed?”  
Shop Owner4- “THE CITY GUARD!”  
Christian Demos- /Points towards the Shop Owner “And where is your city guard now?”  
Shop Owner4- /Feels unwary “J-justice shall prevail!”  
Christian Demos- /Goes towards the shop owner “Tell me… What have they done when others put your life in jeopardy?”  
Shop Owner4- “T-they…”  
Christian Demos- “Let me tell you a little secret. Since the day you’ve been born, you’re all on our own… The question remains… Are you ready for what it is to come if we leave you to fate?”  
Shop Owner4- “…”  
Christian Demos- “I’m not extending a hand towards you for salvation. I won’t even ask for anything as of this moment in return… And still we are the unjust enemy that have robbed you…”  
Shop Owner2- “You can’t fool us all! Your pathetic excuses to change skin are nothing more than an attempt to blind us! WE KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! HOW YOU’VE WRONGED US! JUST LIKE THE KINGDOM!”  
Christian Demos- “Is that so? You compare us with the kingdom’s past actions? Tell me…” /He closes his eyes and sees the past of the man  
Christian Demos- “I see… A war veteran…”  
Shop Owner2- /is shaken by the reveal  
Christian Demos- “As a soldier was there any moment in your life where you truly had a choice?”  
Shop Owner2- “…”  
Christian Demos- “The moment you had a choice, you would have been either executed or incarcerated for insubordination.”  
Shop Owner2- “…”  
Christian Demos- “Then tell me, little soldier. What makes you so different from the members of Forgotten Serenity?”  
Shop Owner2- “I HAVE NEVER WRONGED AN INOCENT!”  
Christian Demos- “Oh? Then what about the countless bodies that were piled up due to your actions? How were they wrong? Or better yet, how are those conquered people wrong? What did they have to say when you’ve vanquished their troops and sell those remaining into slavery?”  
Shop Owner2- “THEY ARE NOT PEOPLE! THOSE WHOM FORSAKE THEIR FREEDOM SHOULD PAY FOR THEIR ACTIONS!”  
Christian Demos- “Well spoken… You’ll get to experience that price on your own when another takes away the freedom you so desperately cling onto. Heh, those of your kind deserve to pay for their actions as the world turns…” /He closes his eyes while showing his back towards the crowd  
Shop Owner2- /Realizes what he has said  
Christian Demos- “What more is there to say... You’ve traded your freedom for less in the past… all that remains if for you to live with it.” /Walks away from the crowd  
Shop Owner2- “W-Wait…”  
Christian Demos- /turns his head seeing with the corner of his eye “Since you’ve stated your intention, I shall give you the benefit of the doubt, WE HERBY REVOKE ALL CLAIM TO THE MARKETPLACE!… May all you all be blessed with freedom of choice for all days to come!”  
The members of Forgotten Serenity are enraged by this action… Not only was their turf right revoked by the current boss but their income soon crumbled into nothing. All that remained was the toppling of the current boss…The crowd was speechless as the members of Forgotten Serenity went back to their headquarters. News spread of the turf becoming available… the other gangs found an opportunity in a lifetime… The underground turf war intensified…While the issue remained unaddressed the other gangs soon found themselves vying for control over the central marketplace.  
After reaching the private quarters, Handy closes the door. He is devastated, never in his wildest dreams such turn for the worst events could have enfolded for the gang.  
Dimitry Ivanov- “What in the world is happening boss… Are you here to destroy us?!”  
Christian Demos- /Notices Handy’s malice “You should calm down Handy.”  
Dimitry Ivanov- “Calm down?! Tell me… What reason should I have to calm down “Boss”?”  
Dimitry Ivanov- “You’ve literally destroyed us… We have nothing, no turf, no income, no respect… Tell me boss… What are we to you?!”  
Christian Demos- “That depends on where you stand Handy. I’ve told you before this is meant to weed out those who are not fit to stay in Forgotten Serenity.”  
Dimitry Ivanov- “You ask me to remain loyal to you… After all you’ve done?” /His anger boiling  
Christian Demos- “You’ve become too accustomed to this lifestyle Handy… Is it that much of a burden for you to trust me?”  
Dimitry Ivanov- “Right now, I don’t even know who you are… Are you our boss? Or someone who’s intent is to reduce all that we’ve worked for to dust?”  
Christian Demos- “Let’s just see how this game plays out in the end.”  
Dimitry Ivanov- “On an empty stomach?”  
Christian Demos- “How quickly you jump to conclusions.” /Hearing a knock on the door  
Nicholas- “Excuse me… I’ve come to deliver your order.” /Opens the door  
Christian Demos- “Ah Nicholas! Come in, come in.”  
Nicholas- /Looks at both of them and realizes there is an unusual tension in the air “A-am I interrupting something?”  
Christian Demos- /Looks at Handy “Nothing of importance… We were just talking.”  
Nicholas- “I see… Well Mr. Atkins has sent you some stored supplies from the tavern, just as you asked. He said it’s on him so don’t worry about the payment.” /laughs  
Dimitry Ivanov- “What?” /Confused  
Christian Demos- “How gracious of him. Let uncle know that I will be paying for his services after we’ve set things straight on our end.”  
Dimitry Ivanov- “Are we going to live from charity now?!”  
Christian Demos- /Turns around towards Handy “I’ve had enough of these questions Handy. You can excuse yourself out. Unless… you have anything else you might want to add?” /He glares at Handy  
Dimitry Ivanov- /Goes towards the door annoyed “I look forward to see where this is going. Excuse me.” /He leaves the quarters  
Nicholas- “Well I’ve done my part. Make sure to come and see Mr. Atkins when you get the time Chris.” /Opens the door  
Christian Demos- “As soon as I am able I shall give my thanks personally. See you later.” /Looks at the bounties   
Nicholas- “Take care Chris!” /Leaves  
Handy goes towards the lower levels of the headquarters only to find himself surrounded by the members of Forgotten Serenity. Questions are thrown at him from all angles.  
Goon Morr- “Please tell us this is all a bad joke from the boss… We did not just revoke our rights to the turf?!”  
Dimitry Ivanov- “Apparently the joke is on us… The boss says we’ve to stick to the plan.”  
Goon Bradley- “AND WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS GRAND PLAN OF HIS?!”  
Goon Drux- “Tell us Handy! What in the world is he thinking?!”  
Dimitry Ivanov- /Handy sits on a chair “I…Don’t know anymore… He asked us to trust him…”  
Goon Morr- “Screw it! How can we trust something that he didn’t even share with us? Is he insane?! As if we’re going to just sit idle as he does whatever on earth he pleases!”  
Members of Forgotten Serenity- “YEAH! TELL HIM MORR!”  
While the members were making a commotion, a slow walk down the stairs could be heard from the upper levels.  
Christian Demos- “Yeah Morr, why don’t you start by telling me what this commotion is all about?”  
Goon Morr- “OH I’M GOING TO TELL YOU ALRIGHT! THIS IS WAY OUT OF YOUR CONTROLL DEMOS!”  
Goon Drux- “YEAH! WE’RE IN THIS MESS BECAUSE OF YOU!” /He points towards Demos  
Christian Demos- “Yes it is all because of me. Anything else you might want to add?”  
Goon Bradley- “HOW LONG DO YOU PLAN TO KEEP THIS UP?”  
Christian Demos- “As long as it’s needed.”  
Goon Morr- /Calms down “We are not your playthings “New boss”. We want an answer… WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT THIS PREDICAMENT YOU’VE PUT US THROUGH?!”  
Christian Demos- “If you feel the need for change… I will give you your options. You can either stay here and wait for this to play out… You can try your luck and challenge me for the title of Boss… Or you can leave.”  
Goon Bradley- “You’ve saved us the trouble of breaking this news upfront. We will take our leave!”  
Goon Drux- “Good riddance!”  
Goon Morr- /Stops the two from leaving “Wait… What’s the catch boss… I doubt you will let us leave peacefully.”  
Christian Demos- “You have my word. No harm will come to those that leave right now, I give you this chance to take off without repercussions.”  
Goon Bradley- /Pushes away Goon Morr “Music to my ears. Let’s go people! We’re out of this mess!”  
As some members start to leave one by one through the door, Goon Morr and Goon Drux don’t follow in Bradley footsteps.  
Goon Bradley- “Don’t you get cold feet on me now… You said you weren’t happy, let’s just go and be done with him!”  
Goon Morr- /Stops for a second “You see Bradley… There’s more to this than he is telling us… He hasn’t told us what happens if our paths were ever to cross…”  
Members who were going to exit stop in their tracks.  
Christian Demos- “I’ve told you already. There is nothing more to add Morr.”  
Goon Morr- “I see… Then I will take my chances with him…”  
Goon Drux- “Are you serious about this Morr…?”  
Goon Bradley- “This is stupid and you know it! Let me know when you’ve regained your senses, I’m out.” /He closes the entrance door  
Nearly 1/3rd of the members were still inside the headquarters. Those present included Goon Morr, Drux and Handy, all whom decided to see this plan through.  
Christian Demos- /turns around and sees the remaining members “Now, we can truly begin!”  
The remaining members gather around the stairway waiting for Christian Demos to share his intentions.  
Christian Demos- “I’ve revoked our rights to the turf, but that doesn’t mean we’re completely out of the picture.”  
The members are confused.  
Christian Demos- “I never said that we are to allow any other gang to waltz in and just lay claim to it. Those unfortunate enough to misunderstand our intentions are in for a rude awakening.”  
Christian Demos- “Your objective is simple. If any of these misguided fools start making attempts to seize control… Well… Let’s just say you are free to “discreetly” eliminate them by any means necessary.”  
Dimitry Ivanov- “You can’t be serious… We can’t hope to maintain a foothold with just our remaining members!”  
Christian Demos- “Oh but I am… For you see Handy, right now we’re under the radar, who’s to say we are the ones that did it? The people won’t even dare to speak out of line because our display will be more than enough to “persuade” a change of heart. That is why I gave them every right they had. That is… As long as they mind their own business…”  
Goon Morr and Drux- /Gulp  
Christian Demos- “The Western District Guards? No… They will cover up the story as long as they think this is a gang war for the unoccupied turf. Even if by some small chance, they get to know the truth, they will just look the other way… We are doing them a favor after all.”  
Dimitry Ivanov- “What about weapons? We have some but not nearly enough…”  
Christian Demos- “Do you remember those bounties? I’m sure they will have nothing against looting their miserable corpses after we’re done with them.”  
Dimitry Ivanov- “That can’t possibly work Boss! How are we even going to get them passed the guards and inside the district?!”  
Christian Demos- “Have you heard of supplies? Among the bounties, one in particular caught my attention. There is this group of highwaymen whom have made a reputation of robbing the local merchants during their supply runs. What’s to say we can’t ask for a token of appreciation and smuggle them in? These merchants have been going back and forth selling weapons on the black market, surely they can be “persuaded” as a gesture of good faith to help us with this small problem.”  
Dimitry Ivanov- /Ponders about this plan “We can’t be in two places at once…”  
Christian Demos- “This is why I told you about your objective. I shall be the one to handle to weapons and bounties while you guys continue keeping the turf out of the greedy hands of the other gangs.”  
Goon Drux- “B-but b-boss… We’ve only inflicted a beat down here and there… How are we supposed to fend them off with these numbers?”  
Christian Demos- “Heh… You can use your brains for a start. Since our former friends have left, many of them will most likely try and form their own gang or side with those that already function. Since this will become confusing for most of them, they won’t get to know right away who’s on who’s side until it is too late…”  
Dimitry Ivanov- “Put them to fight each other… I see…”  
Christian Demos- “Just do whatever you can and hold out until I get back. Once I return know that phase 2 will commence.”  
Dimitry Ivanov- “And what is this phase 2, Boss?  
Christian Demos - /Smiles as he goes towards the exit “All in due time Handy, I’m counting on you guys. Do not disappoint me…”  
Dimitry Ivanov- “Of course not Boss.”  
Goon Morr- “Alright you louts! YOU’VE HEARD THE BOSS IT’S GAME TIME!”  
Goon Drux- “I shall go and have a nice little talk with our local tailor, I’m sure he can manage to provide us with clothes as a small gesture of good faith, hehe.”  
Christian Demos- “Just make sure to keep a low profile Drux… We don’t want to spoil the fun.”  
Goon Drux- “No worries Boss, we’re good at this.”  
Christian Demos- “I’m sure you are Drux… I’m sure you are…” /Closes the door behind him  
Dimitry Ivanov- “Tell me Morr, where do you stand in all this, you’ve been awfully quiet.”  
Goon Morr- “At first I thought he was insane, don’t get me wrong this is madness… Still I get the feeling this was planned from the beginning…”  
Dimitry Ivanov- “I see… And how do you feel about his ideals?”  
Goon Morr- “Right now, I don’t get it… Why go to all this trouble… BAH, I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt… I’m not good at this planning stuff. We’re too far past the point of no return.”  
Dimitry Ivanov- “Still I can’t shake the feeling we’re walking on a razors edge…”  
Good Drux- “Who cares? Am I right? I for one don’t care one bit, as long as this leads to something good, I’m excited!”  
Goon Morr- “Let’s make sure the rest don’t get any funny ideas while the boss is away.” /laughs  
Christian Demos thinks about ways to get out of the city without anybody noticing… He is still on watch by the Knight Captain and due to his actions other people see him as a threat. As he reaches the Wester District entrance gate he finds a local merchant in arguing with the guards.  
Merchant- “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T SPARE ANY MEN? I SHALL HAVE NONE OF IT! I’M ENTITLED TO PROTECTION ON THE KINGDOM’S ROADS! READ THESE DAMN PAPERS!”  
Gate Guard Sergeant- “I’m sorry sir, we can’t spare any more men, we have nobody available to undertake this request.”  
Merchant- “I DON’T CARE! IT SAYS RIGHT HERE AT THE BOTTOM! “If by any chance the roads become perilous you are entitled to negotiate with the districts guard to assemble an escort during the supply run. Signed by his Majesty the King.”  
Gate Guard Sergeant- “Please understand, we don’t have the manpower to accompany you…”  
Merchant- “UNACCEPTABLE!”  
Gate Guard- /Sais to himself *Not this fool again…*  
Christian Demos- “What seems to be the problem?”  
Gate Guard Sergeant- “Nothing of concern…”  
Merchant- “HOW DARE YOU! I SHALL HAVE TO FILE A REPORT OF INSUBORDONATION! IT WILL BE THE JAILHOUSE FOR YOU! THE PAPERS DO NOT LIE!” /Flashes the papers in front of the Guard Sergeant  
Christian Demos- /Takes away the papers from the merchant’s hand “Hmm. Interesting...”  
Merchant- “HEY! GIVE THOSE BACK! THIEF!!!!”  
Christian Demos- “So his majesty the King, found himself enough time to write these papers and give you full authority over the guards of one district? How might I add be this even possible since only a handpicked few get to see his Majesty in person…”  
Merchant- “W-well i-I have obtained them from his r-resourceful r-representative… Yes that’s it! His representative! Now give those back!!!”  
Christian Demos- “Why isn’t this representative signed instead? Come to think of it… You don’t even have a ministry seal, let alone the kings seal…”  
Mechant- “THAT’S NOT THE POINT!” /Steps closer to Christian Demos and whispers  
Mechant- *You’re ruining everything!!!*  
Christian Demos- “Ruining?”  
Gate Guard Sergeant- “What is that about ruining?”  
Merchant- *Listen here!!! We can both help each other! You help me and I help you… Deal?”  
Christian Demos- “Oh I see… I think this document is about to ruin your career… We don’t want that now, do we?”  
Gate Guard- “W-what do you m-mean?!”  
Christian Demos- “Well it clearly states that he is entitled to an escort. I must have misread the signature, it has both the ministry’s seal and the royal criers signature on it.”  
Gate Guard Sergeant- “Let me see that!” /takes the papers  
Although the papers were falsified it still resembled the royal crier’s signature and the ministry’s seal.  
Gate Guard Sergeant- “Oh no… W-we might have somebody available for this request after all… Hehe.”  
Christian Demos- “I’m sure you do. I wouldn’t want to drag this any further… For you see… The merchant is starting to lose patience… We don’t want him to get any more insulted…”  
Gate Guard Sergeant- “No, no… We wouldn’t want that to happen.”  
The Sergeant signals one of the guards to go to the barracks and fetch an escort for the merchant. Moments later two guards are assigned to escort duty.  
Guards Strotos and Ubar- “Reporting for duty! We’re ready and able.”  
Guard Strotos- “Rest assured, none shall dare attempt to take your most prized possessions while we’re around!”  
Guard Ubar- “So when are we scheduled to leave?”  
Merchant- “Wonderful, let me signal my men and make ready the oxen carts.”  
Merchant- /Signals the men as two oxen cars are parked in front of the gate  
Merchant- “Good… We’re good to go.”  
Guards Strotos and Ubar- “R-right now?!”  
Christian Demos- “You heard the man.”  
Guards Strotos and Ubar- “L-lord Demos… I-it’s a real pleasure, what might we ask are you doing in such a lovely day?”  
Christian Demos- “Just taking a stroll, I’m entitled to that much, No?”  
Guards Strotos and Ubar- “But of course lord.” /Both awkwardly laugh  
Christian Demos- “Now if you gentlemen excuse me, I have other matters to attend to.” /Takes his leave  
While passing the Merchant, whispers can be noticed being exchanged. They salute one another and the oxen carts are put in motion. Guards Strotos and Ubar salute the Sergeant and leave through the Western District main gate. After passing through the gate a noise can be heard from one of the carts.  
Guard Strotos- “Did you hear something Ubar?”  
Guard Ubar- “Sir, we heard a noise coming from your cart, is everything alright?”  
Mechant- “It was nothing, the barrels must not have been properly secured… I shall have a chat with my men when we make our first stop.”  
Merchant- /Signals the guards “Let’s not dwindle on the matter any longer, time is of the essence.”  
The Merchant exits Welan Kingdom capital city as muffled noises can still be heard coming from the back of the oxen cart. The Merchant whispers towards the back of the cart.  
Merchant- *Keep it down you’re going to get us caught…What the… There are more of you? This wasn’t part of the deal!*  
Christian Demos- * A minor setback, think nothing of it.* /Holds the mouth of a person  
Merchant- *You do realize I’m going to need to cover the expenses…*  
Christian Demos- “The fee will be covered, now get us out and to a quiet place so we can properly talk.*  
Guards Strotos and Ubar- /Feel uneasy and are considering the possibility that the merchant is hiding something  
Muffled noises soon start to intensify before they abruptly end.  
Christian Demos- *Now listen here, if you are going to insist about coming along then do as you’re told and keep your mouth shut!*  
Merchant- /Thinks to himself *I must be getting desperate… This isn’t much of an escort, if something were to go down, these fools can barely walk let alone protect us… Still I need to see this through… My family depends on me!* /strengthens his resolve  
The Oxen are soon driven to a halt. A tree is noticed blocking the main road. Not a soul in sight… Strotos and Ubar go to check it out as a scream is heard from a woman in the forest. The guards proceed to investigate the matter as a tree falls behind the oxen carts blocking them in between.  
Merchant- “STOP YOU FOOLS! DON’T LEAVE US UNGUARDED!”  
Strotos and Ubar- /Rush towards the noise “GET THE OXEN OUT OF HERE WE’LL BE RIGHT BACK!”  
Merchant- *This can’t be happening...* /Signals the few men he had with him in an attempt to move the oxen out of the road  
As the Merchant tries to push the oxen carts an object is being pressed against his throat.  
Unknown Figure- “Here’s an easy question. Your money or your life?”  
Merchant- /feels the cold steel pressing “P-please s-sir… We’ve got nothing of wealth… We’re just…”  
Unknown Figure- /Turns the merchant around and shoves him in the side of the oxen cart  
Merchant- /Falls to the ground as blood starts to go down his cheek  
Unknown Figure- “You take us for fools? One way or the other that fat purse is going on a different trip.”  
The merchant remains in shock as he looks around and finds his men at sword point, his carts surrounded by armed hooded men. Soon after, Strotos and Ubar are both brought from the forest, tied up and unconscious only to be thrown on the ground in the middle of the commotion. A woman’s voice is heard laughing in the distance.  
Unknown Woman- “They really fell for it. What a bunch of virgins.”  
Unknown Man- “Enough Cecilia, we’re not doing this for pleasure… Well… At least some of us…” /He looks towards the man who holds a steel blade towards the Merchant  
Unknown Man- “Bah, you were always soft Rodrigo. Go and check on the loot, the merchant has to have something to “trade”!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Takes off his hood revealing his face  
Rodrigo was slender looking, his face had a noticeable scar on the left cheek, his hair dark-brown in color, with a beautiful olive skin. An unusual combination of eye color, one eye was half hazel and half green while the other one had a bluish appearance. His facial expression presented a cheerful nature yet it still withheld an uneasy air about him.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Of course our most esteemed leader, your wish is my command.” /Ironically takes a bow and goes towards the back of the merchant’s oxen cart  
Merchant- “I’m t-telling y-you we have nothing of value!”  
Unknown Man- /Slaps the Merchant “Shut it! For your sake you better give us the loot…”  
As Rodrigo climbs on the back of the cart he is startled by what the cart was concealing. The cart was holding more than loot, due to the cart being covered in order to prevent weather deterioration of the products.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /His expression changes as his neck is exposed to an unsheathed blade “…”  
Unknown Man- “What’s taking so long Rodrigo?”  
Whispers are exchanged from the back of the cart. Rodrigo casually pops out his head from the back of the wagon.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “We’ve hit the mother lode, Diego! We’ve got enough to buy us all the brothels in Welan Kingdom, Hahaha…”  
Diego Alvarez- “I hope this is not one of your jokes Rodrigo or I swear!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “See for yourself.” /shoves a barrel out of the cart.  
The barrel breaks revealing 2/3 of the barrel filled with stones and a fake bottom containing precious ore and jewels among other things.  
Diego Alvarez- “Dear god…” /He gather’s some jewels from the ground and realizes the wealth hidden in the cart.  
While Diego is still startled by this discovery Rodrigo proceeds to move the rest of the barrels and tighten a rope around them near the back of the cart.  
Cecilia Gimenez- /Is skeptical “How many barrels are in there Rodrigo? I can see you piling them up, you can at least tell us some numbers…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Phew, well let’s see… 1… 2… About 15… maybe 20.”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /Ponders “I see…”  
Diego Alvarez- “Rodrigo… Do you know what this means? WE’RE RICH!”  
Hooded Man- “Chief what are we supposed to do with this lot?” /Points towards the merchant, guards and his men.  
Diego Alvarez- /Ponders “Since he lied… Put them through the sword!” /Sees his reflection in the jewels  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Rodrigo jumps through a small space from the cart “L-let’s not jump to conclusions… We can still make good use of them, hell we can even sell them on the slave market…”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “We’re wasting too much time… We’re not the only ones in the region…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Come on Diego… We’re not murderers, if anything else this is just business… Why not profit as much as we can… Let other do what they please with them, No? It’s that easy, tie them up, we even have an oxen cart almost empty.”  
Diego Alvarez- “BAH! THIS IS GIVING ME A HEADACHE!” /Takes a deep breath  
Diego Alvarez- “Fine… ROUND THEM UP! LET’S MOVE PEOPLE!”  
Rodrigo goes towards the wealthy oxen cart but he is grabbed by Cecilia.  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Where do you think you’re going?” /She notices Rodrigo is uneasy as he takes her arm in a reassuring way  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Now, now Cecilia… I’m just going to make sure we don’t lose any barrels along the way.”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Alright Rodrigo…I’m sure you have enough room for the both of us back there.” /Smiles  
Diego Alvarez- “Cecilia, come here!”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Yes Diego?”  
Diego Alvarez- “You’re coming with me, we can enjoy each other’s company, plus Rodrigo can handle himself.” /Eye balls Rodrigo  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Parts with her hand  
Cecilia Gimenez- /Looks back towards Rodrigo with unsettling eyes  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Blows her a kiss  
Cecilia Gimenez- /Smiles as she gets into the other oxen cart  
Diego Alvarenz- /Goes with her in the front of the driver’s seat while throwing a mean look towards Rodrigo  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I have enough love for the both of you, oh supreme leader, no need to get jealous over me.” /He shrugs off the look and gets in the back of the oxen cart  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Now then, where were we…” /Feels the unsheathed blade on the back of his neck as he turns around  
Rodrigo sees Christian Demos holding the blade, a young boy cowering in the arms of Dana Cotzo. Rodrigo smiles as he covers the back area of the cart.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I’m getting the feeling this is going to be a bumpy ride.” /He takes a seated position

End of Chapter 8


	9. Escort

As the oxen carts move towards their destination, Rodrigo Esperanza finds himself in quite the predicament. He is staring down at a drawn sword ready to strike him at the slightest of movement. Rodrigo remains still while trying to get the stranger to engage in small talk. Yet all of his attempts at talk fall on deaf ears.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Sigh “Not the chatty type, are you?”  
Christian Demos- /sizes him up  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Awkward… You do know this might as well end badly for both our sides.”  
Christian Demos- /Looks him in the eyes  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “We’re both each other’s prisoners, we might as well get acquainted until we can sort this out don’t you think?”  
Christian Demos- /Signals Nicholas to tie up Rodrigo while not letting him out of his sight  
Nicholas- /Binds Rodrigo’s arms and legs with a nearby rope  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Looks at Christian Demos while letting Nicholas tie him up  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Sigh “Feeling safer? Rest assured if I was to do anything, I would have done it before all this ever happened…”  
Christian Demos- /Proceeds to turn around towards the cart driver who is oblivious to what is to come  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “W-wait… W-what are you doing?!” /Startled  
Christian Demos- /Takes a striking position in an attempt to pierce the driver through the back of his head  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Throws himself at Christian Demos who has his back turned  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Hits the cloth covering the back of the driver “Pablo, listen to me, we’re in deep shit… Please… Please I beg you, do not let the others know about what’s happening here or we’re both screwed.”  
Pablo(driver)- /Starts to feel anxiety while firmly gripping the oxen reigns  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “N-nod once… Please!”  
Pablo- /Nods once as Rodrigo feels his gesture through the cloth  
Rodrigo Esperanza finds himself at swords edge as Christian Demos prepares to behead both of them.  
Dana Cotzo- *Chris stop it… There’s no need for killing… He has gone out of his way to ensure it doesn’t come to that.*  
Christian Demos- /Sheathes his weapon * If your man even breathes towards your comrades in arms, you’ll both find out what happens when the lights go out.*  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “R-relax already, we get it… Pablo won’t blow your cover… He’d have a hard time at it for you see… He is a mute.” /Lowers his eyes with concern  
Christian Demos- /Sigh and looks at both the bounty papers and Rodrigo “So I guess this is you, Rodrigo Esperanza?” /Shows the bounty to Rodrigo  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Pff, they couldn’t even make a decent picture of me, come now I mean I look way better than that ugly thing.” /Slightly laughs  
Christian Demos- /Looks through the bounties “Hmm, then I’m guessing these two are also here.” /Shows the bounties of Diego Alvarez and Cecilia Gimenez  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Looks the other way with concern  
Christian Demos- “Intriguing, others would bargain for their lives in exchange for the lives of others, yet you’re not even going to attempt it?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Why would I even bother, bounty hunter? It’s not like you’re just going to go away empty handed. Let’s get this over with…” /Lowers his head  
Christian Demos- /Grabs him by the hair and lifts up his head “If I wanted your head, it would have rolled on the floor the moment you made a move during our first little chat.”  
Rodrigo remembers the encounter in a flashback while trying to get in the back of the cart the first time. During the encounter Rodrigo started whispering to Christian Demos in an attempt to persuade him.  
*Rodrigo Esperanza- “L-let’s n-not be too h-hasty…” /He lifts up his arms  
*Christian Demos- “Here’s how this will play out, if by any chance you screw this up I’m going to have to act. If I do then you and your buddies can say goodbye to this life.”  
*Rodrigo Esperanza- /Slightly laughs “I’m listening…”  
*Christian Demos- “Make sure you take the carts back to your headquarters with everybody still alive, this of course while concealing our presence.”  
*Rodrigo Esperanza- “T-that’s a tall order…”  
*Christian Demos – “I’m sure you can manage.” /He signals Rodrigo while Diego shouts from outside the cart   
*As Rodrigo reassures the rest of the cart’s wealth he begins to stack the barrels in order to conceal Christian Demos, Nicholas and Dana.  
*Christian Demos- “If you move away from the cart I will pierce your body and that will be that. I hope you’re a man of your word.”  
*Rodrigo Esperanza- “How rude… You’ll have to wait and see.”  
After the flashback Rodrigo looks Christian Demos in the eyes.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Well I’ve kept my end of the bargain… So we can call it even?”  
Christian Demos- “Not yet Rodrigo, I still have something to do.” /Unsheathes his sword  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Of course, just be quick about it” /Closes his eyes  
Christian Demos- /Cuts his binds “You’ve been true to your word but I still need you to do something for me.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Confused “W-what t-the ? This is not how it goes… I close my eyes, you cut off my head, end of story!”  
Christian Demos- “I don’t like that story. Now then, let’s get back on track. I need you to look after these two and the others while I’m gone.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I assure you, kind sir. I’m a man of many talents but babysitting is not among them…”  
Christian Demos- “Have no fear Rodrigo they won’t bite. Well at least the kid won’t.” /Looks at Dana  
Dana Cotzo- /Throws Demos a mean look “Christian Demos! Where do you think you’re going? Leaving us with a totally unknown stranger, whom might I add wants to sell us to a slave market!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Confused looks at both of them  
Christian Demos- /Prepares to jump out of the cart “It’s ok Dana, Rodrigo here seems like a decent man, he has shown he is a man of his word. There aren’t many people with this virtue. I for one haven’t stumbled across them.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Don’t I have a say in this?!”  
Dana Cotzo and Christian Demos- “NO!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I wasn’t talking about the argument…”  
Dana Cotzo- “You stay out of it! This is between me and him! I refuse to accept this Chris!”  
Christian Demos- /Sigh “We shall speak of this later.” /Jumps out of the cart while concealing himself  
Dana Cotzo- “Christian Demos! GET BACK HERE!”  
Christian Demos- /Waves at her and goes deep into the forest  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Covers his eyes and bursts into laughing “He jumped! Buhahaahah. Dear lord he jumped.”  
Dana Cotzo- /Looks at Rodrigo “What are you laughing about?!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Starts clapping “That’s a first, even I have trouble getting away from women. I must try this at some point.”  
Nicholas- “Rodrigo sir… I don’t believe this is helping, Dana looks pretty mad…”  
Dana Cotzo- /Grabs Rodrigo by the clothes “Listen here you! Don’t get any funny ideas!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Takes her hands and reassuringly puts them down “Rest assured miss, I don’t make moves so carelessly.” /Smiles  
Dana Cotzo- “You better not.” /Glares at Rodrigo  
As they move towards their destination Rodrigo, Dana and Nicholas ask each other questions along the way.  
Nicholas- “Rodrigo sir, why are you among such people?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “It’s a long story kid…To cut it short, I’m with this bunch out of necessity, it’s the only place we can call home…”  
Dana Cotzo- “You said “We”?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Well miss I’d rather not talk about it…You see our home was taken from us, with nowhere to go, we stumbled across this sad bunch… I’m not proud about the things we do just to survive, but that’s how life is... Some have an abundance of everything while others try as they might barely have enough to get them through the day.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I’m grateful we’ve survived this long in such harsh times… Even if that means stealing from others, misfortunate enough to cross our path…”  
Dana Cotzo- “Life’s pretty harsh, but I still don’t agree with the things that you do…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “What can we do miss? It’s not like someone will welcome us with open arms… This is one of the reasons we resort to such lowly tactics…”  
Dana Cotzo- “Were you previously sell swords, as in mercenaries?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “You could say that… Most of the guys here are deserters of previous wars that bounded together, sick and tired of the upper classes that throw their lives away needlessly… They’ve had enough of wars and fighting, that’s why they go after those that can be easily preyed upon. Like those lowly merchants that want to make a quick coin. Most of the times, they resort to other unconventional ways in order to get rich fast.”  
Dana Cotzo- “They aren’t all like that…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “True enough, we let those whom have nothing of value, but as you can see…” /He knocks on the barrels  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “These tricks are nothing new. Your friend the merchant was trying to smuggle these outside the city and sell them someplace else. Most likely these are either stolen or unjustly claimed from some poor soul who couldn’t pay his loan or his lord or whoever the hell laid claim to it.”  
Dana Cotzo- /Listens to Rodrigo as he becomes more and more agitated  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “For as long as I can remember miss, I’ve never met a person who isn’t guilty of something…”  
Dana Cotzo- “And what are you guilty of Rodrigo?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Slightly laughs “I’ve left myself open to that one… Well I’m guilty of allowing myself to be in this predicament…”  
Dana Cotzo- “What predicament are you in Rodrigo?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “You’ve seen the bounty, no? Well that bounty is partially true. I’ve been a pest to Welan Kingdom for robbing the highway that is true. But doesn’t it seem odd to you that the bounty is much higher than the rest of my comrades?”  
Dana Cotzo- “I thought as much, it seems like there are other reasons behind it.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Yeah, other reasons…” /He takes a deep breath  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /looks at Dana and Nicholas after strengthening his resolve  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “In the past I was the youngest member amongst “Der RossenDorn”, Rosentria’s most decorated order of knights.”  
Dana Cotzo- “Rosentria? But that’s the neighboring kingdom…I heard about it, a vicious plague is festering on the kingdom’s lands.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Heh, that’s but one of the kingdom’s problems. You see the king fell ill during my time. All hope seemed lost, only the gardens of Rosentria still maintained life as those alive fell one by one. Some called it a curse while others said it was a disease… Whatever it was, it decimated us.”  
Dana Cotzo- “What about your knight’s order?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Sigh “You can’t fight against something like that with just your weapon and a brave heart…”   
Dana Cotzo- “Hasn’t anyone found a cure for this plague?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “As I said the plague is just one problem…”  
Dana Cotzo- “What can be worse?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Hahaha, oh I don’t know, the fact that the sickly old king soon became full of life?”  
Dana Cotzo- “Full of life? You’re joking…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Whatever it was our hope was regained as the king now waltzes into the throne room joyfully even, we couldn’t believe our eyes. I mean if the king was cured then our people and land could be cured as well!” / Sorrow can be read on his face  
Dana Cotzo- /Concern can be read on her face for Rodrigo as he was putting on a show  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Apparently without us knowing some strangers appeared and worked on a cure for the plague. I don’t know much about what happened, but the king’s first order of business was to put the rose gardens to the torch. Spreading this tale that the gardens were at fault for the plague that spread across the land…”  
Dana Cotzo- “The gardens were there before the plague, what in the world was he thinking?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “What indeed… With all that anger and rage we torched the rose gardens, all but one flower… This flower was held by the princess, who threw herself before the soldiers…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “To her right, her little sister, the youngest of the two stood by her side. The princes yelled “STOP THIS MADNESS! THESE FLOWERS WERE PLANTED BY OUR MOTHER! I WILL NOT STAND IDLE AS YOU BURN AWAY THAT MEMORY!”  
Dana Cotzo- “Wow… That was brave of her… What happened next?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Eyes become teary “Then he came… The king… He proceeded to order the troops to continue the purge…That is when a rift was forming between the knights and the king…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “The king then proceeded to behead one of his lieutenants… By this point our kind hearted king was nothing more than a memory… I don’t know who that monster was, or where he came from, but that was not OUR KING! No father should ever order his soldiers to kill his daughter regardless of how she acted against his will…”  
Dana Cotzo- “He ordered to kill her? Just like that?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Just like that… The knights and I drew our swords and started to fight off the soldiers. Chaos ensued as the younger princess was taken by the soldiers while we were desperately trying to get her sister out of the capital. Many of my brothers in arms fell that day… Only a handful of us still remain.”  
Dana Cotzo- “What happened to the princesses?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Sigh “The youngest one remained with the king while…” /Ironically smiles “Let’s say the other one is out of harm’s way, for now at least.”  
Nicholas- “Poor lady, her father tried to kill her, her sister was captured, her mother’s gardens were torched…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Eh…” /Feels the cart coming to a stop as Pablo knocks on the cloth signaling that they’ve arrived  
Diego Alvarez- /Reaches the back of the cart “Now then, let’s see what Rodrigo’s been hiding!”  
Diego Alvarez- /Reveals the inside of the cart “Ah Rodrigo you sly fox, I knew you were screwing around with women and I was right! What the… who’s the boy?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /awkwardly laughs “We’ll he’s her little brother… yes her brother… Say hello to uncle Diego, Nicholas.”  
Diego Alvarez- /Annoyed “Uncle… who are you calling uncle?! What is the meaning of this Rodrigo?”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “RODRIGO! YOU’VE BEEN SCREWING WITH OTHER WOMEN? I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “What was there to do? I knew you were going to flip if you’d noticed, lucky for me that Diego caught on quickly…” /Laughs  
Diego Alvarez- “Hah, of course I would know, how couldn’t I? We’ve known each other for quite some time now.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I know, I know, let’s get these barrels opened, we’re going to have a feast tonight boys!”  
Hooded Men- “HELL YEAH! LET’S TOAST TO DIEGO AND RODRIGO! THEY ALWAYS DELIVER!”  
Diego Alvarez- “Get back to unloading! I don’t want you fools getting drunk and smashing our loot out of carelessness!”  
Hooded Men- “Sorry chief… We’ll get right to it…”  
Diego Alvarez- “And you Rodrigo! You can keep your pets, but I expect them to be put to work!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “How gracious of you oh benevolent leader. I’ll find something for them to do.” /Takes an ironical bow and proceeds to take Dana and Nicholas to his private quarters.  
Dana and Nicholas found themselves in the highwaymen’s camp, this place had an outer wall made of wood, with ladders leading up to spotting platforms build around the nearby trees. While going deeper into the camp, improvised tents were placed around the interior to house the men. Towards the back of the camp near a rocky formation housed wooden cages hold together with chains and rope. Both Dana and Nicholas are shown towards a cave seemingly formed around the formation near the cages. Torches were placed to illuminate the interior of the cave. Inside, an underground river flowing outwards was used as the main water supply.  
Rodrigo opens a wooden frame door made around an opening, leading towards his quarters. This area was nicely furnished with stolen furniture, animal skins decorate the interior as torches illuminate much of the space.  
Dana Cotzo- “Tell us Rodrigo, what happens to the rest of the people you’ve brought here?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /He takes a relaxed position on a cushioned chair “They will be put in those cages you saw outside, they will be fed with whatever scraps we can spare while waiting for a slaver to come to our camp and give them a price value. Afterwards a deal will be struck with the slaver and they will be sold in exchange for the negotiated price.”  
Dana Cotzo- “What about us? Are we going to be sold as well?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I will most certainly not do such a loathsome act. I gave your friend my word after all.”  
Dana Cotzo- “I’m starting to feel uncomfortable about this whole situation…”  
Nicholas- “I hope Chris is alright… He’s going to be back for us right?”  
Dana Cotzo- “Don’t worry Nicholas, Chris will come back, of that I have no doubt.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “He seemed like a decent human being, but are you sure he didn’t just chicken out and left you to your fate?”  
Dana Cotzo- /Laughs at Rodrigo’s attempt to create anxiety  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Oh so you do have a sense of humor… Indulge me, why do you believe he will be back? What, is he going to storm this place given the fact that we have these numbers? Hah, that’s rich!” /He bursts into laughing as Dana gets serious  
Dana Cotzo- “Numbers you say… I hope you never get to experience what it’s like for Chris to consider you an enemy…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Bah, I’ve heard about love that overcomes all obstacles but quite frankly I have my reasons to doubt one man’s actions.”  
Dana Cotzo- “We’re not in love!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Well you two do seem to get along, I thought you were like in a relationship… But since you’ve clearly stated you’re not in love that means you’re free gain, Hehehe” /Creeps in closer  
Dana Cotzo- /Annoyed shove’s her foot in Rodrigo’s face “I TOLD YOU! NO FUNNY IDEAS!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Feels the impact “Now look at what you’ve done… I’m going to get an earful because of you…” /Startled because the quarters door bursts open  
Pablo and Cecilia Gimenez burst inside.  
Cecilia Gimenez- “I KNEW IT!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “C-Cecilia! I-it’s n-not how it looks… Please!!”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Oh no, you’re not weaseling your way out of this one you little pervert! I knew you were about to make your move the moment you closed the door! YOU THINK I WOULDN’T NOTICE?!” /Hits Rodrigo with a broom handle over the head knocking him to the floor face flat.  
Cecilia Gimenez- /Looks at Nicholas “YOU THERE! TAKE THIS BROOM AND CLEAN UP THE MESS! ON THE DOUBLE!”  
Nicholas- /Startled, he takes the broom and begins to clean up “Right away mam…”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /Proceeds to sit next to Dana while holding her hands in an attempt to comfort her given the shock she was in “There, there my dear, he does this with all women… He should have known better…” /Stomps Rodrigo back into the floor as he tries to get back up  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “C-could you p-please move those legs Cecilia… On second thought, don’t move!”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “What?! What’s going on?!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “AAAhh, A SPIDER! Let me get that for you, it might be venomous!”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!” /Cowers in fear while closing her eyes  
Cecilia feels nothing as Rodrigo continues to sit there.  
Dana Cotzo- “Um…I think he is looking at your underwear…”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /Her face turns red with embarrassment “RODRIGO! YOU PERVERT!!!” /Proceeds to slap him across the room  
Dana Cotzo- /Giggles as she notices that the two were probably very fond of each other  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Now that that’s taken care off, tell me dear, what brings you to these parts?”  
Dana Cotzo- “Well… I’m following this man, in an attempt to keep him out of trouble, but try as I might he always gets in all sorts of predicaments.”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Heh, tell me about it…” /Looks at Rodrigo who awkwardly laughs  
Dana Cotzo- “Eh… Right now I don’t know where that man has gone off to...”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Or if he will ever come back!”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /Slaps Rodrigo over the head “Don’t talk like that to the lady you lout. What do you know about coming back? It’s always me dragging you out trouble. You’re lucky to even be looked after.”  
Dana Cotzo- /Smiles “Chris is not the type to do such things Rodrigo, so you can rest assured, he will return and I will let him know that you kept us safe.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Makes a serious face “Yeah… about that… If I was him I would hurry, slavers are known to be punctual when it comes to their “merchandise”, I don’t know if I will be able to keep the others from being taken…”  
Dana Cotzo- /Concerned  
Cecilia Gimenez- /reassures Dana “Think nothing of it my dear, you know him better, he will come back…Soon!”  
Dana Cotzo- “This will get complicated soon… You see… he isn’t the type to forgive and forget…I just hope both Rodrigo and Chris can keep their word…”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “W-what do you mean? What does she mean Rodrigo?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Troublesome indeed.” /Ponders on ways to stall the human transaction  
Outside in the center camp a commotion is starting.  
Scout- “OPEN THE DAMN GATE! DIEGO WE’VE GOT TROUBLE!”  
Diego Alvarez- /From atop of the wooden platform “OPEN THE GATE!”  
Diego Alvarez- “CECILIA, RODRIGO! GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!”  
Rodrigo, Cecilia, Dana and Nicholas rush outside towards the center of the camp. From the horizon smoke can be seen in the distance from numerous locations. The sky became cloudy, covering the sunlight as thunder could be heard in the distance. One by one scouts from all over gather towards the center camp around a huge map of the known area.  
Scout- “Slasher’s camp has been laid to waste…”  
Scout2- “The barbarian’s camp as well…”  
Scout3- “So have those funguses for brains berserker’s camp in the north…”  
Diego Alvarez- “WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! One at a time!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “We’re here, what in the world is going on!?”  
Scout- “Our rivals in the area have been whipped out… I don’t think there’s a single camp or a soul still alive…”  
Scout3- “It was a massacre…”  
Scout2- “They were torn to pieces... *Pukes just thinking about it*”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Torn to pieces? What could do such a thing? Animals maybe?”  
Scout- “I don’t know mam’, I don’t know of any animal that is capable of doing that…”  
The last scout reaches through the gate as desperately as he could.  
Scout4- “HELP! HELP! IT’S AFTER ME!” /Falls from his horse near those gathered around the map  
Diego Alvarez- “Easy man, catch your breath what’s coming?”  
Scout4- “DID YOU NOT HERE ME IT’S ALMOST HERE!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Puts his hand on the scout “Calm down…That’s it… That’s it…Now start from the beginning”  
Scout4- “I-I was scouting the edges of the forest where the hangman’s bandits were situated… The sky darkened… Then I saw “IT”, at first I thought he was but an ordinary man… He proceeded to ask the bandits if their leader was home. The bandits started laughing and… Oh god… Parts of their bodies were sent flying across the camp… They didn’t even get a chance to scream… Some unlucky soul… I can still hear his screams… It’s as if his head was torn from his body…”  
Those present could not believe the words…  
Scout4- “I-I n-need a d-drink…”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /Fetches the scout a drink “Here, now go on!”  
Scout4- /Takes a mouthful before continuing “N-no man could do such a thing… M-my body wouldn’t move as it was coming closer… The horse wouldn’t even blink as the figure approached me… It patted the horse on the head. I didn’t dare to look into its eyes... Then the fiend spoke… *Tell Rodrigo, I’ve finished my business and I’m on my way…* I mustered all my courage and forced myself to rush towards the camp…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Looks startled towards Dana Cotzo  
Dana Cotzo- /doesn’t look back at Rodrigo  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Dana… Is the man that you’re talking about… coming here? This is too much of a coincidence...”  
Dana Cotzo- “I’ll try and talk to him Cecilia… Please… Tell them to stand down…”  
Diego Alvarez- “PREPOSTEROUS! WE WILL DO NO SUCH THING! SECURE THE GATE AND PREPARE FOR COMBAT!”  
Dana Cotzo- “Rodrigo, tell them!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “DELAY THAT ORDER! DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT ENGAGE!”  
Diego Alvarez- /Draws his sword and points it towards Rodrigo “Are you questioning my command Rodrigo?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Proceeds to hit Diego in the kidneys “No old friend… I’m just making sure we still live to see the next day… Together!”  
Diego Alvarez- /Grabs onto Rodrigo’s clothes “H-how could you…” /Falls down clinging to his kidney area  
Sentry on top of the gate- “I CAN SEE SOMEBODY IN THE DISTANCE! HE SEEMS TO BE CARRYING SOMETHING! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “OPEN THE GATE!”  
Christian Demos enters the headquarters holding two bloodied sacks.  
Christian Demos- “Rodrigo.” /Salutes him with respect “Did Dana and Nicholas behave? Or did they give you any problems?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Looks at the bloodied sacks “N-no, no, not at all…Right Dana?” /Faints an awkward laugh  
Dana Cotzo- “And where have you been? Coming back all bloodied… Don’t answer that! I can only imagine what you’ve been up to and it makes me sick just by looking at you…”  
Christian Demos throws the bounties on the ground, bloody “X” on the bounties that have been “Collected” as 3 bounties remain surprisingly clean.  
Christian Demos- “I told you I had something to do and it’s done, all that remains is to get back home after the we complete the merchants supply run.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Wait y-you’re leaving?”  
Christian Demos- “Yes, “WE” shall leave just as soon as you give me back the merchant, his men and those two guards, for you see I’ve got plans that include them as well.”  
Diego Alvarez- “W-who said we’re going to do just that?” /Tries to get back up  
Christian Demos- /Drops the sacks on the ground revealing the severed heads of the bounties he “Collected”  
Christian Demos- “Tell me friend… What makes you so sure, that I won’t be doing just that?”  
Diego Alvarez- /sickened by the display  
Christian Demos- /Puts the severed heads back in the sacks “I’ve got just enough room for one more if that’s what you wish.”  
Diego Alvarez- “B-bring the others here…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Um, Chris?”  
Christian Demos- “What did you call me?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Isn’t that what they call you, ahem sir?”  
Christian Demos- “Are you trying to get on my good side? Or are you just plain funny?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “A little bit of both, hehehe.”  
Christian Demos- “Only a few get to call me by that name Rodrigo. Let’s not get that comfortable together… You can see how bad it went with other people.“ /He ties the sacks with some rope and laughs at Rodrigos startled face  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Quite right… Ahem, sorry about that… Can I trouble you with a little question…?”  
Christian Demos- “What is it?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I’m guessing you want the carts with everything they contained…”  
Christian Demos- “Yes, why’d you ask?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Woe is me… a tragedy… we have nothing to get us by… we’re going to die of starvation…”  
Christian Demos- /Sigh “Rodrigo…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “The travesty… left to die in such a miserable fashion…”  
Christian Demos- “You do realize I didn’t take any plunder from the places I’ve visited, no?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Oh the hunger, the… You didn’t?”  
Christian Demos- “No.” /slightly laughs  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Oh I see what you did there!” /laughs  
Christian Demos- “Since no one else is around to compete, you take what you can. I’m sure it can help you go by living for just one more day.” /Smiles  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Ahem, yes, the thought of so much being left unclaimed…What can I say… You’ve convinced me, we shall graciously continue to live for at least one more day.”  
As the oxen carts are being prepared for departure, Rodrigo feels a sense of loss… Unexplainable it was…The carts went on to continue the supply run, as they waved towards the highwaymen, Cecilia noticing a sudden change in Rodrigo’s behavior dared to ask.  
Cecilia Gimenez- “What’s with that look Rodrigo? Are you missing them already?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “What? Me? No… of course not…”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Rodrigo… Don’t you dare lie, I know that look.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Am I that predictable? Heh… It’s too late now, they’re gone.”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Well… We could tag along, at least until they can manage to get back home safely. What do you think?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /looks in the direction the carts left towards “I don’t know…”  
Before they could continue the conversation, the slaver and his minions appeared in front of the gate, these men had ill intent written all over them, dressed in black and mounted atop horses. As they reached the gate the slaver began to shout, it seemed as thou he demanded entry. Rodrigo and Cecilia climb on to a nearby spotting platform, greeting them in the process.   
Slaver- “I’ve been summoned by Diego Alvarez! OPEN THE GATE!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “This has all been a terrible misunderstanding Slaver! Diego did not summon you as we have nothing to sell for your kind!”  
Slaver- “What is the meaning of this? I will speak to Diego!”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “I’m afraid Diego is unavailable at the moment, you’re wasting your time Slaver, go and take your business else ware!”  
Slaver- “This is the last time I’m going to trouble myself with you lot! If you have time to go out of your way and make a fool out of me, I SHALL TAKE MY BUSINESS ELSE WARE!”   
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Don’t you have somebody else to bother Slaver? Be on your way!”  
The slaver shrugs off Rodrigo’s words and turns around to find another place in order to conduct his business.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Oh right, I almost forgot, you should be careful… Who knows what might happen if you run into some oxen carts that happen to be in the area. These are dark times….”  
Slaver- /Turns around “Oxen carts? What are you talking about?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Oh I don’t know kind sir, there were some poor souls trying to make a living… I wouldn’t bother with them if I were you.”  
Slaver- /Grins “I see... Good to know.” /Signals his men to move  
Cecilia Gimenez- “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! WHY WOULD YOU SEND THEM AFTER THE CARTS?!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Patience my dear, this is but an excuse to “Escort “them ourselves.” /Grins  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Rodrigo… I’m disappointed in you…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Mounts a horse “Let’s not dwindle on the matter! Our friends need help!” /Gets excited as he rides off   
Cecilia Gimenez- “YOU MORON!” /Mounts a horse and follows Rodrigo  
Both Rodrigo and Cecilia caught up to the oxen carts only to find them being chased by the slaver and his mounted men.  
Slaver- “GET THEM!” /signals his men to initiate the attack  
Guards Strotos – “This is bad, very bad…” /Deflects a blow towards the oxen  
Guard Ubar- “Why did I even sign up for this job!” /Fends off an attacker  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Have no fear! Your good friend Rodrigo is here!” /Draws his sword as he charges the mounted attackers  
Slaver- “YOU! God forsaken trickster! I shall have you whipped for this impunity!” /Draws his blade  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Crosses swords with the slaver “How uncivilized… You dare to mess with these honest folks?” /their swords clash  
Slaver- “What are you talking about? You’re the one that told us about them! Lying, thieving, good for nothing… BANDIT!” /they exchange blows  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Back off slaver! You’ve bitten more than you can chew!”  
Slaver- “You shall be a perfect exposition during the sales woman! I’ll have you both as my own personal slaves!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Deflects his blow as he sneaks a hidden dagger to the slavers torso “Oh my, you’re wide open…” /pierces the slaver  
Slaver- /falls off his mount “Gahh.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Dismounts his horse “Now then slaver… What were you saying?” /cleans his dagger with a piece of his cloth  
Slaver- “Dirty bastard… I shall not be sent to the afterlife!” /injured he gets back up preparing to fight Rodrigo in that state  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Please… Just please… Don’t dirty my clothes.” /gets closer to the slaver  
Slaver- /Grins “Y-you fell for it.” /takes out a pistol and fires towards Rodrigo  
Silence engulfed the scenery as the gunfire sound soon echoed. All those present could only just watch as Rodrigo himself was surprised by the slaver’s dirty trick.”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “RODRIGO!” /Tears start to fall down her cheek  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /falls to the ground lifeless  
Slaver- “AHAHAHAHA! FOOL! SAY HELLO TO THE REAPPER OF SOULS FOR ME!” /laughs maniacally  
Cecilia Gimenez- “NOOOOOO!” /goes towards Rodrigo’s lifeless body  
Slaver- “Now then, it’s a shame… But I must end your existence as well.” /loads up another shot  
Cecilia Gimenez- /Tears fall “You’ll not get away with this!”  
Slaver- “Hush, hush darling, you’re about to meet him in the afterlife” /puts the muzzle towards her forehead  
Cecilia Gimenez- “…”  
A gunshot is heard as another life is taken…  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Cough “Two can play at this game slaver… It seems that you fell for it as well…” /shoots the slaver with a hidden pistol  
Slaver- /falls to the ground lifeless  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Rodrigo… you bastard… don’t ever do that again!” /hugs him  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /slowly gets back up “Heh, he barely grazed me… Serves him right… Imagine the nerve of this fool… Speaking of the afterlife…” /caugh   
Rodrigo Esperanza- “The nerve of him…As if I would just roll over and die, while he gets to do whatever the hell he pleases…” /spits out blood  
Cecilia Gimenez- “I thought you were dead…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /reveals a small iron plate hidden beneath his clothes “As if the great Rodrigo would fall to some unknown slaver… Preposterous!” /laughs  
A clapping sound could be heard from a distance as Cecilia and Rodrigo notices that the attack settled. The slaver’s minions found themselves tied up as the merchant’s men did the finishing touches.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “W-what happened? Did I just blink? Their tied up? ALREADY?!”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /notices the clapping coming from Christian Demos  
Christian Demos- “Bravo Rodrigo! A most astonishing display of chivalry, courage and wit. Bravo!” /continues clapping  
Cecilia Gimenez- “When did you…?”  
Dana Cotzo- “Right before Rodrigo duel the slaver, thank you for coming to our aid Cecilia.” /Smiles  
Cecilia Gimenez- “How?!” /confused  
Christian Demos- “More importantly, we’re running a bit late… we need to finish this up as quickly as possible.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Ahem, well since you’ve just been attacked, I guess we can only tag along and make sure nothing like that ever happens!”  
Christian Demos- /laughs  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I mean it! You won’t get far without our aid! Tell them Cecilia!”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /laughs  
Dana Cotzo- “It’s good to have you aboard Rodrigo, Cecilia. Thank you for being there for us.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /crosses his hands “Of course, you can’t get enough of me…” /gets slapped by Cecilia  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “US! I MENT US! DEAR LORD WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?” /covers his head with his hands  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Thank you for having us… AND THAT WAS FOR YOU TO REMEMBER IT!”  
They all start laughing, as the merchant stresses the fact that they are running late. The tied up slaver’s minions found themselves put in the nearly empty oxen cart and taken along for the ride. Rodrigo and Cecilia follow the oxen cart as an “Escort” preparing to see this new world with open eyes.  
END OF CHAPTER 9


	10. Unforeseen events

The party found themselves in a nearby crossroad, in a town close to the borders, known for their trading between Welan Kingdom and Rosentria Kindom long before the plague devastated the rose country’s lands. Upon reaching these new lands the merchant began to negotiate his prices with the locals.  
Due to the long haggling, many of the party members began to mingle with the local populace, leading to exploring a new way of life and culture. Dana was mostly intrigued alongside Cecilia, whom both of them fell in love with the amount of roses one could purchase for just about everything. Lotions for the body, pleasant aromas for the skin, nutrients for the hair, almost anything was on sale. Commodity was just a word for Rosentrian’s, they could fulfill any needs of the body, let it be for glamor, or for beauty.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Ah… I remember this scent well… This my friend, is what the ladies crave for…” /begins to smell the rose air  
Christian Demos- /smells the rose air “Heh… Rose aromas… Is that it?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “My friend… This is what we call beauty… Look around you.” /Shows the surroundings  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “This is what I was talking about!” /shows the females wondering around the marketplace area in search of different rose products  
Christian Demos- “Rodrigo… You can’t be serious…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Oh but I am… This can melt even the most stone engulfed man back to his primal instincts… Are you not experiencing it?”  
Christian Demos- “All I see is merchandise and a big charade held among the populace…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Heh… I never expected you to be such a simpleton… You can’t even begin to fathom the richness this country can provide…”  
Christian Demos- “You’ve lost me Rodrigo, let’s just focus on getting the merchant out of here as fast as possible.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “You have no respect for the ladies, eh?”  
Christian Demos- “What does that supposed to mean?  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Just let them relish in the moment, this isn’t something we can take from them at this point… Trust me.”  
Christian Demos- “Rodrigo…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Shhh… Can you hear that?” /Pauses for a moment while he listens  
Christian Demos- “I hear nothing…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Shhhhh! Don’t be so closed minded… Listen…” /continues to focus  
Dana and Cecilia are excited by the amount of products on sale. As they continue to cherish the moment, Christian Demos can only hear them becoming more and more excited.  
Christian Demos- “Oh no… They aren’t talking about…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Oh but they are… You see friend, this is their moment… This is when we can show our support and be considered ourselves as precious as the roses themselves.”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Rodrigo!!! Does this rose lotion look expensive to you?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “And that’s our queue to intervene.” /Smiles  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “You mean that measly low price? You can do better my dear, as long as you’re happy, I’m going to be happy as well. You have my blessing to go all out.”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “You really mean it Rodrigo? Awww… You’re such a sweetheart!” /Joyfully reacts  
Christian Demos feels a slight change emerging from the outskirts of the city.  
Christian Demos- /pauses for a moment “I think I’m going to skip this session Rodrigo…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Whatever makes you happy Chris…” /completely ignores him  
Dana Cotzo- “Chris? What’s happened?”  
Christian Demos- “I need to check on some things, don’t worry about it, Rodrigo will be here to watch over you.” /proceeds to leave the premises  
Dana Cotzo- “B-but…” /watches Christian Demos leave  
Dana Cotzo- “Aaand he’s gone…”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Where’s your friend gone off to?”  
Dana Cotzo- “Ignore him… He always tries to run off… He’ll be back…” /concerned and a little bit angry  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Eh, it’s a shame he misses out on all the good parts. I even made it easy…” /shakes his shoulders  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “In the end it’s his loss… Now then, where were we? Ah yes, let’s refresh ourselves with a couple of cold drinks” /points towards the local tavern  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Finally, this heat was becoming bothersome.” /goes towards the tavern  
Cecilia Gimenez- “You coming, Dana?” /looks towards Dana  
Dana Cotzo- /looks towards the direction Christian Demos disappeared towards  
Dana Cotzo- “Yeah…” /goes towards the tavern  
Upon entering the tavern, the trio find themselves in an extremely crowded establishment. A group of loud individuals were celebrating one of their own.  
Unknown man- “A toast, to our hero, great Solace!” /raises his drink  
Solace Hernandez- “RAISE THOSE CUPS HIGH! DRINK UP! FEAST! FOR YOU ALL KNOW! YOU ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF GREATNESS!” /gobbles up the drink as if it was nothing  
Unknown man- “Damn Solace, you sure showed that beast who’s our number one warrior!” /drinks  
Solace Hernandez- “BAH! THE BEAST NEVER STOOD A CHANCE! HE EVEN BEGGED FOR MERCY! CURSED BE THE DAY WHEN THE GREAT SOLACE FACES HIS ENEMY!” /rouses up the people present who cheer his name  
The trio passes the table filled with enthusiastic commotion. While passing, Solace catches a glimpse of Cecilia who doesn’t even look towards the pig that manifests itself, filled with overinflated pride.  
Solace Hernandez- “Whoa, whoa, whoa little lady… Where do you think you’re going?” /stops Cecilia with his hand as the Dana and Rodrigo passes  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Move pig… I’m not interested in you lot, go find some other damsel to inflate that big ego of yours!” /clears his hand  
Solace Hernandez- /Grabs her hand “Now… You’ve piqued my interest woman. Let’s see that attitude when you’re down beneath me!” /pushes Cecilia into a wooden supporting pillar  
Rodrigo noticing the commotion puts his dagger beneath Solace’s crotch as he grabs the neck.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Easy there champ, we wouldn’t want to spill your manly hood over the floor…”  
Solace Hernandez- “Whoa there stud… I was just responding to the girl’s signals… That’s all… No need to get personal…” /Lets go of Cecilia  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “It seems you’ve had too much to drink, let’s not get carried away…” /turns around Solace and pushes him away  
Cecilia and Dana both are shocked by the scene and are unable to move.  
Solace Hernandez- “Heh, you got me there man… My bad…” /lowers his head  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /sheathes his dagger “We all make mistakes… No harm done… Enjoy your drink’s gentlemen.” /takes an ironic bow and turns around  
Solace Hernandez- /grins “As IF!” /grabs an bottle and smashes it on Rodrigo’s head, knocking him down  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /feels the bottle breaking as he falls to the ground “Ugh…”  
Solace proceeds to punish by repeatedly kicking him as the rest of his table get up and pummels Rodrigo from all sides. Rodrigo is knocked unconscious by the barrage of hits.  
Dana Cotzo- “STOP IT!” /runs towards Solace pushing him away  
Solace Hernandez- /recovers “Now what do we have here?! Another feisty one! LADS GET THEM!” /signals his men to grab both Dana and Cecilia, covering their mouths  
Solace Hernandez- /stands atop a battered Rodrigo “See now friend… You should have minded your own business.”  
The people present looked away in horror as Solace continues to humiliate Rodrigo by pouring a drink on top of him.  
Solace Hernandez- /spits on Rodrigo “LET’S HAVE SOME FUN LADS, BACK TO MY PLACE!” /leaves the establishment with the girls  
Meanwhile on the outskirts of the city, Christian Demos investigates an unholy sight… Bodies… Piled up in a putrid state due to the ravaging plague… No burial was given…  
Christian Demos- “No wonder the plague is spreading… These fools don’t even burn the bodies… Gawh…” /covers his nose due to the stench  
Christian Demos- “We need to get out of here as fast as possible…”  
Before he could return, the voice of Catena rings in his head.  
Maledictus Catena- *D-Demos… OH, D-DEMOS…*  
Christian Demos- /focuses on Catena “What do you want…”  
Maledictus Catena- *I-I know… S-something… Y-you d-don’t know…”  
Christian Demos- “And what is that Gargantuan… What are you blabbering about…” /confused  
Maledictus Catena- *All in due time fool… Tell me… Why do we have so much power?*  
Christian Demos- “That’s for me to figure out and for you to keep quiet about…”  
Maledictus Catena- /reads Christian Demos thoughts *Really now… Tell me Demos… What good is all this power… IF YOU CAN’T EVEN PROTECT THOSE CLOSE TO YOU?*  
Christian Demos- “What do you mean?!” /agitated  
Maledictus Catena- *Foolish to the end… Don’t you realize Demos? Are you that gullible?*  
Christian Demos- “GET TO THE POINT!” /angry  
Maledictus Catena- *WE’RE NOBODY BECAUSE OF YOU! WHAT DID YOU THINK? THEY WILL JUST STEP DOWN? RUBBISH!*  
Christian Demos- “You’re not making any sense…” /grabs his head  
Maledictus Catena- *Demos… We need to set an example for these things to not happen…*  
Christian Demos- “CATENA!”  
Maledictus Catena- *Find your friends Demos… Just remember... W-what… I t-told y-you…* /voice disappears  
Christian Demos- “Damn it…” /rushes towards the trio’s last known location  
Christian Demos looks for the trio only to find a big commotion outside of the local tavern. A large group of people circle around Rodrigo’s battered body, as the innkeeper tries to give a him drink water.  
Innkeeper- “There, there lad… You were very brave… Drink up and regain your strength…” /gives Rodrigo water  
Christian Demos notices Rodrigo in a pitiful state and has an epiphany of Catena’s last words… *Just remember*… The words echoed in Christian Demos’ mind…  
Christian Demos- /pushes the people in front of him towards the side, many landing to the ground as he continues to go towards the battered Rodrigo  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “T-that c-coward…” /cough  
Christian Demos- /stands before Rodrigo “…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “S-sorry about that Chris… I was careless…” /looks the other way  
Christian Demos- /looks towards the innkeeper that froze in place  
An immense bloodlust fills the air…  
Christian Demos- “Look after my friend innkeeper…” /turns around and focuses towards Dana’s location  
Innkeeper- /can’t muster a word as he forces himself to nod in approval  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I-I know t-this is too much to ask…Please be gentle…” /smiles  
Christian Demos- /looks towards Rodrigo, his eyes slowly turning to a black iris color  
Christian Demos- /hears the last words of Catena “I’m sorry Rodrigo…” /disappears as clouds start to form above the city  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /bites his lips “DAMN IT ALL!”  
Solace Hernandez and his group reach their location, an extravagant villa, the fence made fully of plants covering a steel frame holding them in place. The entrance was manually sculptured with lions on top of supporting pillars made of stone. Guards were stationed at the entrance, mostly due to their respect towards Solace. They were not paid for their services… For them it was a privilege to be near Solace…  
Solace cuffs Dana to an empty animal cage, saving her for later.  
Solace Hernandez- “Stay put, I’ll be with you shortly after I’m finished doing her. Be sure to behave as the boys are already rowdy.” /laughs  
Dana Cotzo- /her mouth covered so she couldn’t scream, she finds herself captive as she watches Cecilia being taken away  
Solace Hernandez- /drags Cecilia to his room and throws her on the bed “I don’t want to be disturbed. SEE TO IT!” /signals the men that helped him  
Unknown man- “Of course Solace, we’ll make sure you’re not disturbed!”  
Solace Hernandez- /locks the door and throws himself at Cecilia that tried to exit the room by jumping out the window  
Solace Hernandez- “OH NO! We wouldn’t want you to do that! We’re at the first floor, you’d get bruised and what would the boys think of me, eh?”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /tries to scream but her mouth was tied  
Solace Hernandez- “Now, now…” /slaps Cecilia “STAY PUT!” /eyeballs her  
Solace Hernandez- “It’s going to get much easier if you just… ACCEPT IT!” /rips Cecilia’s clothes  
Cecilia Gimenez- /struggles but to no avail, Solace pins her down  
Solace Hernandez- “No one will come for you, now spread those legs!” /tries to force Cecilia  
Outside Dana can hear the commotion upstairs through the wooden walls. She tries to break free of her shackles but to no avail. Before she can move any longer, one of the people guarding her open the cage and grabs her by the chin.  
Unknown man- “What’s to say, we don’t have some fun… Hell, Solace wouldn’t even notice, would he boys?” /laughs as he turns around towards the others waiting outside the cage  
Solace Hernandez- /manages to stop Cecilia from struggling as tears begin to go down her cheeks “Good girl… Now then…” /startled by a gigantic noise coming from outside  
Solace Hernandez- “WHAT IN THE…!?” /looks towards Cecilia “I’ll finish this later…” /exits his room  
The guards posted at his door rushed beforehand to check the commotion. Solace runs towards the mansion’s exit, no soul in sight.  
Solace Hernandez- “Boys?! HEY! THIS ISN’T FUNNY!” /exits the main building  
Solace freezes as the once lush verdant gardens and grass are crimson red… He looks around and notices the front entrance gates broken, blood spilling through the steel. He sees nothing… No men… No bodies…As he wonders around the mansion he finds the cage where he left the other woman, broken beyond recognition.  
Solace Hernandez- /desperately runs around the mansion trying to find any sign to what the hell was going on, yet he finds nothing  
Solace Hernandez- “ARGGGHHH! FUCK THIS!” /rushes back to his room and quickly enters  
Solace Hernandez- /does not look but locks the door “I d-don’t know what’s h-happening… Still if I’m going down I might as well go down in you!” /turns around only to find his bed empty, Cecilia is nowhere to be found  
Solace Hernandez- /looks in shock as he couldn’t believe his eyes, as he backs away  
Slowly he tries to sort these events out, he plays them in his mind, over and over, until finally… He feels something behind him… He backed himself into it… He bumps into the room’s door…  
Solace Hernandez- /sighs of relief “Heh…”  
Suddenly a knock is heard on the door, the impact makes Solace turn around facing the door.  
Solace Hernandez- /looks around the room and finds his weapon sitting near his clothes  
Solace Hernandez- /picks up his weapon pointing it towards the door “W-WHOS THERE!?”  
No response is given.  
Solace Hernandez- “W-what do y-you want?!” /trembling  
The noise intensifies as a whole is made through the door… Solace stares in horror trying to see the one that made it.  
Solace Hernandez- /creeps closer to the door trying to peek through the whole  
Solace Hernandez- /peeks through the whole but it’s too dark “Damn it, I can’t see a bloody thing…”  
While staring Solace starts to see that it wasn’t all just darkness, soon it was clear that behind the door a dark iris was staring back towards him sucking the very vision he so desperately seeked… Startled… He threw himself towards the opposing wall as a hand broke the door in an attempt to grab him… His sword fell…  
Solace Hernandez- “W-what have I done?!”  
Christian Demos- /reveals himself after breaking the door  
Solace Hernandez remains in shock as the figure goes towards him slowly, his eyes black as the night, his facial expression unchanging. The figure puts his hand in front of Solace’s face and doesn’t whisper a word.  
Solace Hernandez- /covers his face with his hands  
Christian Demos- /opens a portal to Catena  
A maddening sound comes from the portal as Solace Hernandez can’t believe his eyes, figures he had never seen soon appeared as he was unable to move. A voice echoed…  
Maledictus Catena- *I’ll grant you the wish you crave for Solace…*  
Solace Hernandez- “W-what’s happening?!”  
Maledictus Catena- *You wanted things to get fun… I’ll give you all the fun you will ever need… Solace…*  
Solace Hernandez- /finds himself being pulled into the void  
Maledictus Catena- *Don’t struggle… it will be… much easier…if you… just… ACCEPT IT!* /maniacally laughs  
Solace Hernandez- /tries to scream but is muzzled by the chains wrapping around him  
Solace Hernandez- /tears go down his check as he sees Dana and Cecilia emerging towards the portal entrance near Christian Demos  
Cecilia Gimenez- /looks away as the begging gaze of Solace tries to influence his fate  
Dana Cotzo- /takes Christian Demos by the sleeve  
Christian Demos- /begins to close the portal, no words are spoken as he stares deep into the eyes of Solace  
Maledictus Catena- *N-now then… DANCE FOR ME SOLACE! DANCE!* /whipping sounds are heard as Solace become one with the void  
The trio doesn’t exchange any words… The situation seemed to have been resolved… Still some thoughts began to cross each of their minds… Someone had to say something…

Dana Cotzo- /covers Cecilia who is only wearing the bed sheets with her cloak  
Cecilia Gimenez- /sill traumatized from what Solace put her through “W-where did you send him?” /looks at Chris  
Christian Demos- /doesn’t look at her “Someplace where I doubt he will get to see the light of day.”  
Christian Demos- /looks at Dana and Cecilia “I know I’m asking a lot of you, given what you’ve been through…”  
Dana Cotzo- /angry look “Where were you Chris?!”  
Christian Demos- “It doesn’t matter now.”  
Dana Cotzo- /hugs Cecilia “I hope it was worth it…”  
Christian Demos- /goes towards the exit  
Dana Cotzo- “Can you walk Cecilia?”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “I t-think I can manage…Where’s Rodrigo?”  
Christian Demos- “He’s recovering at the inn… For the innkeepers sake, I hope he is still there...”  
Dana Cotzo- “YOU LEFT HIM?!”  
Christian Demos- “He was in no condition of coming with me, so I had to leave him…”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “YOU MORON! THOSE LUNATICS ARE IN CAHOOTS WITH SOLACE!”  
Christian Demos- “…”  
Dana Cotzo- “WHAT ARE YOU DAYDREAMING ABOUT CHRIS?! LET’S FIND HIM BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE!”  
Both Dana and Cecilia try to rush towards the inn as Christian Demos remains frozen in place.  
Dana Cotoz- “CHRIS!” /grabs him by his sleeve  
Christian Demos body soon started to shiver… His eyes could not be seen… Outside a storm was forming.  
Cecilia Gimenez- “D-dana… W-what’s wrong with him?”  
Christian Demos reflects on what Catena whispered him, * We need to set an example... f-for t-these things n-not… to… happen…*  
Christian Demos- /raises his head revealing a paralyzing ill intent  
Dana Cotzo- /tries to keep her composure “W-wait Chris… L-let’s n-not jump to conclusions, we could be overthinking this… right?” /forces a smile  
Christian Demos- /looks at Dana “I’ve had enough of this masquerade. MOVE!” /pushes her aside  
Dana Cotzo- “No…” /summons thorns in an attempt to bind Christian Demos  
Christian Demos- “So now you can use your gifts… What about when you were capture? What about when Rodrigo was pummeled? WHAT ABOUT CECILIA...!”  
Dana Cotzo- “I DON’T KNOW! I… I just don’t know…”  
Christian Demos- “Hmph.” /tears the thorns with his bare hands  
Christian Demos- “Try as you might, as of this moment… I will not be stopped.”  
Dana Cotzo- /tries to summon thorns again and again but they are cut down before they could even get a chance to grab Chris  
Christian Demos- /in the blink of an eye the archangel leaves the location  
Dana Cotzo- “STOP IT YOU FOOL! D-don’t…”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /grabs Dana “GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF DANA! We need to find Rodrigo… Maybe he can talk some sense into him…” /sees Dana regaining a glimmer of hope in her eyes  
Dana Cotzo- “That’s right… If Rodrigo is safe then maybe… just maybe… this town still has a chance.”  
At the inn’s entrance a bruised innkeeper holding one of a broken chair legs as an improvised weapon tries to keep an angry mob of townsfolk at bay.  
Townsman- “GET OUT OF THE WAY! WE NEED TO DEAL WITH THESE INTRUDERS!”  
Innkeeper- /breathes heavily “This is wrong…This man has been through enough…” /stands in front of a still injured Rodrigo  
A gap is formed in the middle of the mob revealing the merchant, his men and guards Strotos and Ubar. They were captured and beaten to a pulp.  
Townsman- “We’ve captured their friends, all that remain are those that stormed Solace’s mansion…”  
Townswoman- “Dear God… I can still hear the screams… THEY WERE BUTCHERED!”  
Townsman- “I HAD FAMILY WORKING FOR SOLACE! I WILL HAVE VENGEANCE!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /slowly gets up, using what remained of his strength “I-it’s all right… There’s no need to put your life in jeopardy for my sake…”  
Innkeeper- /holds his ground “I gave my word… YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THIS MAN!”  
The mob rush towards the innkeeper and Rodrigo but before they could get a chance of putting their hands on them a lightning bolt struck the ground, knocking them down.  
Townsman- “Are you all right?”  
Townsman2- “Y-yeah…”  
Townsman3- “Damn it… It almost hit us…”  
Townswoman- “What’s happening?!”  
Townsman4- “What in the world is wrong with this weather?!”  
A dreadful aura soon engulfed the mass of people. Death seemed just a heartbeat away. The mob froze as the storm intensified. Lightning flashed from all directions as the sound of thunder roared through the skies. But there was no rain… The storm seemed to move in unison with the presence that manifested itself behind them.  
Christian Demos- /goes directly through the mob, untying the men held in the middle, towards the innkeeper  
Christian Demos- /looks at the innkeeper who drops the wooden chair leg to the ground  
Innkeeper- “I-I t-tried to s-stop them…”  
Christian Demos- /he kept the ill intent as conflict soon ensued in his mind  
The archangel wanted to lay waste to the town and its residents… It would have been an easy response to the mob… Yet among them there still were those who didn’t participate… Even the innkeeper was surprisingly a man of his word… No clear answer in sight…  
Maledictus Catena- *Don’t you dare have second thought now Demos… I ALREADY TOLD YOU! THIS WILL HAPPEN! WE MUST MAKE AN EXAMPLE!*  
Christian Demos- *This doesn’t seem right Catena…*  
Maledictus Catena- *Right? Wrong? They did this to themselves… THEY WOULD HAVE LINCHED ALL THOSE WHO KNOW YOU WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT! Why are you still having yours?*  
Maledictus Catena- *They are all equal in this… Those that didn’t participate are guilty for letting this happen in the first place… And the good old innkeeper knew what would happen to the girls! THEY’VE BEEN DOING THIS SINCE SOLACE BECAME THEIR GLORIOUS HERO!*  
Maledictus Catena- *THINK OF ALL THE GIRLS RUINED AND SOLD INTO SLAVERY! AND THAT’S THE TIP OF THE ICEBERG… HE EVEN USED THE GIRLS FOR TARGET PRACTICE!*  
Christian Demos- *How do you know that for a fact?*  
Maledictus Catena- *Why he confessed to me… As if… he truly… HAD A CHOICE! NOW STOP BEING SO DRAMATIC AND DO IT!*  
Dana and Cecilia reach Rodrigo from an adjacent alleyway.  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Rodrigo… Oh god… Rodrigo…” /she hugs Rodrigo almost crying  
Dana Cotzo- /looks at Christian Demos “Don’t do this Chris…”  
Christian Demos- /still having second thoughts, his grip on reality soon begins to fade  
Maledictus Catena enraged by the constant meddling of others in his scheming of turning the Archangel into a feared God-like being begins to take over the body.  
Christian Demos- /screams in pain  
Dana Cotzo- “CHRIS! WHAT’S HAPPENING?!”  
As Dana and the others continue to watch, chaos energies soon covered the Archangel body leaving him as an empty husk with no will of its own. A man size Catena shadowy figure soon became apparent to all those present… A horrifying display of Gargantuan savagery…  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “What is that thing?!”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “T-that can’t be him…It just… can’t…”  
Maledictus Catena- /the Gargantuan couldn’t speak as normal people would and so resulted in telepathically speaking out towards those present  
Maledictus Catena- *I’ve had enough of your goody two shoes nature, wretch… Poisoning Demos’ mind with your filthy thoughts of doing the right thing… WE ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN SAY WHAT’S RIGHT OR WRONG IN THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A WORLD!*  
Dana Cotzo- “MONSTER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH CHRIS?!”  
Maledictus Catena- *Oh don’t worry little one… He’s resting for the moment… For you see… His mind is shattered in conflict as he does not know how to handle these situations…*  
Dana Cotzo- “GIVE HIM BACK!”  
Maledictus Catena- *Oh you’ll have him back alright… Just as soon as I revive that stupid mind of his… For all I need to do is clean up… YOUR MESS!*  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /forces his limits and charges at Catena with his sword drawn, the last bits of his strength tries to cut down the Gargantuan’s new form  
Maledictus Catena- *Now, now… Since Demos is fond of you fools… You get a pass… We wouldn’t want to break his spirit any further with your meaningless deaths…CHAIN!*  
Chains soon grab all those that were accompanying the Archangel on his journey with the added bonus of the innkeeper as an improvised cage formed from the chains.  
Dana Cotzo- /tries to use her powers but before she could act she found herself in a bind  
Dana Cotzo- “YOU’LL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!”  
Maledictus Catena- *Hmmm… But I already have.* /laughs  
Maledictus Catena- *Bye, bye* /makes the chains fling the cage to the outskirts of the town  
After throwing the cage, the evil eyes of Catena soon turned to a scared population.  
Maledictus Catena- *Now then… Where were we?… Ah YES!* /grins  
Maledictus Catena- *LET THERE BE KNOWN! WE WILL NOT STAND IDLE AS WORMS CRAWL ON THE GROUND BEFORE US! LET THE AFTERLIFE HARBOR YOUR PATHETIC SOULS FOR THIS WORLD HAS NO NEED OF VERMIN!* /raises his hand towards the sky concentrating a dark energy in a single point  
Maledictus Catena- /knowing that his time was almost up, he released a massive energy in a beam towards the town, eradicating everything in its path.  
Maledictus Catena- *DAMN! THAT FELT GOOD! I HAVEN’T HAD SO MUCH FUN IN AGES!* /laughs surrounded by the charred corpses of the townsfolk  
While the Gargantuan was relishing in the town’s destruction a solar beam pierced the sky, dispersing the storm clouds.  
Maledictus Catena- *What the…?* /looks at the clouds dispersing  
Maledictus Catena- *WHO DID THAT?! DON’T YOU DARE RUIN MY GLORIOUS MOMENT!* /turns around  
Dana Cotzo- /covered in nature energy with a serious look on her face “You’ll pay for what you’ve done creature… You’ll pay… For every soul you’ve taken… I’ll make sure you won’t ever surface this world with that filthy presence.” /behind her a massive sunflower  
Dana’s personality changed as if she was a different person. Not even she knew about the transition as she instinctively knew how to use her powers.  
Maledictus Catena- *Hohoho… Now that’s a sight to see… Come then show me more!* /charges at Dana attempting to slash her  
Dana Cotzo- “Too slow…” /thorns sprout from the ground as the Gargantuan steps back  
Maledictus Catena- *Interesting…* /opens its mouth and charges a massive beam of chaos energy  
Dana Cotzo- “Fiore… Let’s give this wretch a much needed shower.” /the sunflower begins to undergo changes becoming more and more similar to a Venus flytrap with razor sharp teeth  
Fiore(Sunflower)- /roars towards the Gargantuan as she fires multiple sunlight beams from all directions towards the Gargantuan  
Maledictus Catena- *Soooo scary…* /grins as he guards the attack  
Dana Cotzo- “It’s sad…”  
Maledictus Catena- *Giving up already?! THE FUN IS JUST BEGINNING!* /takes a victory pose  
Dana Cotzo- “No creature… All these lives wasted… Time to wipe that smirk off your face” /signals Fiore to attack  
Fiore(Sunflower)- /charges towards the Gargantuan catching it between its teeth as it attempts to devour the creature  
Maledictus Catena- *HAHAHAHA… Yes… YES… MORE! SHOW ME MORE!*  
Dana Cotzo- “Oh don’t worry… Fiore has much more to show, isn’t that right?”  
As the Gargantuan still resisted the plant, it found itself, spit on the ground by the massive sunflower…  
Maledictus Catena- *EEK! DISGUSTING!* /tries to get back up but find’s his body sticky with a glue like substance  
The sunflower moves in for the kill but stops right before the Gargantuan. Catena’s eyes glimmered with fascination, jealousy even. To find such a specimen capable of so much is a rarity in of itself, but two specimens, it was just ecstatic.  
Dana Cotzo- /pets Fiora “Not yet Fiora… Let me look upon this fiend one last time.” /serious look  
Maledictus Catena- /his form slowly reverts back to the Archangel as particles of chaos energy filled the area in a massive explosion  
Maledictus Catena- *We’ll have to meet again, some other time…*  
Fiore(Sunflower)- /covers Dana from the blast  
Dana Cotzo- /uses most of her powers to keep Fiore still alive  
A massive flash of light fills the area as Dana collapses to the ground. Nothing remained from the blast, Fiore disappeared, as Dana consciousness slowly fades.  
After a while, Rodrigo and Cecilia rush towards the location where the battle took place only to find both Dana and Chris unconscious. They are both taken to the rest of the group that still can’t believe their eyes, the town was just massive rubbles with corpses filling the streets. Luckily for the merchant the wagons were filled and taken to the outskirts before they were grabbed by the mob.  
As Dana slowly regains consciousness she is greeted by Rodrigo and Cecilia that still had worried expressions.  
Dana Cotzo- /gets up in a hurry “W-what happened? Is it over? Is the monster done for? Is Chris back?!” /feels a headache  
Cecilia Gimenez- /Slowly puts Dana back in an improvised bed “Take it easy Dana… It’s over…”  
Dana notices that they were on the move. The oxen carts were packed with the goods and driving back towards Welan Kingdom.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Yes… I don’t know the full details, maybe you can tell us more… Did you really defeat the creature?”  
Dana Cotzo- “Damn… my head hurts… I only remember parts of it…”  
Dana Cotzo- /looks around and sees Christian Demos still unconscious right next to her.  
Dana Cotzo- /smiles “Thank God… He’s still with us…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /sigh “Please Dana… try to remember…”  
Dana Cotzo- “I… remember battling the monster… Yet something felt off… As if it wasn’t even trying… Like I was tested…”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “How did you battle it? It seemed out of this world…”  
Dana Cotzo- “I just… did… I remember having this bond… As if nature itself spoke to me… Through me… I don’t know what to make of this… Sorry guys…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Whatever the case… I’m glad you’re ok… Both of you…” /looks at Christian Demos  
Dana Cotzo- “Umm… I know you wanted to escort us but… Are you guys still planning to stick around? /concerned  
Rodrigo and Cecilia both look towards each other in concern. They would have wanted to not take any part in this madness. Still something kept calling out to them. As they look at both Dana and Chris they’ve reached a decision.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Considering the fact that a whole town was whipped clean from the face of the world, most likely we will be targeted as well…”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “That and the fact that we’re wanted criminals Rodrigo…We wouldn’t want to burden you anymore…”  
Dana Cotzo- “I… I understand how you feel…You do know that we will never allow anything to happen to you… Right?”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “We noticed… But a whole town got caught up in this mess…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I know this is much to take in account… I can’t help to feel responsible for what happened…”  
Dana pauses as both of them seem to have set their minds towards the fact that it would be better to return back to the highwaymen.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “No hard feelings Dana…” /puts his hand out in an attempt to shake her hand and part ways  
While Rodrigo is unaware he is grabbed by the hand.  
Christian Demos- /his eyes barely opened “Where do you think you’re going Rodrigo?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /startled ‘C-Chris… Y-you were awake?!”  
Christian Demos- “If you really feel responsible for what happened, you’d know that the best course of action is sticking around to make sure nothing like this ever happens…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /concerned “I’m sorry Chris…this is too much of a burden to bear in mind…”  
Christian Demos- “Let me be the one to shoulder this burden… the town was massacred by my actions… Not yours…”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /puts her hand on Rodrigo  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /pauses for a moment “We’re hunted by many people Chris…”  
Christian Demos- “Sure you are, that’s why I ask of you, to please… Reconsider…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /is unsure  
Christian Demos- “Cecilia… Tell me… What do you think of this offer? Are you willing to spend all your lives cowering in a God forsaken forest?”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “I… I just don’t want there to be anymore killing Chris… If only we weren’t there…”  
Christian Demos- “Then some other poor girl would have been subject to the same treatment… I’m not saying it’s right to just kill off an entire town… But the fact remains… What’s done is done. “  
Christian Demos- “I’ve made my peace. What I can do now, is to try and find other solutions for the future. What about you guys? What solutions do you have for your problems?”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “I…Don’t know…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /reassures her by putting his hand above her own “Then we shall find those solutions together… Right Chris, Dana?”  
Dana Cotzo- /smiles “We will.”  
Christian Demos- “Agreed.”

END OF CHAPTER 10


	11. The price we pay

Finding their way back to Welan Kingdoms Capital the party entered through the main gates unopposed. All seemed well as the oxen carts continued along the route towards the Western City gates. They were soon greeted by a very familiar face.  
Gabriel Bastion- “HALT!”  
The caravan soon stopped.  
Gabriel Bastion- “By the powers invested in me by his Majesty the King, you are hereby ordered to present the contents and documentation.”  
Merchant- “This must be a mistake Captain, we are just returning from a perilous journey… Surely you can see my people have already been through a lot. Might we kindly ask you to excuse us just this once?” /gets out of the cart and goes towards Gabriel Bastion  
Gabriel Bastion- “I’m sorry merchant. This issue needs to be addressed, step aside.” /pushes the merchant out of the way  
Christian Demos- “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves Gabriel.” /gets out of the cart  
Christian Demos- “As the merchant says, we’ve been through a lot since the journey… Even Strotos and Ubar can confirm.”  
Guards Strotos and Ubar- /both nod  
Gabriel Bastion- “I thought I might run into you sooner or later… Guards Strotos and Ubar can report back to the barracks… I’m sure they have many things they wish to share with me.” /signals the guards to leave the premises  
Guards Strotos and Ubar- /salute and try to take their leave  
Christian Demos- “Hold on for a moment.” /stops the guards  
Christian Demos- /looks at Gabriel Bastion “What’s this about Gabriel?”  
Gabriel Bastion- “Sorry… I must ask that you and your friends accompany me to the jailhouse… You’re under arrest due to necessary precautions for the safety of the kingdom.”  
Christian Demos- “Cut the bullshit Gabriel. Since when have we been targeted for these precautions? Unless…” /ponders  
Gabriel Bastion- “…” /signals his men to round up all present  
Clocked figures accompanied by many others arrive at the scene.  
Dimitry Ivanov(Handy)- “I wouldn’t do that if I were you Bastion.”  
The guards find themselves surrounded.  
Gabriel Bastion- “The Handy man… Come to settle an old grudge against honest folk?”  
Handy- “Honest folk? You must be fairly mistaken Bastion… To take a fat paycheck from our rivals and then close a blind eye towards the marketplace area in their hour of need... Truly this is beyond honest work…” /looks at Christian Demos  
Dana and company get out of the oxen carts and come behind Christian Demos.  
Christian Demos- “What?” /looks at Handy  
Handy- “Hello boss… It’s been a long time… Let’s cut this short… Our good Captain here has betrayed our trust and indulged himself in keeping a tight lip to our problems while you were gone…” /looks at Gabriel Bastion  
Gabriel Bastion- “I did what I had to do Ivanov… If you were in my shoes you would have done the same!”  
Christian Demos- “Enough… What’s happened Handy… These are grave accusations you’re sprouting… Do you have any evidence?”  
Handy- /sigh “Boss… Where should I start? This fool let the tavern get torched to the ground… Mr. Atkins is nowhere to be found… Mina has been sold to the brothel until she comes of age and gets put to work…Emilianus tried to stop them but got tied up to a cross in the middle of the merchant square and is constantly humiliated and beaten…”  
Dana Cotzo- /face turns pale  
Nicholas- “GRANDFATHER! WE MUST GET TO HIM IMMEDIATELY!” /tries to rush  
Cecilia Gimenez- /stop him “Wait lad…”  
Nicholas- “B-but…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Oh dear… Things don’t look to good… Is that a friend of yours?” /looks at Dana  
Dana Cotzo- “T-this can’t be true…” /disbelief  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Dana are you ok? What are they talking about?” /before she could finish her sentence  
Christian Demos grabs Gabriel Bastion by the neck with both hands and lifts him high into the air. The guards watching this draw their swords and prepare to engage in combat.  
Gabriel Bastion- /barely speaking “S-Still your blades…Don’t move…” /chocking  
Christian Demos- “What have you done?”  
Gabriel Bastion- “I-I know… y-you must be pissed… b-but listen to me… we c-can still sort this out… J-just come with me…” /getting chocked harder  
Christian Demos- /lets go of Gabriel Bastion “Get back to your barracks Gabriel… Don’t even think about leaving the area… If you do…”  
Gabriel Bastion- /struggles to catch his breath trying to look at Christian Demos  
Christian Demos- “I will forget that you ever existed.” /his eyes turn bright orange as no energies can be felt  
The clouds swirled around as the sky darkened. Storms were forming.  
Gabriel Bastion- “W-what are you going to do?”  
Christian Demos- /goes towards Rodrigo “Signal your people. They have a debt to pay.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /startled “Ummm… ok… But on such a short notice…”  
Christian Demos- “This is not a request Rodrigo… If they do not show up…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “They will! J-just calm down…”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Chris…”  
Dana Cotzo- “Where are you going Chris?!”  
Christian Demos- “Where else… To the marketplace… I need to see this with my own eyes… Only then will I choose to act…” /signals Handy and the boys  
Christian Demos- “Arm yourselves I have a feeling this will spiral out of control.”  
Handy and Forgotten Serenity members- /go towards the carts and start to unpack revealing numerous weapons “acquisitioned” by the humble merchant  
Cecilia Gimenez- “We need to do something… He just barely got his sense back… Dana!”  
Dana Cotzo- “We need to see this with our own eyes Cecilia… Are you coming?”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Of course…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza looks at the sky and whistles towards an eagle surveying the area. The eagle sky dives towards Rodrigo as the storm continues to form. It lands on his arm.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Hey there Mario...” /pets the eagle  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /puts a paper note in its beak “Tell Diego to bring the boys… Try not to feed along the way, eh?” /lets the eagle leave  
Merchant- “An eagle? Where did you get that?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “He was but a little chick when I saved him… He stays around me… But that’s a tale for another time merchant…” /goes after the group that left  
Merchant- /thinks about purchasing an eagle of his own  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /yells back at the merchant as he runs after the group “He’s not for sale!”  
The group marches towards the marketplace as Handy and the boys arm themselves with the weapons brought by the merchant from the neighboring kingdom of Rosentria.  
Handy- /covers his body in hide armor made from animal pelts as he arms himself with a sword and a one shot pistol  
Forgotten Serenity member- “Oh boy… it’s going to go down, right Handy?”  
Handy- “Just do as the boss says… We’ll see what comes next…” /continues to prepare  
Forgotten Serenity member2- “Are you sure this isn’t a fluke?”  
Handy- “Did you see his eyes? Those aren’t the forgiving type…” /grins  
Forgotten Serenity member3- “I’ve been waiting for this…” /arms himself  
Forgotten Serenity member4- “Payback time!” /excited  
Handy- “Good… BOYS! ARE YOU READY?”  
Forgotten Serenity members- “HELL YEAH!” /pumping themselves for what is to come  
Handy- “LET’S DO THIS!” /gathers the boys and marches towards the marketplace  
Moments later in the marketplace area a riot is forming… Angry civilians gather around three goons guarding the body of Emilianus that is put on display for all to see. The group is formed by the local High Priest and two other henchmen that are poking the still living Emilianus with hot blunt steel. The torture was unbearable as Emilianus screams with each touch of the flaming steel.  
High Priest- “We’re getting tired of this Emilianus… You will repent for your sins against great Udum’s most holy…”  
Emilianus- /barely breathing “Y-you can go kiss Udum where the sun doesn’t shine priest…” /spits in the priest face  
High Priest- /wipes the spit using a handkerchief “Very well Emilianus... AGAIN!”  
The henchmen continue the torture as Emilianus keeps taking the steel towards his torso area… His body badly bruised and damaged from the constant burning almost causes him to lose consciousness.  
Emilianus- /continues to struggle breathing “Is t-that the best you fools can do?” /slightly laughs  
High Priest- /gets closer to Emilianus “Oh no mage… This is but the beginning… By the end of your miserable existence, you shall repent or be broken by Udum’s holy flame… The choice is yours.” /grins  
Emilianus- /smirks “Y-you will never break my spirit priest… For we both know… In the end my belief in knowledge is stronger than that faithless façade…”  
High Priest- /slaps Emilianus “Insolent godless, faithless, broken shell of a man… You were once great Emilianus… Even the church thought twice before challenging your words of wisdom…Where is your wisdom now?” /raises Emilianus head by the hair  
Emilianus- /doesn’t look at the priest  
High Priest- /goes closer with his ear towards Emilianus’ mouth “Eh? What was that? Did you get a change of heart?”  
Emilianus- /opens his eyes and glares at the priest  
High Priest- “What’s with that look?” /raises his hand in an attempt to slap Emilianus  
Emilianus- “All around you…”  
High Priest- /startled as the riot soon become silent  
Shocked by the lack of sound the High Priest turns around only to find the mob of people meters away from where they initially stood. In their place the armed members of Forgotten Serenity stand in a circle blocking all exits from the torture area. Directly in the middle an ominous presence stands imposing with two women and a young boy by his side. The boy’s eyes are filled with hate… Looking around the High Priest finds his henchmen both being held by Rodrigo, one having a sword against his neck as the other is standing still held at gun point. As the High Priest turns around to look at Emilianus he feels the cold touch of a muzzle aimed at the back of his head.  
Handy- “Walk with me priest… Slowly…” /keeps the priest at gun point and makes him let go of Emilianus  
High Priest- “W-what is the meaning of this?!”  
Handy- /whispers in his ear *Shhh…* /brings the priest before the ominous presence  
High Priest- /starts to tremble  
Handy- /kicks the priest in the back of the legs causing him to fall on his knees  
High Priest- /raises his head looking at the ominous presence  
As his head starts to raise, the priest catches a glimpse of the hollow eyes, bright orange as a dawning sun was staring back at him. He desperately tries to look the other way but his head wouldn’t move.  
Christian Demos- “We meet again pajamas…” /grabs the high priest by the hair  
Christian Demos- “Tell me priest of Udum… Why is my dear old man tortured on display in the middle of the merchant plaza?”  
High Priest- /tries to speak but can only mimic sounds with his lips  
Christian Demos- “SPEAK!”  
High Priest- “H-he’s here to repent f-for his sins…”  
Dana Cotzo- “His sins… Tell us priest… How are you going to repent for yours?”  
High Priest- “A-a priest of Udum never sins…”  
Dana Cotzo- /takes a blade from a nearby member and slices the priest neck  
High Priest- /begins to lose blood as he tries to cover the large wound  
Dana Cotzo- “You should ask Udum then… Maybe he can enlighten you in the afterlife…” /wipes the blade on the priest cloth  
Christian Demos- /looks at Dana and drops the priest body that slowly loses all signs of life  
Christian Demos- “Handy… Get the old man down…”  
Handy cuts the old man loose from his binds as his body falls into the arms of Nicholas.  
Nicholas- /tears rushing down his cheeks “I-it’s ok grandfather… I got you…” /gently puts him down on his back  
Emilianus- /looks at Nicholas whipping his tears away “Be strong Nico… This is nothing…”  
Nicholas- /grabs his hand with both arms “How can this be nothing grandfather…?”  
Emilianus- “You need to keep a cool head Nico… there will come a time when you’ll be your own man… These emotions can’t cloud your judgment… Knowledge is equal to power, always…”  
Nicholas- “B-but this is what happens when we lack power…”  
Emilianus- /smiles “People shall always find others to fill the gap in their lives… You’ve already found those who can back up what we both lack… All we can do is cherish and support them as good as we can…” /looks at Christian Demos  
Christian Demos- /doesn’t say a word his emotions boiling  
Emilianus- /disappointed “I thought these words would change your mind… I hope they will not fall on deaf ears…”  
Christian Demos- /his resolve strengthen “We do what we can…”  
Emilianus- /sigh  
Christian Demos- /says nothing as he looks towards the henchmen  
Emilianus- “I guess a sword is sharper than words… I take it you’ve finished preparing?”  
Christian Demos- “They’ve crossed the line.” /walks towards the henchmen, placing his hands on both their heads  
Christian Demos- “You will show me what you know… One way or the other…”  
Maledictus Catena- *OH SO NOW YOU CHOOSE THE EASY WAY?!”  
Christian Demos- “Do what must be done Catena just don’t test my patience.” /his expression changes  
Maledictus Catena- /laughs *You can do it if you try, hehe”  
Christian Demos- /serious look  
Maledictus Catena- /pauses for a moment “Alright Demos… Let’s see…*  
The henchmen find their minds assaulted by Catena’s maddening voice as he claws his way through their memories…  
Maledictus Catena- *Oh my… You didn’t… but you did… deeper… yes...*  
Rodrigo lets them go as they begin to hover above the ground the hand of Christian Demos barely touching them as screams engulf the marketplace… Seeing the overwhelming display of human skin boiling the crowd disperses in panic…  
Townsman- “M-MONSTER!”  
Townswoman- “UDUM HAS FORSAKEN US!”  
Townsman- “FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!”  
The people fled towards the church of Udum where they thought themselves to be safe… But only a handful was lucky enough to fit in the establishment… The rest fled to their homes in an attempt to hide…  
Handy- /looks at the poor sobs that begin to look like gelatin “Damn…”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /covers her mouth in disgust  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /looks in shock as the bodies implode into a pool of blood  
Christian Demos- “I see…” /looks towards those present that have an uncertainty in their eyes  
Christian Demos- “Listen up! We shall seize the Western District in one fell swoop…”  
Forgotten Serenity members look distant as this was far too gruesome of a display for them to handle.  
Christian Demos- /looks at those present “The time has come to put an end to this fiasco... These nuisances must be dealt with... Too long have we stood on the sidelines…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Whoa whoa whoa Chris… What are we supposed to do exactly? You haven’t told us anything…”  
Christian Demos- “…” /disappointed  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “WILL YOU PLEASE TALK TO US?! Dear lord he isn’t making any sense…”  
Christian Demos- “Steel yourself Rodrigo…If you do not wish to join our cause then you might as well sit this one out… I’ll let the rest decide how to proceed.”/pauses  
Christian Demos- /throws a mean look “Just remember… Don’t get in my way.” /begins to march  
Handy- “I take it, no other negotiations are necessary?”  
Christian Demos- /looks at Handy “There are no words to describe this travesty…” /his hatred boiling  
Handy- “…” /continues to listen  
Christian Demos- /looks at his men “Leave none standing… Those that submit are in your hands, deal with them as you see fit… Let the crows sort out the rest.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Has he lost his mind?!” /looks around  
Forgotten Serenity members prepare for combat.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “SERIOUSLY? NO ONE IS QUESTIONING THIS?!”  
Handy- “What more is there to say… The orders have been given…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “This isn’t right…THIS IS INSANE!”  
Handy- “READY ARMS! IT’S TIME TO PUT THESE MONGRELS IN THEIR PLACE!”  
A massive roar pumps the members as they begin forming into groups, ready to take down all other factions. Dana and Cecilia move out with a small group towards the brothel area in hopes of saving Mina from a cruel fate. Rodrigo noticing the girls’ resolve gives a long sigh and moves with another group towards the western district warehouses. Handy and the rest go towards the slum area in hopes of raising hell to those that damaged their comrades during the few skirmishes endured in the boss’ absence.

On their way Rodrigo and the girls moved in unison as they approach a fork in the road. Their paths would be split up from this point, leaving Rodrigo questioning this approach as well as worried about the girl’s safety. He didn’t like it one bit… As soon as his hesitance became obvious and tried to speak he was quickly interrupted by Cecilia.  
Cecilia Gimenez- “I know that look Rodrigo, all will be fine on our part… We’re not as defenseless as you presume.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /startled “But…”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /puts her hand on his shoulder “I’m not a little damsel in distress… Stop treating me like one and man up.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /annoyed “BAH! Have it your way… Go ahead and do whatever the hell you wish!” /pouting turns towards one of the roads and signals the group following him to move out  
As Rodrigo leaves, his march soon changed to a walk… Little by little, step by step he soon came to a halt and turns around. For him it seemed as if he marched miles away from the fork only to be startled that he didn’t cover much distance... He looks at Cecilia and then looks down. He musters the courage to not let that attitude be the last thing she hears from him… For Rodrigo this so called “plan” will leave many deaths in their wake… For both sides… He knew in the event that he would not return…  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /looking down “Be sure to stay alive...”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /rushes to Rodrigo and steals a kiss from him while he was trying to finish his sentence  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /surprised “…”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Don’t you even dare to think of dying…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “AS IF! LET’S GO PEOPLE WE DON’T HAVE ALL DAY! THIS MUST END BEFORE TOMMOROW!”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /giggles  
Dana Cotzo- “WIPE OFF THAT LIPSTICK RODRIGO, WE WOULDN’T THE ENEMY TO THINK YOU’RE INTO CROSSDRESSING!” /laughs  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /wipes the lipstick off his lips “TOUCHE! THEY WILL FALL BEFORE ME EITHER WAY!” /rushes towards the warehouses  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Aaand he’s off…” /worried  
Dana Cotzo- “Now who’s worrying?” /smiles  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Yeah… Let’s finish this…” /steels herself and goes with Dana towards the brothel  
Meanwhile Handy and the boys wreak havoc on all buildings held by The Lucky Seven gang, torching all gambling dens and putting anyone who is associated with Mr. Morison to the sword. With new firearm weapons the boys could fend off any attempts of regrouping by The Lucky Seven gang. Back at his office inside a luxurious mansion, Mr. Morison is interrupted from a business deal with ill news.  
Mr. Morrison- /talking to a couple of nobles “As I was saying gentlemen, we will all prosper if you give us access to the nobles’ district with our gambling business…”  
Lucky Seven Member- /opens the office room door in a rush “BAD NEW BOSS! IT’S THEM FOOLS OF THE BLOODY SHIV GANG! THEY ARE RUNNING WILD IN OUR ZONE!”  
Mr. Morison- /angry “What did I say about interrupting me when I’m conducting business…”  
Lucky Seven Member- “B-b-but boss…”  
Mr. Morison- “This is the last time I will be ashamed in front of my associates…”  
Lucky Seven Member- /falls to the ground his body becoming cold  
Mr. Morison- “Men… Take this plebe out of my sight…” /blows the smoke away from his gun  
Within seconds other members apologize for the discomfort and pull the body out of the meeting room.  
Lucky Seven Captain- “This is bad… Really bad…” /ponders as the chaos outside intensifies  
Lucky Seven Member- “W-what are we going to do Captain? The boss refuses to give us orders…”  
Lucky Seven Captain- “Heh… Send the turncoats against them, they will buy us enough time.”  
Lucky Seven Member- “Right away sir!” /leaves the Captain  
Lucky Seven Member- “HEY BRADLEY! CAPTAINS ORDERS, IT’S TIME TO PROVE YOU’RE ONE OF US!”  
Goon Bradley- “About bloody time, my arms were getting tired… What are the orders?” /gets up from two beaten bodies  
Lucky Seven Member- “Deal with the scumbags in the district that disturb the boss.”  
Goon Bradley- “Oh… Seems like our old pals are making their move… Took them long enough eh?” /looks at the battered bodies  
Goon Drux and Morr lay on the ground in a pool of blood with many broken bones… They are unable to utter even the slightest noise…  
Goon Bradley- /takes Morr by the hair “I told you Morr… You should have listened…”  
Goon Morr- /barely looks at Bradley  
Goon Bradley- “Drux is half dead because of you… You even went out of your way to ensure some nobodies got away… Too bad we had to put them down…”  
Goon Morr- “…”  
Goon Bradley- “It was all for nothing Morr… In the end your wits have failed you…DO YOU SEE NOW?!”  
Goon Morr- /musters his strength and smiles  
Goon Bradley- “What’s with that look Morr? Are you grateful for being alive? WELL?”  
Goon Morr- /points towards the door  
Goon Bradley- “Huh? Have I hit you too hard on the head?” /looks at the door  
A massive explosion throws all those in the room backwards. The door and supporting entrance walls were blown to smithereens.  
Handy- “SEARCH AND DESTROY! KILL ANYTHING THAT MOVES!”  
Forgotten Serenity members storm the residence, most of the members of The Lucky Seven gang were unable to react in time as some were still downed from the blast and those that went down the stairways or exited their rooms were either shot or put to the sword. Goon Bradley soon found himself on the ground with his ears ringing due to the noise… Before him a figure stood watching with a muzzle pointed towards his forehead.  
Handy- “It’s been a long time Bradley… Where are my boys?” /mean look  
Bradley- “H-handy it’s not like that OK?! WE WERE ORDERED TO…”  
Handy- /Hits Bradley across the head his a leg kick  
Bradley- /tries to get back up “P-please Handy…” /coughs blood  
Handy- “WHERE ARE THEY BRADLEY?!” /shoots one of Bradley’s legs  
Bradley- /screams in pain “AAAAHHHH!”  
Handy- “WELL?” /takes out another one shot pistol and points towards the other leg  
Bradley- “T-they are here…”  
Handy- /looks around the room and finds Morr body covering Drux behind a sofa both in serious condition  
Handy- “No…” /closes his eyes  
Bradley- “T-they got roughen up a bit… But they are strong… They will be good as new!” /fakes a laugh  
Handy- /immediately shoots the other leg  
Bradley- /grabs his bleeding legs screaming and crying  
Handy- “Don’t worry Bradley… I’m sure they will be as good as new…” /crouches near Bradley  
Forgotten Serenity Members return with Mr. Morison and some of his men tied up like cattle.  
Forgotten Serenity Member- “Handy, we encountered a minor problem… It seems they’ve surrendered and ask that they speak with the boss…We also have some nobles that were caught…”  
Handy- “How gracious of them to surrender…Well we have to respect the laws of combat... There’s nothing we can do…” /raises his shoulders and sighs  
Handy- “ANYONE ELSE WHO IS STILL ALIVE, SURRENDER AND BE TAKEN TO SAFETY! IF YOU REFUSE KNOW THAT THIS WILL SOON BE TRANSFORMED TO RUBLE AND YOU ALONG WITH IT!”  
No response was given.  
Handy- /looks at Mr. Morison who is gaged “You better tell them… Because if they will remain… None shall survive, that I can promise... Do you understand?”  
Mr. Morison- /nods as his gag was removed by Handy  
Mr. Morison- “GIBES! EVERYONE SURRENDER, PLEASE! I BEG YOU LISTEN TO ME!”  
A small pocket of people soon make their presence known as they revealed themselves from their hiding places inside the building. They were soon taken into custody by Forgotten Serenity.  
Handy- /gags Mr. Morison as muffled annoyed sounds can be heard from him  
Handy- “I didn’t know you had it in you Morison… Still one good deed will not comfort the losses we’ve endured at your hands…”  
Mr. Morison- /became agitated  
Handy- “Fear not Morison… I gave you my word. No harm shall come to you before you see the boss.”  
The members of Lucky Seven feel relief as Handy signals his men to retrieve Drux and Morr and rush them to a doctor… He directs those that surrendered towards the exit of the building as members of Forgotten Serenity were instructed to spill flammable oil on the entire building. Minutes pass… Bradley still cries on the ground as Handy looks at his pitiful state.  
Bradley- “P-please Handy… I beg you…”  
Handy- “Shhhh… We’re good Bradley… I forgive you… But you see… The boss ordered me beforehand… Those involved with the enemy must pay a price…” /gets up and goes towards the door  
Bradley- “Anything Handy… NAME IT!” /crawls towards Handy  
Handy- /goes towards the building exit before suddenly turning around  
Handy- /smiles “Try to think about what you’ve done.” /takes out another pistol and ignites the oil starting a massive fire inside the mansion  
The blaze engulfed the building setting off any flammable object in its path… the wooden support pillars began to crack, as the building would eventually came crashing down.  
Bradley- “T-this can’t be real…” /his tears soon dried up as the last thing he saw was a blaze and a fake smile from Handy.  
Handy- / leaves the building and looks at the men “WELL DONE LADS! VICTORY IS OURS!” /cheers  
Forgotten Serenity members cheer with joy as the Lucky Seven gang stood and watched as their once proud headquarters was burning along with their dreams and ambitions.  
On the other side of western district Cecilia and Dana reach the entrance of the Midnight Lilly headquarters. A magnanimous looking building, red curtains block the view of the windows, colorful and surrounded by perfume and aromas making those present attracted not just by the esthetics but also the smell. Such a building begged the question that it lacked a wall or any other form of obstacles other than the main entrance. This was situated on one of the main streets having access to many patrons, yet this seemed to be the kind of place that only distinguished individuals would enter or afford for that matter to partake in the services of Midnight Lilly.  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Oh my… this seems too good to be true…” /dazzled by the building  
Dana Cotzo- “Don’t be fooled Cecilia… This is a den of vipers.” /serious face  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Still I give them credit for their tastes.” /slightly laughs  
Dana Cotzo- “We’re going in. Are you guys ready?” /looks at the group of Forgotten Serenity members that accompanied the girls  
The boys nod and wait for Dana to signal them.  
Dana Cotzo- “Follow my lead, don’t draw your weapons until I give you the word… We’re here to get Mina back… Depending on the situation we don’t want to put her life in danger needlessly…”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “We’re going in a show of force then?”  
Dana Cotzo- “Call it whatever you like… They messed with the wrong girl…”  
Dana Cotzo- /opens the main entrance doors pushing both aside in force  
Upon entering the reception hall the group is greeted by all the ladies of Midnight Lilly dressed for the occasion with fine garnets and exquisite dresses. Dana and Cecilia are startled by this display as the boys soon start to get aroused by the beauties smiling towards them. Noticing this, Dana quickly draws a sword from one of the boys.  
Dana Cotzo- “Wake up people! We’re not here for pleasantries!” /turns the sword towards the group of vixens  
The Midnight Lilly members soon form a corridor and all bow graciously towards their leader that comes to greet the group. A glittering long white and purple dress with diamond jewels adorned her clothing. She carried herself like a noble both in gestures and body movement.  
Lady Lilliana- /slowly walks “For what do we owe this pleasant visit?” /smiles  
Cecilia Gimenez- “You know very well why we’re here… Hand over the girl witch or else!” /draws her sword  
Lady Lilliana- “Now, now… Don’t go pointing that thing if you don’t plan to use it my dear… We girls are no pushovers either.” /signals her members  
Members of Midnight Lilly reveal weapons some in their hair garnets, others on their legs concealed by their dresses. Discovering this, the members of Forgotten Serenity draw their weapons in response.  
Dana Cotzo and Lady Lilliana both stare each other down, measuring their physical prowess while waiting for one of them to back down… Neither would budge… Realizing that this would end with bloodshed they both came to the conclusion that this battle needed to be fought with wits rather than weapons… Tension was rising before Dana and Lilliana simultaneously raise their hands signaling their respective members to sheath their weapons.  
Lady Lilliana- “Would you accompany me to a more pleasant environment? We should get to know each other better before getting straight to business.”  
Dana Cotzo- /looks at Lilliana “I don’t mean to sound rude... We shall accompany you to this pleasant environment only after we have confirmed that Mina is safe and sound.”  
Lady Lilliana- “Rest assured she is well taken care of, if you would please follow me…” /  
Dana Cotzo- “I’m sorry Lady Lilliana… We won’t move unless you’re graciousness will indulge our worried hearts.”  
Lady Lilliana- /surprised “Oh, I didn’t expect you to be so well mannered, let alone be versed in the art of diplomacy.” /smiles  
Dana Cotzo- /fakes a smile  
Lady Lilliana- “Now you’ve piqued my curiosity… Very well…” /steps aside revealing Mina concealed behind her dress in good health  
Mina holds Lilliana dress tightly with her eyes closed unsure about who the bad men were this time that try to take her away…  
Lady Lilliana- “It’s all right Mina…” /reassures Mina  
Mina- /shakes her head refusing “Ummm… Aunty, will they take me away?”  
Lady Lilliana- “There, there… No one will take you unless you want to go with them…” /hugs Mina  
Mina- /slowly opens her eyes and sees Dana with Cecilia and the group of Forgotten Serenity members who look in shock as they did not grasp the situation.  
Mina- /frowns her eyebrows as she looks at Dana and turns her head around  
Dana Cotzo- “Mina, it’s me!” /opens her arms widely  
Mina- “I don’t know you!”  
Dana Cotzo- “B-but Mina, we come to make sure you’re safe, your grandfather and Nicholas are worried sick about you… Please…”  
Mina- “No… I don’t believe you… YOU PROMISED NOTHING BAD WILL HAPPEN!” /doesn’t look at Dana  
Dana Cotzo- “…”  
Mina- /tears fall down “YOU’RE A LIAR! LIAR! GO AWAY!” /turns around and doesn’t look at Dana  
Dana Cotzo- “I understand... I know I’ve wronged you in so many ways… I should not have left you and your grandfather alone… But I want to make this right… Please…”  
Mina- “NO! AUNTY KEEPS ME SAFE! SHE PROMISED!”  
Dana Cotzo- “What about grandpa and Nico? They are sad right now… They are still waiting for you…”  
Mina- “…”  
Dana Cotzo- /slowly goes towards Mina “You don’t want them to stay sad, no?”  
Mina- “Ummm…No…”  
Lady Lilliana- “Mina… you need to be strong girl… you’ll always be considered family.” /hugs Mina  
Mina- “Aunty…”  
During this moment Nicholas rushes through the door screaming atop of his lungs.  
Nicholas- “MINAAAA!!! WHERE ARE YOU MINA?!” /holding a drawn sword  
Entering the reception Nicholas sees Mina embraced by Lady Lilliana.  
Mina- /notices Nicholas “BIG BROTHER!” /leaves Lady Lilliana embrace and rushes towards him with open arms  
Nicholas- /drops his weapon while falling on his knees he embraces her “Oh Mina… We thought we’d lose you…”  
Lady Lilliana- /gets back up and looks with compassion at the two’s reunion.  
Lady Lilliana- “Now my dear, I’ve kept my word. It’s time you should keep yours.” /puts out her hand  
Signals the men to escort Nicolas and Mina before regrouping at the marketplace with the rest of Forgotten Serenity… Cecilia remains behind with a small contingent to ensure nothing goes wrong.  
Dana Cotzo- “It is only fair.” /bows graciously and gives her hand to Lilliana as they both walk towards a separate room in order to discuss further matters involving the district.  
During this time Rodrigo shoves his boot in some warehouse doors breaking them wide open. The place is empty, this was the 3rd attempt to locate the headquarters of The Broken Shield Gang.  
No goods could be found let alone a single soul to guard them, this seemed fishy… Rodrigo was aimlessly wandering around the western kingdom depository area.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Bah… This is getting troublesome… Oh where oh where can my little mouse be…” /slowly walks through the warehouse and notices some displaced dust on one of the wooden floors.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “What’s behind door number 3…” /knocks on the wood hearing a hollow like sound  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /signals the men that they were going down  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /forces the floor to open using his sword revealing a ladder  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Trying to out fox me, eh? You don’t have that privilege, hehehe.” /talks to himself  
Forgotten Serenity Member- “Sir… you alright?” /concerned  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Oh don’t mind me, you’ll get used to it, come boys were going to flush these little mice from their hiding holes.” /jumps down the hole  
Down the ladder they go revealing a network of tunnels under the western city district, lighted up by torches.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /whistles in amazement “They’ve been busy… Oh well let’s see.” /places his finger in his mouth and raises his arm with the finger pointing up  
Forgotten Serenity members were confused by Rodrigo’s actions… He not only seemed weird but also insane.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /feels wind coming from one of the tunnels “Nice… Follow me lads!” /begins humming carefree as he strides down the tunnel with his finger pointing up  
Forgotten Serenity member- /whispers to another *Why are we with this cuckoo…*  
Forgotten Serenity members- *Shhhh… cuckoo or not... we have no choice…*  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /stops suddenly clenching his fist  
Serenity members realize the signal was to stop and not make a sound.  
A patrol of Broken Shield members are walking right towards them. Rodrigo immediately puts out the torches realizing that those walking towards them were counting on the fact that the tunnels were already lighten up.  
Broken Shield Member- “What the? Blasted wind… Let’s light the torches again.” /goes towards the torches  
Broken Shield Member- /tries to light a match in an attempt to light one of the torches but gets blown out by an unknown source of wind  
Rodrigo and the gang were with their back towards the walls in a crouched position. Each time the Broken Shield member attempted to light the torch Rodrigo would silently blow towards the match making it impossible to light up. Annoyed the Broken Shield member goes back in an attempt to grab one of the lighten torches not realizing by this time due to the darkness that his men were already apprehended by Forgotten Serenity members.  
Broken Shield Member- /puts his hand on the torch and turns around revealing Rodrigo Esperanza who stood motionless looking at him.  
Broken Shield Member- /is shocked by the fact that Rodrigo is literally looking at him with his eyes wide open  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “AAAAAAAAAAAAA!” /raises both hands and shouts atop of his lungs  
Broken Shield Member- “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” /runs towards the back of the tunnel stumbling a couple of times  
Forgotten Serenity members- /get out of the shadows holding the rest of the group of Broken Shield  
Forgotten Serenity member- “There goes our cover…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /laughs “Did you see the look on his face? Ahahahhaa... Priceless, even brought a tear to my eye.” /cleans the tear with his hand  
Broken Shield Member runs screaming alarming everyone at the back of the tunnel.  
Forgotten Serenity member- “Sir… what are your orders?” /concerned  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /begins to knock those captured unconscious “Tie them up and meet me at the exit when you’re done.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /whistles casually and goes towards the tunnel exit  
Rodrigo finds himself at the exit in a hidden cave behind the Kingdom Walls that leads to an opening towards the sea… Not only was this the main headquarters but it seemed as though the Broken Shield gang partook in piracy having a port and pirate ship docked with a broken shield symbol on the sails… Rodrigo being alone and surrounded by armed goons on all sides waiting to pounce on him kept his usual carefree look… Startled by the man that appeared out of the tunnel they yelled.  
Broken Shield Member- “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!” /ready to strike  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /looks left and right confused and then looks at the goons while pointing with his finger to himself “Me?”  
Broken Shield Member- “YEAH YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /ponders “I’m…” /thinks hard  
Broken Shield Member- “…” /wait agitated for an answer  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I’m lost…”  
Broken Shield Members- “WHAT?!” /shocked by the answer given from the strange man  
Broken Shield Members- /seeing as they have the numbers advantage and the upper hand begin to laugh  
Broken Shield Quartermaster - “Can you believe this clown… He says his lost!” /laughs  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /takes a thinking pose “No wait… Now I remember!” /laughs while putting one of his hands towards a pouch hidden behind his back  
Broken Shield Members- /stop laughing and look angrily towards the strange man  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I’m the boogieman.” /grins and throws instant smoke bombs causing confusion among the ranks of Broken Shield members who begin to have trouble breathing  
Rodrigo rushes to a nearby crate taking cover while gunshots are thrown in all directions. In the commotion the Broken Shield gang begins to look for Rodrigo.  
Broken Shield Quartermaster- “FIND HIM!”  
Broke Shield Members search everywhere but to no avail. The strange man could not be found.  
Broken Shield Members- “Sir… He vanished…”  
Broken Shield Quartermaster - “WELL SEARCH HARDER!” /leans on one of the crates  
Broken Shield Quartermaster - /hits the crate with his fist “DAMN IT! Where the hell is he...?” /thinks  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /breaks the crate and reveals himself while taking ahold of the Quartermaster in the process  
Broken Shield members rush towards their Quartermaster pointing their weapons towards them both.  
Broken Shield Quartermaster- /held by Rodrigo’s dagger around his neck “D-DON’T SHOOT YOU FOOLS!” /panicking  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “You heard the man… Lay down your weapons so we can all go about our separate ways…”  
Broken Shield members- /still cling to their weapons while an ominous figure comes out the ship’s captain quarters  
Mr. Korinthus- “BELAY THAT ORDER!” /breaks the door open  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /sigh “Party pooper…” tightens the grip on the Quartermaster  
Mr. Korinthus- “I don’t know who you are stranger, but you’ve got some balls trying to capture the crew just by yourself…” /angry  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Nice hat, how much did it cost?” /smiles  
Mr. Korinthus- “Why thank you… You see it was acquired by some merchants…” /begins to brag  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I see, please doo tell.” /nods in approval  
Mr. Korinthus- “Wait… Are you taking me for a fool sonny?” /squints his eyes  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Woe is me… Who would even dare to take you good sir for a fool?” /looks towards the Broken Shield Members  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Would you?” /points towards one member  
Broken Shield Member- “I would never…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “How about you?” /points towards another member  
Broken Shield Member- “Hell no…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Are you sure? I thought I heard you making fun of that fancy hat… Or was it the other guy…”  
Mr. Korinthus- “WHO WAS IT?! WHO DARED MOCK MY HAT?!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I don’t know they all look the same… Must have been some of them, eh I don’t know…”  
Mr. Kornithus- “MUTINY?! IS IT A MUTINY?!” /points his gun towards all members  
Broken Shield Quartermaster- “SIR HE’S PLAYING WITH YOU! DON’T LISTEN TO HIM!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Heh all work and no play, eh?” /looks at the Quartermaster  
Mr. Korinthus- “You would dare to turn me against my men sonny?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Oh woe is me… You caught me red handed… I surrender…” /lets go of the Quartermaster  
Mr. Korinthus- “GRAB HIM!”  
Soon after, members rush towards Rodrigo that prepared beforehand small iron spikes on the ground, unnoticed due to the commotion... The members soon found themselves in pain having their leg skin pierced as they walked towards him. Rodrigo skillfully evades them as he left an opening to dive right in the water.  
Mr. Korinthus- “Oh no you don’t…” /takes aim and prepares to fire at Rodrigo  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /smiles “Too slow old timer…” /shoots through the muzzle breaking the gun of Mr. Korinthus and hurting his hand  
Mr. Korinthus- /falls to the ground grasping his bloodied hand and losing his hat “Ahhh…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /runs towards the water while being pursued by sword wielding Broken Shield members  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /drops liquid on the ground and immediately stops at the edge of the platform  
Broken Shield members rushing towards Rodrigo didn’t notice that their legs were moving much faster than expected giving them a hard time to keep their balance. Noticing Rodrigo stopped the crew decided to strike but couldn’t stop, on the ground a mixture of liquid with grease gave them a hard time. They found themselves sliding without control towards the edge. Try as they might to strike Rodrigo he skillfully managed to evade all attacks. One by one they fell in the water. Swimming for air still in a fighting mood they found themselves at gun point… Forgotten Serenity members stormed the area, those in the tunnels had come to Rodrigo’s aid.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I won’t ask because I already know the answer. You know what comes next right?” /grins  
Broken Shield members drop their weapons and surrender with no casualties suffered. Mr. Korinthus was soon brought before Rodrigo that was cleaning his gun barrel. Annoyed Mr. Korinthus didn’t usher a word being made a mockery of the whole crew by one man’s display of foolhardiness.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Fun times…” /continues to clean his gun without looking at Mr. Korinthus  
Mr. Korinthus- /turns his head ashamed while closing his eyes in frustration he is taken away by the Forgotten Serenity members  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “One second boys.” /goes and picks up the fancy hat  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /cleans the hat of dust and puts it back on Mr. Korinthus and smiles  
Mr. Korinthus- /shocked by the gesture  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “A captain is no captain without his hat.” /pats Mr. Korinthus on the shoulder  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I actually meant what I said… That is a nice hat sir… May you wear it with pride for years to come.” /turns his back towards Mr. Kornithus  
Mr. Korinthus with arms tied, salutes Rodrigo as he is taken away with a satisfied smile on his face. Some members remain with Rodrigo in order to secure the provisions and merchandise stocked around the headquarters.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Now then what should I do with this cove…”/feels an uneasy presence  
Forgotten Serenity member- “Did you feel that sir?” /agitated  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Yeah… Hey there friend? You wish to parley?”  
Unknown figure is noticed in the crow’s nest of the ship casually lying on his back with his legs crossed. Slowly he gets up and jumps from atop the crow’s nest grabbing a nearby rope in the process making a perfect landing.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /serious look  
The figure is noticed being about the same height as Rodrigo, human but had his face and left eye covered with a green cloak.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /doesn’t say a word as he places his hand on his gun ready to engage  
Forgotten Serenity members- /rush around the opponent surrounding him  
A merciless intent paralyzes the remaining members with fear, they couldn’t move, their bodies trebling.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /feels his own body trembling as the figure slowly approached him  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /to himself *This is bad…*  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /cuts his finger on a hidden blade regaining control of his body  
Unknown man- “Tell me stranger… Are you strong?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I don’t know friend, care to find out?”  
Unkown man- /in the blink of an eye the man is face to face with Rodrigo hitting him with the hilt of his sword towards the torso area  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /immediately cross blocks the blow using his dagger and sword but is pushed back due to the impact  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /stands firm looking the stranger into his revealed dark brown eye  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Sorry… You’re not my type…”  
Unknown man- “Hmmm, I seek only the strongest… I guess you can entertain me for a while…” /draws a katana holding it firmly with both hands while keeping his left leg in front  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /gets in a fencing stance with his dagger concealed behind his back  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Guys get the hell out of here! This guy is the real deal…” /shouts at the boys that soon regained their senses  
Forgotten Serenity Members- /rush without questioning Rodrigo’s order “WE'LL GET HELP! HOLD TIGHT SIR!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Now then… Since I’m the only one left I guess I’m going to be your dance partner.”  
Unknown man- “Quite the joker…” /rushes towards Rodrigo lightning fast speed  
Both Rodrigo and the Unknown man begin to exchange blows as the pirate cove soon resembled a kill or be killed situation.  
End of Chapter 11


	12. Never Again

In their entire existence, the Western District hasn’t experienced such a predicament. Those fortunate enough fled towards safety to the only places known by them. Seeking shelter they used their wits, squeezing in the tightest of spaces, hiding in their homes while barring their windows and locking their doors, hiding in the sewers while others found comfort in the holiest of places… Praying helplessly while the flames of retribution we’re resonating all around. The sounds of swords clashing could be heard all across the district… Madness was upon them as their prayers seemed to fall on deaf ears… Where once the great church of Udum stood, thousands of inhabitants we’re seeking shelter. To their despair no welcoming arms were present… They found themselves turned down by their very protectors… Panic ensued as powerless civilians stampeded their brethren while running in every direction. Those lucky enough that entered beforehand found themselves praying for a brighter tomorrow. To their sorrow no divine intervention answered, the madness persisted while all hope seemed to fade.  
While all this was occurring Rodrigo found himself fighting for his survival, the unknown man, more skilled than any he had faced before, was exchanging blows at an alarming speed. To Rodrigo this one was in a whole different league, the precision of his cuts were too exact to be a mere coincidence, his aura overwhelming, his intentions clearly stated by every strike… This one was aiming to kill, as swiftly as the wind, his movement’s unpredictable, his persona unreadable…  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /deflects a blow towards his neck “We didn’t even get the chance to get acquainted and here you are going for a love kiss… Sorry to tell you but I’m taken.” /grins  
Unknown man- “Feisty aren’t you? That’s too bad… I’m only interested in your skills stranger.” /pauses for a moment  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /lowers his blade “Awww… And here I thought we should get to know each other better… Such a pity....”  
Unknown man- “You haven’t earned that right.” /rushes forward with a central slash attempting to split Rodrigo in two  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /steps back avoiding the blow “Let’s not get overly fond of each other…”  
Unknown man- /annoyed “I have no intentions of bedding you. Show me what you’re made of.” /continues to relentlessly pursue Rodrigo trying to land a killing blow  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /evades “Whoa, whoa, whoa… You could kill someone with that thing… You should keep it to yourself… PERV!”  
Unknown man- “Come now, I like to share…” /swiftly closes the gap and tries to pierce through Rodrigo  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /deflects using a hidden dagger throwing the stranger off balance “Tsk…”  
Unknown man- “Heh… It’s best served raw.” /recovers from an uncomfortable position as he slashes forward  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /has his hair cut millimeters away “Now you’re just being rude…” /curls his hair  
Unknown man- “That makes two of us…” /focuses his eyes on Rodrigo  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /feels tension as an emanating aura radiates from the stranger  
Unknown man- “We’ve played enough…” /closes the distance towards Rodrigo  
Rodrigo Esperanza- *SHIT!* /tries to move out of the way  
Unknown man- /outmaneuvers Rodrigo locking him in a wall with his shoulder  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /hits the wall as he is pinned down  
Unknown man- /puts his elbow in Rodrigo’s neck raising him above his feet  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /feels the pressure on his neck “Y-you w-wish…” /places his feet against the wall lunging his whole body forward while head-butting the stranger  
Unknown man- “Agh!” /is thrown by the impact on his back but quickly recuperates  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /takes deep breaths of air as he holds his neck “That was cheeky!” /grins  
Unknown man- /startled by Rodrigo’s expression  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /cracks his neck “That’s better…” /looks towards the stranger with a similar intent  
Unknown man- /lowers his gaze covering his eyes  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Think you’ve got what it takes? My turn…” /draws his hidden pistol and fires towards the stranger  
As he dodges he finds himself with the muzzle pointed following his every move, Rodrigo was not going to fire until the right opportunity arrived. The stranger tried to move faster but found himself stepping on the very traps Rodrigo set beforehand while fighting in the cove.  
Unknown man- *FUCK!* /looks at the muzzle as it fires straight towards his forehead  
Unknown man- /in the last second he raises his blade splitting the bullet in half, barely escaping a quick death  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /sighs as he raises his muzzle upwards “Why won’t you just admit it…”  
Unknown man- “Admit what?!” /startled as he barely escaped the attempt to take his life  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “That you need help…”  
Unknown man- “HELP!?” /annoyed  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Yeah… I feel so sorry for you…” /covering his eyes with his arm  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Yeah… Let me show you a saviors grace and teach you where you fit in this world…” fires a second shot while the unknown man was distracted  
Unknown man- /dodges as Rodrigo tries to pull out a second loaded gun  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I knew you’d do that… Say goodnight sweet prince.” /takes aim and prepares to fire the killing blow  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /fires the shot as it is going straight towards the stranger  
As the smoke cleared Rodrigo is shocked… The aim was on the target… But the target was nowhere to be found… He disappeared in thin air…  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “WHAT?!” /annoyed  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /looks for the stranger but feels an uneasy presence *gulp*  
The stranger’s voice could be heard whispering from every corner. A soft melodic sound…  
Unknown Stranger- *Tell me… Do you fear… the unknown?*  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /smiles with his head down and his eyes closed “Depends who’s asking.”  
Unknown Stranger- /appears near Rodrigo, his blade drawn millimeters away from his neck “Let me give you some advice… You should…” /stares into Rodrigo’s eyes  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /opens his eyes “W-what in the world…” /his body soon became paralyzed as if staring in a void  
Rodrigo witnesses the eyes that resembled those of a serpent, ill intent soon overcame his senses… His body would not move as the strange gaze hypnotized him, taking control of his every move.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- *Fuck, Fuck… FUCK! MOVE DAMN IT!* /tries to move his body  
Unknown man- “You can try… It won’t save you…” /continues to make eye contact with Rodrigo  
Unknown man- /cuts Rodrigo on the cheek  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “W-what are y-you?!” /struggles to move  
Unknown man- “The last thing you will ever get to witness…” /prepares to land the killing blow  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Full of surprises…” /grins  
Unknown man- “Arrogant even when faced with death…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Death? I-I already told y-you… I-m taken…” /forces himself to lift up a small ball  
Unknown man- “WHAT?!” /looks at the ball releasing his paralysis  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /gains control of his body while covering his eyes “Welcome to the spotlight!” /laughs  
A strong flash of light emanates as the ball explodes. The stranger covers his eyes with both his hands.  
Unknown man- “ARGH!!!” /blinded  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /proceeds to throw glue like recipients towards the stranger  
The Unknown man finds his whole body glued in place.  
Unknown man- “WHAT IS THIS?!”   
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I thought you’d stick around… Guess I was right.” /smiles  
Unknown man- “COWARD!!!” /annoyed he tries to break free  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Struggle all you might you’re only making it easier.” /smirks  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /goes towards the target “Now… Tell me… Mr. you’ve not earned that right… Tell me…” /goes slowly towards the victim’s ear  
Rodrigo Esperanza- *who’s the unworthy one?* /grins  
Unknown man- /stops struggling “Fool…” /rips the glue using brute strength  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /jumps and falls on his back  
Unknown man- “AAAHHH!” /forcing the glue to come off  
Unknown man- “YOU’RE MINE!” /throws himself at Rodrigo holding his blade pointed towards his heart  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /grabs both the stranger’s hands temporarily stopping him  
Unknown man- /uses his whole body against the blade as he slowly pushes it closer towards the heart  
Unknown man- “D-don’t worry… It will be over before you know it…” /forces the blade towards the heart  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /smiles “I promised I would come back… And I intend to keep that promise, AAAAHHH!” /pushes the blade back  
Unknown man- “IS THAT ALL YOU’VE GOT?” /pushes harder  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /struggles as he continues to hold strong  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /smirks “You’ve lost…”  
Unknown man- “DIE!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /smiles “Hey there Mario…” /looks towards the cove opening  
Unknown man- /hears a screech soaring above his head  
Before the stranger could turn around all he could see we’re talons going straight for his eyes in an attempt to gouge them out. As the stranger struggled to get the wild bird away from his face, Rodrigo uses this opportunity to steal the weapon away and turn his opponent on his back. The tables were turned…  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “It’s good to see you Mario. Have you been good?” /laughs while scratching the eagle on his head  
Unknown man- /looks in shock “H-how can this be…?” /closes his eyes  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “How you ask? Simple, I’m blessed… You aren’t…” /looks towards the unknown man  
Unknown man- “Preposterous…” /shrugs it off  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /slaps the unknown man “Hey!” /looks into his eyes  
Unknown man- /shocked  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /grabs him by his face “Look at me… Yeah… Look at me… YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE? DO I LOOK LIKE A CLOWN TO YOU?!”  
Unknown man- /frowns his eyebrow looking menacing towards Rodrigo  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /pulls out a knife “Good… That’s it… That’s the look… Now then…” /places the blade near the opponent’s neck  
Unknown man- “…” /doesn’t move  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Let’s see who has the last laugh then…” /grins  
Unknown man- /looks the other way  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Yeah that’s what I thought… The joke’s on you… “ /presses the cold steel on his neck  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /serious look “Do you understand?” /pauses for a moment  
Unknown man- /looks for his blade  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /slaps the stranger again “WELL?!”  
Unknown man- /stops moving  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “You’re wasting my time… I’m doing you a favor… Now get that ass up…” /lifts up the stranger while holding the blade against his neck  
Unknown man- /smirks  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “No funny ideas friend…”  
Unknown man- “Mikio…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Come what now?”  
Unknown man- “My name’s Mikio…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I’ve got places to go and people to see… And you “Miki” aren’t on my “to do list”… Do you understand?!” /annoyed  
Mikio- “…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /improvises a binding with a nearby rope to hold Mikio  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Good boy…” /pushes Mikio  
Mikio- “I can walk just fine on my own…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Did I ask for your opinion? No? HUGH?!” /annoyed  
Mikio- “…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “NOW MOVE!” /pushes Mikio towards the tunnel exit  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Luckily for you I’m running on a tight schedule...”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- *Listen here Mario…* /continues to whisper  
Mikio- /smirks  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Oh don’t worry Miki… Mario here will keep watch for those marvelous eyes of yours…”  
Mikio- /sigh  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “MOVE IT I SAY!” /pushes Mikio  
As Mikio continues down the tunnel he soon stops dead in his tracks near the ladder exit.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /holding his blade against Mikio’s back “What part about “Move it!” don’t you understand? The “Move it!” part?” /annoyed  
Mikio- /turns around facing Rodrigo “Tell me… Are you the strongest amongst your group?” /serious look  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Haven’t you learned your lesson yet…? Care to go for another round?” /returns the look  
Mikio- “I see…” /smirks  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I will tell you again… Slowly this time… Move it…” /shoves the blade close to Mikio’s face  
Mikio- “We all have our motives… I look forward to yours…” /turns around and continues along the path  
Meanwhile an unknown darkness was about to be unleashed from within the Western District. Unbeknownst to all Christian Demos who at that point was boiling with anger manages to reach the outskirts of a seemingly large building. This however was no ordinary building. This was without a doubt the center point of Western District Enterprise. Yet no guards were posted… It was quiet… Almost too quiet… Whatever the reason Demos didn’t even flinch as he barged through the main gate, smashing it open with overwhelming force. No one… Not a soul could be found inside…   
Christian Demos- *Bastards… Where are they...? It matters not… I’ll put an end to their miserable existence one way or the other…* /continues down a paved path reaching the front door  
Christian Demos- “COME ON OUT YOU WRETCHES!”  
No answer was given, the building looked abandoned…  
Christian Demos- *Are they even trying to conceal themselves? BAH, ENOUGH OF THESE GAMES!* /grins his teeth  
Christian Demos- /shoves the door wide open and enters the establishment  
No opposition found inside, questions started popping in Christian Demos mind. Something felt off, something was definitely wrong… Yet he continued to go down a dark corridor towards the back until he reached a walled off area.  
Christian Demos- *Now were getting somewhere… The fools, I’ll make them eat this wall, piece by piece …*  
Christian Demos- “Chain.” /within seconds two massive chains smashed open a piece of the wall revealing a stairway leading deep underground  
After the dust settled Christian Demos proceeded down the stairway, going further and further down… Whispers began to be heard from behind a rusted old door. The noise intensified… From underneath the door a dark aura was emanating… Christian Demos pauses for a moment…  
Christian Demos- *What the… No… It can’t be…*  
Chaos energies pulsing strongly were engulfing the room on the other side. Realizing the situation he bursts through the door shattering it to pieces. Before he could get a better look he stumbles upon all the people of the Enterprise on the floor motionless, in the middle of the commotion the leaders of the Enterprise covered in cloaks were invoking the chaos energy from within a drawn bloody pentagram.  
Right in the center of this pentagram a familiar figure was tied. On further inspection the figure soon become clearer, engulfed in chaos energy Mr. Atkins whom was presumed either dead by some and disappeared by others was about to be sacrificed by the madmen of the Enterprise.  
Christian Demos- /shocked “What do you clown think you are doing with my beloved uncle…?”  
One of the cloaked leaders- “YOU’RE TOO LATE TO STOP US!” /keeps invoking  
Christian Demos- /rushes forward with lightning speed with his hand held in front “UNCLE!”  
Mr. Atkins eyes changed from despair to hope… But he knew what was to come… With one last smile he bid Christian Demos farewell as the chaos energies lashed back at the archangel flinging him across the room before engulfing Atkins. In his place a portal began to crack the very fabric of the world.  
One of the cloaked leaders- “WE SHALL SEE THIS WORLD BURN! COME FORTH SPAWN OF CHAOS! LET OUR BODIES FUEL YOUR RAGE AS OUR BLOOD PAVES THE WAY TO GREATNESS!”  
Through the cracks two giant claws break open a portal, having enough space to barely squeeze through. A massive grotesque monstrosity was upon the room roaring at the top of its lungs. It began to merge with the bodies in the room and soon after consumed the leaders of the Enterprise, mutating, twisting its limbs and slowly but surely ushered its first words.  
Spawn of Chaos- “D-despair…” /unleashes a massive shockwave that blows open the ground with the enterprise building sending debris in all directions  
The shockwave was so powerful that the whole ground shook the capital to the core… The monster soon began to develop bat like wings and soared through the sky above the district. In its wake the spawn carved a path towards the Western District gate, blowing up with chaos beams buildings and civilians alike. Where once stood the Enterprise headquarters the portal left open by the creature, slowly but surely grew in size.  
From behind the portal a massive army was forming… An invasion was preparing to launch upon the unsuspecting Welan Kingdom.  
Minutes before the massive shockwave, members of Forgotten Serenity gathered in the central marketplace area in an attempt to rendezvous with the other groups. First to arrive was Handy with Mr. Morison and the rest of the Lucky Seven prisoners. After gathering around them, they patiently waited for a sign. From the Western District gates a flare signaled the arrival of Diego Alvarez who reached just in time. The gates opened but instead of being welcomed with open arms he was greeted at sword point by none other than Captain Gabriel Bastion and the western district guards.  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- “Welcome to Welan Kingdom Diego, since you’ve come a long way it’s only custom to greet lawless scum with Welan Steel.”  
Diego Alvarez- “Damn… DEFEND YOURSELVES!”  
A fierce battle was underway at the gates as Diego was desperately fending off the guards before almost being beheaded by Gabriel Bastion sword strike.  
Diego Alvarez- /dodges out of the way “You won’t take me out that easily!” /deflects a blow from Gabriel while immediately uses his blade to counterattack  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- /deflect the blade with his shoulder pad and proceeds to head-butt Diego “In your dreams whelp… Your 100 years too young to face me!” /holds Diego in place as guards rush in for the kill  
Diego Alvarez- *Fuck! They’re going to get me…*  
A gunshot is heard from nearby as the guards stop dead in their tracks.  
Handy- “Bastion, Bastion, Bastion… What did the boss say? Or were you deaf to begin with old man?!” /mean look while holding a used one shot pistol  
Gabriel Bastion was no fool, he knew that time was of the essence… He had to deal with the highwaymen before reinforcements arrived… Or so he thought… Handy and members of Forgotten Serenity were about to sandwich the guards with the help of the highwaymen… Gabriel failed to foresee the fact that Handy was more capable than your average thug and therefore didn’t waste any time in regrouping with the overwhelmed allies…  
Handy- “You must have gone senile over the years Bastion… What would have happened if the boss was back from the field and find you meddling in our business?” /points a gun towards Gabriel  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- /shamed “Men… Drop your weapons…” /drops his blade  
Diego Alvarez- “I take it you’re the ones whom we’re supposed to meet…” /greets Handy  
Handy- “Indeed, welcome to the Western District. It’s a bit run down but with your help we can get it back up and running.” /smiles  
Diego Alvarez- /salutes Handy “I’m Diego, leader of the highwaymen we’ve come to honor our agreement with Christian Demos.”  
Handy- /salutes Diego “I’m Handy, the one that gets shit done around here. Let’s round them up and regroup with the others in the marketplace.”  
Diego Alvarez- “YOU HEARD THE MAN!” /signals his men  
Gabriel Bastion didn’t say a word as his men were tied up and taken to the marketplace area where other groups of Forgotten Serenity managed to reach beforehand. Dana, Cecilia, Mina and Nicholas along with members of The Midnight Lilly and their leader Lady Lilliana were already there with a handful of people left to guard the prisoners.  
Diego Alvarez- “Yo Cecilia!” /waves at Cecilia  
Cecilia Gimenez- “DIEGO! YOU’VE ARRIVED!” /hugs Diego  
Diego Alvarez- /hugs her back “Where’s that fool Rodrigo?!”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /worried look “Not here yet…”  
Forgotten Serenity members that were with Rodrigo reached the location with the final group of prisoners.  
Forgotten Serenity members- “RODRIGO’S IN BIG TROUBLE! HE’S UP AGAINST A MONSTER! HE NEEDS HELP IMMEDIATELY!”  
Handy- “WHAT?! BOYS I’M ON POINT! HURRY!” /gathers the members of Forgotten Serenity  
Diego Alvarez- “I’m going to give that slouch a piece of my mind… Slacking off when a beautiful lady is waiting for him! UNTHINKABLE!” /signals his men to follow  
Before they could set out, two figures were approaching the location.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “WHO ARE YOU CALING A SLACKER?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHIT I’VE HAD TO GO THROUGH JUST TO GET BACK HERE IN ONE PIECE?!” /leads a tied Mikio towards the other prisoners  
Diego Alvarez- “DAMN IT RODRIGO! YOU’VE ALMOST MADE ME HAVE TO RUN YOU BASTARD!”  
Handy- /sighs of relief  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “YOU COULD USE THE EXERCISE YOU’VE GROWN FAT FROM ALL THAT WEALTH!”  
Diego Alvarez- “Why I outta punch some sense into him!” /tries to punch Rodrigo  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /flips him the finger  
Cecilia Gimenez- “RODRIGO!” /jumps in his arms  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Hey there, did you miss me?” /pervy grin  
Cecilia Gimenez- “YOU BIG MEANY!” /slowly punches his chest  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Ouch, ouch, ouch! Not so hard…” /kneels in pain  
Cecilia Gimenez- “I didn’t hit that hard!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Oh the pain, argh...” /barely speaks  
Cecilia Gimenez- /worried leans in  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /quickly turns around and steals a kiss  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Got you!” /laughs  
Cecilia Gimenez- /slaps him “Humph!” /turns around hands crossed and annoyed  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Now who’s the meanie…?” /covers the blow to his face with his hand  
Dana Cotzo- “Alright everyone settle down! We’re all here?”  
Handy- “The boss is still on duty…”  
Dana Cotzo- /looks in the direction of the Enterprise headquarter “That’s what I’m worried about…”  
All worries soon came to fruition as the massive shockwave burst open the ground causing tremors across the capital.  
Gabriel Bastion- “WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT THING!?”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /looks in shock  
Diego Alvarez- “Oi, oi, oi… I DIDN’T COME HERE TO FIGHT THAT THING!” /points at the spawn  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Damn… It’s even uglier up close…” /looks at the creature swooping through the air  
Dana Cotzo- “It came from the enterprise… Chris…” /rushes towards the enterprise  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /grabs Dana “HAVE YOU GONE MAD!?”  
Dana Cotzo- “LET ME GO RODRIGO! I MUST CHECK ON CHRIS!”  
Handy- “There’s no way the boss could fall in battle. I believe in him…” /readies his weapons  
Dana Cotzo- /lost look “…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Cecilia, keep an eye on her…” /leaves Dana with Cecilia  
Dana Cotzo- /grabs Cecilia and together go towards what was left of the Enterprise  
Handy- /steels himself “DON’T FALTER! BRING THAT DAMN THING DOWN!” /points at the creature  
Forgotten Serenity members waver in fear as the monster blows buildings with ease while going towards the District gate.  
Gabriel Bastion- “HANDY! UNTIE US! YOU CAN’T FIGHT THAT THING ALONE!”  
Handy- /thinking “Tsk…” /unties Bastion and his men  
Handy- “If you get any funny ideas Bastion I swear I’ll…”  
Gabriel Bastion- /reassures Handy “We’ve got bigger problems…”  
Mikio looks at Rodrigo.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Oh no, no, no… NO!” /turns around hands crossed  
Mikio- “You do know I can fight as well… Right?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “After all the trouble you’ve put me through I’m not going to expose my people to your bloodlust just for the sake of one ugly creature… Nope…”  
Mikio- “It’s pretty terrifying, are you sure you don’t need any help?” /smiles  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /grabs his hair with both hands “BAH!!!! ALRIGHT!” /unties Mikio  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Listen here… What happened before was in the past ok?! No ill intent that I beat you or anything!”  
Mikio- “That was a fluke. Plus I fight only the strongest and right now that’s the one in the sky. Unless you learn to fly that is.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /sarcasm “Ha… Ha… Really funny… I’m watching you like a hawk you hear me? LIKE A HAWK!”  
Forgotten Serenity members fire at the creature trying to force it to the ground but to no avail.  
Mikio- /grabs his sword “Watch and learn then…” /runs towards a building and starts climbing the wall while tightly gripping the scabbard  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “What is this fool doing…?” /looks puzzled  
Chaos Spawn- /roars  
Mikio- /reaches the top of the building and lunges himself high into the air to an impressive height  
Chaos Spawn- /dodges bullets and arrows fired from below  
Mikio- /jumped way above the creature and comes crashing down with his sword down  
Mikio- *Time to clip those big wings you’re so proud of…* /precisely slashes the base of the wings  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /jaw drops as the beast’s wings are completely severed causing it to plummet to the ground creating a massive hole due to the impact  
Mikio- /gracefully lands near Rodrigo “You got all that? That’s how it’s done.” /sheathes his blade  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Oh I’m sorry I was too busy looking for Mario, did something happen?” /shrugs it off  
Mikio- “Heh… I would try it again but it appears our big friend is grounded for bad behavior.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /pushes Mikio out of the way as a chaos beam shot barely misses him  
Mikio- /falls to the ground as he watches the beam pass  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “First rule, eyes opened Champ! You owe me one.” /grins  
Mikio- /smirks “First rule, less talking more fighting!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /sigh “Spoiled sport.”  
Mikio- “I go left you go right.” /runs towards the spawn  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Don’t I get a say in this?!”  
Mikio- /turns his head back “LESS TALKING…” /looks back at the creature as a swipe was heading towards him  
Chaos Spawn- /slashes with its claws but misses Mikio who manages to evade in time  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Now he’s giving orders… Not well mannered I’ll give him that…” /rushes from the right  
Chaos Spawn- “I-insects…” /raises both its hands above its head anticipating where Mikio would reach given his speed  
Mikio- *DAMN! HE SAW THROUGH MY ATTACK!* /tries to block using his sword but the massive hands are about to flatten him  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /throws one of his improvised small explosives in the creatures face temporarily staggering him  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “MIKI! MOVE!”  
Mikio- /jumps out of the way as the creature hands pummel the ground beneath  
Chaos Spawn- “Smash you…”  
While the fight was underway those on the ground rush the location surrounding the spawn. From outside the gate war horns could be heard, the imperial guards were on their way to contain the damage.  
Chaos Spawn- “Not yet…” /fires a chaos beam breaking the frame of the gate causing the debris to block the path into the district  
Rodrigo regroups with Mikio.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “This is no ordinary creature Miki… This one thinks…” /points towards the gate  
Mikio- /sigh “No doubt about it… It’s hiding something… It appears to stall…”  
Those left in the district engage the creature with firearms but the creature’s skin was hard as iron. The bullets bounce off it like a shell made of flesh.  
Handy- “You’ve got to be kidding me… KEEP FIRING!”  
Gabriel Bastion- /sword drawn “We’re only wasting ammo…”  
Handy- “You’ve got a better idea Bastion?!” /agitated while continues to reload his weapons and keeps on firing  
Gabriel Bastion- “Yes…” /rushes towards the creature jumping with his sword above his head  
Gabriel Bastion- “AAAGHHH!” /stabs the creature’s chest with his sword causing it to bleed  
Chaos Spawn- /roars in pain trying to brush off Bastion  
Gabriel Bastion- /tries to pull out the sword but the spawn’s muscles prevents the blade from moving  
Gabriel Bastion- *What in the world is this thing made of…?* /before he could think the spawn uses both his hands and swats Gabriel like a fly causing him to fell unconscious  
Handy- “Tsk… That didn’t work…” /rushes towards the creature  
Chaos Spawn- /raises his leg and tries to step on Bastion  
Handy- “OVER HERE UGLY!” /fires his weapons while running around the creature in circles, distracting it  
Chaos Spawn- “It’s about time…” /fires a chaos beam in front of Handy  
Handy- /stops but is thrown back by the impact “Damn… monster…” /tries to get back up  
Chaos Spawn- /laughs “Your end comes…”  
Bastion regains his consciousness and slowly tries to get back up.  
Gabriel Bastion- *Argh… My head… Blasted thing hits like a mountain…*  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “GET OUT OF THE WAY!”  
Gabriel Bastion- /looks up and finds the spawn trying to step on him  
Chaos Spawn- /stomps the ground  
Gabriel Bastion- /rolls out of the way and gets back up  
Gabriel Bastion, Handy, Rodrigo and Mikio stand behind the rest as the others try to damage the creature.  
Chaos Spawn- /swipes in all directions wildly  
As the monster moves those foolish enough to get too close are torn to pieces. Despair soon crept its way into the people hearts.  
Handy- “If this keeps up there won’t be any of us left…”  
Gabriel Bastion- “How does one fight such a being…?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “It’s simple we hit it and then…”  
Handy- “And then what?!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “We hit it some more and…”  
Handy- “Rodrigo…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “That’s all I’ve got… HIT IT!” /tries to rush the spawn but his body starts trembling refusing to move  
Mikio- /unleashes his bloodlust “It seems we need some boost in confidence…” /looks directly towards the creature’s eyes  
Handy, Gabriel and Rodrigo all look at Mikio that had a distinct change in one of his eyes. His color changed to a bring yellow… it looked like a snake’s eye…  
Chaos Spawn- “Lizard…” /feels its body being squeezed together  
Chaos Spawn- /struggles to break free but can’t even break eye contact as Mikio slowly walks towards the spawn  
Mikio- “Struggle all you want creature… You will never escape the serpents embrace… It has its eye set”  
Chaos Spawn- /Roars in panic towards Mikio  
Mikio- “One… two…” /disappears from sight  
Chaos Spawn- /looks for Mikio but couldn’t see him  
Mikio- /appears behind the creature sheathing his blade “Three… thousand cuts for the wicked…”  
Chaos Spawn- /feels its body bleeding heavily as multiple cuts begin to reveal themselves  
Parts of the creature’s limbs fall to the ground severed in a pile of flesh and blood.  
Mikio- /looks at the creature “It appears I was wrong about you… When it goes down you’re nothing but a pile of walking flesh…” /disappointed turns away from the creature’s remains  
Chaos energies pulse from the creature’s carcass regenerating its lost body parts reforming its entire structure as if nothing had changed.  
Mikio- /stops *WHAT THE…?!* /before he could completely turn around his block is met with a fierce blow from the spawn  
Chaos Spawn- “Unworthy…” /clenches its teeth  
Mikio- /is flung through a building’s wall due to the impact coughing up blood  
Mikio- /covers his mouth *Impossible… No one can survive that attack…* /looks angrily towards the creature  
Chaos Spawn- /hits the house with all its might causing the debris to fall on Mikio  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “MIKI!” /looks at the destroyed building  
Chaos Spawn- “It begins… Doors of Northgorond… OPEN!”  
Meanwhile Dana and Cecilia reach the remnants of the once known Enterprise. No signs of life… Christian Demos is nowhere to be found…  
Dana Cotzo- “CECILIA! Over here!” /reaches the portal  
Cecilia Gimenez- /shocked “I-it’s growing…”  
While all the events were unfolding the portal grew a substantial amount reaching the height of a gateway. Behind the portal hordes of armed demons were forming at the entrance. Mutated creatures as well as beast like humanoids, monsters made of all manner of deformities were preparing to invade Welan Kingdom.  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Dana… Are those… Real…?” /disbelief  
Dana Cotzo- /steels herself “I’m afraid they are… QUICKLY WE MUST FIND CHRIS!”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /begins to cry “W-what are we going to do…? There’s no end to them…”  
Dana Cotzo- /pauses for a moment  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Dana please… I don’t want to die… Let’s get out of here… Please!”  
Dana Cotzo- /hugs Cecilia “I know you’re scared… We need to pull ourselves together… We won’t let this be our last day…” /looks at the demons that begin their march towards the portal  
As the girls try their best to keep a cool head they encounter a familiar voice.  
Emilianus Pollo- “YOU WILL NOT PASS!” /uses his knowledge of magic to forcibly try to close the portal but it refuses to budge  
Dana Cotzo- “Emilianus?! What are you…?”  
Emilianus Pollo- “Taking care of my home and family… These beasts will not be given freedom in Welan Kingdom. THAT I SWEAR WITH MY LIFE!”  
Dana Cotzo- /disbelief “…”  
Emilianus Pollo- “It’ll be alright… We’re not alone…” /goes towards the portal  
Maxim Noelle- “EMILIANUS! WE’VE ARRIVED!” /rushes towards the portal  
The mage tower representatives with disciples, acolytes, masters of the arts and council members rush to the portal, pouring all their magical strength in an attempt to close the portal. As the conjuring continues the first wave of creatures manages to pass. With cow like heads and mutated limbs, they rush towards the unprotected mages.  
Dana Cotzo- “Oh no you don’t…”  
Demons of chaos- /cuts down some of the disciples in the most horrific of ways  
Dana Cotzo- /unleashes her hidden powers “FIORE!”  
A massive sunflower releases a noxious gas towards the portal entrance roaring as it arrives. The demons witness the rebirth of nature’s response to outsiders. One by one the gas claimed the lives of the first wave. Yet a far deadlier opponent entered through the portal.  
A massive disease carrying ogre, with a mouth centered at its belly started sucking the noxious gasses clearing the way for the rest of the army.  
Dana Cotzo- “They just keep coming…” /startled by appearance of the ogre she didn’t notice one of the horned ones trying to cleave her in half  
Cecilia Gimenez- “NO!!” /pierces the beast with her sword directly through its heart killing it instantly  
Dana Cotzo- /turns around and sees the beast that almost killed her falling to the ground motionless  
Cecilia Gimenez- “DANA ARE YOU OK?!” /holds her by her shoulders  
Dana Cotzo- /surprised she embraces Cecilia “I’m ok, thanks to you.” /smiles  
Dana Cotzo- “Fiore, let them know this isn’t a friendly walk in the woods…” /signals Fiore  
Fiore charges a solar beam and fires it directly through the portal eradicating the ogre and all those that wanted to pass through.  
Dana Cotzo- /begins to feel magic fatigue due to having used a great amount of her power  
Fiore starts to wither but maintains her form. From the other side of the portal a massive fire engulfs Fiore burning her to a crisp.  
Dana Cotzo- “FIORE!” /looks towards the source  
A tall dark pale skinned demon with 4 wings two on each side with huge cat like claws on both its hands and feet stands tall with a corrupted sword drawn. The being locks the portal in place while knocking back all those trying to close it away with a massive backlash. The being signals the beginning of the invasion as the hordes pore through the portal.  
Dana Cotzo- *No… I have to close it…* /exhausted slowly walks towards the portal but the beasts continue to advance towards Dana  
Cecilia tries to fight them off but is knocked to the ground and is about to be cut in half by a massive two handed battle-axe. Before the killing blow was struck a battle cry was heard from nearby as the other factions joined in on the fray. Leading the charge was Lady Liliana who had freed the other prisoners to bolster their ranks.  
The girls of the Midnight Lilly looked like a shining ray of hope as they began to cut down the hordes of monsters pouring through the portal. A fierce battle was underway as Dana continues down towards the portal desperately trying to close it.  
Lady Liliana- “MIDNIGHT LILLY! SHOW THESE BEASTS WHAT WESTERN DISTRICT WOMEN ARE KNOWN FOR!” /strikes down one of the demons  
On the other side of Western Kingdom the Chaos Spawn continues on its rampage having little to no opposition. Fighting for their homes, friends and family, the members of the guards, highwaymen and Forgotten Serenity members lay down their lives to keep the spawn at bay.  
From a nearby rooftop Diego Alvarez with some of his boys throw dynamite at the beast.  
Diego Alvarez- “SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT WE HAD TO SLIP UNOTICED! IT TOOK US A WHILE BUT WE GOT WHAT WE WERE SEARCHING FOR!”  
As the dynamite detonates the spawn can be noticed taking severe damage, yet its regeneration was more than capable of keeping the creature alive.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “WE NEED TO GET MIKI OUT OF THAT DAMN RUBBLE! EVERYONE DISTRACT THAT WRETCH!” /signals Handy, Diego and Gabriel to continue delaying the creature  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “YOU AND YOU!” /points at some members  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “HELP ME FIND MIKI!” /rushes as the sounds of detonating dynamite loud noise makes it hard for them to understand one another  
Chaos Spawn- “The time… has come… to open the gates… you’re kind… closed…” /pauses  
Gabriel Bastion- “Gates? What is it talking about?!”  
Handy- “No idea… We need to keep it talking, if we can indulge it then more of us can make it out alive…”  
Gabriel Bastion-/nods “WHY WERE THE GATES CLOSED MONSTER?!”  
Chaos Spawn- “To save you… From… Us…”  
Chaos Spawn- “Your kind… Must… End…” /roars angrily  
Handy- “It’s mad… There goes the talking part…”  
Meanwhile Rodrigo and the others search through the rubble and manage to find a trapdoor. Beneath the trap door a wounded Mikio and several other civilians were hiding.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /smiles in relief “There you are Miki… Is it nice and cozy down there?”  
Mikio- “I never thought there were people still willing to save others… They pulled me to safety before the building collapsed…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /puts out his hand “Let’s put an end to this.” /smiles  
Mikio- /sighs and grabs Rodrigo’s hand “Let’s finish it.” /serious face  
Chaos Spawn- “Hungry… Talk… Too… Much… Feed… Time…”  
Before the spawn could finish its sentence Mikio slashes the back of its neck, almost beheading the creature.  
Chaos Spawn- /grabs its dangling head and reattaches it  
Mikio- “You got something right… You talk too much!”  
Chaos Spawn- /tries to smash Mikio using its clenched fist  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /Climbs the creature’s body jumping above its head “SHOW TIME!” /pierces one of its eyes with his sword  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /lets go of his sword “What do you call something big… ugly… foul smelling… spawn…?” /smirks  
Chaos Spawn- /annoyed tries to flatten Rodrigo  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /grins “Wrong Answer.” /shoots its other eye temporarily blinding the creature  
Diego Alvarez- “ALRIGHT! THAT’S OUR QUE!” /signals his men and together they throw dynamite inside the creature’s mouth  
Chaos Spawn- /tries to spit the dynamite as some of them go down its neck  
Gabriel Bastion- /pierces the creatures mouth with his sword before jumping away locking the dynamite in place  
Chaos Spawn- /tries to use its hands but is pinned to the ground with debris thrown by the members on the nearby ruined buildings  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Three… Two… One…” /waits for the bang but nothing is heard  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “No boom?! WHERE IS THE BOOM? Why is there no boom?!” /looks at the creature  
Chaos Spawn explodes from the inside after another couple of seconds. Rodrigo drops to the ground as the spawn’s remains are thrown around due to the explosion.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Tsk…” /sees Mikio giving him a hand  
Mikio- “You need to learn how to count…” /smiles  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I did count… I was just excited that’s all…” /grabs his hand to get back up  
Gabriel Bastion- “Is it over…?” /breathing heavily  
Handy- “Looks like it…” /cleaning himself of blood and flesh  
Mikio- “…” /looks at the pieces of flesh reforming the torso  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “THIS… IS… NOT… FAIR!”  
During the regeneration Mikio notices an unknown organ resembling an ingested stone that worked like a magnet gathering the exploded pieces back together.  
Chaos Spawn- /reforming “You… can’t… keep… us… from… this… world…” /forms his upper body but suddenly stops regenerating  
Those present are shocked to see the upper body stopping it’s regeneration as the whole thing begins to tremble as if it was under pressure.  
Mikio- “Ominous… Vengeful… Hatred… Rage…” /holds his head with both hands  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “What’s going on… Miki?!”  
Mikio- “Destruction…” /fatigued begins to collapse  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /catches Mikio “FUCK! HEY… MIKI!” /worried  
Mikio- /points towards the sky  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /looks up “…” /grin  
Gabriel Bastion- “What’s going on with this weather…?!”  
Swirling thunder clouds begin to form in the sky, a symphony of thunder and lightning.   
Handy- /confident smirk “What else…?” /grins  
Mikio- /confused by Handy and Rodrigo’s actions “What do you mean…?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /looks at Handy “He sure took his time.” /laughs  
Handy- “Yeah…” /smiles “He did…” /sighs of relief  
Chaos Spawn- “W-what… is… this… feeling… My… Prince…?” /tries to communicate with the other side of the portal  
At the portal the fighting was fierce as the storm intensifies. It was not long until the being ordering the invasion started having second thoughts.  
Unknown demon prince- *Show me…* /sees the cloud swirling uncontrollably as the storm intensifies  
Unknown demon prince- *It can’t be…* /alerted  
From beneath the rubble near the portal area another massive shockwave sends the combatants in all directions. An uneasy aura was felt by the demons side… It was twisted… Ancient it felt… A long… Forgotten… Feeling... The presence soon manifested itself as lightning struck from the sky and chains materialized from nowhere forming a grinder like object right above the portal area. One by one the demons big or small were pulled into the grinder, neither flesh nor bone remained. Panicking the demons soon began to rush towards the portal but to no avail, those that passed in this world would be hunted down by the chains that were seeking them even beyond the portal pulling them back towards the grinder while their screams and last breath shook the other side. No demon would continue… The invasion came to a halt.  
Christian Demos- /reaches the portal his eyes glowing orange with dark irises “Hello Silandris… It’s been a long time…” /points towards the pale skinned demon, his sword drawn  
Silandris (Realm of Chaos Demon Prince)- *Demos…*  
Christian Demos- “You’ve broken the pact Silandris…”  
Silandris (Realm of Chaos Demon Prince)- *I don’t know what you’re talking about…* /tries to close the portal  
Christian Demos- “Oh do not worry Silandris… I will have to remind you… Where you know my name from…”   
Christian Demos- “CHAIN!” /chains of chaos spawned from the very realm of Catena, grabbing the portal and passing through the other side getting ahold of the other sides ground  
Silandris (Realm of Chaos Demon Prince)- *CLOSE IT!*  
Massive monstrosities waiting on the other side break the ground around the chains.  
Christian Demos- “Did you forget Silandris… What happened to Melvitaria…?” /continues to walk towards the portal  
Silandris (Realm of Chaos Demon Prince)- *CLOSE THE DAMN PORTAL!* /rushes with his corrupted blade and repeatedly strikes one of the chains  
Christian Demos- “Futile… Northgorond will have to share the same experience Silandris…”  
Silandris (Realm of Chaos Demon Prince)- /laughs *THIS IS MY WORLD! I WIN DEMOS!* /pointing his sword towards a masked figure  
The masked figure takes out his silver like sword and manages to cut the chains keeping the portal to Northgorond open. As the portal slowly closes, Silandris continues to look at Christian Demos who stops in front of the portal looking at the masked figure that immediately disappears.  
Chaos Spawn- *My… Prince… D-don’t… Leave… Me…*  
Silandris- *I am sorry Arvina…* /closes the link between their minds  
Christian Demos- “Try as you might Silandris… You can run… You can hide… You’ve broken the pact… And that debt will be paid in full.” /turns around as the portal closes  
Silandris (Realm of Chaos Demon Prince)- *We’ll see each other soon Demos… Much has changed…* /closes the portal  
Christian Demos- “Yet I still remain.” /walks towards the survivors feeling the Chaos Spawn existence  
Christian Demos- “Never again.” 

End of chapter 12


	13. A Reminder

In the aftermath of the encounter the Western District faces its greatest turmoil. The Chaos Spawn continues its attempt of self-preservation as its foes surround it on all sides. Its greatest hope, the portal of Northgorond, was sealed from the other side by the very being that ordered in preparation of the great invasion… The creature was in disbelief… It began to lie to itself that this was just one of the being’s greater schemes… It had to be… Why else would the great one abandon the carefully prepared assault moments before it was launched…?  
Christian Demos- /approaches the regenerating spawn “Why is this filth breathing?”  
Chaos Spawn- /snarls “Your resistance… is futile…”  
Christian Demos- /steps on its regenerating body “Resistance? Against what exactly creature?”  
Chaos Spawn- /maintains composure “Master Silandris… Will have… this world…”  
Christian Demos- /continues to inflict pain on the creature “Your master has fled from this world creature… He has no intention of ever coming back…”  
Chaos Spawn- “LIES!” /roars  
Christian Demos- “Deny it if you must… It matters not… This world will be your tomb.” /prepares to kill the spawn  
Chaos Spawn- “Hiding… from us… Sealing… us… COWARDS!”  
Christian Demos- /bursts into laughter “Hiding? Sealing you? Now I’ve heard everything.”  
Chaos Spawn- “Weaklings…”  
Christian Demos- /makes a serious face “Listen here spawn… This world didn’t seal you away… your precious masters sealed themselves in their own little paradise with their tails tucked between their legs.”  
Chaos Spawn- /confused  
Christian Demos- “This world holds the nightmares that haunt your cowardly dreams… This world showed your kind just how scary it can be as your entire race was massacred on its soil...”  
Christian Demos- “I can tell demon… You know nothing of this world… Silandris sealed the portal not because of a grand scheme… He knew that this world still holds powers capable of bursting his little bubble… He sealed it in an attempt to keep those powers at bay… And used you to test this world’s response.” /begins to clap  
Chaos Spawn- “Test...”  
Christian Demos- /continues to clap “Bravo demon… This was a first in my lifetime when I’ve met one of your kind wake up from its own fantasy…” /leans in next to the spawn  
Christian Demos- *you were cast aside…*  
Despair soon made its way in the chaos spawn heart… It began to weep… It came to realize it was nothing more than a broken tool for Northgorond to cast aside once its job was fulfilled.  
Christian Demos- /raises his sword preparing to strike the spawn “The time has come for you to know your place in this world.”  
The spawn released a dreadful sound as its form soon became engulfed in chaos energies twisting and reshaping it.  
Christian Demos- /pauses for a moment as the demon began to undergo changes  
In the middle of its transformation the demon tried to unleash the contained chaos energies in a suicidal attempt. In its center a distinct shape was maintained, it resembled a crystal of sorts that slowly was cracking.  
Christian Demos- “I see… Stupid creature… You fused yourself with it…” /puts his hand out covering the crystal  
As the energies become apparent of an impending explosion whispers from the realm of Catena could be heard.  
Maledictus Catena- *We… must… have it… You hear me Demos… GRAB IT!*  
Christian Demos- “Oh I hear you Catena…” /grabs the crystal as the energies swirl out of control  
Like glue the crystal soon tried to fuse with the archangel. Much to the archangels disgust the crystal attempts were futile as another force was keeping the chaos at bay. A shadowy figure made its presence known as it appeared near the archangel mimicking his gestures.  
Maledictus Catena- * Yes… YES! COME HERE! SHOW ME WHAT YOU’RE MADE OF!* /wrestles the crystal from the archangels hand  
Christian Demos- /looks at the shadowy figure “Careful Catena… It might bite.”  
The crystal cracks soon became bigger and bigger as a maniacal laugh echoed in the area.  
Maledictus Catena- /breaks the crystal *Is that it? IS THAT ALL YOU’RE GOOD FOR?!*  
The swirling stopped as the chaos energies were absorbed by Catena. Like a starving beast Catena snarled at the crystals remains.  
Maledictus Catena- *JUST A LITTLE SNACK?!* /disappointed  
Christian Demos- “What did you do Catena?”  
Maledictus Catena- *Wasting my time… More… I NEED MORE!* /angrily looks at Demos  
Christian Demos- /sigh “I would if I could Catena… You’ll have to make do with what you’ve got.”  
Maledictus Catena- /points at a body resembling a humanoid *Give me that…*  
After dispersing the energies a girl with two distinct horns, pale skin, beast like claws at her hands and feet stood in place of the chaos spawn. For all those present time itself stopped. In the midst of confusion all but one would take action upon themselves regarding the demon’s fate. To Catena’s surprise his form, blurred and barely visible to all but the most capable of understanding his existence, his will would be denied once more.  
Dana Cotzo- /stands in front of Catena pointing “Enough is enough monster. You will not have her.”  
Maledictus Catena- /laughs *If it isn’t my favorite ruin the mood nuisance.* /takes a bow  
Dana Cotzo- /frowns eyebrows “You heard me!”  
Maledictus Catena- /snarls at Dana and attempts to attack her  
Dana Cotzo- /stares directly at Catena as he tries to slash through her  
Maledictus Catena- /stops millimeters in front of Dana *Why… WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MEDDLE?!* /grabs its head with both hands  
Dana Cotzo- /maintains her posture  
Maledictus Catena- *Yes that’s it… Must be something on my face… Nope that’s not it… BAH!*  
Dana Cotzo- /looks at the figure talking to itself  
Maledictus Catena- /turns around and snarls at Dana *Give…*  
Dana Cotzo- /shakes her head “No.”  
Maledictus Catena- /puts both his hands out in a receiving position *Give…*  
Dana Cotzo- /shakes her head again “I said NO!”  
Maledictus Catena- *DEMOS! TELL HER TO GIVE!* /turns towards the archangel  
Christian Demos- /confused as to how Dana can not only see Catena but also communicate with him  
As Catena and Dana argue back and forth the demon soon came back to consciousness, much to her shock she was still in existence.  
Arvina(Chaos Spawn)- /tries to get back up  
Christian Demos- /appears near her with his sword drawn next to her neck “I would stay put if I were you demon.”  
Dana Cotzo- “Stop it Chris!”  
Maledictus Catena- *GIVE HER TO ME DEMOS!*  
Christian Demos- “You’re giving me a headache… Just let me think.”  
Dana Cotzo- “This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to learn about them…”  
Maledictus Catena- *That’s what I’ve been saying! Let ME learn from her and I can tell you about it later…* /drooling  
Dana Cotzo- “NOT LIKE THAT!”  
Maledictus Catena- *WHO ARE YOU TO DENY ME?! GIVE HER TO ME I SAID! YOU’D JUST WASTE PRECIOUS TIME!*  
Christian Demos- “ENOUGH!”  
Arvina, Catena and Dana wait for a verdict.  
Christian Demos- “I’ll think about it later.”  
Maledictus Catena- *WHAT!?*  
Christian Demos- “You heard me… Her fate is postponed until I know what exactly to do with her miserable existence.”  
Dana Cotzo- /smiles  
Christian Demos- /looks at Dana “This thing is not a pet Dana… You need to be cautious.”  
Maledictus Catena- *Very well Demos, if that’s how you want to play…*  
Dana Cotzo- /holds Arvina in her arms attempting to comfort her “There, there… It will be alright.”  
Arvina is confused by Dana’s behavior but it’s forced to play the victim part. For a demon Arvina had to endure lots of hardships and developed a keen sense of theatrics in the ruthless politics of Northgorond. She knew that her existence would be in jeopardy if she didn’t play her cards right.  
Maledictus Catena- *Why you conniving little bitch…* /looks at Arvina feeling contempt  
Arvina- /looks away from the shadowy figure  
Maledictus Catena- /gets extremely close to Arvina’s face while hissing at her  
Arvina- /trembles  
Maledictus Catena- /puts his hand on her chin and forces her face to look at him *LOOK AT ME!*  
Arvina- /tries to look away  
Maledictus Catena- *Do you think… I would just let you be? WELL…? No… I will bind that worthless flesh of yours… CHAIN!* /summons a collar around Arvina’s neck  
Dana Cotzo- “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” /tries to get the collar off  
Maledictus Catena- *Delivering my insurance policy.* /laughs maniacally   
Arvina- /submissive  
Maledictus Catena- *Mark my words… You will step out of line… And when you do… I will be there… I will follow your delicious essence everywhere… YOUR KIND IS KNOWN TO BE TRECHEROUS! It is only a matter of time…*  
Arvina- “I’m nothing like my kind…” /dismissive  
Maledictus Catena- /grins *With that… your fate… is… sealed…* /fades while time itself begins to flow back to normal  
One by one those present regained their consciousness as from a long forgotten dream. By the time they came to their senses, a new presence appeared before them. This however was not the same beast they battled for survival… Like a newborn Arvina opened her eyes to a new world. One filled with new perspectives and turmoil. She stood before her attackers and studied them thoroughly still trying to grasp the situation. Silent, Dana still had a bone to pick with Christian Demos as her intentions were cast aside by the very being she despised.  
Dana Cotzo- /looks at Christian Demos angrily  
Christian Demos- “What’s with that look?”  
Dana Cotzo- “Why are you so indecisive?”  
Christian Demos- “I’m what now?”  
Dana Cotzo- “Oh you heard me Chris… Letting that thing do whatever the hell it pleases…”  
Christian Demos- “It was necessary.”  
Dana Cotzo- “Making her a slave?”  
Christian Demos- “It’s a reminder Dana. All is well as long as she behaves.”  
Dana Cotzo- “Same thing!”  
Christian Demos- “She must earn her place alongside our trust before that collar goes away.”  
Dana Cotzo- “We’ve already betrayed that trust Chris… That way of thinking will only get dissent and hatred for her oppressors…”  
Christian Demos- “With that way of thinking she will inevitably prove Catena’s point… Heh...” /shrugs it off  
Dana Cotzo- /looks at Arvina’s collar “Damn it all.”  
Mikio- “What in the world…?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Oh my… Who’s that?” /grins  
Cecilia Gimenez- /smacks Rodrigo over the head “Don’t get any funny ideas Rodrigo…!” /annoyed  
Handy- “By the gods…” /looks at Christian Demos  
Christian Demos- “Handy.”  
Handy- “Boss… Is it over??” /startled as he hears a great noise in the distance  
Before Christian Demos could speak a huge explosion echoed across the streets. The ruble blocking the Welan Kingdom’s army was removed in an instant… Marching formation rumbled near the front gates. The survivors turn their attention towards the commotion as the armed forces funnel through the opened space into the District.  
Christian Demos- /remains silent  
The noise soon came to a halt as silence engulfed the Western District.  
Diego Alvarez- “Oh boy… I doubt the welcoming comity will treat us like heroes...” /distrust  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “After all we’ve done? Come on man, we’re going to feast tonight!” /cheers  
Despite Rodrigo’s attempts of cheering those present to brief moments of calm was soon shattered as cries for help and a stampeding populace fled towards the back of the district.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /turns around to see panicking civilians feeling  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Oi… Is this some kind of sick joke…?” /disbelief  
Dana Cotzo- /manages to stop a fleeing old man “WHAT’S HAPPENING?!”  
Old man- “Th-they’re purging the district!” /pushes Dana and flees  
Christian Demos- “Purging…?”  
Mikio- /looks at Christian Demos “They think chaos corrupted the hearts of the people in the Western District… They’ve issued a purge in order to put every man, woman and child to the sword…”  
Dana Cotzo- /grabs Mikio by the shoulders in shock “WHY?!”  
Mikio- “To make sure no soul exposed to chaos is corrupted…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “You’re kidding…”  
Mikio- “I wish I was… I’ve experienced it firsthand… I’m the last survivor of my people…”  
Christian Demos- “Handy.”  
Handy- “Boss?!”  
Christian Demos- “Rally the boys… If it’s a fight they want, we shall make them pay dearly for it…!”   
As the survivors are rallied together, on the other side of the district a massacre was taking place. Armed knights with an insatiable bloodlust, justifying their actions of murdering the very civilians they promised to protect with zealous fervor. Before their eyes these souls were no longer apart of Welan Kingdom… No… This miserable lot was nothing more than an accursed stain left on the future of the Kingdom… a corrupt nest of week willed scum that deserved only one penance… Extermination!  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- /marches his contingent of mounted troops inside the Western District  
Captain Fawkes seemed reluctant to show any emotion for this gruesome scenery… He finds himself torn between duty and honor. Unknown to the vast majority of nobles, Fawkes actually hailed from a noble bloodline with deep connections in the Western District. Questions keep popping in the Captains mind… For all this made no sense… Unless…  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- /comes across a robbed figure giving the soldiers their final orders  
This figure would later be known as Chancellor Michael the 3rd, nicknamed the “Will of Udum”. An old looking man yet he didn’t pass his late 60’, with pale skin and a mysterious aura… Equipped with the most expensive garnets and surrounded by his most loyal and devout believers, his presence could not be mistaken for someone else. His followers have concealed their faces with white hooded cloths, covering most of their distinct features. Their armor was mostly nonexistent preferring to showcase their zealous fervor with battle scars and self-inflicted ones at that from flagellation. They would never speak, communicating using hand signs, some military and some thought during their time spent within the Cathedral walls of Udum’s church. To Fawkes these men were an anomaly yet none could contest their resourcefulness on the battlefields, many being veterans of previous wars surviving even when against all odds…   
Chancellor Michael the 3rd- “It has been decreed by holy writ! The king wills it! You will carry out your orders Gabriel!”  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- “WILLS IT?! THIS IS MADNESS!”  
Chancellor Michael the 3rd- “You’re stepping out of line Bastion, this behavior will have repercussions for both you and your men!”  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- /clenches his teeth “…” /before he could speak a mounted figure makes its presence known  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- “Chancellor Michael… What an honor to be in the presence of his eminence.”  
Chancellor Michael the 3rd- /smiles “Ah Captain Fawkes, please let Captain Bastion know that these actions of his will lead to severe punishment… We wouldn’t want him to be labeled as a traitor to Welan Kingdom.”  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- /looks at Ren Fawkes “Fawkes I…”  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- /slaps Gabriel Bastion “BE QUIET!”  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- /angrily looks at Ren Fawkes  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- /grabs Gabriel Bastion by the collar with both hands “Did you forget about your duty Bastion? Have you lost your mind?! You want this to be the end for you and your men?! Labeled a traitor or even worse a heretic?!”  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- “I understand…”  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- “Good man…” /pats Gabriel Bastion on the shoulder  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- /before he walks away he stops side by side with Gabriel Bastion  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- “In this soldier life we don’t get to choose Gabriel… We do what we’re told and that’s that… Now proceed with your orders.”  
Captain Gabriel Bastion looks like his mind went blank, his men could only follow in his footsteps … This devastated version of Gabriel proceeded towards the merchant district at a slow march pace unwilling yet forced in a way to carry out his mission.  
Chancellor Michael the 3rd- /turns his attention to Ren Fawkes “Captain by order of his Majesty the King you are hereby tasked with the retrieval of the Mage Tower Representatives. These treasonous filth need to be brought before justice.” /takes out manuscript with the King’s seal as proof  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- /takes the manuscript and carefully examines the content  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- “Understood your Eminence.” /leads the mounted troops towards the portal’s location  
Within the District’s walls people are being dragged in the streets and methodically put to the sword. No one was spared. As Gabriel Bastion and his men make their way towards the center of the district he comes across Udum’s church… Inside the church the desperate populaces barred the doors and windows while they continue to pray for divine intervention.  
Sooner than expected the loyal believers of Chancellor Michael make their way before the divine structure. With resolution the entire building is set on fire… Captain Gabriel Bastion couldn’t believe his eyes the madmen were systematically killing all those who were trying to escape the burning building.  
Gabriel could only watch as his beloved district folks were mercilessly slaughtered much to his own men sorrow as they continue along with their orders.  
Guards Strotos and Ubar- /beg the captain “Please sir… We have to do something… Are we just going to turn a blind eye?”  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- “There’s nothing we can do…” /dread  
Some of Gabriel Bastion’s men couldn’t stand this any longer and thinking about their own families they try to make a run for it. This was a full blown treason towards their comrades and captain… If allowed all the guards would be judged as participants… Gabriel Bastion had to make the hardest decision of his entire career… He’s own men had to be put to the sword. As the bodies of his former comrades lie bloodied and motionless on the ground, he looks with tears dropping from his eyes at his remaining men.  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- “We were once like a family… I beg of you… Do not make me do this…” /points his sword at his men  
His men respond by drawing their swords and pointing them at the Captain.  
Guards Strotos and Ubar- /teary eyes “W-with all due respect sir… We will not stand idle… Do what you must… If we are to die it would be our greatest honor for you to be the one to land our final blow.” /charge at Gabriel Bastion  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- /tears pour as he continues to cut down his men one by one leaving Guards Strotos and Ubar on the ground badly injured  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- /gets near their bodies “To those who are about to die… I…” /pauses for a moment as he clenches his teeth “I… Gabriel Bastion… Salute you!” /prepares to land the killing blow  
Guards Strotos and Ubar- /bloodied they smile “It has been an honor Captain…” /closes their eyes  
Before the final blow was struck Gabriel Bastion connects his sword to another drawn blade. In the impact Gabriel is thrown on his back meters away from Strotos and Ubar.  
Guards Strotos and Ubar- /open their eyes and find an unknown figure standing above them with his sword drawn.  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- /slowly gets back up while taking a good look at the figure  
Mikio- “Tell me old man… Are you strong?” /serious look  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /whistles amazed as he arrives at the scene “Why if it isn’t our dear Captain Gabriel…”  
Handy- /arrives at the scene “You’ve done it now Bastion…” /looks at the dead guards  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- “I had my doubts that you lot would still be alive by this point…”  
Dana Cotzo- /arrives at the scene “Captain…”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /covers her face in shock as she sees the horrific scene  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- /points his sword at his dead men “This… Is the result of your actions…You made me do this!”  
Arvina- “Blaming other for your own actions… Their blood is on your hands not ours human…”  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- /looks at Arvina and afterwards at Dana “You… Now I see the big picture… You’ve made a bargain with demons and sold your own kind!” /points at the group  
Arvina- “It was hardly any bargain human…”  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- /rushes to cut off Arvina’s head  
Mikio- /blocks the attack and holds Gabriel Bastion in place “I’m the one you should be dancing with.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /puts a pistol to Gabriel Bastion head “Mind if I cut in? I promise I’ll be gentle.” /smirks  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- /lowers his sword  
Christian Demos- /claps as he gets closer “You’ve finally shown your true colors Gabriel… When push comes to shove, you mindlessly obey your masters.”  
Captain Gabriel Bastion- “If only you hadn’t opened that damn portal… My men would still be alive!” /he snaps  
Christian Demos- /leans closer to Gabriel “That portal would have opened one way or another… Yet that portal is no more Bastion… So I ask you now… What was this all about?” /raises both hands showcasing the place where his men died  
Gabriel Bastion closed his heart and refused to either listen or give an answer yet Christian Demos would have none of that nonsense.  
Christian Demos- “Was it a point you were trying to prove? To show your men you’re capable of control? Perhaps discipline those stupid enough to refuse to obey orders?”  
Gabriel Bastion- /looks away  
Christian Demos- /grabs him by the hair and looks him in the eye “Or was it a personal vendetta? Are you that foolish? Why would anyone listen to orders that involve killing civilians? Not to mention just stand idle and watch as their very friends and family are butchered before them…?”  
Christian Demos- /lets go of Gabriel Bastion “It’s a wonder they didn’t backstab you up to this point… Going out of their way to get themselves killed by their very own role model… A weak… frail… sad… lonely old man…”  
Gabriel Bastion- “SHUT UP!”  
Christian Demos- “If you truly thought of your men like family Gabriel… What kind of sick, twisted family were you envisioning?”  
Gabriel Bastion- /roars in pain while beginning to cry  
Christian Demos- “There are no more survivors here… Get those two to safety, we’re leaving.” /points at Guards Strotos and Ubar  
The group begins to leave the area as the cries for help echo between the bloody walls of Western District.  
Gabriel Bastion- /picks up his sword as he tries to commit suicide  
Christian Demos- /looks at Gabriel Bastion one last time “If killing yourself is the answer Gabriel… You’ve asked the wrong question…” /turns away and leaves  
Christian Demos regroups with the rest of the survivors in front of the Western District warehouse area. The place was on lockdown as fighting to secure an escape route was underway.  
Right before the decision to fend off the royal army, Christian Demos gets grabbed by Rodrigo who in the spur of the moment proposes a different approach.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Wait a moment Chris… I’ve got a better idea…”  
Christian Demos- “You better make it count Rodrigo… I’m listening.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Beneath the warehouse area… There’s this huge tunnel network that leads to a hidden cove with possible transports… We can use them to escape.” /serious look  
Christian Demos- “How many?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Sorry?”  
Christian Demos- “How many transports Rodrigo…?”  
Mikio- “One ship… With a couple of fishing boats near the area…”  
Diego Esperanza- “We’re screwed…” /tries to think  
Handy- “Not really… We can bind them together and create temporary space using ropes, chains and whatever floats… Like a giant raft…” /thinking  
Dana Cotzo- “It’s better than fighting our way out…”  
Christian Demos- /pauses for a moment “Have it your way… Regardless of choice we’re going to bear the responsibility of our actions…”  
Rounding up anyone still left alive, the survivors of the massacre were led deep beneath the underground tunnel network and begin preparations to flee Welan Kingdom and the royal army.  
On the other side of the district near the portal area only the higher ranking mages were left among the ruins. Maxime Noelle in his foolishness remained behind in order to give his report regarding the incident. To his surprise he was confronted by Knight Captain Ren Fawkes with orders to secure all mages present at the scene.  
Maxime Noelle- “Captain Fawkes, you’ve arrived a little too late I’m afraid. The portal has already been closed…” /gets interrupted  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- “By orders of his Majesty the King you are hereby accused of treason and shall be taken into custody. Resist… and you shall receive no mercy.”  
Maxime Noelle- “Treason? This is preposterous… We were way in over our heads fighting an invading army of demons for Udum’s sake…”  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- /points his sword in Maxime Noelle’s face “Will you come quietly or do we have to show you just how serious this incident truly is...?”  
Maxime Noelle- “Who was it that ordered our retrieval Fawkes?”  
Knight Captain Ren Fawkes- “I am not at liberty to answer that question mage… Now lay down your arms or face the royal army mounted division…”  
Maxime Noelle and the rest of the mages submit to the Knight Captain and are taken to the outskirts of Western District Warehouse area… Slowly but surely the army surrounded the survivors after purging most of the district’s inhabitants.  
The fighting was brutal, improvised traps set by the highwaymen led by Diego were barely holding the tide of soldiers from pouring into the warehouse area, while Handy and Forgotten Serenity members engaged alongside Rodrigo and Mikio in close quarters combat. In the tunnel network Midnight Lilly members along with Cecilia and Lady Lilliana were keeping the survivors moving towards the underground dock.  
Dana Cotzo- /fighting from a distance using some of the guns at her disposal “Chris… We can’t hold out much longer…”  
Christian Demos- *Damn it… What’s taking them so long… We should have been given the signal…*  
Christian Demos- “DANA! TAKE ARVINA AND SEE WHAT’S WITH THE HOLDUP!”  
Dana nods and gets down the hidden path along with Arvina to see what has happened.  
Christian Demos- /begins to hear the voice of Catena as his powers slowly diminish  
Christian Demos- *Now of all time… WHY NOW CATENA!?*  
Maledictus Catena- *Demos… You fool… Do you think our body can keep this up…*  
Christian Demos- *NOT NOW!*  
Maledictus Catena- *I’ve tried to warn you… It’s weakening… It’s getting out…*  
Christian Demos- /feels pain going through his entire body as he collapses  
Rodrigo Esperanza- *Oh shit…* /rushes to Christian Demos  
A fleeing Rodrigo is keeping his head down low while shots from both sides pass him by a small margin.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /grabs Christian Demos “Come on big guy… Stay with us… You hear me CHRIS! Don’t you dare take a beauty sleep!” /slaps Christian Demos  
Christian Demos- /barely maintains consciousness “Rodrigo… Behind you…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /feels a cold barrel against the back of his head  
Royal Guard Soldier- “Say goodnight!” /pulls the trigger  
Rodrigo Esperanza- *Shit…*  
Mikio- /slashes the weapon causing the soldier to remain holding only the handle and trigger  
Mikio- /turns around and beheads the soldier “Goodnight…” /sheathes his blade  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Nice save Miki!” /grins with joy  
Mikio- “We need to fall back… They’re breaking through…”  
Handy- “DIEGO! FALL BACK! WE NEED TO HOLD THE ENTRANCE!”  
Diego signals his men to fall back as those fighting above regroup near the warehouse entrance. In the tunnels panic ensued as time was running out… There was not enough space for everyone to fit inside the improvised ship.  
Lady Lilliana- “We must do something fast Cecilia… We’re losing precious time…”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “I don’t know... I just don’t know…”  
Dana Cotzo- “What has happened? Why are the people not on board?!”  
Lady Lilliana- “We need more space… There’s nothing more we can use…”  
Arvina- “Humans…” /stomps the dock grounds causing the wooden pier to break while dropping all survivors in the water  
Dana Cotzo- “Wow…”  
Arvina- “If your kind wishes to survive use those planks and build your own damn raft…”  
Survivor- “We don’t have sails… We can’t just paddle our way the currents are too strong!”  
Arvina- “Why don’t you drop those pants and see if the wind blows…” /ironical face palm  
Dana Cotzo- /laughs “You heard her take off those clothes!”  
Arvina- /smirks  
With plan “B” set in motion those above still await a signal… To their surprise the army stops advancing and instead places tied up people with hoods over their heads before the warehouse. Behind the lot a magical amplified speech could be heard from the comfort of an overlooking building left intact at the orders of Chancellor Michael the 3rd.  
Chancellor Michael the 3rd- “Citizens of Welan Kingdom! Those standing before you are the perpetrators of your fate. In their arrogance to play GOD, these heretics have made a pact with the other worldly beings! Vile creatures spawned by the very chaos they do so crave. The price they paid to realize their vile plan? The souls of Western District inhabitants! Without a doubt this filth tried to usurp our Majesty’s throne and create an opening for the demons into our world. I say to you… Do we as loyal devoted followers of Udum accept this? Nooooo! We cannot! We will not! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TRAVESTY TO GO UNPUNISHED!” /signals the soldiers to reveal those tied up  
With their hoods removed the people tied up were revealed to be none other than the High Ranking Mage Representatives with Maxime Noelle right in the center.  
Chancellor Michael the 3rd- “Survivors of Western District! I give you this display out of kindness… These people are the ones who have wronged you… I bestow upon the blessing of our lord and savior GOD UDUM! LET HIS WILL BE THE JUDGE OF YOUR FATE!” /performs an unknown ritual that appears beneath the tied Mages  
Christian Demos- /breathing heavily still tries to maintain consciousness for in his mind a locked door soon is battered from the other side  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “What in the world is happening…?”  
Handy- “A new world of hurt…”  
Mikio- “WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!” /covers his eye   
Chancellor Michael the 3rd- “YOU WANTED TO SUMMON DEMONS TO OUR WORLD? HERE IS WELAN KINGDOM’S RESPONSE TO THREATS!” /unleashes the magic contained in the ritual  
A gigantic pillar of flame engulfs the mages merging their powers within the blazing inferno. A massive 25 meters in height monstrous being, with wings on each side, covered in yellow flames resembling the zealous fire of the devoted followers of Udum’s appears in the sky before the amazed royal army.   
Chancellor Michael the 3rd- “Ashes to ashes… Dust to dust… Behold unbelievers! The AVATAR OF UDUM!”  
The being surveys the surrounding area and looks at the Chancellor. It could not speak yet somehow its thoughts could be conveyed into sounds.  
Avatar of Udum- *WHO DARES TO SUMMON ME?* /shacking the ground with each sound produced  
Chancellor Michael the 3rd- “OH GREAT AND POWERFUL UDUM! I AM BUT A HUMBLE SERVENT OF YOUR WILL!”  
Avatar of Udum- *WHY HAVE I BEEN SUMMONED MORTAL!?*  
Chancellor Michael the 3rd- “OH MIGHTY UDUM, CHAOS FILTH INHABIT OUR VERY WORLD! THEY TRIED TO ENTER IN SPITE OF GREAT UDUM’S CHURCH PRESENCE! WE HAVE BESTED THEIR FUTILE ATTEMPTS TO UNDERMINE YOUR AUTHORITY, YET SOME HAVE MANAGED TO SEEK REFUGE FROM OUR WRATH! WE WISHED TO REMIND THEM OF WHOM WE SERVE AND DISPLAY YOUR GREATNESS BY PASSING DOWN JUDGEMENT!”  
Avatar of Udum- /senses a latent chaos in the area *Filth… Who gave you permission to exist on this world.* /raises his hand as fire rains down from the heavens above in the warehouse pulverizing the entire structure  
As the smoke clears, the warehouse lies in ruin with charred debris enveloping the passage leading to the dock.  
Avatar of Udum- *Vermin… Hiding underground… As if this feeble act will save you from a fate far worse than death* /hovers above the hidden entrance preparing to launch a devastating attack  
Underground the survivors have already cast off into the sea. With everyone stacked on whatever they could fit in, they begin the voyage outside of the cove.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “CAN’T THIS BLOODY THING GO ANY FASTER?” /begins to blow in the sail  
Handy- “That’s not going to work Rodrigo…”  
Mikio- “We’re not going to make it…”  
Emilianus Pollo- “Maybe this will help…” /uses magic  
Emilianus Pollo who had managed along with his grandchildren to get on the main ship begins to conjure magical winds slowly pushing everyone to the sea.  
Cecilia Gimenez- “IT’S WORKING!” /jumps cheerfully  
Avatar of Udum- /puts his palm over the hidden entrance and sends a fiery inferno through the tunnels reaching the cove in seconds. The flames begin to explode the docking area before reaching the survivors.  
Dana Cotzo- “FIORE! SHIELD US” /uses her remaining power to summon Fiore  
The sunflower lunges at the entrance sacrificing itself in the blazing inferno creating a massive shockwave.  
Dana Cotzo- “EVERYONE HOLD ON TIGHT!”  
The impact propels the improvised ship and rafts way out at sea. Dana watches as her Fiore burns ever so slowly away while shrieking in pain.  
Dana Cotzo- “FIORE!” /fall on her knees as tears go down her cheek  
Sensing his attack had failed due to an unknown element of nature, the Avatar of Udum soars above the unsuspecting survivors trapping them like sitting ducks.  
Avatar of Udum- *You’ve managed to survive for this long… By my will you shall be given a quick death as a reward.* /launches a gigantic ball of searing yellow flame towards the survivors  
With its sheer size the attack resembled a meteor strike. From the Avatar’s view the attack landed perfectly… It began to crush the area into the sea, evaporating a good portion of it.  
Avatar of Udum- *With this last act of mercy I pray for you to quietly enter to the realm of Souls*  
As the Avatar turns around in triumph to return in Welan Kingdom, a puzzling atmosphere was felt in the air. It was faint but the living force of the survivors could still be felt under the weight of the attack.  
Avatar of Udum- *Nothing on this world could survive that… Yet why are they still clinging to life?*  
Cracks begin to appear in meteor revealing a giant dark-orange light that pierces through the very heavens. The flames begin to merge with the light dissolving its very existence.  
Avatar of Udum- /covers it’s eyesight as the light begins to shape itself  
Avatar of Udum- *This feeling… It can’t be…*  
A monstrous roar creates sound shockwaves that pushes the Avatar of Udum ever so slightly backwards by sheer force. The light begins to form in a cylinder shape with rays going into 6 directions.  
Avatar of Udum- *Wings…*  
To the Avatar surprise in the middle of the cylinder from where the forms shaped like wings there was a distinct shadow lurking inside. A monstrous eye was forming to one of its side, chains form keeping the eye sealed inside.  
Avatar of Udum- *STAY BACK!* /launches a powerful attack towards the eye in the center  
As the attack connects the very fiery yellow light of Udum begins to mix with the energies inside. Chaos was slowly forming from the flames as the space in the center begins to draw in these energies.  
Arvina- /looks around and finds everyone else passed out  
Arvina- /gets closer towards the edge of the ship to listen in on an unexpected conversation  
Unknown voice- *Lestat Udum…* /pauses  
Avatar of Udum- *YOU WILL NOT USE MY NAME SO DISSPRESPECTFULLY MONSTER*  
Unknown voice- *Since… when…?*  
Avatar of Udum- *SINCE NOW!* /charges towards the center trying to pierce it  
Unknown voice- *You’ve become impertinent Lestat… You’ve forgotten…* /chains capture the Avatar of Udum as his energies are being siphoned through the eye  
Unknown voice- *You’re supposed to be one of this worlds protectors? A failed experiment the creator made in an attempt to fill in the gaps? You are nothing more than nutrition for the rest of us Lestat…*  
Avatar of Udum- /boiling rage unleashes his energies in full yet the more he releases the more the being begins to force the chains in order to make enough space to get out  
Unknown voice- *It just goes to show, no matter how you struggle… We will always be his perfect creations.*  
Unknown voice- *Now then Lestat… Feed… me… more* /lightning surges through the chains binding the Avatar of Udum as his screams could be heard from Welan Kingdom  
The fight looked one sided while Udum’s hope begins to fade… Yet an unexpected turn of events occurs within the center of the cylindrical form.  
Maledictus Catena- *GET BACK YOU MINDLESS WRETCH! BACK I SAY!* /whips the being from the other side  
Unknown voice- *My time has come Catena… GET OUT OF MY WAY!*  
Maledictus Catena- *The pact still stands monster… GET BACK IN THERE!* /shoves his foot in the door trapping the creatures hands outside  
Unknown voice- /roars angrily  
Maledictus Catena- /shoves his back on the door as the creature pounds it from the other side  
Maledictus Catena- *Damn that Demos… Making me do all the work… AND IT’S STILL HIS GOD DAMN FAULT!*  
Maledictus Catena- *What can I do?! What!? Think Catena… THINK!”  
Avatar of Udum- /looks in shock as Catena continues his tug of war keeping the door closed  
Maledictus Catena- *HEY YOU THERE? WHAT WAS YOUR NAME AGAIN?!* /thinking quickly  
Maledictus Catena- *AH YES… MUSTARD! GIVE ME A HAND YOU FOOL! BURN THIS WRETCHED CYLINDER TO A CRISP!*  
Avatar of Udum- *What?!*  
Maledictus Catena- *JUST DO IT YOU BASTARD!*  
Avatar of Udum- /summoning the remaining of his powers he implodes creating just enough force to break the cylinder and close the seal  
Maledictus Catena- *Atta boy…* /watches from the realm of Catena as the Avatar of Udum disappears and the rift closes  
Maledictus Catena- *Now then...* /shoves the creatures hand back inside  
Unknown voice- *Just you wait Catena… My time will come… I will devour you…* /roars  
Maledictus Catena- /bangs the door with his fist *KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE! YOU’RE NOT PAYING ANY RENT!*  
Maledictus Catena- /slides down the door in relief *God damn creator... What are we going to do now?* /concerned

 

END OF CHAPTER 13


	14. Return of the Crimson Reaper

In the wake of Udum’s attack the entire sea area started to fill up the gap. With their main ship toppled the improvised rafts broke under the wave’s pressure dragging those still unconscious to an early grave. Yet in the middle of it all an unlikely event occurred.  
Maledictus Catena- *Oh no… no, no, no…* /opens small portals all around the area of impact  
Maledictus Catena- *I’ve got to move quickly…* /summons chains attempting to pass as many as he could through the portals  
Catena struggles desperately to get as many people to safety as he can, using most of his remaining influence to warp them to a destination…   
Maledictus Catena- *Shit… SHIT! I won’t make it in time…* /sees the waves come crashing down  
Maledictus Catena- *I hope you appreciate this Demos, it’s hard enough to baby sit an Archangel, let alone the whole kitty litter of humans…* /manages to warp Christian Demos to the realm of Catena  
Arvina- /Ahem  
Maledictus Catena- /turns around and sees that Arvina is also in the realm of Catena  
Maledictus Catena- *Oh its you.* /turns around and looks at Demos  
Arvina- “…”  
Maledictus Catena- /thinks about forgetting something  
Arvina- “…”  
Maledictus Catena- /turns around and sees Arvina a 2nd time  
Arvina- “Hi…” /waves at Catena  
Maledictus Catena- /turns his head rapidly from Christian Demos to Arvina and back  
Maledictus Catena- *WHAAAT?!*  
Arvina- “Um… Where are we?”  
Maledictus Catena- /turns into an immense shadow figure that towers above Arvina  
Maledictus Catena- /mumbles *What are you doing here you little worm? How did you get here? Why am I speaking to you?? What in the creators name happened??? Why am I speaking to you????...* /slowly encroaches on her position menacingly as he continues mumbling  
Arvina- “Well… Um… I kind of took him through the portal as your chains wouldn’t have made it in time to save him so…”  
Maledictus Catena- /mumbles *Are you implying I’m incapable of taking care of him? Is that what you’re implying?? Do I look like I don’t give a damn??? Why am I speaking to you here????...*  
Arvina- “You’re welcome… I think…”  
Maledictus Catena- /face palms and turns back to normal  
Maledictus Catena- *Why does this have to happen to me…?* /takes a seated position  
While taking a deep breath Arvina surveys her surroundings yet nothing was tangible, the only things present were Christian Demos, Catena and a giant chained door. This place was void of anything yet one thing remained for certain… An abundance of chaos was trapped in this realm… almost limitless…  
Before Arvina could make out where she was Catena would make his move.  
Maledictus Catena- /summons a portal back to the world where an unconscious Dana Cotzo was lying motionless on a beach   
Arvina- “WHAT THE…?!” /gets captured by chains  
Maledictus Catena- *Thank you for your visit but you’ve overstayed your welcome Demon.*  
Arvina- /finds herself thrown through the portal to Dana’s location  
Maledictus Catena- /waves at Arvina as she passes through the portal *Bye, bye.* /grins as he closes the portal  
Christian Demos- /slowly regains consciousness  
As the archangel opens his eyes he sees Maledictus Catena face millimeters away from him.  
Maledictus Catena- *Wakey, wakey Demos you little shit.*  
Christian Demos- /startled opens his eyes wide and tries to punch Catena  
Maledictus Catena- /laughs echo as his body disperses and reappears in a hammock like pose   
Maledictus Catena- *Nice of you to join us.* /points at the door  
Christian Demos- /covers his head with his palm “Is it still there?” /slowly gets up  
Maledictus Catena- *Yup, our friend hasn’t left his little pen, no thanks to you…” /appears to swing in mid air  
Christian Demos- “The others… Where are the others?” /looks at Catena  
Maledictus Catena- *Be damned if I know… I sent them wherever fate decides.* /giggles  
Christian Demos- “You did… WHAT?!” /grabs Catena by the collar  
Maledictus Catena- /stares at Christian Demos *You heard me fool… Wherever fate decides… I couldn’t concentrate given the circumstances you’ve left me in Demos…*  
Christian Demos- /lets go of Catena “No….” /falls down on his knees  
Maledictus Catena- /disappears and reappears near Demos leaning towards him  
Maledictus Catena- *If only you’d listen Demos… You never LISTEN!*  
Christian Demos- /stares at Catena “Well I’m listening now.”  
Maledictus Catena- *Good… good… I like that look…* /summons a mirror showing the location of Christian Demos companions  
Christian Demos- “Fuck… Their scattered… Where exactly are they?!” /worried  
Maledictus Catena- *There you go again…* /grabs Demos by the back of his head and forcibly points his head towards the mirror  
Maledictus Catena- *There’s more…*  
Christian Demos couldn’t believe his eyes… massive beams of magical energy were piercing the very heavens  
Christian Demos- /angrily looks at the mirror  
Maledictus Catena- *I hate to break it to you…* /shatters the mirror  
Maledictus Catena- *We’re out of time… To top it all off you’ve got us in this pitiful state…*  
Christian Demos- “I will forsake this existence before I let them do as they please Catena.”  
Maledictus Catena- *We have been forgotten Demos… The world no longer knows about us, we’re not this world’s boogiemen… And this is the result*  
Christian Demos- /grins his teeth  
Maledictus Catena- *The truth hurts doesn’t it… You let it come to this… The pact no longer has any meaning to them Demos… I’m sure that tiny mind of yours has figured that much out.*  
Christian Demos- “We swore Catena…” /serious look  
Maledictus Catena- *True… We did…* /thinking  
Christian Demos- /steels himself “It is time…” /opens a portal in Catena’s realm towards an unknown location  
Maledictus Catena- /grabs Demos *WE NEED TO THINK THIS THROUGH DEMOS!* /desperately clings to him  
Christian Demos- “Enough pondering… They will be brought back to heel… The pact will hold firm… We will make them remember it.”  
Maledictus Catena- *YOU FOOL! IT’S TOO RISKY!”  
Christian Demos- “Too much has been already lost… sometimes you need to take a chance and risk it all.” /breaks Catena’s grip and goes through the portal  
Maledictus Catena- *Damn it… He’s making me do all the work… again…* /sigh   
Maledictus Catena- /looks at the shattered mirror *This… is bad…*  
In the midst of a forest an unconscious Rodrigo Esperanza finds himself flat down on his face as he looks with the corner of his eyes around for his surroundings. Light was scarce in this region as tall trees block most of the sunlight.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Damn… Where am i?” /pushes himself off the ground using his hands  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /gets back up *Talk about not reserving the right transportation pass.*  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /tries to listen to his surroundings *Hmmm… this place is full of life, at least I won’t starve to death…*  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /whistles atop of his lungs “MARIO!”  
His whistle bears fruit as Mario was standing ever watching on a nearby tree branch, it seems his favorite companion was not far away given the unusual transportation Catena provided.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /puts his left hand out as Mario swoops in making a perfect landing  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Good to see you old friend, I knew you wouldn’t leave me.” /he smiles while petting the eagle  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Now then… Where was i? Ah yes… Let’s find the others.”/concerned *I hope Cecilia is ok…*/looks for a nearby tall tree  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Mario, find Cecilia.” /let’s go of the eagle as Mario gets altitude in search of Cecilia  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /begins climbing the tree “Oh boy… Why on earth are these trees so god damn tall?” /after much effort he reaches the highest point giving him a bird’s eye view  
Rodrigo watches Mario as he circles a not far away area signaling that the target has been found. Upon closer inspection smoke can be noticed from the area.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “A camp fire. Wohooo! I’M ON TOP OF THE WORLD!” /joyfully raises his hands almost falling from the tree  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Fuck…. no, no, no, no….” /quickly grabs the tree *Phew… That was a close one… We wouldn’t want a Rodrigo pancake now do we…?!* /sighs in relief as he memorizes Mario’s position  
As Rodrigo makes his way to the area Mario was hovering over a loud argument was ensuing. Getting closer and closer the yelling soon was met with an echoing slap. Rodrigo’s body froze as paranoia soon made his way into his heart and mind. He rushed the location barely stopping in a nearby bush to see what was going on. Two figures unmistakably were caught like in a photograph.  
Diego Alvarez- “I’VE TOLD YOU! SCREW RODRIGO, YOU’RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE AND THAT’S FINAL!”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /covers her left cheek while on the ground “…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /blood soon begins to boil while trying to keep himself hidden  
Rodrigo looks around and finds the encampment filled with highwaymen, many have survived and found their way to Diego’s good graces as they scout out most of the area providing the others with food and drinkable water.  
Cecilia Gimenez- /teary eyes “SCREW YOU! HE COULD BE WOUNDED, WE NEED TO FIND HIM!”  
Diego Alvarez- “Good riddance he was nothing more than a nuisance.” /annoyed brushes off her argument  
Cecilia Gimenez- “How could you say that…? You were like brothers…”  
Diego Alvarez- “Brothers?! Don’t you dare put us on equal terms!” /angrily looks at her  
Cecilia Gimenez- “…” /frustrated looks at him  
Diego Alvarez- “He is nothing… nothing… just a trickster… Who was it? No one but me… ME! Who sacrificed everything for you! “/points at Cecilia while yelling  
Cecilia Gimenez- /closes her eyes “Sacrificed everything? A common highway bandit that sacrificed everything? RODRIGO LEFT THE KINGDOME BECAUSE OF ME!” /stares at Diego  
Diego Alvarez- “…” /looks startled  
Cecilia Gimenez- “You’re motives we’re never out of love you selfish prick! You just want me to get the throne of Rosentria!”  
Diego Alvarez- /grins “If it will not be me… Then it will be my heir Cecilia.” /hold Cecilia down trying to force himself upon her  
Cecilia Gimenez- /tries to scream  
Diego Alverez- /covers her mouth “HOLD HER DOWN! WE’RE GOING TO DO THIS THE EASY WAY OR THE HARD WAY CECILIA!”  
Highwaymen hold Cecilia down as Diego begins to make his move.  
Diego Alvarez- “ONE WAY OR ANOTHER YOU WILL BE MINE!” /tries to force her  
A powerful gunshot echoes through the forest as Rodrigo Esperanza reveals himself in the middle of the group undetected by this point.  
Diego Alvarez- /covers his ears as the gunshot was near his forehead  
Diego soon regains his senses and sees that Rodrigo is standing right in front of him with a 2nd loaded gun pointed at his head. Due to Rodrigo’s nature extra preparation was a no brainer. Many of his loaded weapons would have been placed beforehand in pocket isolated spaces either by plastic or other materials just to make sure they would be still functional regardless of the climate conditions.  
Diego Alvarez- “How…?” /looks at Rodrigo  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “GET… OFF…” /keeping a tight grip on the trigger  
Noticing Rodrigo the highwaymen have all encircled and pointed their own weapons towards him.  
Cecilia Gimenez- /tears begin to drop “I-I knew you wouldn’t leave me.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Oh you know me… I’m the life of the party.” /smiles  
Diego Alvarez- /slowly gets off Cecilia with his hands open in a surrendering pose  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I couldn’t help but hear that you’ve started a party without me Diego. How naughty…” /glares at Diego  
Diego Alvarez- “Come now brother, we were just playing…” /tries to get closer but is stopped dead in his tracks  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /grins “Try me.” /points the gun closer to Rodrigo  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /glimpses at the others “Let go of the young lady or my dear, sweet *brother’s* big forehead will get a whole lot bigger.”   
The highwaymen let go of Cecilia looking for the slightest bit of hesitation from Rodrigo but to no avail.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /puts out his other hand “Cecilia can you stand?” /keeping his eye on Rodrigo  
Diego Alvarez- “You don’t expect to get out of this alive now… do you Rodrigo…?” /perverted smile  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Oh no… I was thinking about giving you a one way trip Diego, if I am to join you I would prefer for your friends to keep us company as well, you know I like to share.” /menacing look  
Rodrigo gets Cecilia on her feet and meticulously back away, slowly making their escape through the encirclement. After reaching a certain point the highwaymen try to move but are stopped by Diego, who feared for his life.  
Diego Alvarez- “You’re not in the kingdom Rodrigo… You won’t bluff your way out of this one…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “You think I’m playing Diego?” /grins  
Diego Alvarez- “Oh yes Rodrigo… This forest will be your final resting place…” /signals the men to not let them pass  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Heh… I’ve got enough love for everyone Diego, no need to hog all of it.” /fires a hidden pistol through the back of his coat, in the head of one of the highwaymen blocking his escape.  
Diego Alvarez- /startled as one of his comrades falls motionless on the ground  
Rodrigo Esperanza- *Bear with me Cecilia we’re almost there*  
Cecilia Gimenez- *Ok…* /steel herself  
Diego Alvarez- /raises his hand as commanding his men in preparation to engage the foe  
Rodrigo Esperanza- *Damn it… I’m all out of bombs…* /concerned  
Diego Alvarez- “You don’t need to drag her in your mess Rodrigo… You’ve done enough I shall take it from here.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /hears Mario from the sky signaling  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Take it from here? You wish…”  
Diego Alvarez- “It’s over Rodrigo, you’re a nobody… always alone… alone against the world… Everything you’ve done was postpone the inevitable…” /closes his eyes while smiling as his hand goes down in slow motion  
Rodrigo closes his eyes as the inevitable outcome was soon drawing to a close…  
Diego Alvarez- “AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH!” /clings to his arm as an open wound could be seen in the center of his palm  
The highwaymen become startled while looking around for a source, yet nothing could be seen, no smoke, no sound, nothing….  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “You’re right Diego… I was always alone…” /open his eyes and looks at a confused Diego  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “All this time you’ve been waging your own petty war against the old me… The new me is not alone…” /slightly turns his head and smiles  
Diego Alvarez- “…?”  
Handy- /holding a rifle with a silencer “I knew you parasites would inevitably outlive your usefulness…” /killer eyes  
Handy- /puts his hands on Rodrigo’s shoulders and whistles “Lucky for you we were in the area…” /looks to the sky and salutes Mario  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “What took you so long...? I was running out of ideas to stall.” /laughs  
Diego Alvarez- “You think one man can make a difference? BOYS KILL THEM ALL!”   
Diego Alvarez- /hears the sounds of weapons dropping on the ground  
Diego Alvarez- “WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING KILL THEM NOW!” /looks around and sees the highwaymen held captive by members of Forgotten Serenity  
Handy- /passes Rodrigo and Cecilia “Kill them?” /leans near to Diego  
Handy- /grabs a noose “Did I just hear you correctly?” tries to approach with his ear near Diego’s mouth  
Diego Alvarez- “…” /swallows his words  
Handy- “Right… right…”/turns around and before long all highwaymen were tied up, gagged and placed on a single point.  
Handy- /looks at Rodrigo and Cecilia while Diego gets apprehended by Forgotten Serenity   
Handy- “On behalf of Forgotten Serenity I’ve come to inform you, your services are no longer needed in the community.”/signals the men to execute on mass  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Just a moment Handy…” /stops Handy  
Handy- “You do realize they’re going to make our lives miserable if we let them live?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Call me a glutton for punishment. They deserve to rebuild without Diego…” /smiles  
Handy- /Places both of his hands behind the back of his head “Suit yourself Rodrigo…” /turns around and goes behind Rodrigo  
Handy- /closes his eyes “Just so you know… If he even breathes the wrong way towards you, I will put him out of misery... slowly and…”/turns around and opens his eyes glaring at Diego “…painfully”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /releases the captives “Gentlemen listen up… Leave this place… If I ever see you again… Well let’s just say that… It will be a fate far worse than being executed here…” /smiles  
The highwaymen make a run for it… Unbeknownst to them the forest presented itself as an even worse than the fate described by Rodrigo… Hunted by wild animals, succumbing to an unfamiliar environment, infected by unknown disease, hunger, dehydration with no map or knowledge of the terrain and unforeseen dangers… this was indeed becoming either survival of the fittest or a slow and painful death.  
Diego Alvarez- /looks in shock as he is abandoned by his men while Rodrigo was about to decide his fate  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /leans in “Hey… the game of cat and mouse is about to end Diego… It’s been fun…”  
Diego Alvarez- “P-please R-Rodrigo… D-don’t do this…” /grabs Rodrigo while shaking  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Shhh… Shhh… It’s okay… I know…” /hugs Diego  
Diego Alvarez- “I-I d-didn’t mean it…” /begs  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Eh… We all got to live with our mistakes brother…”  
Diego Alvarez- “I-I can make i-it up to you…” /hugs Rodrigo tightly  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I know you can…” /cuts the tendons of both Diego’s legs with a knife  
Diego Alvarez- “AAAAGHHHH” /grabs his injuries  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /hugs Diego tightly *Y-you’re going to bleed to death…* /begins to cry  
Diego Alvarez- “AAAGHHH” /is in excruciating pain  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /leans closer to his ear *We were brothers once… You deserve an honorable death…* /leaves next to Diego a one shot pistol  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Adios hermano…” /kisses his forehead and walks away  
Diego Alvarez- “No… NO…! YOU CAN’T WALK AWAY FROM THIS… RODRIGO!!” /grabs the pistol and points at the exposed back of Rodrigo  
Cecilia Gimenez- “RODRIGO!”  
Handy- “FUCK I LET MY GUARD DOWN!” /tries to upholster his weapon  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /turns around and looks at Diego with teary eyes  
A gunshot echoes through the forest as blood pours on its soil… A lifeless body glimpses towards the sky as an eagle soon descends to the scene. A gun falls from a motionless hand… No pain… No worries… An ironic smile…  
Diego Alvarez- “Adios hermano…” /relief at last  
Mikio- “Who asked you what he can or can’t do?” /spits on the ground with his blade unsheathed  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Sorry Miki… It didn’t have to end like this…”  
Mikio- /slaps Rodrigo on the back of his head “Don’t you ever turn your back on an enemy…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “OUCH!” /covers the impact area and smiles  
Mikio- /looks puzzled  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “You’re right…” /looks around with an honest smile on his face  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Damn… I love you guys…” /tears drop down his cheek  
Cecilia Gimenez- /rushes and hugs him while being hugged back  
Mikio- /places his hand on Rodrigo’s head “As if I would let some punk do you in for good.” /places his forehead on Rodrigo’s  
Handy- “Now if that’s taken care of… What’s next?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Heh… Too much thinking for me…” /falls tired on Cecilia  
Cecilia Gimenez- “I’ve got you.” /comforts Rodrigo  
Mikio- “We need to find the others…” /pauses for a moment before looking towards the sky  
The clouds darken as visible clashes were forming all across the sky. A cold wind was blowing from the north as noxious gases block its advancement from the west… Through all the commotion a 3rd manifestation was growing steadily engaging both sides with unexpected ferocity. The winds howl as the very sky begins to be torn apart.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /exhausted looks at the sky “Never a moments rest…”  
Handy- “It’s like the very elements are battling for supremacy…”  
Mikio- “This is no ordinary battle… Borders are being formed.”  
While everyone remained anxious and confused for the unexplained events massive energies began swirling near their general direction. The energies twist and turn forming a portal.  
Mikio- /startled looks at the opened portal “Something’s coming towards us, be on your guard!”  
Mikio- /grabs his blade ready to engage  
A shadowy apparition makes its way through the portal. Barely visible it feigns a grin towards the survivors  
Handy- “What in the world is that thing?!”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Are we dreaming?!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “…”  
Mikio- “Come closer monster I’ll send you back in pieces” /draws his blade  
The shadowy figure smiles in irony before making a head gesture towards the portal. The survivors monitor the figure’s every movement. The figure shakes its head in disbelief before passing right back through the portal. The portal slowly begins to close as the energies manifested above start spiraling out of control. Lightning formed with each clash bombarding the ground in powerful backlashes.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /takes a deep breath “GET THROUGH THE DAMN PORTAL!” /grabs Cecilia by the arm and runs through the portal  
Mikio- “IT COULD BE A TRAP RODRIGO, WAIT YOU FOOL!” /rushes after them  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /turns his head towards Mikio “YOU WANT SHADOW MAN TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?! LET’S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!”  
Handy- /rushes through the portal “AFTER THEM!”  
Forgotten Serenity members follow Handy through as the portal closes right behind them. With all these events happening, on a remote beach Dana feels waves splashing against her body… She slowly opens her eyes.  
Dana Cotzo- “W-where am I…?” /sees Arvina watching over her from nearby  
Dana Cotzo- “Arvina…?”  
Arvina- /looks at Dana and turns her head towards the horizon with a concerned look on her face  
Dana Cotzo- /tries to get up “What’s wrong?!” /looks towards the horizon and sees massive energies clashing  
Arvina- “A war is brewing… One that will engulf your world and its inhabitants…”  
Dana Cotzo- “War… What war?!” /gets closer to Arvina  
Arvina- /grabs Dana by her hand “We can’t linger here any longer, let’s go!” /tries to leave but Dana won’t budge  
Dana Cotzo- “Oh no… We’re not going anywhere until you tell me what in the heaven’s name is going on Arvina!?” /stops Arvina from leaving  
Arvina- /sigh “It’s just a hunch Dana…”  
Dana Cotzo- “Rightttttt… As if I could believe that…” /looks dismissive at Arvina  
Arvina- “In any case, we can’t waste any more time Dana… We need to leave this place… Once we’re safe I will share what little I’ve gathered so far.” /smiles  
Dana Cotzo- “…” /still reluctant she follows Arvina  
The girls follow a path towards a nearby hill… While going up the hill swords clashing could be heard in the distance. Dana pauses for a moment with a concerned look on her face.  
Arvina- “Dana! Wake up, we need to move!”  
Dana Cotzo- “I don’t think we’re going the right way…”  
Arvina- “Come on!”  
A couple of steps later Arvina gets closer to the ground until both she and Dana are crawling up the hill. On the other side a battle was underway…  
Unknown cavalry Captain- /charging with his sword drawn towards the other party   
Unknown cavalry Captain- “I see you scum! By the rose’ last petal I shall have every last rotten one of you back in that ground holding up your tomb stones!”  
Upon closer inspection the symbol on their banners resemble a bloodied rose.  
Dana Cotzo- “Those are Rosentrian’s banners… Who are they facing?!”  
A thick fog conceals the other party… Hooves trample the ground as volleys of arrows rain down from the sky. Rosentrian cavalry are taking heavy loses as they charge through the fog.  
Unknown cavalry Captain- “DON’T LET UP MEN! PUT THEM TO REST!” /his severed head is sent flying by a fast moving shadow  
Rosentria cavalry- “CAPTAIN!” /their charge came to a halt as the mist disperses revealing them surrounded by spears  
A pale skin man with long white hair and bloodied nails comes through the encirclement holding the severed captain’s head.  
Unknown man- “Its warmth will soon fade… Know that today your lives shall serve a much greater purpose… We welcome you with open arms brothers.” / smiles with his arms open  
Rosentria’s cavalry look for any sign of opening through the encirclement.  
Dana Cotzo- “Oh gods… We must help them!” /tries to get back up  
Arvina- “Wait Dana… We mustn’t interfere… There’s nothing we can do for them…” /keeps Dana with her head down  
Unknown man- “Do not worry brothers, you have no need for judgment in our ranks… Your bodies and souls will find tranquility… No more fear, no more hunger, no more petty strife…” /signals the mass to move in for the kill  
Dana Cotzo- /whistles atop her lungs  
The pale man turns around and sees Dana standing tall on the hill yet his small contingent of soldiers continue down their path towards the Rosentrians.  
Dana Cotzo- *Why aren’t they stopping?!* /troubled she looks at the spearmen  
Sure enough the barely visible soldiers were revealed to be made of bone and rotting flesh. Merciless, mindless puppets that only heeded the last order given by the pale man.  
Arvina- /gets up and unleashes a devastating chaos beam aimed directly towards the pale man location  
Dana Cotzo- “Undead?!”  
Arvina- “I don’t know what these creatures are Dana but now that you’ve given up on our position there’s no other choice...”  
Rosentrian cavalry- /look in shock as the attack opens a way through the encirclement  
Arvina- “If you lot don’t want to end up like the rest of them I suggest you start running up this hill like your lives depend on it!” /places both hands above her head and charges up another attack gathering the chaos energies released during the conflict  
Dana Cotzo- /looks towards the location the first attack landed and notices that the pale man was nowhere to be seen  
The mindless dead entered their battle formation and begin to pursue the routing Rosentrians up the hill.  
Dana Cotzo- “Arvina! They are about 200 left, can you handle them?!”  
Arvina- /still charging her attack “Better look again Dana…”  
Dana Cotzo- /looks behind the formation “Oh no…”  
The pale man stands in the middle of the lifeless battlefield and performs a strange ritual.  
Pale man- “Now arise my brothers… Make them cower before you!” /raises the dead combatants  
The corpses begin moving by the will of the pale man, those disemboweled reformed anew and begin marching up the hill in a mindless order. In the middle of them the once proud Rosentrian Captain now stood up, his severed head returns to his body gluing itself back in position, his eyes lifeless… just another body mass that is sent forth to do the biding of another.  
Arvina- /unleashes her attack that disperses in small beams showering the entire battlefield behind the Rosentrian cavalry  
Arvina- /falls on one knee due to her body using up too much power at once leaving her in a state of exhaustion “Damn it…”  
Pale man- /laughs “You need to try harder Demon… The restless dead are not so easily put down… Pity that your corpse can’t be reanimated, I would have loved to use you as my personal traveling mule.”   
Dana Cotzo- /enraged “What did you say…?” /stands firm as the remaining Rosentrian’s get up the hill  
Pale man- “Oh don’t worry little miss… We can find a proper use for your corpse as well…”  
Dana Cotzo- “Root…”  
The pale man’s smile fades as tree like roots traps them in place.  
Pale man- “What on earth!?!?”  
Dana Cotzo- “Leech life…”  
Before he could finish his sentence the roots slowly drain what little life force the pale man had turning his skin inside out and slowly but surely making him resemble a lifeless mummy. The army of the dead soon found itself drained as well, the dark energies that kept their bodies whole faded ever so slowly. Their bones finally crumbled into dust…  
Dana Cotzo- /her eyes glow bright green as nature’s energies swirl around the battlefield  
Dana Cotzo- “All these lives taken, you god forsaken pest… They cry out for release…” /tears fall towards the ground as seedlings burst from beneath the dust  
Arvina- “Dana… What did you…?”  
Dana Cotzo- /sorrow “I’ve made sure that their sacrifice will be remembered… This battlefield shall grow into a place of real tranquility… may their souls rest in peace.” /prays for those fallen to have safe passage into the afterlife  
Surviving members of the Rosentrian’s cavalry division were in shock as their efforts to keep the dead at bay were finally rewarded with a clear victory… All those days of struggle, constant fighting against a foe that was limitless, tireless with their bodies either breaking under exhaustion or bolstering the ranks of the dead had come to an end. They cried, they cheered, they laughed, and their joyful expression was a sight to behold.  
Rosentrian Sergeant- “It’s over… IT’S FINALLY OVER!” /victory call  
Arvina- /barely standing “Fools… It’s only just beginning…” /points towards a newly rising mist  
Dana Cotzo- /face turns pale as the ground begins to rumble  
Rosentrian Sergeant- /cheerful expression changes as he catches a glimpse of a massive army encroaching on their position.  
Waves after waves from lightly to heavily armored undead were marching in unison in Rosentrian lands with massive dark clouds covering their approach… Towering above them were abominations, corpses sewed together in grotesque forms with multiple limbs and decaying bodies, behind them even bigger bat like monstrosities so massive that their wings were underdeveloped… their hulking bodies were only capable of ground movement. And when it couldn’t get any worse a squadron of giant bat riders and undead wyverns were following in their wake dragging with massive chains siege equipment with devastating long range capacity.  
Rosentrian soldier- “It’s an invasion…”  
Rosentrian Sergeant- “WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE CAPITAL! WE NEED TO INFORM THEM!”  
Dana Cotzo- “TAKE US WITH YOU…!” /stretches her hand and watches as the Rosentrian cavalry rushes towards the capital leaving them behind  
Dana Cotzo- /clenches her hand in frustration  
Arvina- /places her hand on her shoulder “This is one of the reasons I hate humans… Self-interest and self-preservation…” /smiles  
Dana Cotzo- “That’s a lie Arvina… They are not all like that… We were just unlucky to meet the wrong kind…” /steels herself  
Arvina- /looks puzzled  
Dana Cotzo- “The question is how we are going to escape that…?” /points towards the invading army  
Arvina- /fakes a laugh “Good question… I’m beat up… Can barely stand…” /pushes Dana away  
Arvina- “GO! I’ll stall them for as long as I can!”  
Dana Cotzo- “The hell I am! We’re going to survive this one way or another!” /stands firm  
Arvina- “Dana please… It’s impossible…”  
Dana Cotzo- “Everything is impossible until you try! Don’t give up on me because I won’t give up on you!”  
The invading army gets ever so closer as smoke raises from their general direction signaling that every settlement, village or piece of land is laid to waste. The dead have no need for resources and have no remorse, anything living that crosses their path is either bolstering their ranks or scattered into the wind.  
Arvina- /steels herself “Very well Dana…” /musters her remaining power in an attempt to deal as much damage as possible to the invading army  
Dana Cotzo- “That’s the spirit!” /summons her remaining powers “FIORE!”  
Fiore- /roars  
The massive sunflower bursts from the ground and like a shining beacon that begins to gather the remaining sunlight before dark clouds soon covered the entire area.  
Dana Cotzo- “Let them feel the warmth of the sunlight one last time…” /signals Fiore  
The sunflower unleashes a devastating sun beam towards the approaching army drawing a line through the main bulk of their forces. The restless dead come to a halt.  
Dana Cotzo- *Yes, that must have done it! They will think twice before marching unopposed.*  
From behind the enemy lines a winged figure emerges, it hovers above the restless army and without a second thought unleashes his power. It pierces the very sky and ground with a massive cylindrical beam of green light.  
Winged figure- *You dare… oppose… the restless dead…?*  
Arvina- *Is this telepathy?! Only a few are capable of such a demonstration…*  
Dana Cotzo- “We will not stand idle monster as you butcher every living thing that crosses your path!”  
Winged figure- *Butcher…? I grant tranquility… I am the deliverer… I am his will made manifest… I became one with Death, my name strikes fear both in living and the undead…*  
Dana Cotzo- “…!?”  
Mortis Causa- *SAGATH! MORTIS CAUSA! ONE OF THE THIRTEEN MADE BY THE CREATOR IN HIS IMAGE! THE LIVING EMBODYMENT OF DEATH!* /6 wings burst from the figure as the monster grew in size  
His face skeletal, his wings has its bones revealed as green energies fill in the blanks to where once stood feathers, parts of his body resembling that of torn pale flesh, with glowing bluish-green energies in his eye sockets… truly a terrifying sight. Clouds soon envelop the area and surround Rosentria in darkness. His army resonates with his will, becoming empowered with the same colors as their master. The restless dead advance.  
Mortis Causa- *DECAY!* /green mist surrounds Fiore as the effects of death magic envelops her completely  
The sunflower withers under the death energies that constantly leech of her life force.  
Dana Cotzo- “FIORE!” /looks at the sunflower as parts of her massive body soon crumbles towards the ground  
Arvina- /tries to launch a chaos beam  
Mortis Causa(Ice)- *ICE TOMB!* /raises his arm and instantly encases Arvina in ice  
Mortis Causa- *An interesting specimen… It’s been too long since the creatures of chaos walked this world…* /laughs  
Dana Cotzo- “ROOT!” /tries to summon roots to release Arvina from her icy prison  
Dana Cotzo- “WHAT…!?”  
As soon as the roots hit the ice they become frozen… This was no ordinary magic… This was the very embodiment of ice energies… Powerful enough to put even the very earth itself to deep sleep…  
Mortis Causa- *Foolish little one… This world has only once chance… To unite in undead! I am the prophet, I am this worlds true Master!* /laughs  
Mortis Causa- *Do not threat… I am a merciful being… I grant you the greatest of gifts without worry, sorrow, famine or other unnecessary feeling … You need only heed my words…*  
Dana Cotzo- “I refuse!”  
Mortis Causa- *Only a select few within my domain are granted such liberties…* /with superhuman speed reaches Dana’s location with an intimidating presence  
Dana feels chills down her spine as the Master of the living dead is standing meters in front of her.  
Mortis Causa- “Now then… What should we do with you two…?” /ponders  
Mortis Causa- “Lab rats… No… Torture… No… Wait a moment…!” /looks closer  
Dana Cotzo- /doesn’t flinch as the creature face stares directly in her eyes  
Mortis Causa- “No… It’s not possible…” /looks into Dana’s eyes  
From nowhere Catena manifests itself near Mortis Causa.  
Maledictus Catena- *Peek a boo… WE SEE YOU!* /grins from a reflection in Dana’s eyes  
Mortis Causa- /gets grabbed by a massive chain that envelops him  
Mortis Causa- “FREEZE!” /freezes the chain releasing its grip as the ice shatters  
Maledictus Catena- *Mortis, Mortis, Mortis… Why are you still here? Why are you going around fucking with the living?! Is it a perverted fantasy of yours?!*  
Mortis Causa- “WHY ARE YOU HERE CATENA? YOU WRETCHED SHADOW, CONSTANTLY RUINING MY PLANS FOR THIS WORLD WITH YOUR CURSED EXISTANCE!?” /points at Catena’s manifestation  
Maledictus Catena- /looks behind Mortis *That’s a long line of bodyguards you have with you Mortis… are you compensating for something?*  
Mortis Causa- “I’ve had enough with your apparition… You will get out of my way… The age of undeath has risen! OUR TIME HAS COME! WE WILL DELIVER THIS WORLD FROM YOU AND YOUR GARGANTUAN KIND!”  
Maledictus Catena- /laughs maniacally while covering his face *Deliver this world? Did you hit that thick skull of yours Mortis? Did you decay the only real trait you had from the “All mighty Creator”…?*  
Mortis Causa- /pauses for a moment and comes to a realization  
Maledictus Catena- *Why good morning sunshine… Or is it goodnight… with these clouds we couldn’t quite tell…*  
Mortis Causa- “Oh no…”  
Maledictus Catena- *You better believe that bony ass of yours it is… He’s gone off and done it Mortis… And he is pissed…*  
Mortis Causa- “No… no… no… IT WAS DESTROYED! WE SEALED IT AWAY!”  
Maledictus Catena- *I’ve come bearing a message from him Mortis… I don’t like repeating myself… If the one in the north isn’t stopped… it will be unleashed… and everything you’ve build up to this point will be laid to waste, you… your Archangel friends… the Gargantuan’s, the world and most definitely it will go after chaos and the creator… Of that you can be certain…*  
Mortis Causa- /laughs slightly dismissive “Almost fell for that one Catena… Your time has passed… I am the future… I am…” /feels Catena staring down  
Maledictus Catena- *Have it your way archangel…* /opens a portal to an unknown place  
Maledictus Catena- *You think we’re playing Mortis…* /an unknown figure steps through the portal  
Mortis Causa- “No…” /looks at the figure  
Maledictus Catena- *You are guilty for many things Mortis… But if there is one thing you are about to be judged for…*  
Unknown Figure- “So it is true, you walking cadaver… You still plague these lands with your filth…” /takes out a scythe like weapon of blood red color  
Mortis Causa- “Marcus…” /looks in shock  
Marcus Krueger- “Raising an undead army, going after a neutral kingdom and using your powers directly against those whom I hold most dear…”/clenches his teeth   
Marcus Krueger- “I will grind your army to dust and use your bones to pick my teeth… That I swear to you Mortis!” /places his hand and breaks open Arvina’s ice tomb  
Mortis Causa- “YOU ARE NOTHING KRUEGER, JUST A CURSED BLOOD LORD!” /Drops a massive pack of ice on top of the trio  
Mortis Causa- “BECOME ONE WITH DEATH!”  
Marcus Krueger- /releases his power into a massive beam of red light that pierces through the ice and reaches the heavens  
Marcus Krueger- “I am Marcus Krueger, first of the 13th pillars… The Crimson Reaper of Avalon…”  
Mortis Causa- “Fine Krueger… I will not be denied by the likes of you! FROZEN HELL!” /freezes the entire area  
A giant bat like apparition covers the area with transparent like red energies shielding all those beneath it.  
Marcus Krueger- “And I destroy my family’s enemies.” /signals the apparition to engage the undead

END OF CHAPTER 14


	15. A symphony of Blood and Death

In an unknown place Christian Demos steps forth from the portal of Catena’s Realm, a long forgotten city since ancient times stands before him. Nostalgia makes its way into his heart, as memories come rushing back…. A city of wonder, marble pillars with a paved road laid the path in front of him, a grand palace stood imposing at a top of a mountain, a central plaza with a silver statue splits the main road leading to different sections of the city. Districts made for craftsmen, merchants, apothecary, the royal armory, the mustering grounds, sheltering homes for the sick and elderly, the nature’s district, the heart of the mountain with machines of all sorts, a massive forge beneath the palace, the blacksmith guild, the office for intelligence gathering, the mages guild, the observatory, the stonemasons and its infrastructure building agency, the greenhouses, the lady of the forest’s shrine, a place for contemplation and honor for the dead… He snaps out back to the real world… Everything is laid to waste, abandoned or in ruin… He walks alone, not a soul in sight, a cold air could be felt all around as phantasm made from his memories modify the landscape. Human apparitions salute him, sounds of hooves parading through the center as banners are lifted high in victory, the people filled with pride and joy while he raises a clenched fist in triumph letting out a victory shout... No one followed up on it… He looks around for a glimmer of life… He closes his eyes and for a second pauses…  
Christian Demos- /falls on his knees pressing his hands on the paved road beneath him  
Christian Demos- /remembers Dana’s words  
Dana Cotzo- *So Chris… How do you like our home?*  
Christian Demos- “Home…” /clenches his teeth  
Christian Demos- *I will forsake this existence before I let them do as they please Catena.*  
Christian Demos- /opens his eyes and shouts to vent out his frustration  
Echoes of his voice resonate all around the forsaken city… The echoes slowly fade as Christian Demos still hopes that this isn’t what it seems… A faint sound could be heard in the distance… the city gave the archangel its response... A giant bell rings from atop of the mountain. At first the archangel couldn’t believe it, the sound echoes back to him, ringing fiercely, harder and louder than before. Could it be that there was still life in this city? No that can’t be possible... no signs of life could be felt… Excitement rises as he dashes towards the main stairway leading up towards the palace. The bell continues to ring.  
Christian Demos- /looks up and sees the bell ringing from one of the palace’s towers  
He rushes towards the palace’s main entrance, immediately passing through the inner corridor leading towards the throne room. The bell stops…  
Christian Demos- /stops in between two massive iron doors adorned with exquisite garnets  
Inside the throne room lays an audience room, with 13 armchairs of different colors positioned on both sides of the chamber while keeping a 5 stairs height than the throne itself. Behind the throne a 14th armchair made from white wood stands at the same level with the others. Underneath the 14th armchair lays the throne itself, made from a simple design of ebony wood. Positioned right down the middle of the walking corridor, it was made so it becomes perfectly visible for any that seek an audience.  
Behind the 14th armchair a giant painting mostly intact shows 15 figures side by side with two of them on each end, showcased different from the other members, these figures were shown with bird like wings 6 in total, the painting itself was made to frame each member of the court. To Christian Demos the painting had one major flaw… Due to the passage of time the faces of each individual was mostly erased… So much had passed that he couldn’t remember what the members faces looked like. It pained him…  
Unknown Voice- “Beautiful is it not...?”  
Christian Demos- /quickly turns and looks for the source of the voice “Who goes there!?”  
Unknown Voice- “How much time has passed…? Days… months… years… decades… ages? I couldn’t tell anymore… The passage of time has become unknown to me…”  
Christian Demos- “You will show yourself…” /focuses on his surroundings  
Unknown Voice- “Even in my dreams… I couldn’t fathom that this is how we would meet again…”  
Christian Demos- “Chain…!” /sees the figure revealing itself from a nearby shadow cast on the ground by the painting…”  
Christian Demos- “…”  
A tall pale skin man, with slick back red hair and green eyes… His sleeves tucked in… His shirt a mess… a long black greatcoat, slowly walks towards the archangel. His nails longer than usual…  
Unknown man- “It’s been too long Warmaster… Too bloody long…”  
Christian Demos- /tries to remember but the face that was once familiar is now blurred to him  
Unknown man- /grabs Christian Demos by the collar “WHY? WHY DID YOU ENTER THAT GOD FORSAKEN PLACE?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?!” /lifts the archangel up keeping only his toes on the ground  
Christian Demos- /head-butts the man to loosen his grip “I DID WHAT I HAD TO!”  
Unknown man- /grips the color tightly while lowering his head “Yeah right…” /ironic  
Christian Demos slowly remembers the person standing in front of him after the impact… After rocking his brains he remembered…  
Christian Demos- /lets go of the man’s hands “Marcus…”  
Marcus Krueger- /blood tears slowly drop “They’re gone… THEY’RE ALL GONE!” /looks the archangel in the eyes  
Christian Demos- “…”  
Marcus Krueger- /sorrowful “I TOLD THEM TO WAIT, I TOLD THEM YOU’D BE BACK… Yet all my words fell on deaf ears… They abandoned the city… went on their own way…” /tightens his grip  
Marcus Krueger- “We could have… we should have…” /covers his face  
Marcus Krueger- /sigh “Waited this one out…” /lets go of his grip and takes a seated position  
Christian Demos- /kneels next to Marcus  
Marcus Krueger- “One by one I could feel them Chris… one by one… Alexei… Johanes… Fullgar... Evergreen… and soon after… the others…”/bloodied tears fell on the cold throne room floor  
Marcus Krueger- /wipes his eyes “Until I was the only one left… I tried to keep my composure… I wanted to enter the fray so bad… To lay waste to every single one of those bastards…”  
Marcus Krueger- /looks at Christian Demos “But I knew it would have been for nothing… They were gone… You were gone…”  
Marcus Krueger- /sigh “So I waited… and waited… My hope dwindled… I managed to keep myself occupied for a time… but it was in vain… the loneliness gets to you at some point… I had to enter hibernation otherwise I would lose my sanity…” /raises his hands to showcase the throne room  
Christian Demos- /looks around and notices that the painting had changed  
The one standing firmly in the center with a serious look on his face holding a red scythe for a weapon was none other than Marcus Krueger.  
Marcus Krueger- /smiles and places his hand on the archangel “Thank you Chris…”  
Christian Demos- “For what Marcus?” /surprised  
Marcus Krueger- “For coming back...” /gets back up  
Christian Demos- /sigh “You shouldn’t be thanking me Marcus…” /gets back up  
Marcus Krueger- “With your here this means the time has come… Our time has come… Avalon’s REVIVAL IS AT HAND…!” /raises his hands triumphantly  
Marcus Krueger- /shocked turns around “What…?”  
Christian Demos- “I didn’t even know you were here Marcus… I came following a different agenda.”  
Marcus Krueger- “Don’t give me that shit… I had used a failsafe to awaken from hibernation the moment you made your presence into the city Chris…! I had hoped and waited faithfully for your arrival… ONLY FOR YOU TO SPIT IN MY FACE LIKE THAT?! FUCK YOUR AGENDA!”  
Christian Demos- “…” /stares Marcus down  
Marcus Krueger- “…” /stares back  
Christian Demos- “Much has happened since our time Marcus… They’ve broken the pact…”  
Marcus Krueger- “THE PACT WAS BROKEN THE MOMENT YOU WERE GONE CHRISTIAN DEMOS!” /points at Chris  
Christian Demos- /clenches his fists “I’m sorry Marcus…”  
Marcus Krueger- “Yeah you should be sorry… but you’re here now, we can both make a difference, start all over and…”  
Christian Demos- “Chain.” /summons chains and binds Marcus  
Marcus Krueger- “WHAT ARE YOU DOING…?”  
Christian Demos- “I leave with you a parting gift Marcus, the sickness that eats away at your very soul…”/uses his blade to cut his hand  
Marcus Krueger- “LET GO OF ME!” /gets his mouth covered by the bleeding hand  
Christian Demos- “You’ve lived in the past long enough… Marcus Krueger I release you from our blood oath and by doing so your thirst for blood… I shall take it upon myself.” /places one of his hands in Marcus’ pocket without him noticing  
Marcus Krueger- /feels life energy pouring back into him a long forgotten feeling  
Marcus Krueger- “S-stop…”  
Christian Demos- “This will be my final order to you Marcus…” /turns around facing the painting with a clear sadness  
Christian Demos- “Live your life to the fullest… for both our sakes.” /smiles while chains throw Marcus outside the palace  
Marcus Krueger feels the cold wind of the outside chamber for the first time… Blood starts pumping in his veins as his skin regained the color of the living…  
Marcus Krueger- *You won’t get away with this Chris*/levitates in the air  
Christian Demos- /begins summoning a powerful protective barrier around the palace  
Marcus Krueger- *You just returned and already you’re going off to perform another suicide…TO ME!* /opens one of his palms  
Unbeknownst to Christian Demos, the red scythe of Marcus Krueger was still inside the chamber. To his surprise the scythe slashes one of his cheeks before reaching the palm of Marcus.  
Christian Demos- /turns around facing Marcus while the barrier almost closes the palace and it’s throne room  
Marcus Krueger- /licks the blood from the scythe “I REFUSE CHRISTIAN DEMOS! THE BLOOD OATH WILL STAND!” /feels his powers slowly returning yet his body still maintains its living appearance  
Christian Demos- /looks towards the ground and wipes the blood from his cheek  
Marcus Krueger- /puzzled “What’s happening…? Why am I still feeling the cold…?” /looks at Christian Demos  
Christian Demos- /turns around without looking at Marcus while the barrier closes “Goodbye Marcus…”  
Marcus Krueger- “No…no, no, no… WAIT!” /rushes into the barrier but gets pushed back  
Christian Demos- /begins summoning a portal beneath the throne room floor, summoning circles that start climbing towards the sky as the ritual is underway  
Marcus Krueger- “Oh no... FUCK THIS!” /begins attacking the barrier but to no avail  
Marcus Krueger- /begins pummeling the barrier over the palace entrance “OPEN THIS DAMN BARRIER CHRIS!!” /looks in despair at the archangel’s back  
A Forgotten Voice- *He can’t hear you Krueger…*  
Marcus Krueger- /raises his head and turns around  
Maledictus Catena- *It’s been a while Krueger… Did you miss us?* /laughs  
Marcus Krueger- “Catena…!?” /sees Catena’s apparition  
Maledictus Catena- “Look at you… The Crimson Reaper of Avalon in such a pitiful state… Malnourished… weak… pathetic… damn I can even see those rib bones… It seems death isn’t kind to those that aren’t breathing...* /giggles, but immediately pauses  
Maledictus Catena- *Wait a moment… What happened to you Krueger!? YOU’RE ALIVE?!*  
Marcus Krueger- “Christian Demos happened… and somehow I live with the blood oath…”  
Maledictus Catena- *DEMOOOOSSSSS!!! HE TOOK IT UPON HIMSELF?! WHAT ABOUT ME?! DOES THIS BABOON EVEN THINK FOR A SECOND?!*  
Marcus Krueger- /grabs the apparition “GET AHOLD OF YOUSELF!”  
Maledictus Catena- /mumbles *This is bad… really bad… we’re hungry as it is… now he goes off with blood thirst… we had chaos hunger… now blood hunger… think damn it think…*  
Marcus Krueger- /barely makes out Carena’s mumbling and starts to put together the pieces  
Maledictus Catena- /feels a sharp pain on the back of his head *AAAGHHHH… NOW WHAT?!* /sees Dana and Arvina’s situation  
Maledictus Catena- *Everything is spiraling out of control…* /holding his head in panic  
Marcus Krueger- /slaps the apparition “CATENA!”  
Maledictus Catena- /suddenly changes his expression to an evil grin *Kruegeeeeer… How glad am I to see you Krueger… my little… problem solver…*  
Marcus Krueger- /lowers his head trying to hide his anger “What are you blabbering about Catena… we have Chris doing something stupid right in front of us… GET ME IN THERE!”  
Maledictus Catena- *Ummm… no sorry, can’t do it.* /raises his shoulders  
Marcus Krueger- /his eye color changes to a bright red color while beginning to shake Catena “DON’T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! GET THOSE DAMN PORTALS TO WORK!”  
Maledictus Catena- *Ah yes the portals… That I can do!* /giggles while opening a portal behind Marcus  
Marcus Krueger- “Oh no… I know that look…” /gets kicked into the portal by Catena  
Maledictus Catena- /kicks Marcus into the portal *In you go!* /enters the portal *Wohooo…* /closes the portal behind him  
Marcus Krueger- /gets up inside a cylindrical swirling portal of unknown energies  
Marcus Krueger- /sees Catena’s apparition inside the portal “If I get my hands on you Catena, I’ll rip those arms of!” /tries to get ahold of Catena  
Maledictus Catena- /runs away from Marcus *Ah the good old days… When I used these portals to warp you in cattle shit or naked inside the market district artesian fountain… Those were the days…* /nostalgic  
Marcus Krueger- “GET BACK HERE!” /continues the chase  
Maledictus Catena- /suddenly comes to a stop  
Marcus Krueger- /stops as well feeling a massive energy coming from an unopened portal  
Maledictus Catena- *What Demos didn’t tell you…* /sigh *is that this world is neck deep in shit and sinking… faster than you could possibly imagine Krueger…*  
Marcus Krueger- /looks at Catena “I don’t give a damn about this world Catena, I only…”  
Maledictus Catena- *Well you should Krueger, for you see while Demos was out parading his big man pants giving no names the business and being clueless about this world… The other powers were moving behind the scenes…*  
Marcus Krueger- “I already told you Catena…” /gets his mouth covered by the apparition’s palm  
Maledictus Catena- *don’t you dare interrupt a grownup when he is talking…* /grabs his ear and pulls it hard to the side *CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?*  
Marcus Krueger- /covers his ringing ears  
Maledictus Catena- *Now that I have your attention…* /shows images through the unopened portal  
Marcus Krueger- /sees events unfolding with Mortis Causa on the other side  
Maledictus Catena- *I’m sure you remember our good friend cold fetish over there... Even if his skin has melted away, he still has the face only a mother could love.* /giggles  
Marcus Krueger- /his blood pumping “Mortis Causa…”  
Maledictus Catena- /grins *Sick ‘Em Krueger!* /opens the portal  
The Crimson Reaper of Avalon makes his presence known on the battlefield, shielding those beneath him before unleashing his apparition on the unsuspecting undead army.  
Marcus Krueger- /covers the impact area while holding both Dana and Arvina  
Arvina and Dana Cotzo- /both feel unexpected warmth coming from the person shielding them  
Marcus Krueger- /smiles while holding both of them “Transfusion!” /uses his powers to heal their wounds  
Marcus Krueger- /hugs them tightly while smiling “It’s going to be alright.”  
Mortis Causa- /summons two gigantic bone like hands in an attempt to catch Marcus’s apparition “DEATH GRIP!”  
Marcus Krueger- /looks at both Dana and Arvina “This will be over before you know it.” /gets up and turns around to face the Archangel of Death  
Arvina and Dana- /both look shocked at the unknown person  
Marcus Krueger- /stares down Mortis Causa “You should have stayed dead Mortis… why not do us all a favor… Pack up your playthings and take a hike back to the afterlife.” /commands the apparition to circle the undead army powering up for a huge attack  
Mortis Causa- /turns around to face Marcus with an annoyed expression on his face  
Marcus Krueger- “WIPE THEM OUT!” /uses his hand to guide the apparition’s attacks  
Red like energies begin pouring down on the undead army, circling around while pounding the enemy lines with devastating bomb like attacks.  
Mortis Causa watches as his army begins taking heavy casualties. The impact sends the undead corpses flying in all directions, some getting obliterated while others are knocked around due to the impact.  
Mortis Causa- “KRUEGER!” /rushes the Crimson Reaper’s position ready to engage in close quarters combat  
Marcus Krueger- /holds his scythe with a tight grip “Now you’ve got the picture Causa.” /smirks  
Mortis Causa- “DEATH TOUCH!” /focuses his death energies towards both his hands trying to land a killing blow  
Marcus Krueger- /blocks the attack and makes Mortis grab the scythe instead  
A powerful backlash ensues as both combatants stand firm. Neither would budge as bombarding sounds come from the undead army. Bat like screeches are heard as the apparition is fighting the riders holding the siege equipment’s.  
Mortis Causa- “You’ve only prevented the inevitable Krueger… This means nothing, in the end they will be resurrected… again and again… until your corpse adorns my throne!” /grins  
Marcus Krueger- “Talking during a direct duel Mortis? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO?!” /overpowers Mortis pushing him back  
Mortis Causa- /gets pushed back *WHAT’S HAPPENING?! HOW IS THIS LOWLIFE DOING THIS?!*  
Marcus Krueger- /swings his scythe catapulting Mortis into the ground “ARGHHH!”  
Mortis Causa- /looks from the crater he formed during the impact towards Krueger *Insolent wretch… Standing in the way of my era… MY ERA!* /musters his powers and explodes from the crater in a rush filled rage  
Marcus Krueger- /disappears from Mortis’ attack in a smaller swarm of red bats  
Mortis Causa- /misses his attack “KRUEGER!” /turns around and sees Marcus materializing with his back in front of the undead army  
Marcus Krueger- “Is that it? All this time I’ve waited… AND THIS IS THE BEST YOU COULD MUSTER MORTIS!?” /in a fit of rage raises both his hands while channeling his powers  
Mortis Causa- /prepares for another attack  
Marcus Krueger- “BLOOD WELLS!” /summons fountains of blood creating small summoning circles under the undead army  
The wells pulse with power in waves… The undead army finds itself in a grinder, sliced body parts are sent right back up only to fall down to another wave of blood pulse… The wells surge with power lighting up towards the sky with red energies as the blood seemingly collects itself atop of the summoned structures.  
Mortis Causa- “ARISE!” /tries to resummon the undead but to no avail  
Mortis Causa- “WHY?! WHY ISN’T IT WORKING?!?!” /looks at Krueger  
Marcus Krueger- /begins absorbing the blood collected, his powers increasing  
Mortis Causa- /watches as his army dwindles in numbers as the blood pools keep collecting more and more  
Mortis Causa- “ECHOES OF THE PAST!” /screeches towards the blood pools releasing the souls contained within, forming an ethereal army  
Mortis Causa- /laughs “Try as you might Krueger, I have become an unstoppable force! The armies of the dead… MARCH BENEATH MY BANNER!” /showcases the newly created army  
Marcus Krueger- /stares the archangel down “One army… one hundred armies… They will not save you Causa… Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”  
Mortis Causa- /tries to maintain his composure  
Marcus Krueger- “You’ve bounded these souls to your wretched existence…” /throws blood accumulated in the wells towards the newly formed ethereal army revealing strings of death with a greenish glow linked to Mortis Causa  
Mortis Causa- “Death pact is eternal Krueger… You should know that there is nothing you can do about it…!”  
Marcus Krueger- “I once thought undeath was a wicked curse… Existing eternally in the world of the living…” /lowers his head  
Mortis Causa- “You’ve chosen wrong, lap dog of Avalon. I’ve extended my hand countless times yet you have stubbornly refused. This is your last chance Kruger!” /extends his hand  
Marcus Krueger- /grins “Last chance? Time changes all Causa, I’ve changed as well, no longer cursed… I’m no longer part of the living dead… And I plan to stay that way! COME FORTH!” /summons gigantic red scythes all across the battlefield in a chainsaw like motion  
Mortis Causa- “FREEZE…!” /tries to freeze the scythes  
Marcus Krueger- “You’re too slow archangel… The blood is still fresh…” /signals the scythes to begin cutting  
Marcus Krueger- “Release these pathetic souls into the afterlife!” /the blood scythes sever the threads causing the entire army to be released from the archangel’s grasp of death  
Mortis Causa- “No…” /looks at his army disappearing  
Marcus Krueger- “Mortis Causa… Your time on this world was forfeit the moment you challenged the Warmaster for his position…” /moves towards the archangel  
The giant bat like apparition makes a landing behind Krueger walking in sync towards its target.  
Mortis Causa- /covers his face with one of his hands  
Marcus Krueger- /raises his weapon above the archangel while converting all summoned scythes on his position “IT’S OVER!” /unleashes his attacks breaking the archangel’s body to pieces  
Marcus Krueger- /looks at Dana and Arvina with a smile  
A maniacal laughter echoes around the battlefield. The wind changes in every direction, swirling death energies cover the entire area.  
Mortis Causa- *Over you say… It’s never over Krueger, my existence will not be denied… Sooner or later you will all serve the one true master of this world!* /his voice echoes all around  
Marcus Krueger- “Impossible…” /looks at the energies forming the archangel of death body anew  
Mortis Causa- /grins “I am the living embodiment of death, KRUEGER! I AM THE TRUE IMMORTAL!” /raises both his hands and summons portals towards his undead kingdom  
Mortis Causa- “Those that serve me will forever walk this world, unleashing our fury to all those that oppose us!” /reveals slaughterhouse factories that creates all manner of undead  
Marcus Krueger- “You fiend…” /watches in horror  
Mortis Causa- “Of course you are all welcome to join us, the sooner the better.” /smirks showcasing the undead poring through the portal  
Maledictus Catena- /whistles *Impressive, did you birth them all Causa?*  
Mortis Causa- “That voice…” /looks for the source “Ungodly apparition… WHY ARE YOU HERE?!”  
Maledictus Catena- *Why you ask? Well maybe because…* /points up *THAT’S HAPPENING!* /annoyed maintaining a swinging like pose in mid air  
Marcus, Dana, Arvina and Mortis look towards the sky only to find dark winter like clouds making their way towards their location. A terrifying roar accompanies the wind as the shockwave causes all of them to use their might to hold firm.  
Mortis Causa- “It’s… awakening…” /puzzled and confused  
Maledictus Catena- /sigh *Is anyone still there?* /knocks on Mortis Causa bony head  
Mortis Causa- /lashes out trying to hit the apparition but it disappeared  
Maledictus Catena- *Sounded empty… Hmmm…* /thinks about it  
Mortis Causa- “ENOUGH WITH THESE GAMES!” /tries to hit the apparition again  
Maledictus Catena- *Tell that to it…* /points towards the ever encroaching clouds  
Mortis Causa- /pauses for a moment  
Markus Krueger- “It can’t be…”  
Mortis Causa- /tsk “It is. It’s awakening… I’ve sensed this for a long time. This world is doomed… The only way to save it is to unite under my banner in UNDEATH!” /menacingly looks towards all those present  
Markus Krueger- /dismissive  
Dana Cotzo- /manages to get a grasp of the situation “Never!” /serious looks towards Mortis  
Mortis Causa- “Look at you, can you not see? This is the only way to ensure survival…”  
Dana Cotzo- “To become puppets, to forsake ourselves, our feelings… No…!”  
Mortis Causa- “Death looks kindly to those that embrace it, no more worries…”  
Arvina- “I think we’ve heard enough of your propaganda monster, you can take your leave!” /places her hand on Dana in a comforting way  
Marcus Krueger- /looks at the girls maintaining a smirk “You’ve heard them Causa.” /raises his weapon towards the Archangel  
Mortis Causa- “You poor, misguided souls…”  
Marcus Krueger- “Give the word Dana, I shall send this fiend to oblivion.” /sees Dana with the corner of his eyes  
Mortis Causa- /looks towards the sky as the winter cloud continues down its path  
Mortis Causa- “The one in the north is unlike anything you have ever seen Krueger… Join me and together we can bind it to our will.” /puts out his hand in a welcoming gesture  
Marcus Krueger- /smirks while looking towards the horizon “The light shines upon us Mortis…” /looks towards Mortis with confidence  
Mortis Causa- “Foolish towards the end…” /prepares to launch a powerful attack  
Swirling energies form another portal… Catena grins… A new portal surges forth.  
Mortis Causa- /stops his channeling, feeling pressure coming from behind  
An unknown figure rushes through the portal with super human speed, its blade drawn… Dread engulfs the field of battle as an unshakable killing intent is heading directly towards the Archangel of Death.  
Mortis Causa- /turns around and immediately blocks a vicious attack aimed to take his existence back to the realm of the dead  
Unknown figure- /slashes menacingly “Hmph.” /rapidly retracts his blade and begins to strike in quick successions  
Mortis Causa- /blocks every attempt with rapid responses using his hands to deviate the lethal blows  
Marcus Krueger- /amazed by the display, looks towards Mortis’ adversary that relentlessly continues to push back the archangel with each strike  
Mortis Causa- *Insolent pest! BEGONE!* /freezes the impact area of the blade near one of his hands  
Mortis Causa- “YOU’RE MINE! ICE TOMB!” /freezes the attacker in place  
Cracks in the ice begin to appear as raw willpower forces his attack through into the unsuspecting archangel.  
Mortis Causa- “What the…?!” /dashes backwards  
Unknown figure- “I’m guessing I hit the right guy… Good.” /smirks before making his presence disappear  
Mortis Causa- “ICE ERA!” /launches a devastating ground attack that freezes everything in his near vicinity  
Unknown figure- /jumps above the target and lunges downwards in a spear like motion  
Mortis Causa- “ICE BEAM!” /fires a beam channeled from both his hands towards the target  
Unknown figure- /rotates in midair and lands on the frozen ground, maintaining his balance  
Mortis Causa- /regains his composure and takes a close look at the enemy  
Mortis Causa- /angry “You dare oppose me?”  
While Mortis was focusing on the newly presented enemy, shots are beginning to fire from a vantage point towards his army.  
Familiar voice- “KEEP FIRING, DON’T LET UP!” /shots are fired continuously, pinning down the undead army  
Mortis Causa- /turns around angry towards the situation  
Unknown figure- “WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING AT CREATURE?” /lashes out before committing to the attack  
Mortis Causa- “INSECTS! I’LL FEED YOU TO MY ARMY!” /blocks the attack  
Unknown figure- /presses Mortis in an uncomfortable position “The only way you are leaving this place is in a wooden box creature.” /stares the archangel of death in his eyes  
Mortis Causa- /tries to use his powers to retaliate while forcing back the attacker  
Marcus Krueger- /comes from Mortis’ blind spot “Forgot about me, Mortis?” /slices the archangel of death from all angles cutting his body in multiple pieces  
Mortis Causa- “KRUEGER!” /watches as Marcus continues the onslaught  
Marcus Krueger- /leaves only the head intact  
Mortis Causa- /head lights up with death energies trying to reform  
Marcus Krueger- “Say *hi* to your friends in the afterlife.” /steps on his head, shattering it  
Marcus Krueger- “…” /tsk  
Mortis Causa- /begins to reform anew “You never learn do you Krueger…?” /confident grin  
Marcus Krueger- /returns a confident grin while taking a quick glimpse at his surroundings  
Unknown figure- /pierces the reforming apparition from behind  
Mortis Causa- /feels an unusual energy coming from the weapon, disrupting his ability  
Mortis Causa- “AGHHH!” /looks down and sees a sword resonating through his torso  
Mortis Causa- /tries to shatter the sword but to no avail “Your little circus act ends now!” /turns his head around 180*  
Mikio- /makes eye contact and paralyzes the apparition “Face the serpent.” /reveals his snake eye while the energies continue to inflict torment on the archangel  
A barrage of images unfolds while Mortis tries to piece together the puzzle… The archangel of death comes to the realization that he is just watching from the sidelines as a serpent apparition of immense proportions constricts his body. Unending, it coils around, squeezing his form with immense strength… Without a doubt it wants to shatter it beyond reform.  
Mikio- “You’ve made a grave mistake monster…” /twists his blade on the reforming archangel  
Mortis Causa- /feels pain in his very soul “No… NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” /lashes out in rage trying to attack Mikio  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /closes the distance and with his blade drawn severs the archangel’s reforming hands  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Oh my you’re more ugly up close…MIKI!” /glimpses at Mikio  
Mikio- /with a rising motion manages to slice the apparition in half, dispersing his energies  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /looks at Mikio “Nice work Miki.” /sees the apparition dispersing  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “TAKE THAT YOU FORSAKEN FREAK!” /cheers in joy  
Mikio- /is reserved “It’s not over.” /tries to sense the enemy’s presence  
Mortis Causa- *It… will… never... end…!* /voice echoes all around  
Mortis Causa- /gathers his remaining strength one last time and launches itself towards Dana and Arvina  
Dana Cotzo- /pushes Arvina and manages to dodge the attack  
The apparition goes high into the sky before exploding in a deafening screech. One by one the undead puppets decompose along with the remnants of their forsaken master. Without having a presence on the battlefield, the created portals lose control of their swirling motion causing shockwaves, blocking the access of the other horrors before disappearing as well. The battle was won.  
Marcus Krueger- /feels relief in the air while taking a deep breath “This sensation…”  
Dana and Arvina manage to get back up while those that crossed through the portal of Catena rendezvous with the others.  
Handy- /the barrel of his gun still hot from the persisting gunfire “We made it in time.” /salutes the others with respect  
Members of Forgotten Serenity- /still tired they used the rest of their remaining breath to shout a victory war cry  
Cecilia Gimenez- “DANAAAAAA!” /rushes towards Dana and embraces her “You’re alive! I’m… I’m so glad you’re safe and sound…” /teary eyes  
Dana Cotzo- /embraces Cecilia “Yeah… We barely made it through…” /glad that everyone made it out of the ordeal alive  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “No hugs for Rodrigo? Come now… I’m hurt too you know…” /looks at Dana and Cecilia while being ignored  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /still ignored “Hey! I’m right here, look how badly hurt I am, someone… Anyone?” /still looking for comfort  
Mikio- /looks at Marcus Krueger and releases his killing intent “And who are you supposed to be? /pierces Marcus with his gaze  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /feels Mikio’s intent “Ahem… Nope I’m good, still good, always good Miki… No need to take it personal.” /turns around and sees Mikio challenging Marcus  
Marcus Krueger- “Better keep your emotions in check youngling someone might get the wrong idea…” /returns a piercing gaze at Mikio  
Mikio- “Are you strong?” / grabs his sheathed blade while preparing to engage  
Marcus Krueger- /firmly grips his scythe “Depends on who’s asking.”  
Mikio- /with superhuman speed makes a quick slash  
Blades clash as their positions don’t change… It’s as if they didn’t move an inch… Two consecutive gusts of wind are released towards the surrounding members while both combatants continue to size each other up.  
Marcus Krueger- /grins while remembering a familiar feeling “Oh? I see…” /takes his stance and prepares to meet Mikio head on “Come then, let’s see what you’re made of…”  
Mikio- /serious look “Your funeral.” /makes eye contact  
The ground ruptures, sounds of blades clashing could be heard by all those around yet the two combatants maintain the same posture, it’s a battle of wills and quick movement. Neither of them budges, while sparks are being created at random throughout the area.  
Marcus Krueger- /disappears  
Mikio- /disappears  
Both combatants clash, making their weapons resonate with a force that makes time itself stand still while trying to overpower the other. They reappear while worrisome looks are sent towards the unexpected duel.  
Handy- /looks at the other person fighting Mikio and readies his weapon “I don’t know what this is all about, but if this goes on any longer…” /readies his finger on the trigger  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /stands in front of Handy blocking his vision “Wait a moment Handy… Let’s not jump to conclusions, they’re both grown men, let them handle their issues on their own.”  
Handy- /puzzled “But…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /sigh “I don’t think Miki will be too pleased if we got in his way…” /looks towards Mikio still clashing with Marcus  
Arvina- /annoyed gets right next to the swords clashing “YOUR STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES!” /bashes both Marcus and Mikio into the ground with both hands  
Mikio and Marcus crash into the ground motionless.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /his jaw wide open “Or… not…” /looks in shock at both combatants  
Dana Cotzo- /laughs “Way to go girl! That should get them back on the same page.” /continues to laugh  
Cecilia Gimenez- /burst into laughter  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /looks at Cecilia while pointing towards the outcome  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Oh you want some too? Are you feeling left out?” /giggles  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /looks at Arvina “Neah… I’m good…” /turns around towards Handy “So you see, there’s no need for violence…” /throws a peace sign  
Handy- /shocked by the outcome “I need a drink...” /looks at Arvina  
Arvina- /looks at Handy “What are you looking at? Do I look like a maid to you?” /annoyed  
Handy- /gulp “No mam`, just making sure you’re still with us… Your brow was starting to wrinkle…”  
Arvina- /annoyed makes her way towards Handy “Wrinkles…” /raises her fist above Handy’s head “DON’T YOU TELL A GIRL ABOUT HER AGE!” /smacks Handy into the ground  
Handy- /faints due to the impact  
Forgotten Serenity- /concerned “CAPTAIN!”  
Forgotten Serenity member- /looks angrily towards Arvina “HOW DARE YOU STIKE AT OUR CAPTAIN ,YOU DAMNED HAG?!” /gets smacked next to Handy  
Forgotten Serenity- /back off in a scared state  
Arvina- /showcases her clenched fist “Anyone else? No? Good… I’m glad we got to know each other better.” /glares at the rest of the members  
Mikio- /tries to get back up while eyeballing both Marcus and Arvina  
Marcus Krueger- /bursts into laughter  
Mikio- /looks at Marcus “What are you laughing about?!” /annoyed  
Marcus Krueger- “This feeling…” /continues to laugh  
His laughter begins to stand out as a façade his expression although joyful hides away deep sadness. Not long since then his eyes soon drop tears of blood… Marcus tries to keep his expression unchanged yet he couldn’t fool anyone. He covers his eyes with one of his sleeves in an attempt to hide his sorrow.  
Mikio- /puzzled “What’s wrong with you?”  
Marcus Krueger- /clenches his teeth to conceal himself “I don’t give a damn… How much time has passed… What happened before… I never thought possible… that I would be so glad… to live once more… to truly feel alive!” / wipes his eyes of the blood  
Mikio- /continues to look “I don’t get it.” /gets back up  
Marcus Krueger- /continues to conceal his eyes “And I pray that you will never experience what it feels like.” /gets back up  
Arvina- /looks at both of them “If you don’t kiss and make up this would have been for nothing.” /ironic  
Marcus Krueger- /cleans his eyes “I don’t know what weird thought you have going through that mind of yours, yet I assure you I’m not that type.” /looks at Arvina smiling  
Arvina- /questioning “I’m guessing irony stops through the portal when your kind passes.” /raises her eyebrow  
Marcus Krueger- /smiles “Why not search for it together? I’m sure you can show me what it looks like.”  
Arvina- /troubled “Sorry, I’d rather keep it to myself.”  
Marcus Krueger- /laughs “And where’s the fun in that? Sharing is caring.”  
Arvina- “Is that from experience?”  
Marcus Krueger- “You could call it that.” /smiles  
Arvina- /shrugs it off “You might want to work on that part.” /turns her back on Marcus  
Marcus Krueger- /laughs “Maybe I will, or maybe not.” /smirks at Arvina  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /whistles “Didn’t see that one.” /laid back posture  
Cecilia Gimenez- /giggles “Fearing competition, eh Rodrigo?” /looks at Rodrigo  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Everyone knows Rodrigo has no competition, I’m in a whole different league.” /confident  
Mikio- /smirks “Did you even finish pre-school?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR, MIKI!” /annoyed  
Mikio- /bursts into laughter “As I thought.” /points at Rodrigo  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I’d have you know I was in the top of my class!”  
Cecilia Gimenez - “He skipped most of it I can’t remember him graduating…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I CERTAINLY DID! I WAS STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU! “  
Cecilia Gimenez- /laughs  
Mikio- /laughs  
Marcus continues to watch the show unfold reminiscing about the past, a sense of déjà vu. His smile was uncontrollable, going from one ear to the other. He watched and watched without saying a word, for him the moment was priceless.  
Dana Cotzo- /sees Marcus silent “Are you all right?”  
Marcus Kruger- /takes a deep breath of relaxation “Never been better.” /smiles  
Dana Cotzo- /happy “Thank you for your timely arrival, I don’t know if Arvina and I could have survived against that abomination.” /thankful  
Marcus Krueger- /serious look “The one who should be thankful is that wretched archangel… If it dragged out any longer I would have sent him back to the afterlife as painfully as possible.” /irritated  
Dana Cotzo- /confused “You seemed to be struggling…”  
Marcus Krueger- /interrupts Dana “First and foremost I had to make sure he was focused on me, keeping you girl’s safe was my top priority. Sending him to oblivion came out second.” /dismisses Dana’s statement  
Dana Cotzo- /giggles “I see, you were reserved.” /puts her hand out “We never properly introduced ourselves, I’m Dana. You’ve already exchanged pleasantries with Arvina over there.” /points towards Arvina  
Arvina- /keeps her back towards Marcus “Humph.” /dismisses his existence  
Marcus Krueger- /smiles “Truly a pleasure meeting one of her kind without being at the end point of a drawn weapon.” /takes a bow  
Arvina- /turns her head to see Marcus with the corner of her eye “What do you mean?”  
Marcus Krueger- /raises his head “In the past those born by chaos means would have been killed on sight. I’m glad to have had the chance to exchange these few words.” /truthful  
Arvina- /surprised “You’re awfully open-minded about this… The stories I heard about the Crimson Reaper of Avalon put fear into the hearts of every single demon. You on the other hand are not what I expected.”  
Marcus Krueger- /expression changes “What you see before you is the real me, but what you heard about me is also true. I will not sugar coat this, I don’t intend to lie about it. I have done terrible things in the past, some needed to be done, some I am not proud of, while others were done out of pleasure.”  
Arvina- /concerned “Care to give us an example?”  
Marcus Krueger- “I’d rather keep that to myself. What’s done in the past should remain in the past.” /dismisses the question  
Arvina- /turns around facing Marcus “I believe you said *sharing is caring*?”  
Marcus Krueger- /ironical smirk “Quite the vixen, aren’t you?”  
Marcus Krueger- /smiles “I’m sorry Arvina, I’d rather you judge me for yourself rather than judging me based on my stories.”  
Arvina- “…” /puzzled  
Dana Cotzo- /awkward cough “Ahem… The one you see holding the gun is Handy, captain of the members of Forgotten Serenity, along with our boys.” /points them out  
Handy- /puts out his arm for a handshake “Delighted.” /serious look  
Marcus Krueger- /handshakes “Interesting, hands of a proper soldier…” /makes eye contact  
Handy- /quickly lets go “I’ve been working out...” /loses composure  
Marcus Krueger- /suspicious “Right…”  
Dana Cotzo- /looks puzzled at Handys reaction “Yes… Cecilia and Rodrigo are next.” /points them out  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /interrupts Dana “What kind of introduction is that?! I am… THE GREAT RODRIGO, THE ONE…!”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /interrupts Rodrigo “That chases after women’s skirts, gets rejected every single time , forgets the most important days of the year, loses the keys to his chest, sleeps with his muddy boots on the bed, skips cleaning duty, peeps through bathroom windows…”/gets her mouth covered  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /awkward laugh “None of the above, hehe…” /continues to cover Cecilia’s mouth  
Marcus Krueger- /smiles sensing rose petals “Roses, I see…” /pleasant expression  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “…” /troubled  
Dana Cotzo- “And last but not least…” /feels tension in the air  
Mikio- /stares at Marcus  
Marcus Krueger- /keeps eye contact with Mikio while going towards him  
Mikio- /readies himself  
Marcus Krueger- /puts his arm out for a handshake  
Mikio- /grabs Marcus by the wrist in a roman like salute  
Marcus Krueger- /salutes the same way  
Mikio- “You’re strong…Tell me are there more people like you out there?”  
Marcus Krueger- “Yes there are, but I wouldn’t call them all, people…” /serious look  
Mikio- /nods “Good, I seek only the strongest.” /serious look  
Marcus Krueger- /smirks “And you shall find them.” /reassures Miki  
Mikio- “Let’s get one thing clear here, I won’t get in your way and I ask that you do the same. I don’t like people involving themselves during my fights.”  
Marcus Krueger- “Understood, I’ll keep that in mind as a general rule.” /lets go of the handshake and walks away with his back turned  
Mikio- “…” /unconvinced  
Marcus Krueger- /turns his head sideways catching a glimpse “With some minor exceptions.” /smiles  
Dana Cotzo- “So…?” /tries to ask Marcus  
Marcus Krueger- “I am Marcus Krueger… in this present day I no longer hold any titles... Who I was… I’d rather keep that in the past.” /troubled  
Marcus Krueger- /takes a deep breath while memorizing each of the figures around him “As of this day, I will put my life on the line for every single one of you.” /vows

End of Chapter 15


	16. Town of Lost Souls

No words could describe Marcus Krueger’s display of clear devotion and unshakable will towards the party of people he knew nothing about. During this moment the group is oblivious to the impending events that were about to spiral out of control. While captivated, a terrifying roar accompanies the northern winds. Dark winter clouds creep closer towards their location, while chaos energies swirling around, strike at the ground leaving devastation in their wake. This unnatural phenomenon was seeking to engulf the world with frozen rage and corrupt those unfortunate enough to be caught.  
Unknown entity- /echoing roars  
Marcus Krueger- /looks at the sky “It’s sending a clear statement.”  
Mikio- /looks at the sky “You weren’t lying when you said that I would meet strong enemies soon, I wasn’t expecting this *soon* to be as of this moment…” /thinks about a course of action  
Marcus Krueger- /places his hand in front of Mikio “Stop right there Mikio… These storms are beyond our control…” /concerned  
Dana Cotzo- “Dear gods… What are those things?”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Those don’t look like fluffy clouds Dana…” /stressed  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /blank face “Clouds… Winter clouds… Sparky, sparky, windy, angry clouds… I’m out.” /turns around and tries to flee  
Cecilia Gimenez- /grabs Rodrigo by the collar “How dare you leave us to our fate while you make a quick getaway!? RODRIGO!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /stops running “Ahem, sorry… let me spell it out for you… T-H-A-T… I-S… B-A-D!”/gestures while spelling  
Cecilia Gimenez- /looks at Rodrigo unimpressed  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /sigh “As in *let’s get the hell out of here BAD!*” /eyes wide open  
Cecilia Gimenez- /annoyed “What’s that have to do with leaving us behind *BAD*?!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /scratches his head “I’m sorry, OK?! I DON’T…” /gets interrupted  
Cecilia Gimenez- /gives Rodrigo *the look* “Ahem.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /realizes what he just said and corrects it “WE DON’T WANT THAT THING COMING OVER OUR HEADS OK!?”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /evil smile  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /sweating “Could we please leave…?”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /lets go of Rodrigo “See, you can do it if you try harder.” /continues to smile  
Arvina- /eyes sparkle “It’s beautiful…”  
Dana Cotzo- /shakes Arvina “Snap out of it Arvina… We need to get out of here!”  
Handy- “I saw a town not too far from here we can seek shelter inside.”  
Dana Cotzo- /looks at Handy “When did you manage that?!”  
Handy- “When the boys and I were on the vantage point… So, what’s it going to be?” /troubled  
Marcus Krueger- “It doesn’t help much. I have my doubts that it’s going to work…“ /ponders  
Marcus Krueger- “Fuck it… It’s the best chance we have!” /signals everyone to clear out  
Handy goes on point leading everyone towards the town… After a steep climb and rolling down a hill they lay their eyes on the shadow of a town surrounded by a thick fog.  
Marcus Krueger- /takes point “Follow behind me, stay close! I can get us through this fog.” /eyes glow bright red adapting his vision  
Mikio- /keeps the group together from behind, while keeping a close watch on his surroundings  
Marcus Krueger- /almost reaching the town “We’re almost there! Don’t let up!” /looks behind him and sees the winter cloud approaching  
Mikio- /senses the cloud *we’re not going to make it…*  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Nope, not happening…!” /shakes his head “This can’t be the end of Rodrigo… Frozen in place like a statue! What are the ladies going to do when I’m gone?! Who’s going to look after them?” /thinking out loud  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /slows down his pace “Wait a minute… they would adore my form… They will worship me… They will…” /looks behind and sees an angry Cecilia heading straight towards him  
Cecilia Gimenez- “YOU BETTER WISH THAT CLOUD CATCHES YOU!” /runs while picking up rocks  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /runs like the wind “BAD IDEEA, THAT WAS A BAD IDEEA… WHY MEEEEEE?” /covers his head while rocks are thrown at him  
Rodrigo manages to pass everyone shouting desperately while Cecilia stays right behind him.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /runs passed Marcus  
Marcus Krueger- /amazed, looks in awe at Rodrigo  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /turns his head evading one of the rocks “WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT YOU FOOLS! RUN!!!”  
To everyone’s surprise all of the members manage to reach the foggy town.  
Forgotten Serenity member- /breathing heavily drops on the ground “No more… I can’t do this any longer…” /collapses  
Forgotten Serenity member2- “Handy… please…” /collapses as well  
Arvina- “Humans…” /shakes her head disappointed  
Forgotten Serenity member3- /tries to control his breathing “We… need… to find some shelter…”  
Mikio- /comes in last while walking calmly  
Marcus Krueger- /looks at Mikio “…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /has a clear bump on his forehead “What happened? Where’s the storm…?” /massages the bump  
Cecilia Gimenez- “It’s quiet…” /concerned  
Mikio- /reaches the others “The storm passed.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “What do you mean passed?!”  
Marcus Krueger- /puzzled looks at Mikio  
Mikio- /sigh “It packed its things and went the other way, that’s all I’m going to say…”  
Dana Cotzo- /concerned “Miki… please tell us what happened.”  
Mikio- /shrugs it off “I don’t know what happened, I told you everything that I saw.”  
Arvina- /suspicious “A chaos storm doesn’t simply pack up and leave from where it came Miki. You saw something didn’t you?”  
Mikio- “I have nothing more to add.” /serious look  
Handy- “In any case… Where on earth are we? Can’t see a damn thing in this fog…” /tries to look around  
Arvina- /still eyeballs Mikio *He saw something he doesn’t want to share… Better keep an eye out for this one.*  
Voices echo all around, multiplying with each passing moment, whispers follow, then screeches, cries for help, sounds of people screaming, lasts breath of dying combatants, sorrow, regret followed up by a sense of dread. Everyone present covered their ears as the landscape soon undergoes changes. Buildings become blurry, the fog thickened and battle formations shook the ground as the sky burns… Panic ensues while images continue to merge with the landscape, warping everything to showcase unseen events.  
Handy- /tries to make sense of all this as the sky burns crimson red  
Marcus Krueger- /covers his ears “KEEP IT TOGETHER! IT’S USING OUR THOUGHTS AGAINST US!” /screams in pain  
Dana Cotzo- /feels agony “MAKE IT STOP!”  
Arvina- /looks relentlessly for a source of the madness *where is it?!*  
Mikio- /tries to handle his breathing closing his eyes and covering his ears  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “STOOOOOOP!”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “AHHHHHH!”  
Silence follows as the landscape reveal gruesome sceneries… It was a battlefield… Bombardments, arrows, gunshots, people cowering, ducking to keep their heads concealed, trenches, formations, cavalry charges… Orders sent from the higher ranking officers only to be blasted to smithereens by magical fireball projectiles. Utter chaos.  
Marcus Krueger- /manages to keep it together “What in the world?!”  
Handy- /pauses in shock “No… It can’t be…” /looks at the scenery  
Mikio- /readies his weapon “I don’t know who’s fighting who and I don’t care…” /raises his head and blocks a random ranged attack aimed for his head  
Mikio- /steels himself “You will curse this day… involving me in your puny squabble was the last straw!” /rushes towards the battlefield  
Marcus Krueger- “WAIT!” /tsk  
Dana Cotzo- /hides her head as shots are fired from all directions “WHATS HAPPENING?!”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /cowers near Dana keeping a low profile “DANA, WHERE ARE WE!?”  
Dana Cotzo- “I DON’T KNOW, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!”  
Arvina- /watches as gunshots miss her body “Interesting…”  
Handy- “This can’t be happening… This can’t be real…” /holds his head in panic  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Angry clouds, NOW WE GET THIS?! WHAT’S THIS WORLD COMING TOO?!” /keeps his head down  
Marcus Krueger- /makes his way towards the group “Where are the others?!”  
Dana Cotzo- /shakes her head  
Arvina- “It appears we’re the only ones transported here…”  
Handy- /gets caught up in the moment “FOLLOW ME!” /charges the reinforced positions on the other side  
Dana Cotzo- “HANDY WAIT!” /tries to stop him but to no avail  
Marcus Krueger- /tries to get up  
A battalion of Apparitions holding a blurry flag charge behind Handy, they rush the enemy’s positions with gunfire and improvised explosions. Handy manages to reach the fortifications and begins planting explosive charges while shots are fired towards his location.  
Handy- /sets up the charges “This should do the trick.” /has an insane satisfaction  
Handy- /rushes towards a nearby dug trench position “GET BACK!” /signals the Apparitions to withdraw  
Mikio- /engages in close quarters combat on another side of the battlefield dispersing Apparitions left and right  
Mikio- *There’s no end to them…* /realizes the Apparitions materialize and come back again and again  
Huge explosions breaks open the fortifications on the other side. A surge of Apparitions rush through the debris and charge into hand to hand combat against the enemy. Handy stands atop the mound his weapon held high into the air, unleashing a war cry atop of his lungs.  
Marcus Krueger- /puzzled “What in the world…?” /notices the scenario changing  
Handy- /still caught in the moment breathes heavily with his weapon held high into the air  
He couldn’t believe his eyes… The scenario changes anew… reverting all that happened, back to square one.  
Handy- /falls on his knees grabbing his head “NOOO! WE MADE A DIFFERENCE! WE BUSTED THROUGH THEIR LINES! WE WON!”  
The scenario changes again, as Mikio rendezvous with the others watching scenario after scenario, revealing more and more about the ensuing conflict. Handy was in the thick of it, re-living each moment like it was his last… He would charge enemy’s positions blow them up, charge again and watch in horror as the Apparitions behind him disappear one by one. This went on until finally, Handy had reached a point where he would issue a charge order only to come to the realization that the enemy had been pushed so far back that no one followed. He was alone… Fear crept into his heart as the men that followed in his footsteps couldn’t keep up the pace and were felled down like flies.  
Handy- /teary eyes “I shouldn’t have… I should have looked back… I SHOULD HAVE SOUNDED THE RETREAT!” /grabs his head in despair  
Apparition resembling Handy reaches his location… Two ghostly boots stand in front of him. He looks up only to see a version of himself.  
Handy(Apparition)- *who are you kidding…? You can say that out loud during all your restless nights… For we both know, you wanted glory more than anything, you wanted to be known as a hero… Dead bodies were the least of your concern handyman… In the thrill of the moment you rushed head on…* /claps  
Handy- /shakes his head rapidly “That’s not true! It’s not!”  
Handy(Apparition)- *Why are you denying it? You got what you wanted…* /raises his arm changing the scenario once again  
The Apparition reveals Handy being honored as a war hero. Medals, glory, land, praises were shouted by the populace attending the ceremony.  
Handy- /looks in shock “NOOOOOOO! I DIDN’T DESERVE IT!”  
The scenario changes showcasing Handy being pushed aside from bullets as his men desperately try to keep him alive as he dashes like a madman from fortification to fortification.  
Handy(Apparition)- /angry *YOU WANTED THIS! YOU SACRIFICED EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM TO ACHIEVE IT!* /takes out a medal of honor  
Handy- /looks at the medal “I DON’T WANT IT!” /looks away  
Handy(Apparition)- /throws the medal on the ground *Here you go… See what it tastes like… That’s what you got in the end…*  
Changes the scenery showcasing Handy in a starving state looking at his medal… He had glory, he had money, yet no one would give him anything… They lost sons, fathers, relatives, friends all because of one man’s selfish actions. He was a war hero in name… the scenario showcased him treated like a dog of war. A mongrel that dinned on a hill filled with human bodies.  
Handy- /cries his lungs out while pressing his forehead against the ground  
Dana Cotzo- /sees Handy in pain “FOOLS!” /rushes towards Handy’s side  
Dana Cotzo- /dives with her arms wide open before embracing Handy “You’re not at fault here… They were weak… They couldn’t keep up with you… You did what you had to do for your people… You won that day… You’re a hero to me and to everyone else that survived the ordeal.”  
Handy- /continues to cry while embracing Dana “I let them down Dana… I let my men down… I should have done something for them… It was my responsibility… they followed my orders… and paid the ultimate price for my foolishness…”  
Dana Cotzo- “It’s not true… You trained them, they knew what they signed up for and they followed your example as best they could… They kept you out of harm’s way when they couldn’t keep up. Their sacrifice wasn’t in vain… You meant the world to them… They respected you, they cherished you… They followed you to the ends of the earth. Don’t belittle them for the bravery they displayed…”  
Handy- “I’m not belittling them… They were the pride of my kingdom… The bravest soldiers I have fought alongside, they never gave up…”  
Handy(Apparition)- *Lying again… You whipped them, punished them, forced them above their limits, always claiming that will is what drives people forward.*  
Dana Cotzo- /looks at Handy(Apparition) “HE DID THE BEST HE COULD TO PREPARE THEM FOR A BLOODY WAR WITH NO CLEAR RESULTS IN MIND! DON’T YOU DARE ACCUSE HIS METHODS OF TRAINING!” /glares at the Apparition  
Handy- /begins to smile “You’re right… They lasted towards the end… Almost reaching the final position, I made it there because of them, confident because they were right behind, just a few more steps... And we could have gone home together with our heads held high…” /looks with confidence towards the Apparition while slowly getting back up  
Handy(Apparition)- *THEY DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!* /points at Handy  
Handy- /closes his eyes and smiles “What a fool I was… I AM PROUD TO HAVE SERVED ALONGSIDE THEM! THEY WERE MY PRIDE AND JOY AND THEY DESERVE RESPECT!” /glares at the Apparition  
Handy(Apparition)- /pauses for a moment before smiling  
The scenario disappears alongside Handy’s Apparition, changing everything back to a thick fog that surrounds the party.  
Handy- /looks at Dana and kneels in front of her “From the bottom of my heart, thank you for being here for me!” /raises his head with a fulfilling smile  
Dana Cotzo- /smiles back “You did everything you could, for them and for me! You were never alone in this world…” /looks towards the rest of the party before reaching their location  
Handy- /looks at the others while getting up “Everyone… I’m so sorry… and ashamed by this display…” /concerned  
Mikio- /interrupts Handy “For what? Being human? We all have our ghosts.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Agreed. You have nothing to apologize for Handy, we still love you.” /smiles while reassuring Handy  
Handy- /surprised by their reaction  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I will never forget the fact that you involved yourself in my time of need dear friend, keep that impressive chin of yours up! The ladies love men with posture!” /giggles  
Cecilia Gimenez- /hugs Handy “You are our precious friend Handy, never forget that.”  
Marcus Krueger- /looks at Handy “A true soldier indeed.” /smiles with his arms crossed  
Arvina- “If grief is what fills your heart then you must make amends and live the best you can for those that have fallen. I believe their faith in you wasn’t misplaced.”  
Voices begin to echo anew, the sound intensifies as the scenario changes once more.  
Marcus Krueger- /covers his ears “WHAT NOW?!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “NOT AGAIN!” /tries to block the voices  
The scenario changes showcasing a huge capital city, a school, two children outcasts… A boy and a girl…  
Whispers follow… She’s the king’s daughter… Why is she here…? The voices intensify… A street rat…? Why is he here…? I heard he joined the military… The scenario changes again and again showcasing the kids constant torment of a past long forgotten. Rodrigo and Cecilia fall on their knees.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /tears go down his cheeks  
Cecilia Gimenez- /covers her mouth trying to hold back her emotions  
The whispers continued… Hi… I’m Rodrigo, I’M GOING TO BECOME THE GREATEST KNIGHT IN ALL OF ROSENTRIA…!  
Girl giggles could be heard… I’m Cecilia… You look astonishing sir knight…!  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /raises his hands near his eyes in an attempt to tear them out “No… NOOOO!”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /continues to watch “It can’t be…”  
Changing scenarios constantly remind the two of past episodes in their life… Rodrigo being scolded for not following orders, Cecilia being taunted for her lineage… She isn’t meant for the life of royalty… He isn’t fit to be a soldier… Greatest of the Rosentrian’s knights? Keep dreaming Rodrigo… She’s going to lead us? We’d be lucky if a cliff presents itself… She’s got no backbone… she brings shame to us all…  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Stop it…”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “I never asked for this…”  
The voices continue to anguish the two, forming the scenario’s background… She’s the oldest and a cowardly successor… He’s unruly, a prankster… How could someone of low class represent our highest order of knights…? She’s not fit to rule…!  
Cecilia Gimenez- “I wanted my mother back… That’s all I asked for… I didn’t wish for any of this…” /clings to her head  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “You were always stiff… I tried my best to show you all that this world can go just another day without worry, I brought a smile to those blank faces, I tried to change Rosentria for the better… I tried so hard…” /tormented  
A dark room, positioned in the highest stone tower overlooking Rosentria, a single barred window made to keep high level prisoners inside… No food… No water… A boy climbs the structure… Cecilia… I brought you something… Hands over a pouch filled with goodies bought from his monthly salary… They weren’t exquisite yet they contained the boys love… Rodrigo… Why are you up here… It’s too dangerous… You might fall… And I won’t get to see you ever again… the boy laughs… Don’t worry… this wall is nothing… The great Rodrigo has no intention on falling to his death anytime soon… Rest assured Cecilia I will be back as soon as I can… The scenario warps…  
Cecilia Gimenez- /smiles with her eyes teary *you never gave up on me… Never…* /her thoughts could be heard by those around  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /clenches his teeth *of course I wouldn’t give up on you… I would have laid down my life for you…*  
Scenario changes showcasing Rodrigo on the streets, barely dressed and starving… It was raining heavily… What did I do to deserve such a fate…? A hand is extended… You there… are you hungry?  
Who is this person…? Looks at the extended hand… looks at the person adorned with exquisite jewels… Thinks about the value he would get if he would relieve the person of their prized possessions… Here… It’s not much but I hope it can keep you smiling for one more day… Watches in shock as a loaf of bread is handed towards him… the figure smiles… Well go on… take it… he takes it in a gesture of good faith…  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I had nothing… Why…? Why did you extend your hand to me…? There were others in need… Why me…?”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “You looked so sad… You were the only one that didn’t have any ill intent…”  
Father… I met this boy… An old man breathes heavily… Is he of noble birth… the girl pauses and after a split second nods… Good… Good… I would like to meet this boy… Time passes… The boy becomes a man and joins up arms in Rosentria’s most decorated knight order… Der RossenDorn… The man gets the highest honors for cunning and bravery in the face of overwhelming odds… A princess admires him from afar… Girls shout his name… yet he smiles towards the palace windows...  
Cecilia Gimenez- /sigh “You were always a ladies man…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /smirks “They had to work their way to even catch a glimpse from my eyes...”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /shakes her head in disbelief “Yeah right…”  
Disease spreads like wildfire… The capital is in grief… The streets begin burning… dead bodies are littered on every corner… They are gathered and lighted up to mitigate the casualties… The king faints… FATHER…!  
Cecilia Gimenez- “It came down us without warning…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “If I didn’t listen to my orders… if I hadn’t overlooked the farm situation… the burning animal carcasses and the fields… The pilling bodies on the outskirts of Rosentria…” /feels guilt  
Cecilia Gimenez- “What do you mean…?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “We were ordered to keep the situation to ourselves in order to prevent mass panic…”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “You… lied…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /looks away “I did what I had to… I tried to keep you away from that mess… There was enough pressure put on you due to the king’s absence… We thought… I thought it wasn’t a big deal… that it would just die out and we could go on living like we used to…”  
The walls of the capital, the king is well, orders are given… soldiers are executing their orders… red smoke raises from the capital city… Smell of scorched rose gardens could be sensed all around… BURN THEM UP! THEY ARE THE CAUSE OF THIS PLAGUE!  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Please… stop…” /tries to keep her composure while crying  
Cecilia Gimenez(Apparition)- /throws herself in front of the soldiers protecting the last rose garden  
Rodrigo Esperanza(Apparition)- /finishes his duty of burning one of the gardens  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /looks the other way “I was blind… So blinded by rage… I thought the gardens were the cause… The king was better… he gave our orders… Foolishly I burned down everything I could get my hands on… Until I saw you…”  
Cecilia Gimenez(Apparition)- *STOP THIS MADNESS! THESE FLOWERS WERE PLANTED BY OUR MOTHER! I WILL NOT STAND IDLE AS YOU BURN AWAY THAT MEMORY!*  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /grabs his blade angrily “Don’t make me live through this again…” /eyes teary  
Rodrigo Esperanza(Apparition)- “CECILIA GET OUT OF THE WAY! THE KING ORDERS ARE ABSOLUTE! THEY WILL EXECUTE YOU!”  
Cecilia Gimenez(Apparition)- “I DON’T CARE! YOU WILL NOT HAVE THEM!”  
King of Rossentria(Apparition)- /makes his appearance “What are you fools doing? I told you to burn those gardens to a crisp!”  
Lieutenant of Rosentria(Apparition)- /faces the king “Your majesty… your daughters are in the way…”  
King of Rossentria(Apparition)- “Are you questioning my orders peasant?”  
Lieutenant of Rosentria(Apparition)- “But sir… The girls…” /gets beheaded  
King of Rossentria(Apparition)- “THIS IS AN ACT OF TREASON, REGARDLESS OF WHO THEY ARE THEY MUST BE PUNISHED!”  
King of Rossentria(Apparition)- /looks at his daughters “You are no daughters of mine!” /signals his soldiers to continue the purge  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /draws his blade and rushes towards the king’s Apparition “All because of you… You made me do this… YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!” /beheads the Apparition dispersing the scenario  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /breathes heavily due to the intense emotions  
A new situation is presented… Der RossenDorn knights have turned rogue…! KILL THE TRAITORS…!  
Rodrigo Esperanza runs while holding Cecilia Gimenez by her hand… Caught in the scenario he continues down the walls killing Rosentrian’ soldiers left and right… They are followed by a handful of Der RossenDorn survivors. Rodrigo… we need to hand her over to the king… if we do not we will be executed as traitors…  
Rodrigo Esperanza(Apparition)- /glares at the knights “I have told you countless times… I will not give her to that madman…”  
Der RossenDorn knight- *Rodrigo please see reason…*  
Rodrigo Esperanza(Apparition)- /draws his hidden blade and with tremendous speed pierces all the knights through their vital points killing them instantly “Her life is worth more than you lot…” /spits on the dead bodies  
Cecilia Gimenez(Apparition)- /still in shock due to the events  
Rodrigo Esperanza(Apparition)- /looks towards the sky as rain pours down on the capital “We need to move Cecilia… HEY! LOOK AT ME…! It’s going to be alright…” /puts out his bloodied hand towards Cecilia  
Cecilia Gimenez(Apparition)- /screams in panic while struggling  
Rodrigo Esperanza(Apparition)- /immobilizes Cecilia “I’m sorry… It’s for you own good…” /picks up Cecilia before escaping the capital  
The scenario reverts itself and repeats the same sequence over and over… Rodrigo continues to kill his comrades in arms without remorse.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /grabs his head in despair “I WOULD HAVE DONE IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN! YOU GAVE ME NO CHOICE!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza(Apparition)- *No second thoughts eh Rodrigo…? Really now… you killed them before they could even be persuaded otherwise…*  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I COULDN’T TAKE ANY CHANCES! I WAS YOUNG, THEY SHOULDN’T HAVE PROPOSED TO GIVE CECILIA AWAY!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza(Apparition)- *You would have killed them sooner or later… We both know about that jealousy… Whoever approached her would have ended with a knife in the back…*  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “IT’S NOT TRUE! IT ISN’T! SHE HAS THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE WHOEVER SHE WANTS!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza(Apparition)- *Liar… Is that what happened to Count Vindal?*  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Stop it…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza(Apparition)- *You heard about her arranged marriage… You went after Count Vindal… entered his establishment… killed his servants, his staff, his guards, his escorts, his maidens…*  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “STOOOOOP!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza(Apparition)- *Oh but you didn’t stop there… You found that filthy pig… with his sex slaves… killed every single one of them… shoved an apple down that poor fat slob’s throat so he couldn’t scream… Burned everything down … and to top it all off you moved his body piece by piece and fed the local pigs on three different locations… YOU SICK FUCK!*  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /becomes a broken shell “He deserved it… I investigated him… He would use the pretext of marrying… And when he had his fun with them, he made them disappear… Did you know that human body parts of women were found in the excrements of those certain farms…?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “If I had the chance I would have killed him one hundred times, NO MAKE THAT A THOUSAND TIMES IF IT MENT FOR CECILIA TO BE SPARED FROM HIS ATTROCITIES!” /angry  
Rodrigo Esperanza(Apparition)- *What about the rest of the people in Vidal’s establishment? Tell me Rodrigo, why did they deserve to die?*  
Rodrigo Esperanza- *I was careless… I was spotted… In that moment they would have sounded the alarm… They were in my way.*  
Rodrigo Esperanza(Apparition)- * THOSE PEOPLE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR VENDETTA. YOU JUSTIFIED MURDER FOR THE SAKE OF LOVE!*  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /nods “I did… “/remorseful  
Rodrigo Esperanza(Apparition)- *In the end you got what you wanted… You made a princess have the life of a beggar Rodrigo… Was that what you wanted? To keep her for yourself…? But it didn’t end there did it…?*  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza(Apparition)- *Yes… You killed your lifelong friend… The kid that grew up with you… Diego Alvarez… REMEMBER HIM?!*  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “HE CHOSE HIS OWN FATE!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza(Apparition)- *Oh you gave him a choice? As I remember it, you cut off his legs and gave him the option to kill himself…*  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “HE CROSSED THE LINE!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza(Apparition)- *YOU MADE HIM CROSS THAT LINE! YOU KEPT HER IDENTITY HIDDEN! SAYING ALL THAT CRAP THAT SHE HAD A CHOICE? SHE HAD NO OTHER CHOICE BUT TO DEPEND ON YOU! YOU KILLED EVERYONE THAT CAME IN CONTACT WITH HER!*  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /feels lost “It’s… not… true.”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /intervenes and slaps Rodrigo  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /sees Cecilia “Right… I deserved that…” /looks the other way ashamed  
Cecilia Gimenez- /teary eyes “It’s not true Rodrigo, get ahold of yourself…!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I’ve done some horrible things Cecilia…” /sorrow  
Cecilia Gimenez- “STOP IT!”/begins to cry  
Cecilia Gimenez- “You’ve always been there for me… looking out for me… I don’t want to see you tear yourself apart like that… No matter what that thing says…” /points at Rodrigo’s Apparition  
Cecilia Gimenez- “You will be Rodrigo Esperanza, Greatest of the Rosentrian’s knights, the pride and joy of Rosentria… My joy...” /looks at Rodrigo  
Rodrigo Esperanza(Apparition) - *You can fool yourself all you want… The past cannot be erased Rodrigo.*  
Cecilia Gimenez- /sees her apparition  
Cecilia Gimenez(Apparition)- *Worthless… Cowardly princess… whenever things got tough you cried for sympathy… constantly running away from problems… You’ve abandoned your father, your mother, your sister, your people, your country and locked away those painful memories… Leaving your problems for other to solve… Like a leach you cling to any knight in shining armor… you adored the attention… playing the role of a damsel in distress… Did you even think for a second of all the suffering you’ve caused? The pain the others had to shoulder for their beloved princess…?*  
Cecilia Gimenez- /teary eyes “You’re right… I always look up to others for help… WHY IS THAT WRONG?! I DON’T HAVE THAT KIND OF POWER… I’m just…”  
Cecilia Gimenez(Apparition)- *Weak…? You looked in awe at the boy who had nothing… and against all odds he prevailed… you wanted to be like that but you didn’t have the backbone to even try…! You manipulated him to do the thing for you… you bewitched him and you relished in the attention he was given. His accomplishments were your accomplishments as well, always stealing the spotlight, showing up at just the right time to parade yourself with him by your side.*  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /looks angrily at the apparition “Oh no… Don’t you dare…! She saw something in me … She never judged me by my social status… She motivated me to become the greatest knight in the kingdom. It wasn’t just some fantasy… I could see it becoming reality!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /looks at Cecilia ”You cheered me on when I would go into battle… you kept praying for my safe return… you comforted me when I screwed up big time… I WANTED YOU TO BE BY MY SIDE!”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “I overburdened you with my hardships Rodrigo… I watched as you become the one that you dreamed you’d become… I wasn’t allowed to dream… My fate was decided since the day I was born… I hated it…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /smiles at Cecilia “Then let’s change it together.” /grabs her hand  
Cecilia Gimenez- /smiles back firmly gripping Rodrigo’s hand  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /stands up with his head held high looking at both apparitions “I don’t want our past erased… We’re together because of it… Good… Bad… it matters not.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza(Apparition)- “…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I will see a future with my own eyes alongside those that believe in me…” /looks at Cecilia  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “With my comrades in arms …” /looks at Mikio and Handy  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “And all the people walking beside me towards that future…” /looks at Marcus, Arvina and Dana  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /looks at his Apparition “Regardless of how much I try… I no longer see myself in you.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza(Apparition)- /the ghastly Apparition begins to vanish while showing a contempt smile  
Cecilia Gimenez- /looks at her apparition “I can be as weak as I want, I can be myself and finally dream!”  
Cecilia Gimenez(Apparition)- /smirks while vanishing  
A huge relief fills the air as the scenario once more returns the party inside the thick fog.  
Marcus Krueger- “This strange place… I’ve heard about it somewhere…” /pondering  
Mikio- “What do you mean Marcus?”  
Marcus Krueger- “It’s an ancient tale… They say there was a place where the souls of the lost gathered seeking answers for who they once were in the past… The tale speaks of these souls being denied access to the afterlife having forgotten their identity. They could not be judged for their actions and so the Gatekeepers of the afterlife used their powers to create a gauntlet for those misguided souls to enter and challenge their past lives for redemption or contempt. Those that failed would disappear without a trace while those that overcome it would be granted access to the afterlife.”  
Arvina- “That doesn’t make any sense… We are not lost souls, we are very much alive!”  
Marcus Krueger- “If this is the same place as the tale… Then we might as well be considered lost souls ourselves…”  
Arvina- “HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET OUT OF THIS DAMNED PLACE!?”  
Dana Cotzo- “Calm down Arvina… We will most likely have to face the gauntlet and…” /feels herself disappearing  
Dana Cotzo- “W-WHAT’S HAPPENING?!”  
Arvina- “DANA!” /tries to get ahold of Dana but passes through her  
A bright light blinds the party before changing the scenario once again. Arvina desperately looks for Dana but she was no longer among the members of the group.  
The sky darkened as swirling lightning energies cover the sky. Thunderbolts strike the ground destroying buildings left and right… the ground shakes, wall rubbles falls upon the populace. Arvina trembles in fear… A monstrous roar accompanies the wind as a shockwave of gigantic proportions breaks through the barrier set in front of the outer walls. A giant capital city covered in a hellish landscape, molten lava, chaos tornadoes, gusts of wind that could split a man in half…  
Arvina- “No…STAY AWAY!” /grabs her head  
Marcus Krueger- /swallows air looking at the scenario  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Where are…” /feels the ground tremble  
Mikio- /steels his blade trying to figure out what’s happening  
The scenario warps the group to a palace terrace overlooking the entire area. Voices cry out as violence ensues among the soldiers and the populace… FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES… The voice fades… STAND AND FIGHT! DEFEND THE CAPITAL…! Bestial like men rush towards the outer defenses but get butchered by unknown means… IT’S ALMOST HERE…! YOUR MAJESTY SOUND THE RETREAT…! Voices stop as the back of an unknown figure resembling royalty raises a clenched fist… THE INVASION SHALL CONTINUE! TO ARMS…! A giant chaos beam splits the palace in two…  
Arvina- “Run… don’t go… please…”  
Marcus Krueger- /looks towards the horizon and notices an unending shadow slowly making its way towards them  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Dear lord…”  
Mikio- “Is that even fair?” /feels the ground trembling as the shadow makes its way towards the capital  
The shadow roars as lightning crashes down on the capital. Chaos energies rush towards the massive presence.  
Mikio- “What in the world is it doing?”  
Marcus Krueger- “It’s devouring the energies…” /his body shaking with adrenaline  
Arvina- /despairs  
Black dragons with riders charge at the shadow… The ground bursts forth impaling them with dark tendrils. Cannons containing hellish soul’s fire at the presence extinguishing on impact, the souls contained inside devoured. Demon creatures pour forth from the capital rivaling a giant in size… Bloodlust aura covering their charging bodies…  
Marcus Krueger- “Futile attempt.” /watches as the demons are insignificant in size compared to the presence  
Mikio- “It’s not even worth mentioning, are they even trying?”  
Arvina- /her eyes bloodied “THEY GAVE THEIR EXISTANCE TO FIGHT THAT MONSTER! THE DREADGUARDS WERE UNSTOPABLE!”  
Mikio- /points out at the outcome  
Arvina- /turns around and sees the demons being stepped on like ants  
Arvina- “It… didn’t even notice them…”  
The scenario warps to a huge portal located in the center of the capital surrounded by smaller portals. One by one the smaller portals close up leaving the one in the middle open for the survivors to flee. An apparition comes crashing down in the central plaza shattering it and dispersing the survivors.  
Unknown Voice- *We… shall… send… you… all… to… oblivion!* /  
Avina- “PLEASE STOP!”  
A figure cloaked in shadow with a sword drawn seals the huge portal with unknown magic… Blocking the exit and trapping the survivors. The horror on the demon’s faces as the entity begins to slowly make its way towards them.  
Unknown Voice- *OBLITERATE!* /performs an unknown ritual splitting the ground apart as the apparition begins to butcher the survivors  
Arvina- “You… MONSTER!” /launches herself at the apparition  
Marcus Krueger- /intercepts Arvina with a killing intent “Back... off…”  
Arvina- “GET OUT OF MY WAY REAPER!” /quickly attacks Marcus  
Marcus Krueger- /deflects all attacks “Blood seal…” /materializes a blood circle, trapping Arvina in a blood prison  
Arvina- /angrily bashes the prison as the apparition butchers her people in the background  
Arvina- /begins to fall to the ground “Let… me… out…!” /hides her face in a seated position  
Marcus Krueger- /angry expression “No… You will quietly sit there and look at the outcome…”  
Arvina- “STOOOOOP!” /feels the scenario changing towards a nearby mountain top overlooking the capital city  
Arvina- /gets released from the blood prison “It never… ends… It repeats itself… over… and over… Why did we deserve such a fate…?”  
The capital city burns as the massive shadow presence reaches the apparition in the middle. The ground shatters as a massive magical circle reaches as far as the eye could see. Before the portal could close the scenario gets covered with dark energies that erupt all around converging on the center of the capital. A small portal opens up pulling the group to safety. Before closing the group catches a glimpse of the aftermath… The eruptions tear the world apart… blocking all light and engulfing the scenario in complete darkness.  
Arvina- /hollow inside she finds herself with the group surrounded by the thick fog  
Arvina- “Why…why did it happen… we were supposed to…”  
Marcus Krueger- /angrily looks at Arvina “Your accursed kind tried to seize our world by force… It shouldn’t have ended like this…” /regret  
Arvina- “WE WERE MASACRED!”  
Marcus Krueger- “Of course you were massacred. We warned your kind to stay away… this is the result of your bravado.”  
Arvina- “YOU UNLEASHED THAT CREATURE ON US!”  
Marcus Krueger- /laughs “Unleashed it? We didn’t unleash it… It unleashed itself onto your world. Your kind knew about it, you knew what it was capable of, you refused to head the warning! You thought you were ready.” /smirks  
Arvina- /smacks Marcus “Shut… up…”  
Marcus Krueger- /hits Arvina back “I will not shut up you cursed abomination! I’VE LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF YOUR KIND! EVERYTHING!”  
Arvina- /smacks Marcus again “WELL GUESS WHAT, SO HAVE I!” /engages Marcus in close quarters combat  
Marcus Krueger- /engages Arvina reaching a tug of war, where both their powers clash  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Please… calm down…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Are they really fighting?” /surprised  
Handy who was silently watching the scenarios play out, contemplating about what had happened, manages to find the courage and try to break up the fight.  
Handy- “Stop it both of you… We get it… You’ve been through a lot…” /places his arms on both of them  
Marcus and Arvina- “YOU’RE IN OUR WAY!” /both smack Handy into the ground  
Mikio and Rodrigo both rush towards the two in an attempt to break them up. Mikio grabs Marcus from behind and begins to pull him from the tug of war with Arvina. Rodrigo and Cecilia grab Arvina from both sides while trying their best to steer her clear of Marcus. Both Arvina and Marcus could easily break free but wouldn’t… They were in clear pain, the presence of the others trying their best to keep them out of fight was a much needed comfort. They both stopped.  
Marcus Krueger- /sorrowful lets out a sigh, closing his eyes “You don’t know do you…?”  
Arvina- /sorrowful and lost looks at the ground “Know what…?”  
Marcus Krueger- “Why that thing attacked your kind…”  
Arvina- /as if those were the words she wanted to hear all along she raises her head “…”  
Marcus Krueger- “I fear that you will not like what you will see… That goes to all of you…” /feels the scenario changing

The images shift showcasing an endless war that rages on the known world. All races seeking power, glory, conquest… supremacy… a world where survival of the fittest was a day by day routine… A pale skin man with long red hair walks through an abandoned town… The images change… the town is littered with bloodied corpses… All life sucked away from them… an insatiable hunger… Nothing more than cattle… their entire existence is meant to feed our kind Marcus… Remember that…!  
Marcus Krueger- /sighs “My turn…”  
Arvina- “Is that you…? You had long hair?”  
Marcus Krueger- “That was a long time ago…”  
Arvina- /looks at both Marcus and his apparition “You looked the same, I think long hair suited you better.”  
Marcus Krueger- “Heh…”  
Voices whisper… Blood sucker… an abomination… kill it with fire… run his body through with lead… The pale man transforms into an ungodly abomination… a gigantic flightless bat monstrosity… screams could be heard… sounds of falling body parts… the sounds stop.  
Marcus Krueger- “Pathetic…”  
Familiar voice… Your name… the pale man reverted back to his normal form all battered and bloodied… Marcus Krueger… a shadowy apparition nods…  
Marcus Krueger- /smiles “He was always a being of few words…”  
War drums echo all around as the scenario changes, soldiers fighting for their lives, an ungodly miasma of death fills the air… YOU SHALL ALL SERVE YOUR ONE TRUE MASTER IN UNDEATH…! Death envelops the area as a winged being hovers atop… A pocket of resistance fighters find themselves surrounded… *For whom the bell tolls…*  
Silence ensues…  
The scenario changes again. The pockets of fighters cheer in victory… They are shielded by a blood dome… THE AVALONIANS ARE HERE…!  
Marcus Krueger(Apparition)- *What do you think you’re doing to our allies filth?*  
Marcus Krueger(Apparition)- /raises his arm signaling his troops to reveal themselves  
A giant force of soldiers, warriors of all shapes and sizes regardless of race charge down on the enemy.  
Winged Apparition- *You are still mine Krueger… I shall claim you wherever I need to…* /uses his magic to get ahold of Marcus’ body and mind  
Winged Apparition- *I am your true master, I know what makes you tick Krueger… Your insatiable bloodlust… YOU ARE MY WEAPON!* /laughs maniacally as Marcus Krueger transforms into an abomination  
Marcus Krueger(Abomination)- /lets out a bat like shriek knocking back the advancing Avalonian army  
Winged Apparition- *Now feast to your heart’s content Krueger!*  
Marcus unleashes his inner demon and charges at the Avalonians… Tries to willfully take back control of his body…  
Marcus Krueger- /feels stressed “STOP IT… THEY ARE OUR FAMILY… STOOOOP…!” /tries to keep his composure  
Unknown figure- *Chain…* /ties up Marcus(Abomination)  
Unknown figure- *Marcus… I know this isn’t the real you… Come out of there…*  
Marcus Krueger- /smiles “I tried so hard… I could hear his voice… my body just wouldn’t listen to me…” /sigh  
Unknown figure- /looks at the abomination struggling *I see… Well then…* /makes a cut on his hand and feeds the abomination his blood  
Unknown figure- *MARCUS KRUEGER… FROM THIS MOMENT UNTIL YOUR LAST… YOU SHALL FOREVER BE BINDED TO MY EXISTANCE…* /invokes the blood oath  
Marcus Krueger ingests the blood and feels his will strengthening, slowly getting control over his body and emotions…  
Marcus Krueger(Apparition)- *So it shall be…* /smiles at the Unknown figure  
Winged Figure- *How dare you meddle between a master and his servant…* /appears close to the two  
Unknown figure- /reveals his wings *Master…? Servant…? You had one of my own turned into that thing knowingly?*  
Winged Figure- *He was never yours to begin with… I MADE HIM WHAT HE IS!*  
Unknown figure- /unleashes his contained powers in a surge of lighting eradicating the miasma of death and hitting only those part of the Winged Figure’s army  
Winged Figure- *they will come back… You can’t stop the lord of death…* /raises back his army and engages the figure  
The battle is taken to the sky as both of them were equal in power.  
Marcus Krueger- /smirks “Oh boy… He had a rude awakening”  
Images swirl out of control until the winged figure lies on the ground with a sword pierced through his torso… Chains wrap the body pinning it down.  
Winged figure- /struggles and screeches at the unknown figure *You would kill your own kin…?*  
Unknown figure- *Kin…?* /stares the figure down  
Unknown figure- *I have no kin…* /unleashes a lightning surge from the sky that lands on top of the winged figure  
Winged figure- /feels his body melting revealing his skeletal remains *I will… not be killed… I CAN’T BE KILLED!*  
Unknown figure- *…* /grabs on the blades handle and runs it deeper through the winged figure  
Winged figure- /feels his powers suppressed by the blade “NOOOOOOO!”  
Unknown figure- *Gods, Demons, winged ones, walking dead, immortals… Chaos filth… This world… has no need of your kind… We will not rest until we get rid of every single one…*  
Winged figure- /explodes creating a massive blast  
Marcus Krueger(Apparition)- “BLOOD MAGIC! WILL OF THE 1st pillar!” /summons a protective dome surrounding the blast area and containing it  
The scenario changes… Shouts of victory… 15 figures stand triumphantly looking at a scattered winged army running towards a giant portal… A massive roar pushes the cowards forward… The voices echo… we’ve driven them off… the winged ones are soundly defeated… the images twist and turn… sealed places across the world with immense powers contained inside are showcased… portals to chaos start closing across the world… A familiar voice… *they have no place in this world… they fear for their existence… the boundaries are drawn… they know now what happens if they would ever return…*  
Marcus Krueger- “What fools we were… we thought it was over… we were caught off guard.” /trembles with anxiety  
A peaceful ceremony… sounds of flutes… drinking and dancing… a speech is given… the voices become distorted… blood drops on a white rose garden… THE WHITE LADY HAS FALLEN…! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK…! Portals surge forth… demons pour through them like a crimson tide… their army relentless… Cities burned to the ground… captives sacrificed to the chaos powers… Marcus Krueger engages their forces… tearing into their lines… WE SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN WE HAD THE CHANCE… EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU…!  
Marcus Krueger(Apparition)- /enters a blood rage butchering the invading army  
Summoned blood tendrils pass through the ground piercing the demon bodies leaving them suspended in the air. A massacre was taking place… Voice echo… They will not leave… this place… alive… Kill everything that moves… The war raged on… with no clear end in sight…  
Unknown figure- *We’ve made a grave mistake… I let myself be blinded… I believed her words…* /shouts in anguish while holding a body with a white dress covered in blood  
Marcus Krueger(Apparition)- *The enemy is upon us! We need to act now…!” /notices the white lady’ body  
Marcus Krueger- /clenches his teeth “Damn it… if I had put more guards… if I wasn’t so careless… all those peaceful days…”  
Marcus Krueger(Apparition)- *SIR WHAT ARE YOUR ORDERS?!* /ignores the casualties  
Unknown figure- /loses composure revealing his winged form before bursting through walls  
Unknown figure- /sees chaos forming into the world *This… ends… now… CAEDEM DEMONUM!*  
Chains materialize forth from all around seeking out the invading chaos army, routing them. The chains pursue the invaders, tearing apart those misfortunate enough to be caught. All around the world the invaders are pushed back as those trained in the magical arts perform sealing rituals on the portals… Yet one portal was beyond sealing… A massive tear in the sky still remained opened… Flying beasts and abominations keep dropping while the chains continue to lay waste to their numbers.  
Marcus Krueger(Apparition)- *Good we managed to hold… now to form up and…* /looks at the unknown figure going for the portal  
Unknown figure- *Wretched creatures… you will pay for this… we will hunt you down… every last one of you…!*  
Marcus Krueger(Apparition)- *WAIT!!!* /looks at the enraged figure forcing itself through the portal  
Unknown figure- /his figure got darker as the image distorts itself *We… will… devour… you…!* /continues to climb as the massive tear in the sky plugs up  
Marcus Krueger- “We should have acted quicker… I should have followed through… Fuck… Who am I kidding…?” /hopeless  
Marcus Krueger- “They sealed the portal as soon as he passed through… Severing him from our world…” /falls on his knees frustratingly punching the ground  
Marcus Krueger(Apparition)- /stands in front of a frustrated Marcus *So who’s fault is it this time Marcus…? The restless dead…? The bloodlust…? The engineer who could have built safety measures? The berserker for leaving his men behind and charging at the enemy…? The witch for not sensing the chaos incursion…? The field marshal for not training his troops well…? The shadow for taunting you…? Maybe the other races for being so worthless…? *  
Marcus Krueger- “FUCK OFF!” /grabs his head trying to block the sounds coming from the apparition  
Marcus Krueger(Apparition)- *We both know Marcus… You will forever blame something… in that mind of yours someone is to blame… the chaos… the dead… lack of preparation… the peace lovers… the mages… the druids… the guilds… the members of the council… the lack of patience… the waiting… Heck, how much have been lost while you continue blaming others Marcus? Did you even run out of things to blame?* /grins  
Marcus Krueger- “I… didn’t… know…”  
Marcus Krueger(Apparition)- *But you do know something Marcus… You know that one thing remains for certain… You have all the time in the world to exist and find something you can point your finger at…!* /echoes of laughter  
Marcus Krueger- “No…” /pauses for a moment  
Marcus Krueger- “No longer…” / releases his emotions  
Marcus Krueger(Apparition)- *What the…?”  
Marcus Krueger- /lunges himself forward piercing the apparition’s body  
Marcus Krueger(Apparition)- *AaaGhhhhh!*  
Marcus Krueger- /his nails grow in size while grabbing the apparition’s head  
Marcus Krueger- “I will tear that wretched existence of yours, specter… I will not stand idle… I have recovered my family… my being… my soul… And by the end of this day…” /twists his arm in the apparition’s body  
Marcus Krueger(Apparition)- /screams in pain  
Marcus Krueger- “The enemies of Avalon shall shake from their very core… In the face of the one thing they thought they buried in the dust of time…” /continues to torment the apparition  
Marcus Krueger(Apparition)- *YOU ARE LOST AND FORGOTTEN…!*  
Marcus Krueger- /begins tearing the apparition apart “They wish us to be forgotten… as long as I exist… THE PAST WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN!”  
Marcus Krueger(Apparition)- *YOU CANNOT… YOU SHALL NOT!*  
Marcus Krueger- “I WILL BUTCHER YOUR CHAMPIONS… GRIND YOUR WORLD TO ASHES… AND PLANT THE AVALONIAN BANERS ON THIS WORLD’S ROTTING WOUNDS!” /disembowels the apparition causing it to disappear in a deafening scream  
Marcus Krueger exerts all of his emotions while panting heavily… The scenario returns to a thickening mist as the first pillar of Avalon falls on his knees in exhaustion… His mind begins to regain some control… He feels his body weightless… It’s as if the shackles of his past have lifted, yet his mind is still processing the encounter… He had overcome a huge burden and with a newly found will, forces himself up in a triumphant roar.  
Arvina- “Are you okay Marcus…?” /tries to place her arm in comfort  
Marcus Krueger- /slaps her arm away “Do not touch me…” /breathes heavily  
Arvina- “…” /takes her hand away  
Marcus Krueger- “I have no need of your pity…” /tries to regain his composure  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “No need to be a jerk about it…”  
Marcus Krueger- /closes his eyes “I appreciate the concern… It is not needed… I have everything under control…” /looks seriously at Rodrigo  
Arvina- /looks concerned  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /pokes Marcus “Doesn’t look that way to me.”  
Marcus Krueger- “STAY BACK!” /tries to swipe with his claws  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /backs off in the nick of time “Careful Marcus… I have just the right tool to clip those big nails of yours, either those hands or feet!” /pulls out an improvised nail clipper  
Marcus Krueger- /looks in surprise  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Oh yes, Rodrigo has everything… You can never be over prepared!”/pull out a nail file  
Marcus Kruger- /lets out a cat like hiss in panic at Rodrigo’s utensils  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /serious look “Did you just hiss at me?! Did you just hiss at… ME?!” /throws himself at Marcus and surgically begins to clip and tone down Marcus’ nails  
Marcus Krueger- “W-what are you doing…?!” /tries to fight back  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /trimming sounds “STAND STILL…! RODRIGO’S SPECIAL SERVICES ARE ONE OF A KIND!” /continues to polish the nails  
Marcus Krueger- “STOP IT YOU MANIAC…!”  
Try as he might Rodrigo had no intention of letting Marcus have his way… After a good couple of minutes, Marcus remains speechless…  
Marcus Krueger- “W-what have you done…?” /looks at his shiny nails  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “No need to thank me… just one more spit shine and…” /almost gets his head clawed by Marcus  
Marcus Krueger- /menacing look  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /looks back grinning “Now you know how to do it yourself… YOU’RE WELCOME!”  
Images begin to change the background as sounds of clashing swords could be heard in the distance… Echoing sounds of defeated opponents are heard as sparks fill in the gaps…  
Mikio- “You would dare…?”  
Mikio(Apparition)- *Kuzushi…* /appears in front of Mikio  
Mikio- “I’ve had enough of images for one day!”  
Mikio(Apparition)- *We both know what you truly seek… Mikio…*/before it could finish it sentence  
Mikio- /cuts the apparition in half  
Mikio(Apparition)- *W-what t-the…?*  
Mikio- “You’ve ushered your last words… Now get out of my face!” /sheathes his blade  
Mikio(Apparition)- *T-this cannot be…!* /disappears without a trace

END OF CHAPTER 16


	17. Old Friends

To everyone’s surprise the apparition vanishes without a trace, causing the room’s imagery to shift uncontrollably. Distorted sounds could be heard as the mist begins to settle all around them… one last time. The party gets startled as they are looking towards a being of luminous transparency. Next to it, a confused Dana stands in shock as the being begins whispering in a soothing sound. This way it could be seen as an attempt of calming their troubled hearts.  
Luminous Being- *Too those that have passed the trial of forgotten souls, we congratulate you. By your own accord you have triumphantly overcame the past in order to start anew in the future.*  
Dana Cotzo- /confused “What trial? We were flung into this maelstrom not by our own accord…”  
Luminous Being- * You were presented with a choice… You could have walked away from the town, yet here you stand at the end of but one of your journeys.*  
Dana Cotzo- “We had no choice in the matter…”  
Luminous Being- *There is always a choice, be it by instinct or reason.*  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “When I thought this couldn’t get any weirder…”  
Mikio- “Enough.” /readies his sword and prepares to engage the luminous being  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “W-w-wait a moment Miki!” /stands in front of Mikio  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “L-let’s not go full aggressive on this one, it doesn’t seem like it wants to harm us.”  
Mikio- “I do not care what it wants, I’ve seen enough of this place to know that it’s still standing in my way of getting out.” /menacing look  
Luminous Being- /opens a rift in the room revealing an exit *For those that passed the trial and wish it, the way out is not barred. You are not held here against your will, there is always a choice.*  
Mikio- /sheathes his blade and begins to walk towards the way out “You’d do well to keep that thing open creature.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /looks at the luminous being “He doesn’t mean it great one… He j-just spoiled that’s all…”  
Mikio- /annoyed “Rodrigo… We have no need to apologize to that thing!” /points at it  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /starts to make gestures towards Mikio signaling to keep his mouth shut “Hehehe…”  
Mikio- /annoyed “STOP MONKEYING AROUND AND LETS GET OUT OF THIS MESS!”  
Marcus Krueger- /steps next to Dana and stands before the Luminous Being “Where are the others creature?” /menacing look  
Luminous Being- /begins dispersing the mist revealing the unconscious members of Forgotten Serenity  
Marcus Krueger- /looks at the men and looks at the being once more  
Luminous Being- *We have no influence over those that fail, they will forever walk the town of lost souls.*  
Handy- “Oh no they won’t! These are my boys, you will return them unharmed creature!”  
Luminous Being- *Their existence rests upon their will to live. They have forsaken that life.*  
Marcus Krueger- /slices at the being but passes through its transparent body  
Luminous Being- *We cannot be harmed… This is our home and it will be your friends home from here on out.*  
Marcus Krueger- /angry “You will give them back creature and you WILL let us out of this place.”  
Luminous Being- *You hold no power over the lost, blood lord.*  
Marcus Krueger- “They are not lost souls, they are my people…. Their lives come before all other souls in this accursed place.” /begins to empower his weapon  
Luminous Being- *Misguided souls need guidance in tranquility…*  
Marcus Krueger- /the blade of his weapon present blood like vapors emanating, changing the room’s air  
Marcus Krueger- “You should have accepted the offer.” /roars aggressively while charging at the being  
Luminous Being- /breaks it’s body in particles and disappears from the room  
Marcus Krueger- “You can’t hide from me creature.” /the red vapors begin glowing at the location the luminous being tries to conceal its presence  
Marcus Krueger- /unleashes a flurry of blows triggering the rooms desperation  
Voices of lost souls echo as Marcus continues to hunt down the luminous being with monstrous speed. Whenever the being would disappear Marcus would pursue and land blow after blow. The room shakes as everyone present try to maintain their balance. The echoes intensify signaling the desperation felt by the souls of the lost and their luminous being. Ghostly hands try to get ahold of Marcus Krueger who at this point has no intention of stopping. From every corner the ghostly hands continue to grab Marcus only to be cut down by the Crimson Reapers scythe.  
Luminous Being- *STOP THIS!* /shouts in multiple voices that are overlapping one another  
Marcus Krueger- /continues the onslaught as visible cracks begin to form on the walls of the room  
Arvina- “MARCUS STOP! THE ROOM IS COMING APART!”  
Luminous Being- /tries to fight off Marcus yet gets beaten back with each attempt  
Marcus Krueger- /pauses for a moment making a thin cut on both his hands “CRIMSON BINDING!” /begins conjuring blood tendrils that wrap around the luminous being, locking it in place  
The ghostly hands begin clawing in order to free the being from their grasp. Marcus Krueger rushes towards the being, piercing through its transparent form. The blade begins changing the form of the being, coloring it crimson red. With its new form Marcus thrusts both his arms through the body of the being and begins to channel his powers. The walls of the room begin to crumble as immense seas of souls showcased in the form of ghostly skulls are revealed behind them.  
Marcus Krueger- /pulsing red energies unleash from within the luminous being “GIVE ME BACK MY PEOPLE, CREATURE!”  
The luminous being screeches in pain as the pulsing energies push back the sea of skulls. Like a beacon, Marcus’ energies begin pulsing inside the sea of souls. In a dreamlike state the souls of forgotten serenity members are in an oblivious tranquility. Each of them had a pleasant memory that continued to loop, causing their existence to peacefully accept an utopian afterlife… They thought about living like this forever… No worries… No strife… Yet their peaceful memories were crumbling… Red energies tore the scenery and revealed to them the sea of lost souls… Panicking, the souls of forgotten serenity members woke up to the sad truth of the town of lost souls… Were those unfortunate could continue to exist in a created dream of their choosing. The souls start resembling their bodies as they try to run out of the sea of skulls towards the pulsing beacon. With all their might they slowly push themselves towards the room. The other souls however would not let them have their way. With each step the ghostly hands try to drag them down, they try to transform them into just another soul to fill the sea.  
Luminous Being- *No soul can ever exit the sea…* /gets a grip of Marcus hands  
Marcus Krueger- /thrusts his hands deeper into the being “I can feel their will to live creature… I will dry out that sea for them.” /savagely begins to channel his powers causing the pulses to eradicate the souls of the lost with each wave, clearing the way for the souls of forgotten serenity  
Ghosts of the members- *W-we’re almost there! Keep advancing!* /trying to reach the room of their bodies  
Ghosts of the members- *C-can’t keep up…* /hears a voice in the distance  
Handy- “WE HAVEN’T GIVEN UP ON YOU! KEEP MOVING FORWARD!”  
Ghosts of the members- *H-handy…?*  
Ghosts of the members- *P-push forward…*  
Their collective thoughts drive them to escape the sea of souls and enter the room. Before them, their lifeless bodies lie untouched around the room. The Ghosts try to enter their bodies but to no avail. Frustration ensues…  
Luminous Being- *W-we will not allow them…*  
Marcus Krueger- /angrily continues “You will not be here long to have a say in it!”  
Luminous Being- /feels his form beginning to shatter *IT WILL NOT END LIKE THIS!* /with its remaining strength it uses the rift to drag those present through the exit  
Marcus Krueger- /feels the rift pulling him while taking a solid stance “It’s going to take more than that to keep me from tearing this place apart, creature…” /readies himself to destroy the beings essence  
Luminous Being- *The town can’t exist without a keeper… If you destroy us then your friends will cease to exist as well.*  
Marcus Krueger- “They are not yours to take, keeper…”  
During these events the group members are pulled through the exit leaving Dana, Handy and Marcus who were the closest to the being alongside their forgotten serenity comrades.  
Luminous Being- *Neither are they yours…* /notices Marcus getting hesitant due to past experiences on the matter  
Dana Cotzo- /resists the rifts pull and by sheer will, she force herself to get near the two  
Dana Cotzo- “You said there is always a choice, keeper… Our friends have chosen to live… With all their might they have bested the challenge of the sea of lost souls… You would deny them their rightful choice?”  
Marcus Krueger- /stops his attack noticing that Dana managed against all odds to reach them “H-how?”  
Luminous Being- /pauses *Choice…*  
Dana Cotzo- “You had a choice as well keeper… The rules that you uphold can be questioned as well… Just as we had the choice of not entering the town, so did you have the choice to let our friends leave with us… Making all the events that unfolded, to not happen…”  
Luminous Being- *We… can’t choose… We can only guide…*  
Dana Cotzo- “Then please guide these events to a fair conclusion, for all our sakes…”  
Luminous Being- /looks at the ghosts of the members and allows them to recover their bodies *Too those that have passed the trial of forgotten souls. We honor your choices…*  
Marcus Krueger- /seeing the members waking up from their unconscious state, releases the luminous being from his grasp  
Handy finds himself in shock as his men soon start to gather around him… They cheered with joy as it was Handy’s voice that helped them overcome the sea of souls.  
Handy- “W-wait what are you guys doing?!” /finds himself repeatedly thrown high in the air by the members  
Forgotten Serenity members- “Handy! HANDY! HANDY!”  
Handy- “S-stop it you fools!!!!” /troubled that they might miss to catch him  
Marcus Krueger- /looks at the scene letting out a calm smirk  
Dana Cotzo- /looks at Marcus and smiles  
Marcus Krueger- /notices Dana while being puzzled  
Dana Cotzo- “They sure can behave like kids sometimes.” /smiles  
Marcus Krueger- “How did you do that Dana?”  
Dana Cotzo- “Do what?”  
Marcus Krueger- “Go against the pull of the rift when all others were sucked right in?”  
Dana Cotzo- “I… just did…” /puzzled  
Marcus Krueger- /smiles “I see…”  
Luminous Being- *Your past is clouded young one, we cannot help you uncover it… But your future seems bright alongside those you chose to spend your time with.*  
With the decision to release the members made and with the end of Marcus Krueger’s attacks, the walls around the room slowly begin to reform and the remaining spirits calm down, returning to their tranquil state.  
Luminous Being- *For those that wish it, the way out shall be opened.* /maintains the rift opened  
Dana Cotzo- /bows towards the Luminous Being “Thank you keeper, for showing us the way.” /she turns and leaves through the portal  
Luminous Being- /looks at Marcus Krueger *Would you go to any lengths for them?* /uses telepathy  
Marcus Krueger- /stops in place for a moment *Your kind wouldn’t understand, for you do not belong with either the living or the dead.* /goes behind Dana through the portal  
Luminous Being- *We do not… Yet there is always a choice…*  
The members of forgotten serenity take Handy through the rift, soon after Dana and last but not least right behind her was Marcus Krueger.  
Going beyond the borders of the rift the group find themselves in a clearing while lost in the scenery. Long white trees towering above their heads could be noticed all around. The feeling was bubble like due to the thickness… No wind… No rain… Nothing could enter… A tranquil feeling invaded their troubled hearts. A clear sign of relief filled the air around them. In their awe they didn’t notice the rift closing behind them.  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Whoa… Where are we?” /distracted by a nearby squirrel climbing up a tree  
Dana Cotzo- /takes a deep breath feeling herself rejuvenating with nature energies  
Dana Cotzo- “I d-don’t know… but it sure feels good.” /smiles  
Handy- /manages to stand on his own two feet “I’ll be a squirrel’s uncle… I wasn’t expecting this.” /confused  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Yes… YES! WE HIT THE LOTTERY!” /joyful  
Mikio- “Hmm.” /looks at Rodrigo  
Marcus Krueger- /looks around and surveys his surroundings with a serious look  
Arvina- /notices Marcus “Are you always this stiff?”  
Marcus Krueger- /continues “What do you mean?”  
Arvina- “Well… the danger has clearly passed yet still, here you are searching for trouble.”  
Marcus Krueger- “I will not let my guard down… I will not make that same mistake twice.” /serious look  
Arvina- “Charming…” /sigh  
Mikio- /makes his way towards Marcus “Did you find anything?”  
Marcus Krueger- /shakes his head “Nothing.”  
Mikio- /takes his scabbard and pats Marcus on the head with it  
Marcus Krueger- /looks shocked at Mikio  
Mikio- “You let your guard down.”  
Marcus Krueger- “Yeah that’s because…”  
Mikio- “No excuses.”  
Marcus Krueger- /sigh while beginning to calm down  
Marcus Krueger- “Handy.”  
Handy- “What’s up Marcus?”  
Marcus Krueger- “Tell the boys to form a perimeter we’re camping here for the night.”  
Handy- “On it…” /looks at the boys “YOU HEARD THE MAN!”  
Members of Forgotten Serenity- “Let’s get to it boys!” /begin making preparations  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /casually walks up to Marcus “So I guess you are to be our new supreme leader?”  
Marcus Krueger- “Who told you that?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /dismissive “Oh I don’t know… A little birdy told me.” /smirks  
Marcus Krueger- “I’m nothing of the sort.”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /takes a seated position while leaning on his back admiring the scenery  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Giving orders… Having that ancient Mojo… Being dead and then finding yourself alive…”  
Marcus Krueger- “Is this an inquiry Rodrigo?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Nothing of the sort, just a polite conversation Marcus, we know so little about one another, yet you immediately act as if we know each other for a lifetime.”  
Marcus Krueger- “…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /gets up while cleaning his pants “Just so you know... We can never become the people from your past Marcus… Each of us is our own individual regardless of how much you want to change that fact.” /ironic smile  
Marcus Krueger- /serious look at Rodrigo as he walks away without saying a word  
Meanwhile near the clearing, Cecilia and Dana are gathering fallen wood for the campfire.  
Dana Cotzo- /notices Rodrigo walking towards them “What happened?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /reaches the girls and begins to gather the firewood “I shared with him a little bit of my thoughts, that’s all” /smiles “No need to bother yourself Dana, we’re all gooooood friends.”  
Dana Cotzo- “You clown…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Clown she says?!?! Me?! I beg to differ!”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /smacks Rodrigo with the firewood causing him to fall “Stop… DAYDREAMING!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?” /covering his head  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Rodrigo you are such a slacker, making yourself look like your helping when actually you’re just giving us the wood to carry it ourselves!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Well you looked like you could handle it…”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /points at a pile of firewood “Now stop acting like a big baby and do something useful for a change!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I don’t want to…” /crosses his hands while shaking his head  
Dana Cotzo- “Rodrigo… Don’t make this harder on yourself… Cecilia doesn’t look too happy right now.” /pats Rodrigo on the head  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /looks at Cecilia who is raising a clenched fist “Oh no…” /grabs the firewood and makes a run for it  
Cecilia Gimenez- /swings and misses “GET BACK HERE RODRIGO! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING, LAZY…!” /chases after him  
During the commotion the group watches as Rodrigo skillfully runs while gathering the firewood and stockpiling it near the campsite, all the while Cecilia continues to keep up the pace trying to deliver his just “reward”. Sounds of laughter could be heard from the entire group… even Marcus Krueger cracks a smirks while watching Rodrigo surviving the ordeal. Moments later Mikio who by the time all this happened made his presence disappear is noticed bringing a big warthog towards the campsite.  
Mikio- /notices both Rodrigo and Cecilia exhausted on the ground near the firewood “What did I miss?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /opens his eyes and notices him “Miki… where were you?!”/tries his best to get back up  
Mikio- “Finding food… why?” /confused  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “ IT WAS MADNESS I TELL YOU!” /points towards Cecilia  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “SHE MADE ME RUN AROUND DOING ALL THE WORK…!”  
Mikio- /nods at Rodrigo’s every word  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “AND FURTHERMORE THIS DERANGED WOMAN…” /gets sacked into the ground by a clenched fist  
Handy- /whistles in amazement  
Cecilia Gimenez- /angry “Who are you calling deranged you…” /continuously punishes Rodrigo  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I… get… it… poooor… choice… of… words…”  
Mikio- /shakes his head in disbelief and leaves Rodrigo to his fate  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /crawls on the ground with an extended hand “Miki… don’t leave me!”  
Mikio- /turns around and looks at Rodrigo “You shouldn’t look away from your opponent Rodrigo…” /sighs  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /gets grabbed by the boots and pulled back to his initial position  
Cecilia Gimenez- “WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?! I’M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!” /continues to educate Rodrigo in proper knightly manners  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Noooooo! PLEASE SOMEBODY SAVE ME!”  
The sun sets as nighttime brought soothing flower miasmas and an impressive display of fireflies. Truly a blissful experience… a bonfire is made as the group begins to enjoy the cooked meat while purposely laughing at Rodrigo’s predicament. Surprisingly so, Marcus Krueger got to experience after an extremely long time the joy of eating a cooked meal, for him the sensation was almost ecstatic… he almost cried while enjoying the meal.  
Arvina- /notices Marcus being emotional “Why is it that you’re enjoying it to this extent Marcus?”  
Marcus Krueger- /continues “I can’t explain it, as Dana would put it… It feels good.”  
Arvina- “You do realize you’re talking with a mouthful, right?”  
Marcus Krueger- /almost chokes while swallowing the food “Ahem…”  
Arvina- /laughs at Marcus “Never knew you could be silly.”  
Marcus Krueger- /tries to regain his composure and serious look “A little slip up on my part.”  
Arvina- “Ok Mr. Stiff, have it your way.” /rolls eyes and looks the other way  
Marcus Krueger- “Hmph.” /dismissive  
While Marcus continues to enjoy his meal he notices that Arvina has a collar around her neck.  
Marcus Krueger- “What’s with the collar, is it a trend for your kind?”  
Arvina- /mad “I beg your pardon?!”  
Marcus Krueger- “I take it that it wasn’t yours to begin with…”  
Arvina- “OF COURSE IT WASN’T MINE THAT WRETCHED SHADOW PUT IT ON ME!” /gets up while clearly agitated  
Dana Cotzo- /saddened “Yeah…” /remembers that Christian Demos is still missing  
Marcus Krueger- “Catena did?” /puzzled  
Arvina- /tearful “He claimed my very being, if I try to take it off he would consume my existence…”  
Marcus Krueger- /serious look “Really now…” /gets up and stands in front of Arvina  
Arvina- “W-what are you doing?!” /troubled  
Marcus Krueger- /places his hands on the collar “I see…” /begins to observe the collar  
Arvina- “S-stop it…”  
Marcus Krueger- /continues to twist and turn the collar  
Dana Cotzo- /agitated “MARCUS!” /gets up while going towards Marcus  
Marcus Krueger- /begins to pull the collar causing it to vibrate  
Arvina- “P-please!!!”  
Marcus Krueger- “What did that wretch think he was doing by putting his little toys on one of our own…” /eyes turn bright red  
Dana Cotzo- /grabs Marcus’ hands trying to pull him off Arvina  
Echoes of Catena’s voice whispered around as Marcus begins to pull the collar harder than before.  
Marcus Krueger- “GET OFF HER!” /breaks the collar dispersing the voice of Catena  
Arvina- /falls on her knees while watching the broken collar fall to the ground in disbelief  
Dana Cotzo- /shocked “H-how…?”  
Marcus Krueger- /looks at the girls “It’s a thing of the past…” /puts a hand out in front of Arvina  
Arvina- /gives Marcus her hand and finds herself pulled up on her feet  
Marcus Krueger- /looks Arvina in the eye while his eye color reverts back to the original  
Marcus Krueger- “I hope now you will understand that you are one of us… One of my people… And I will always stand by each and every one of you.” /turns his head towards Rodrigo  
Marcus Krueger- “That means you too Rodrigo… Even if you like it or not.” /smiles  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /takes a grouchy position “Perv…” /looks the other way  
Arvina- “T-thank you…”  
Marcus Krueger- “There is nothing to thank me for… In my eyes you were never a prisoner. I’m sorry that you had to feel that way.” /concerned  
Marcus Krueger- *Damn that Catena… When I see him he’s got some explaining to do* /annoyed  
Arvina- /takes up the broken collar “J-just like that…”  
Dana Cotzo- /comforts Arvina “Just like that!” /smiles  
Arvina- /throws the collar as far as she can see “Good riddance!” /feels a huge relief  
Marcus Krueger- “You should all take some good night’s rest, tomorrow is a new day and…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Yeah, yeah, yeah with new adventures and that sort, goodnight softy!” /lays down and begins snoring  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Can somebody give me a piece of cloth please?”  
Handy- “What for?”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Oh you’ll see… Hehehe…” /diabolically experiments new ways to make Rodrigo stop snoring  
Soon after… one by one the group falls asleep… All but Marcus and Dana… He noticed that Dana was still admiring the view yet something was off… She was melancholic near the bonfire gazing off in the distance…  
Marcus Krueger- /takes a seated position near Dana “It’s a beautiful view Dana… Why the long face?”  
Dana Cotzo- /sigh “I wish Chris was here to see this… I can’t stop thinking about him… I don’t know where he is or when is he coming back…”  
Marcus Krueger- /smiles while slowly getting back up interrupting Dana in the process “To put it short you’re concerned about him…”  
Dana Cotzo- /nods  
Marcus Krueger- “There is no need for he knows what he’s doing.”  
Dana Cotzo- “Have you seen him?! Where is he?! Is he alright?!”  
Marcus Krueger- “He’s the reason why I am here right now, the last time I saw him he was…” /pauses for a moment in concern  
Dana Cotzo- “…” /troubled  
Marcus Krueger- /fakes a smile “Off doing some nonsense, but rest assured he is alive and well.” /honest  
Dana Cotzo- /filled with hope  
Marcus Krueger- “We will find him, he told me he is waiting for us!”  
Dana Cotzo- “Where Marcus? WHERE?!” /grabs Marcus  
Marcus Krueger- /pats Dana on the head “Home.”  
Dana Cotzo- “Do you mean Welan Kingdome?!”  
Marcus Krueger- /sigh “I don’t know where that is Dana… But I do know of a place he used to call home…” /troubled “For it was my home as well…” /saddened  
Dana Cotzo- “Tell me more about this place Marcus! Please… I have to go see him!” /notices Marcus hiding something  
Marcus Krueger- “Better than telling you about it…” /looks at Dana’s concern “I will personally take you there.” /reassuring  
Dana Cotzo- “Why…?”  
Marcus Krueger- “Pardon?”  
Dana Cotzo- “WHY WON’T YOU JUST TELL ME, MARCUS? Why…?”  
Marcus Krueger- /troubled by the fact that Dana was making too much noise “I…I can’t…” /letting her know to maintain a quitter voice  
Dana Cotzo- “What are you hiding Marcus?!” /annoyed  
Marcus Krueger- “Please Dana… Just trust me on this one… All will be revealed in time… That’s all I can say for now…”  
Dana Cotzo- /begins to raise her voice “YOU KNOW HIM MARCUS! YOU SAID THAT YOU DO! YOU KNOW WHAT HE IS CAPABLE OF! HE WILL DO SOMETHING STUPID I KNOW IT…!” /gets her mouth covered by Marcus  
The camp wakes up due to the ruckus. Mikio immediately enters battle mode searching the surroundings while firmly holding his blade. Members of forgotten serenity form a circle with weapons drawn.  
Handy- “WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!! DEFEND YOURSELVES!”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “W-where?!?”  
Arvina- “I feel…” /looks at Mikio releasing a killing intent as the atmosphere quiets down  
During this time Rodrigo continues to sleep through the ordeal.  
Cecilia Gimenez- /annoyed kicks Rodrigo “HOW CAN YOU SLEEP AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Wha…? I’m up, I’m up!” /still drowsy  
Everyone’s attention soon gets focused on Marcus covering Dana’s mouth in an awkward position.  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I KNEW IT! I KNEW THAT PERV WAS UP TO SOMETHING…!” /gets smacked by Cecilia  
Cecilia Gimenez- “You knew no such thing!”  
Marcus Krueger- /sighs while giving Dana room to breathe  
Mikio- /points his sword towards Marcus “What is this about?”  
Marcus Krueger- “Calm down…” /face palming  
Dana Cotzo- “Will you share the information NOW, Marcus?” /annoyed  
Cecilia Gimenez- /rushes to Dana “Are you alright Dana?! What happened?!”  
Dana Cotzo- “I’m fine… Marcus here on the other hand has some explaining to do.” /crosses her arms  
Marcus Krueger- /troubled “Will everyone please just get some rest?” /covers his ears  
Everyone- “NOOOOOO!”  
The commotion was so fierce that even the animals started to seek refuge.  
Marcus Krueger- “All right…”  
Dana Cotzo- /impatiently waiting  
Marcus Krueger- /sigh “Since you all most likely wish to know… Christian Demos is currently doing another foolish thing, as you might have expected.”  
Dana Cotzo- “What… Where… and HOW?!” /annoyed  
Marcus Krueger- “Currently I do not know - the what… the how… just the where…”  
Dana Cotzo- “Well?!”  
Marcus Krueger- “I last spotted him in the Iron Mountains… In the great Citadel of Avalon – ERIT FERRO!”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “Oh ok… can we get back to sleep? I’m actually pretty tired…”  
Dana Cotzo- /slaps Rodrigo “Quiet Rodrigo…” /looks at Marcus  
Marcus Krueger- /sigh “There is a problem…”  
Dana Cotzo- “And that is?”  
Marcus Krueger- “The knowledge to get there has been lost to me…”  
Dana Cotzo- “WHAT?!” /disbelief  
Marcus Krueger- “In the past we used portals to transport ourselves around… The only one who can clearly use them right now is Catena… And as you can see… He is nowhere to be found… Other means of transportation were by the use of magic… That in of itself presents another obstacle of which I’m not aware off.”  
Dana Cotzo- “Isn’t there something we can do!?”  
Marcus Krueger- “We must search for a way either by magic or by lost knowledge…”  
Dana Cotzo- “So we’re basically stuck…” /concerned  
Marcus Krueger- “Temporarily, yes…”  
Marcus Krueger- /sigh “You should get some rest…”  
Dana Cotzo- “Easy for you to say Marcus…”  
Marcus Krueger- “At least try… We’ll sort these things out in the end.”  
Dana Cotzo- “I hope you’re right…” /readies herself to sleep  
Marcus Krueger- “Do not worry I shall keep watch and…” /before finishing his sentence he notices that everyone fell asleep near the still burning bonfire due to exhaustion  
Marcus Krueger- /looks at the group troubled *Things were much simpler in the past… Damn it Marcus…* /sigh  
In a dreamlike state Dana finds herself in the middle of the forest, with soothing miasmas felt by all her senses… Soon she notices fireflies appearing all around, lighting her surroundings… Am I dreaming…? Children laughter echo through the forest… She searches for the source of the laughter… Reaching a shining lake with magical particles revealed by the moon’s light… Where am i…? The voice of a woman whispers to her… Child of Nature… Come… Hesitant at first, Dana approaches the lake and gazes into its clear water… She notices that behind her clear reflection, a mysterious spirit of greenish light appears behind… She turns around, yet the spirit vanished without a trace… Calm ripples form in the lake as the spirit embraces her… Warmth could be felt by her entire body beginning to rejuvenate… Why have you called me here Great Spirit…? The spirit begins singing to her about a tale long forgotten… Dana watches as the lake presents the memories of the forest… Sounds of leaves blowing in the wind… Pouring water from a nearby waterfall… Animals nurturing their young… The warmth of the sun and the tranquility of the moon… An undisturbed paradise of nature… I’m in love with this place… *We were happy…*  
On the outskirts of the forest a group approaches… With ill intentions felt from those that arrived… The forest shakes… Sounds of moving bark could be heard as the trees begin to move… What’s happening…? *They bring only destruction… They remove all life deemed obstacles…*  
They must be stopped…! *The forest protects all life…*. The group comes to a halt… A mounted figure on a dark horse covered with red armor stands before the forest… *WE WILL SPEAK TO YOUR REPRESENTATIVE!*. The forest remains quiet… *I WILL SAY THIS ONCE MORE, WE WILL SPEAK TO YOUR REPRESENTATIVE, EITHER WITH WORDS OR OUR BLADES!* A wall of trees move forward towards the group protecting it’s sacred ground… Four dismounted members reach the one that called forth the forest representative… The figures bring out their weapons… *So be it…* The wall of trees make an opening… A woman dressed in leaves comes forth… *We will hear the demands only from one truly blessed by nature…* One of the figures with a crimson red weapon reaches the representative in the blink of an eye… *For harboring those that threaten my people, you do not have the right to terms!*  
Roots burst forth constraining the figure… *The forest protects its own, you will not set foot in our sacred grounds.* Swirling thunder clouds form above the area… The constrained figure grins… *You will be held on account…* A six winged monster reaches the area, towering above those present, lightning surges forth striking the ground and dispersing the roots… The woman stands firm and stares down the winged monster… No words are exchanged as the monster begins to charge an attack meant to wipe out the forest and all its inhabitants… *We haven’t wronged you or your kind, still your barbaric kind wishes to end all life…* The winged monster looks through her like she was transparent… The woman begins conjuring a magical shield that covers all of the forest… An attack is launched forming cracks in the shield… *Barbarians, despoilers…* The shield holds strong… The winged monster notices the presence of a 2nd winged figure standing next to the forest representative… The winged monster stares the both of them down… *We were blessed as well… The monster knew… It left us alone taking with him his lackeys.*  
After a long nights rest the party slowly but surely woke up reinvigorated by unknown means… All their wounds have healed. Marcus Krueger who stayed watch the whole night, guarding the group from whatever danger would dare to present itself, was the only one who still felt fatigue… He had learned that night much about his new living body… no longer did he have the same relentless vigor of the dead…  
Dana Cotzo- /slowly opens her eyes and begins stretching “Good morning.” /looks around and notices she’s the last one to get up  
Marcus Krueger- /drowsy “Ah you’re awake, good morning Dana.” /in a seated position near Dana  
Marcus Krueger- “You were twisting in your sleep… Is everything alright?”  
Dana Cotzo- “Never been better. I feel as if I’ve formed a bond with this place.”  
Marcus Krueger- “Bond…?” /troubled  
Dana Cotzo- “Yes… The forest will show us the way.” /confident  
Marcus Krueger- /gets up “We must not linger here… We were fortunate enough to be left alone, yet I highly doubt…” /firmly grips his weapon  
Dana Cotzo- “It’s alright Marcus.” /places her hand in comfort  
Marcus Krueger- /tries to relax “…”  
Dana Cotzo- /goes towards one of the nearby trees placing her hand on its trunk while closing her eyes “Everyone make ready.”  
The group was already in the process of preparing to pick up camp as the very forest around them started to make moving sounds…  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Rodrigo what’s happening…?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “My dear… I don’t have even the faintest idea…” /watches in amazement as the trees begin to pick up their roots and replant themselves  
Handy- “W-what in the world…?”  
Mikio- /readies his weapon  
Dana Cotzo- /places her hand on Mikio “It’s alright Miki, there is no need…”  
Mikio- /confused “This… is not normal Dana…”  
Revealed to them was an opening formed right in front as an improvised pathway through the forest, surrounded by trees on either side.  
Marcus Krueger- /takes point “We need to get out of here… Follow me…” /signals the group to move out  
Dana Cotzo- “MARCUS WAIT!” /rushes in front of him as giant root burst forth in an attempt to impale him  
The roots stop… The trees shake as sound of breaking tree branches are heard all around.  
Marcus Krueger- “You would dare?” /looking towards the suspended roots  
Dana Cotzo- “MARCUS!” /turns around looking annoyed  
Marcus Krueger- /firmly grips his weapon  
Dana Cotzo- “Put that thing down…” /looks at the weapon before making eye contact  
Marcus Krueger- /loosens his grip while clenching his teeth  
Dana Cotzo- /sigh she turns around towards the suspended roots “Please… We mean no harm… We do not wish to fight… We seek only passage…”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I-I have a bad feeling about this…”  
Dana Cotzo- “Rodrigo please… Just trust me, everything will be alright, the spirits are cautious towards outsiders and even more cautious to those that harbor ill intent Marcus…”  
Arvina- /gets in front of Marcus and throws a mean look with a finger pointed “You better loosen up Mr. Stiff…!”  
Marcus Krueger- “Loosen up?!” /confused  
Arvina- “Oh you’ll loosen up alright.” /goes towards Rodrigo  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “W-what have I done?!” /gesturing towards Arvina to stay back  
Arvina- “GIVE ME THAT!” /takes the cloth used by Cecilia from one of Rodrigo’s pocket as he cowers with his eyes closed  
Marcus Krueger- /sees Arvina going towards him “What’s that for?”  
Arvina- /puts the cloth as an improvised blindfold “Stand still…! There… now you won’t have to get all defensive if there is nothing aggressive to see!”  
Marcus Krueger- “It’s slimy…” /closes his eyes trying to keep a cool head  
Arvina- /grabs him by the hand “Just shut up and follow me!” /turns around towards Dana  
Arvina- /places her hand on Dana’s shoulder “Don’t worry Dana I’ll make sure he doesn’t get lost.” /smirks  
Dana Cotzo- /laughs “I’m counting on you.”  
The roots noticing the change in behavior begin to retract, revealing the pathway once more… The group advances with Dana leading the way… With each distance covered, more and more of the forest and wildlife are revealed towards the group. Much to their amazement it remained undisturbed by outsiders. The pathway end draws near as the group sees the light of the sun shining through the opening.  
Dana Cotzo- “We’re almost there… just a few more steps…” /reaching the edge of the forest  
The group stumbles onto a paved road just meters away from the wall of trees, roots and vines that were blocking all access… Magical objects are littered towards the forest near the road seemingly placed like wards.  
This was due to create a boundary for the travelers to protect them from any dangers presented by the enchanted forest.  
Handy- “A road…? Why is there a road so close to the forest…?”  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “WHO CARES, WE’RE THROUGH!” /jumps with joy  
The trees begin to move behind the group closing the pathway…  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /scared “I’m sorry, I’m sorry… please spare us… I actually like trees, flowers and everything of the like…” /bows repeatedly on his hands and knees towards the forest  
Cecilia Gimenez- “Rodrigo you’re hopeless… They’ve stopped moving.” /sigh  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “They did…? OF COURSE THEY DID! THEY KNEW THAT THE GREAT RODRIGO…!” /gets hit in the head by a pine cone flung from one of the trees branches by a mischievous spirit  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /looks at the pine cone and picks it up “HEY…! I SAW THAT!” /notices that many more are flung towards him  
Handy- “Oh no… RUN FOR IT!” /notices the pine cone bombardment  
The group runs away, up the paved road, exiting the outskirts of the forest… Dana watches them go from a distance and before joining them she looks at the forest one last time…  
Dana Cotzo- /places her hands in a praying pose “Thank you for everything.” /bows  
Dana Cotzo- /feels her face being lifted by a warm hand  
Dana Cotzo- /notices a woman covered in leaves with a glowing green light energy, smiling at her before the wind blows her form of leaves back into the forest  
Dana smiles and runs after the group who at this point were waiting for her to arrive.  
Handy- /looks at Rodrigo “You had to anger the squirrels didn’t you Rodrigo…?” /breathing heavily  
Rodrigo Esperanza- “I did no such thing… They threw them as a gesture of worship for the Great…!”  
Cecilia Gimenez- “RODRIGOOOOOO!” /angry  
Rodrigo Esperanza- /runs in circles around the group “W-wait… I was… only kidding…”  
Cecilia Gimenez- /runs after him while throwing pine cones “I’M GOING TO SEW THAT BIG MOUTH OF YOURS, YOU NO GOOD LOUD MOUTH…”  
While the group was distracted by the feuding two, an escorted carriage comes to a stop at their location due to them being right in the middle of the road. Marcus Krueger takes off his blindfold having been carried all the way towards the group’s location by Arvina like a sack of potatoes.  
Unknown man- /emerges from the carriage “What’s the holdup?”  
Mounted Guard- /points at the group “Have a look sir…”  
Unknown man- *It can’t be…*  
The group notices the carriage and escort staring at them… They turn around to face the strangers…  
Marcus Krueger- /menacing look “What are you looking at?”  
Dana Cotzo- /happy face “Emilianus ?!”

 

END OF CHAPTER 17

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, my boyfriend asked me to do a colab. on this little piece here and I hope you will like it.


End file.
